Sombras en el Crepúsculo
by Issyx
Summary: Serena Tsukino se había criado huérfana en la magnífica finca que su abuela tenía en Davencourt, Alabama, adorando a los caballos, con un talento innato para meterse en problemas... y profundamente enamorada de su primo Darien. Pero todo el mundo esperaba que Darien se casara con su encantadora prima Mina...
1. Argumento

_**Bueno chicas, les traigo una nueva adaptación, la leí y la amé. Espero que me acompañen, ya que junto a ésta subiré otra…ya sabrán de ella. Un besito y espero que les guste.**_

Sombras En El Crepúsculo - Linda Howard

Argumento:

Serena Tsukino se había criado huérfana en la magnífica finca que su abuela tenía en Davencourt, Alabama, adorando a los caballos, con un talento innato para meterse en problemas... y profundamente enamorada de su primo Darien. Pero todo el mundo esperaba que Darien se casara con su encantadora prima Mina. Y cuando éste así lo hizo, el amor que Serena sentía por él se vio desterrado al mundo de los sueños... hasta la noche en que encontraron a Mina muerta, molida a golpes.

Después del horroroso asesinato de su esposa, Darien escapó a Arizona, abandonando el legado que él creía era todo lo que quería en esta vida. Pero entonces aparece una muy crecida Serena entrando en un apestoso bar en Nogales para llevarle de vuelta a casa. El travieso espíritu que había conocido en ella diez años atrás, había desaparecido. También se había ido su fuego. En su lugar, había un frío hielo que se derretía con sus caricias. Y Darien se ve arrastrado hacia Davencourt, hacia Serena, y hacia el asesino que una vez destruyó su vida… y que está esperando a terminar el trabajo.

_Pues aquí comienza esta nueva aventura…. Ya saben, cualquier crítica y comentario, anímense y déjemelo, ya saben que eso siempre anima a seguir adelante._

_Saludines…_

_Issyta _


	2. Prólogo

_**La historia es una adaptación de "Sombras en el Crepúsculo" de Linda Howard. **_

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. Si fueran míos, sería la envidia de medio mundo…y nadaría en dinero, ja!**_

_**Un adelanto para que disfruten esta historia…sin engolosinarse…**_

**Prólogo **

Se escuchaba a si misma gemir ahogadamente, pero el placer que estallaba por todo su cuerpo hacía que todo lo demás pareciera irreal, ajeno en cierta forma a la ardiente magia que él le estaba proporcionando. El sol del mediodía se filtraba a través de las hojas que susurraban por encima de su cabeza, cegándola y deslumbrándola mientras se arqueaba contra él.

No era tierno con ella. No la trataba como a una flor de invernadero, al igual que los otros muchachos. Hasta que lo conoció, no supo lo aburrido que era ser tratada siempre como una princesa. Para los demás, el apellidarse Tsukino la había convertido en un premio al que aspirar, pero sin mancillarlo; para él, ella era simplemente una mujer.

Con él, _era _una mujer. A pesar de que tenía diecinueve años, su familia la trataba como si todavía fuera una niña. Ese proteccionismo nunca la había molestado, hasta hacía dos semanas cuando se lo había encontrado por primera vez. Podía ser ingenua e inocente; pero no era estúpida. Cuando se presentó a si mismo supo que su familia era poco más que basura blanca, y que la familia _de ella _se sentiría horrorizada por el simple hecho de que hubiera hablado con él. Pero la forma en que su musculoso torso tensaba la tela de su excesivamente ceñida camiseta había hecho que se le secara la boca, y el pavoneo masculino de sus andares había provocado una extraña tensión en lo más profundo de su abdomen. Cuando le habló su voz había enronquecido seductoramente, y sus ojos azules ardieron de promesas. Supo entonces que él no se limitaría a tomarla de la mano o a besuquearla. Sabía lo que quería de ella. Pero la salvaje respuesta de su cuerpo quedaba fuera de su experiencia, más allá de su control, y cuando le pidió que se encontrara con él, había accedido.

No podía ausentarse de noche sin que todos supiesen a donde iba, pero era fácil salir sola de paseo durante el día y concertar un lugar de encuentro. La sedujo esa primera vez, desnudándola completamente bajo este mismo roble − no, no podía fingir que había sido una seducción. Había acudido allí sabiendo lo que ocurriría, y deseándolo. A pesar del dolor de la primera vez, él le había mostrado también un desenfrenado placer que no sabía que existiera. Y cada día, volvía a por más.

A veces era grosero, pero incluso eso la excitaba. Se había sentido orgulloso de saber que había sido él quien _"la desflorara,", _según sus propias palabras. A veces hacía algún comentario, con tono burlón, sobre un Black follándose a una Tsukino. Su familia se sentiría horrorizada si se enteraba. Pero ella seguía soñando, soñando sobre que aspecto tendría él con un traje elegante y con el pelo bien cortado y pulcramente peinado, mientras ambos permanecían juntos de pie ante su familia, informándoles de que iban a casarse. Soñaba con él yendo a trabajar a una de las empresas familiares y mostrando a todos lo inteligente que era, que podía elevarse por encima del resto de su familia. Él sería un caballero en público, pero en privado la tiraría sobre la cama y seguiría haciéndole todas estas cosas sucias y deliciosas. No quería que esa parte cambiara en absoluto,

Él terminó, gruñendo al llegar al orgasmo, y casi inmediatamente se apartó de encima de ella. Deseó que la hubiera abrazado un momento antes de apartarse, pero no le gustaba hacerlo cuando hacia tanto calor. Se tumbó de espaldas, la luz del sol moteando su cuerpo desnudo, y casi inmediatamente comenzó a dormitar. A ella no le importó. Con dos semanas de experiencia, sabía que despertaría listo para hacer amor otra vez. Mientras tanto, se sentía feliz tan solo con mirarlo.

Era tan excitante que la dejaba sin aliento. Se incorporó sobre un codo, a su lado, inclinándose sobre él, y con un dedo suavemente explorador trazó el hoyuelo de su barbilla. Las comisuras de su boca se movieron en un tic, pero no despertó.

La familia sufriría un ataque colectivo de ira si supieran lo de él. ¡La familia! Suspiró. Ser una Tsukino había regido su vida desde el día en que nació. No todo había sido malo. Adoraba la ropa y las joyas, el lujo de Davencourt, las escuelas prestigiosas y el total esnobismo de todo ello. Pero las normas de comportamiento la irritaban; a veces deseaba hacer algo salvaje, simplemente por hacerlo.

Quería conducir rápido, saltar muros demasiado altos, quería….esto. Lo escabroso, lo peligroso, lo prohibido. Le volvía loca la forma en que desgarraba su cara y delicada ropa interior de seda en su afán por tocarla. Eso simbolizaba perfectamente todo lo que deseaba en esta vida, tanto el lujo como el peligro.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la familia quería para ella. Se suponía que se casaría con el Heredero, como lo llamaba para sí, y que asumiría su papel en la sociedad de Colbert County, asistiendo a almuerzos en el club de yates, a interminables cenas de negocios y de política, y cumpliendo con su deber de producir un par de pequeños herederos. Ella no quería casarse con el Heredero. Lo que ella quería era esto, esta ardiente y temeraria excitación, la emoción de saber que coqueteaba con lo prohibido.

Bajó la mano por su cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos por la mata de vello púbico que rodeaba su pene. Tal y como esperaba, él se movió, despertándose, al igual que su sexo. Soltó una áspera y sonora carcajada mientras se incorporaba, aplastándola sobre la manta y acomodándose encima de ella.

"Eres la zorrita más insaciable que me he follado nunca," dijo y la penetró con rudeza.

Ella se estremeció, más por la deliberada crudeza de sus palabras que por la fuerza de su embestida. Aún estaba mojada de la última vez, así que su cuerpo le aceptó fácilmente. Pero parecía que le gustaba decir cosas que sabía que la herían, mirándola con ojos entornados mientras observaba su reacción. Sabía por qué lo hacía, pensó, y lo perdonaba. Sabía que no se sentía del todo cómodo siendo su amante, era muy consciente del abismo social que existía entre ambos, y esta era su manera de arrastrarla a su nivel. Pero no hacía falta que la hiciera descender, pensó; ella lo haría ascender.

Ciñó sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas, aminorando sus embestidas para poder contárselo antes de que el creciente ardor en sus entrañas la hiciese olvidar lo que quería decir. "Casémonos la semana que viene. No me importa que no sea una gran boda, podemos fugarnos si…"

Él se detuvo, bajando sus centelleantes ojos azules hacia ella. -¿Casarnos?-, le preguntó y se echó a reír. -¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan estúpida? Ya estoy casado-.

Volvió a embestirla. Ella permaneció tumbada bajo él, entumecida por el shock. Una ligera brisa movía las hojas por encima de su cabeza, y la luz del sol penetraba a través de ellas, cegándola. _¿Casado? _Lo admitía, no sabía mucho sobre él ni sobre su familia, solo que no eran respetables, ¿pero una esposa?

El dolor y la ira la invadieron, y lo golpeó, cruzándole la cara con la mano. Él le devolvió la bofetada y la agarró por las muñecas, sujetándoselas contra el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza. -Maldita sea, ¿qué pasa contigo?-, estalló, con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos.

Ella luchaba contra él, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado pesado. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos y empezaron a deslizarse por sus sienes hacia el pelo. Su presencia dentro de ella se le hizo repentinamente insoportable, y cada embestida parecía rasparla como una lima oxidada. En el paroxismo de su dolor, pensó que se moriría si él continuaba. -¡Mentiroso!-, chilló, intentando liberar sus manos. -¡Tramposo! ¡_Sal _de mí! ¡Vete… vete a follarte a tu _esposa_!

-No me deja-, jadeó el, embistiéndola repetidamente con una expresión de cruel placer ante su forcejeo para escapar. -Acaba de tener un crío.

Ella gritó rabiosa y consiguió liberar una mano, arañándole la cara antes que pudiese volver a cogérsela. Maldiciendo, la abofeteó de nuevo, después, salió de ella y rápidamente la tumbó sobre su estómago. Estuvo encima de ella antes de que pudiera escapar, y gritó otra vez cuando notó como se hundía muy dentro de ella. Estaba indefensa, aplastada por su peso, incapaz de alcanzarlo para pegarle o darle una patada. La utilizó, haciéndole daño con su rudeza. No hacia ni cinco minutos que eso mismo la había excitado, pero ahora quería vomitar, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener la ardiente nausea que la envolvió.

Apretó la cara contra la manta, deseando poder asfixiarse ella misma, poder hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera simplemente aguantar. Pero peor que el dolor por la traición, al darse cuenta que solo había sido un entretenimiento para él, era el amargo conocimiento de saber que esto era solo culpa suya. ¡Se había metido en esto ella sola, lo había buscado ansiosamente y no sólo le había permitido tratarla como una mierda, sino que lo había disfrutado! ¡Qué idiota había sido!, tejiendo cuentos de hadas sobre amor y matrimonio para justificar lo que no había sido nada más que una escapada por el lado salvaje.

El terminó, gruñendo al correrse, y salió de ella dejándose caer pesadamente a su lado. Ella permaneció tumbada tal y como estaba, tratando desesperadamente de recomponer los pedazos de sí misma en algo con apariencia humana. Rabiosa, pensó en vengarse. Con las ropas rasgadas y la marca de su mano en la cara, podría volver corriendo a casa en un verdadero estado de histeria, y acusarlo de violación. Podría conseguirlo; después de todo, era una Tsukino.

Pero sería mentira. La culpa, la debilidad, había sido de ella. Le había dado la bienvenida en su cuerpo. Estos últimos minutos después de que hubiese cambiado de parecer era un castigo muy pequeño por su monumental estupidez. Era una lección que nunca olvidaría, la humillación y la sensación de no valer nada serían un recordatorio grabado a fuego en su mente que no olvidaría durante el resto de su vida.

La culpabilidad la atormentaba. Había dado este paseo por el lado salvaje de buena gana, pero ya había tenido suficiente. Se casaría con el Heredero, como todos esperaban de ella, y pasaría el resto de su vida siendo una dócil Tsukino.

En silencio se sentó y comenzó a vestirse. El la contemplo con somnolienta malicia en sus azulísimos ojos. -¿Qué pasa?-, se burló.- ¿Creías que eras especial para mí? Deja que te diga algo, nena: tener sexo es tener sexo, y tú precioso nombre no hace de ti algo especial. Lo que he conseguido de ti, puedo tenerlo de cualquier otra zorra.

Ella se puso los zapatos y se levantó. Lo hiriente de sus palabras la fustigó, pero no se permitió reaccionar a ellas. En cambio simplemente le contestó: -No volveré.

-Seguro que sí-, dijo él perezosamente, estirándose y frotándose el pecho. -Porque lo que has recibido de mí, no puedes conseguirlo en ninguna otra parte.

No miró hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia donde su caballo estaba atado, y dolorida se aupó sobre la silla de montar, sin su destreza habitual. La idea de que la volviesen a utiliza como a una puta, hizo que la náusea ascendiera otra vez ardiente y amarga por su garganta, y ansió patearlo por su maliciosa y enorme autoconfianza. Olvidará el acalorado y destructivo placer que le había dado y se contentaría con la vida que habían planificado para ella. No podía pensar en nada peor que volver arrastrándose ante él y ver brillar el triunfo en sus ojos mientras la tomaba.

_No_, pensó mientras se alejaba cabalgando, _no volveré_. _Prefiero morir antes de ser de nuevo la puta de Diamante Black._

_Misterio, misterio, quién será la arrepentida?... les toca esperar al siguiente capítulo…_

_Un besito_

_Issyta_


	3. Un final y un principio

_**Aquí vamos. Espero que la disfruten…**_

**Un final y un principio. **

**Capítulo 1 **

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

-Dios sabrá. _Nosotros_, sin duda, no podemos acogerla.

Las voces estaban amortiguadas, pero Serena las oía de todas formas y sabía que estaban hablando de ella. Curvó su delgado cuerpecito aún más fuerte, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho mientras miraba impasible a través de la ventana el inmaculado césped de Davencourt, la mansión de su abuela. Otras personas tenían patio, pero la abuela tenía césped. Un césped de un profundo y rico tono verde, y siempre le había encantado sentir como sus pies descalzos se hundían en la gruesa hierba, como si estuviese andando sobre una moqueta viva. Ahora, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de salir y jugar. Sólo quería permanecer aquí sentada, en el hueco de la ventana, la que siempre había pensado que era su "ventana para soñar," y fingir que nada había cambiado, que mamá y papá no habían muerto y que ya no los vería más.

-Es diferente con Minako-, continúo la primera voz. -Ella es una jovencita, no una niña como Serena. Somos demasiados viejos para hacernos cargo de alguien tan joven.

Querían a su prima Mina, pero no la querían a _ella_. Serena parpadeó repetidamente para contener las lágrimas mientras escuchaba a sus tías y tíos discutir el problema de qué "hacer" con ella y enumerar las razones por las que cada uno de ellos estaría encantado de acoger a Mina en su casa, pero por las que Serena simplemente sería demasiada molestia.

-¡Me portaré bien!- quería gritar pero ocultó las palabras en su interior al igual que las lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho que fuese tan terrible como para que no la quisieran? Trataba de portarse bien, decía "señora" y "señor" cuando hablaba con ellos. ¿Era porque había escapado para cabalgar con Thunderbolt? Nadie se habría enterado jamás si no se hubiese caído y se hubiese roto y ensuciado su vestido nuevo, y para más inri, en Domingo de Pascua. Mamá tuvo que llevarla de vuelta a casa para cambiarla de ropa, y tuvo que ponerse un vestido viejo para ir a misa. Bueno, no era exactamente viejo, era uno de los vestidos que habitualmente llevaba a la iglesia, pero no era su precioso vestido nuevo de Pascua. Una de las otras chicas en la iglesia le preguntó por qué no se había puesto un vestido de Pascua, y Mina se había reído y le había contestado que porque se había caído encima de un montón de boñigas de caballo. Sólo que Mina no había dicho boñigas, sino que había usado la palabra fea, y algunos chicos lo habían escuchado, y rápidamente se extendió por toda la iglesia que Serena Tsukino había dicho que se había caído en un montón de mierda de caballo.

La cara de la abuela tenía esa expresión de desaprobación, y la tía Metalia frunció la boca como si hubiese mordido un limón. Tía Esmeralda la había mirado y meneado la cabeza. Pero Papá se rió y apretándole el hombro le dijo que un poco de mierda de caballo nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Además, su _Cosita _necesitaba algo de fertilizante para crecer.

Papá. El nudo en su pecho creció hasta que apenas pudo respirar. Papá y mamá se habían ido para siempre, así como tía Janet. A Serena siempre le gustó tía Esmeralda, aunque siempre parecía que estuviese muy triste y no le gustaba demasiado dar abrazos. Aún así, era mucho más amable que tía Metalia.

Tía Esmeralda era la mamá de Mina. Serena se preguntaba si a Mina le dolía tanto el pecho como a ella, si había llorado tanto que sentía como si tuviera tierra en el interior de los parpados. Tal vez. Era difícil saber lo que pensaba Mina. No creía que mereciera la pena prestarle atención a una mocosa como Serena; Serena se lo había oído decir.

Mientras Serena miraba sin pestañear por la ventana, vio aparecer a Mina y su primo Darien, como si los hubiese materializado con su mente. Lentamente atravesaban el jardín hacía el enorme y anciano roble, en el que colgaba, de una maciza rama inferior, el columpio. A Mina se la veía hermosa, pensó Serena, con la imperturbable admiración de una niña de siete años. Era tan delgada y grácil como Cenicienta en el baile, con su pelo negro recogido en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza y su cuello esbelto como el de un cisne sobresaliendo por encima de su vestido azul oscuro. El intervalo entre los siete y los trece años era enorme, para Serena, Mina era _mayor_, un miembro de ese misterioso y autoritario grupo que podía dar órdenes. Eso sólo había pasado a partir del año anterior más o menos, y aunque Mina siempre había sido calificada antes como "la niña mayor" y Serena como la "niña pequeña", Mina había continuado jugando con muñecas y ocasionalmente al escondite. Si bien, ya no. Ahora Mina desdeñaba todos los juegos, excepto el Monopoly y pasaba mucho tiempo preocupándose por su pelo y pidiéndole a Tía Esmeralda que la dejara usar cosméticos.

Darien también había cambiado. Siempre había sido el primo favorito de Serena, siempre dispuesto a tirarse al suelo y pelear con ella, o a ayudarla a aprender a sujetar el bate para poder golpear la pelota. Darien amaba a los caballos tanto como ella, y ocasionalmente lo podía convencer para que la acompañara a cabalgar. Pero se impacientaba al hacerlo, ya que ella sólo tenía permiso para montar su lento pony. De todas formas, últimamente, Darien no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con ella; estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas, decía, pero parecía tener mucho tiempo para pasarlo con Mina. Fue por eso, por lo que intentó cabalgar con Thunderbolt aquella mañana de pascua, para demostrar a papá que era lo bastante mayor para tener un caballo de verdad.

Serena observó como Darien y Mina se sentaban en el columpio, con los dedos entrelazados. Darien había crecido mucho este último año; Mina parecía muy pequeña sentada a su lado. Él jugaba al fútbol y sus hombros eran el doble de anchos que los de Mina. Había oído decir a una de sus tías que la Abuela sentía adoración por el muchacho. Darien y su madre, la tía Neherenia, vivían aquí en Davencourt con la abuela, porque el papá de Darien también estaba muerto.

Darien era un Chiba, de la rama de la familia de la Abuela; ella era su tía-abuela. Serena sólo tenía siete años, pero conocía las relaciones de parentesco, habiéndolas absorbido prácticamente por la piel durante las horas que pasaba escuchando a los mayores hablar sobre la familia. La abuela había sido una Chiba hasta que se casó con el abuelo y se convirtió en una Tsukino. El abuelo de Darien, que también se llamaba Darien, era el hermano preferido de la abuela. Lo había querido muchísimo, al igual que a su hijo, que había sido el padre de Darien. Ahora solo quedaba Darien, y también lo amaba muchísimo.

Darien sólo era primo segundo de Serena, mientras que Mina era su prima hermana, lo cual era un parentesco mucho más cercano. Serena hubiese deseado que fuera al revés, ya que preferiría estar más emparentada con Darien que con Mina. Primos segundos no eran más que primos lejanos, eso era lo que había dicho la tía Metalia una vez. El concepto había intrigado a Serena, y en la última reunión familiar observó atentamente a todos sus familiares, para ver quien se acercaba a quien, y saber quién no era en realidad familia. Se imaginó que las personas a las cuales veía sólo una vez al año, en la reunión familiar, eran las que más besos de saludo se daban. Eso hacía que se sintiese mejor. Observaba a Darien todo el tiempo, y él no la besó, así que eran más familia que primos lejanos.

-No seas ridícula-, dijo la Abuela, su voz cortó de raíz la disputa sobre quien cargaría con Serena, y trajo bruscamente de vuelta la atención de Serena a su furtiva escucha. -Tanto Mina como Serena son Tsukino. Vivirán aquí, por supuesto.

¡Vivir en Davencourt! El terror y el alivio, a partes iguales, desalojaron la tristeza del pecho de Serena. Alivio de saber que alguien la quería, y no tendría que ir al orfanato como le había dicho Mina. El terror provenía de la perspectiva de tener que estar para siempre bajo la autoridad de la Abuela. Serena amaba a su Abuela, pero también le tenía algo de miedo, y sabía que jamás podría ser tan perfecta como la Abuela esperaba que fuese. Siempre se ensuciaba, o destrozaba su ropa, o se le caía algo y se rompía. La comida siempre se las arreglaba para escapar de su tenedor y caérsele en el regazo, y a veces no prestaba la debida atención cuando iba a coger la leche, y tiraba el vaso. Mina decía que era torpe.

Serena suspiró. Bajo la atenta mirada de la Abuela siempre se sentía torpe. Las únicas veces que no se sentía así era cuando estaba sobre su caballo. Bueno, se había caído de Thunderbolt, pero es que estaba acostumbrada a su pony y Thunderbolt era tan ancho que no fue capaz de agarrase bien con las piernas. Pero normalmente se mantenía pegada a la silla como una lapa, eso era lo que siempre decía Kelvin, y él era quien cuidaba de todos los caballos de la Abuela, así que debería saberlo. Serena amaba montar a caballo tanto como había amado a Mamá y Papá. Parecía como si de cintura para arriba estuviese volando, pero con sus piernas podía sentir la fuerza y los músculos del caballo, como si ella misma fuese igual de _poderosa_. Esa era una de las mejores cosas de ir a vivir con la abuela; podría cabalgar todos los días, y Kelvin podría enseñarla a mantenerse sobre los caballos grandes.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que Darien y su madre también vivían aquí, y lo vería todos los días.

Repentinamente saltó del asiento de la ventana y corrió atravesando la casa, olvidando que llevaba puestos los zapatos de domingo de suela fina de cuero en vez de las zapatillas de deporte hasta que patinó sobre el suelo de madera y resbaló hasta casi chocar con una mesita. La severa regañina de la tía Metalia sonaba a sus espaldas, pero Serena la ignoró mientras luchaba con la pesada puerta de entrada, usando toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo hasta abrirla lo bastante para poder colarse a través de ella. Luego cruzó el césped a la carrera hacia donde estaban Darien y Mina, sus rodillas alzando la falda de su vestido con cada zancada.

Pero a mitad de camino, el nudo de tristeza que oprimía su pecho se desató, y empezó a sollozar. Darien la vio venir, y su expresión cambió. Soltó la mano de Mina y abrió los brazos a Serena. Ella se arrojó sobre su regazo, haciendo que el columpio se balanceara. Mina dijo con aspereza, -Serena, estás hecha un desastre. Ve a sonarte la nariz.

Pero Darien dijo, -Toma mi pañuelo-, y el mismo le limpio la cara a Serena. Después de eso se limitó a sujetarla, con su carita enterrada en su hombro, mientras ella sollozaba tan violentamente que todo su cuerpecito se estremecía.

-Oh, Dios-, dijo Mina con repugnancia.

-Cállate-, le contestó Darien, abrazando a Serena con fuerza. -Ha perdido a sus padres.

-Bueno, yo también he perdido a mi madre-, replicó Mina. Y no me ves berreando encima de todo el mundo.

-Sólo tiene siete años-, dijo Darien mientras alisaba las despeinadas greñas de Serena. La mayoría del tiempo era un engorro, siempre detrás de sus primos mayores, pero era una niña pequeña, y pensó que Mina podría ser más simpática. El sol del atardecer se deslizaba a través del césped y de los árboles, reflejándose en el pelo de Serena, realzando su lustroso color castaño y haciendo que los mechones destellasen con matices dorados y rojizos. A primera hora de la tarde habían enterrado a tres miembros de su familia, los padres de Serena y la madre de Mina. Pensó, que quien más había sufrido había sido Tía Luna, ya que había perdido a dos de sus hijos a la vez: Kenji, el padre de Serena y a Esmeralda, la madre de Mina. La inmensa carga del dolor la había abatido estos tres últimos días, pero no la había quebrado. Seguía siendo el pilar de la familia, brindando sus fuerzas a los demás.

Serena se estaba calmando, sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en ocasionales hipidos. Su cabecita rebotaba contra su clavícula, cuando, sin levantar la vista, se restregaba la cara con su pañuelo. La sentía frágil contra sus fuertes brazos adolescentes, sus huesos no más pesados que palillos y su espalda apenas medía veinticinco centímetros de anchura. Serena era delgaducha, toda larguiruchos brazos y piernas, y bajita para su edad. Siguió reconfortándola mientras Mina mantenía una sufrida expresión, y de vez en cuando un sesgado ojo lloroso asomaba desde la seguridad de su hombro.

-La Abuela ha dicho que Mina y yo también viviremos aquí-, dijo ella.

-Bueno, por supuesto-, contestó Mina, como si hacerlo en cualquier otro sitio fuese inaceptable. -¿Dónde sino iba a vivir? Pero si yo fuese ellos, te mandaría al orfanato.

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de ese único ojo visible y Serena rápidamente volvió a enterrar su cara en el hombro de Darien. El miró enfurecido a Mina, y ella, sonrojándose, miró hacia otro lado. Mina era una consentida. Últimamente, al menos la mitad del tiempo pensaba que necesitaba unos buenos azotes. La otra mitad se sentía hechizado por esas nuevas curvas que habían aparecido en su cuerpo. Ella lo sabía, claro. Una vez este verano, cuando estaban nadando, había dejado que el tirante de su bañador se le deslizara por el brazo, mostrando la parte superior de su pecho, casi hasta el pezón. El cuerpo de Darien había reaccionado inmediatamente con toda la intensidad de su emergente adolescencia, sin poder desviar la mirada. Simplemente se quedó allí parado, dando gracias a Dios de que el agua le cubriese más arriba de la cintura, pero el resto de él que el agua no cubría, se tiñó de un rojo intenso en una combinación de vergüenza, excitación y frustración.

Pero es que era preciosa. Dios, Mina era preciosa. Parecía una princesa, con su rubia y lisa cabellera **y **sus ojos azules. Sus facciones eran perfectas y su piel impecable. Y ahora iba a vivir aquí, en Davencourt con Tía Luna… y con él.

Volvió su atención a Serena, empujándola. -No hagas caso a Mina-, le dijo. -Solo está desvariando sin saber de lo que habla. Jamás tendrás que ir ninguna otra parte. Ni siquiera creo que _ya _existan orfanatos.

Ella volvió a asomar la cara. Sus ojos eran de color azul-celeste, casi tanto como el color del cielo en verano. Era la única persona tanto de los Tsukino como de los Chiba que tenía los ojos de ese matiz de color; todos los demás los tenían o azules o verdes pero no un color así. Una vez Mina le había tomado el pelo, diciéndole que en realidad no era una Tsukino porque sus ojos eran del color equivocado, y que había sido adoptada. Serena había estado llorando hasta que Darien le puso fin a aquello, también, diciéndole que tenía los ojos de su madre, y que él sabía que era una Tsukino, porque recordaba que nada más nacer había ido a verla al hospital.

-¿Estaba Mina tomándome el pelo?-, preguntó ella.

-Eso es-, le contestó él, dulcemente.-Sólo estaba burlándose.

Serena no giró la cabeza para mirar a Mina, pero un pequeño puño salió disparado y golpeo a Mina en el hombro, para luego, rápidamente, cobijarse de nuevo en la seguridad de su abrazo.

Darien tuvo que tragarse una carcajada, pero Mina se enfureció.

-¡Me ha pegado!- chilló, levantando la mano para abofetear a Serena.

Darien agarró con su mano la muñeca de Mina.

-No, no lo harás-, le dijo. -Te lo merecías por lo que le has dicho.

Intentó zafarse de él pero Darien siguió sujetándola, apretando con fuerza y sus ojos azul oscuros alertaron a Mina de que iba en serio. Se quedó quieta, mirándolo enfurecida, pero él impuso despiadadamente su voluntad y su poder, y pasados algunos segundos ella desistió enfurruñada. Él le soltó la muñeca, y ella se la frotó como si le hubiese hecho daño. Pero la conocía bien, y no sintió la culpabilidad que ella trataba de hacerle sentir. Mina era muy buena manipulando a la gente, pero Darien la había calado hacía mucho tiempo. El saber lo bruja que podía ser, solo lo hizo sentir mayor satisfacción por haberla forzado a retroceder.

Su rostro se sonrojó al notar que se excitaba, y alejó un poco a Serena de sí mismo. Su corazón se había acelerado, con la excitación y el triunfo. Era algo insignificante, pero de pronto tuvo la certeza de que podría manejar a Mina. En esos pocos segundos toda su relación cambió, la informal relación de

primos de la niñez había quedado en el pasado, y una relación más complicada, de volátil pasión entre un hombre y una mujer había ocupado su lugar. El proceso se había ido desarrollando durante todo el verano, pero ahora estaba completado. Echó un vistazo a la cara enfurruñada de Mina, su labio inferior sobresalía formando un puchero, y deseó besarla hasta que se olvidara de la razón de hacerlo. Posiblemente ella no lo entendiera aún, pero él sí.

Mina iba a ser suya. Era malcriada y arisca y sus emociones tenían una intensidad volcánica. Haría falta mucha habilidad y arrojo para imponerse a ella, pero algún día lo conseguiría, tanto física como mentalmente. Tenía dos ases en la manga que Mina aún desconocía: el poder del sexo y el atractivo de Tsukino. La noche del accidente, tía Luna había hablado largo y tendido con él. Solo ellos se quedaron levantados, Tía Luna meciéndose y llorando silenciosamente mientras se sobreponía a la pérdida de sus dos hijos y, finalmente Darien había reunido el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella y rodearla con los brazos. Y entonces ella se derrumbó, sollozando como si se le hubiera roto el corazón – fue la única vez que se abandonó completamente a su dolor.

Pero cuando se serenó, permanecieron sentados a solas hasta primera hora de la mañana, hablando en susurros. Tía Luna tenía una gran reserva de fuerza interior, y se había impuesto la tarea de asegurar la seguridad de Tsukino. Su querido Kenji, heredero de Davencourt, estaba muerto. Esmeralda, su única hija, era igualmente amada, pero no era adecuada, ni por carácter ni por inclinación para manejar la inmensa responsabilidad que conllevaba esa herencia. Esmeralda había sido callada y retraída, sus ojos velados siempre por una pena íntima que nunca la abandonaba. Darien sospechaba que era a causa del padre de Mina- quienquiera que fuese. Mina era ilegitima, y Esmeralda nunca había confesado el nombre del susodicho. Mamá le dijo que fue un gran escándalo, pero los Tsukino cerraron filas alrededor de ella y la flor y nata de la sociedad de Tuscumbia se había visto forzada a aceptar tanto a la hija como a la madre si no deseaban enfrentarse a las represalias de los Tsukino. Y ya que los Tsukino era la familia más rica del noroeste de Alabama, podían hacerlas efectivas.

Pero ahora, con ambos hijos fallecidos, Tía Luna tenía que asegurar las propiedades familiares. No se trataba solamente de Davencourt, la joya central; se trataba también de acciones y de bonos, de bienes inmuebles, fábricas, explotaciones madereras y mineras, bancos, e incluso restaurantes. La totalidad de las empresas de los Tsukino requerían de una mente despierta para entenderlo de modo global y un cierto toque de crueldad para supervisarlo.

Darien solo tenía catorce años, pero a la mañana siguiente de la larga conversación mantenida a medianoche con su Tía Luna, ella había hecho pasar al estudio al abogado de la familia, cerrado la puerta, y designado a Darien como manifiesto heredero. Era un Chiba, no un Tsukino, pero era el nieto de su adorado hermano, y ella misma había sido una Chiba, así que desde su punto de vista eso no era un gran impedimento. Tal vez porque Mina había encajado ese enorme golpe a tan temprana edad, Tía Luna siempre había mostrado una clara preferencia hacia ella por encima de Serena, pero el amor de Tía Luna no era ciego. Aun cuando hubiese deseado que fuera de otra forma, sabía que Mina era demasiado volátil para tomar las riendas de una empresa tan inmensa; si se le diera el control, Mina arruinaría a la familia cinco años después de llegar a su mayoría de edad.

Serena, la única otra descendiente directa, ni siguiera fue considerada. Por un lado, sólo tenía siete años, y por otro era totalmente indisciplinada. No es que fuese exactamente desobediente, pero tenía un evidente talento para crear desastres. Sí había un charco de barro en un radio de un kilómetro, de alguna manera Serena se las apañaría para caerse en él -pero sólo si llevaba puesto su mejor vestido. Sí se ponía sus caras zapatillas nuevas, accidentalmente pisaría una boñiga de caballo. Constantemente se caía, o volcaba algo, o derramaba cualquier cosa que estuviese en sus manos o cerca de ella. Aparentemente, el único talento que tenía, era la afinidad con los caballos. A los ojos de Tía Luna eso era un enorme punto a su favor, ya que ella, también, amaba a los animales, pero desafortunadamente eso no hacía que Serena fuese más aceptable para el papel de heredera universal.

Davencourt iba a ser de él, Davencourt y todas sus vastas propiedades. Darien levantó la vista hacía la inmensa mansión blanca, asentada como una corona en medio del exuberante terciopelo verde del césped. Profundas y amplias galerías rodeaban totalmente la casa, en ambos pisos, las verjas decoradas con un forjado de hierro. Seis enormes columnas blancas enmarcaban el pórtico delantero, donde el porche se ensanchaba para formar la entrada. La casa tenía un aire de elegancia y confort, transmitida por la fresca sombra prometida por las galerías y por la ventilada amplitud indicada por la enorme extensión de ventanas. Dobles puertaventanas francesas adornaban cada dormitorio del piso superior, y una ventana de estilo Palladio se curvaba majestuosamente sobre la entrada principal.

Davencourt tenía una antigüedad de ciento veinte años, construido en la década de antes de la guerra civil. Esa era la razón de la existencia en la parte izquierda de una escalera curva, para proporcionar una discreta forma de acceso a la casa a los jóvenes embriagados, cuando antaño los solteros de la familia dormían en un ala separada. En Davencourt, esa ala había sido la izquierda. Varias reformas efectuadas durante el pasado siglo habían acabado con los dormitorios separados, pero la entrada exterior al segundo piso había permanecido. Últimamente, una o dos veces, Darien mismo había utilizado la escalera. Y todo eso iba a ser suyo.

No sentía culpable por haber sido el elegido para heredar. Aun con catorce años, Darien era consciente del empuje y la fuerza de la ambición que llevaba en su interior. _Deseaba _la presión y el poder de todo lo que conllevaba Davencourt. Sería como montar al más salvaje de los sementales pero domándolo con la fuerza de su voluntad. No era como si Mina y Serena hubiesen sido desheredadas, ni mucho menos. Ambas seguirían siendo mujeres ricas por derecho propio cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Pero la mayoría de las acciones, la mayoría del poder -y toda la responsabilidad- serían suyas. Más que sentirse intimidado por los años de duro trabajo que le quedaban por delante, Darien sentía una feroz alegría ante la perspectiva. No sólo poseería Davencourt, sino que Mina venía con el paquete. Tía Luna, lo había insinuado más o menos, pero no había sido hasta hacía un momento cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba.

Quería que se casase con Mina.

Casi estalló en exultantes carcajadas. Oh, conocía bien a su Mina, y Tía Luna también. Cuando se supiera que iba a heredar Davencourt, Mina decidiría al instante que ella, y ninguna otra, se casaría con él. No le importaba; sabía cómo manejarla, y no se hacía ilusiones con respecto a ella. Gran parte del mal carácter de Mina radicaba en el gran peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, la carga de su ilegitimidad. Se resentía profundamente de la certeza de legitimidad de Serena y era odiosa con ella a causa de ello. Eso, no obstante, cambiaría, cuando se casaran. Él se encargaría de ello, porque ahora Mina había encontrado en él la horma de su zapato.

Luna Davenport ignoró la cháchara que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas mientras permanecía de pie ante la ventana y observaba a los tres jóvenes en el columpio. Ellos le pertenecían; su sangre corría por todos. Eran el futuro, la esperanza de Davencourt, lo único que quedaba. Cuando le informaron del accidente, durante unas aciagas horas, la pena había sido tan enorme que se había sentido aplastada por ella, incapaz de funcionar, de sentir. Aun se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de ella, dejando tan solo en su lugar una profunda herida sangrante. Sus nombres resonaban en su corazón de madre. _Kenji. Esmeralda. _Los recuerdos asaeteaban su mente, viéndolos como bebes pegados a su pecho, como niños fuertes y activos, como difíciles adolescentes y como maravillosos adultos. Tenía sesenta y tres años y había perdido a muchos seres queridos, pero este último golpe fue casi mortal. Una madre nunca debería sobrevivir a sus hijos.

Pero en el momento más oscuro, Darien había estado allí, ofreciéndole su silencioso consuelo. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya se estaba forjando el hombre en el cuerpo del niño. Le recordaba muchísimo a su hermano, el primer Darien; poseía el mismo núcleo de acero, una energía casi temeraria, y una madurez interior que lo hacía parecer mucho más mayor de su edad. Su pena no le había acobardado sino que la compartió con ella, haciéndole saber que a pesar de su enorme pérdida, no estaba sola. Fue en esa hora más oscura cuando atisbó un rayo de esperanza, sabiendo lo que debía hacer. Cuando lo abordó por primera vez para que estudiara la idea de hacerse cargo de las empresas Tsukino, de poseer finalmente Davencourt, no se había sentido intimidado por ello. En cambio sus azules ojos habían brillado ante la perspectiva, ante el desafío.

Había hecho una buena elección. Algunos de los otros pondrían el grito en el cielo; Metalia y su grupo se pondrían fuera de sí al haber sido Darien el elegido por encima de cualquiera de los Queen, cuando después de todo, ambas ramas tenían el mismo grado de parentesco con Luna. Mina sí que tendría una buena razón para estar enfadada, ya que ella era una Tsukino y familia directa, pero aunque quería mucho a la muchacha, Luna sabía que, con ella, Davencourt no estaría en buenas manos. Darien era la mejor elección, y además cuidaría de Mina.

Veía como el asiento del columpio se balanceaba en silencio y supo que Darien había ganado esa batalla. El chico ya tenía los instintos de un hombre, y además de un hombre dominante. Mina estaba enfurruñada, pero él no cedió. Siguió consolando a Serena, quien como era habitual en ella se las había arreglado para causar algún tipo de problema.

Serena. Luna suspiró. No se veía capaz de asumir el cuidado de una pequeña de siete años, pero la niña era la hija de Kenji, y simplemente no podía consentir que se fuese a ninguna otra parte. Aunque lo había intentado, por equidad, no podía querer a Serena tanto como quería a Mina, o a Darien, quien ni siguiera era su nieto, sino su sobrino-nieto.

A pesar de su fiero apoyo a su hija cuando Esmeralda se quedó embarazada sin la ventaja de un marido, Luna, a lo más, había esperado tolerar al bebé cuando llegara. Tenía miedo de que le desagradara, por la vergüenza que representaba. Sin embargo había mirado la diminuta cara de flor de su nieta y se había enamorado. Oh, Mina era un fogoso manojo de travesuras, pero el amor de Luna nunca flaqueo. Mina _necesitaba _amor, mucho amor, absorbiendo hasta la última gota de afecto y elogios que le llegaba. No es que sufriera carencia de ninguno de ellos; desde su nacimiento, había sido abrazada y besada y mimada, pero por alguna razón nunca era suficiente. Los niños notaban desde muy temprana edad cuando algo en su vida estaba fuera de lugar, y Mina era especialmente brillante; tenía unos dos años cuando empezó a preguntar por qué ella no tenía un papá.

Y luego estaba Serena. Luna volvió a suspirar. Fue tan difícil amar a Serena como fácil amar a Mina. Las dos primas eran totalmente opuestas. Serena nunca había estado quieta el tiempo suficiente para poderla abrazar. La aupabas para darle un abrazo, y se retorcía para que la soltases. Tampoco era bonita de la forma en que lo era Mina. La extraña mezcla de facciones no encajaba en su pequeña cara. Su nariz era demasiado grande, su boca muy ancha, sus ojos estrechos y rasgados. Su pelo, con su carencia del matiz ceniza de los Tsukino, siempre estaba despeinado. No importaba lo que le pusieran para vestir, a los cinco minutos la prenda estaría manchada y desgarrada. Por supuesto, era la preferida de la familia de su madre, pero definitivamente era una mala hierba en el jardín de Tsukino. Luna la había escudriñado atentamente, pero no veía en la chica nada de Kenji, y ahora cualquier parecido habría sido doblemente atesorado si existiera.

Pero cumpliría su deber con Serena, y trataría de modelarla con un barniz de civilización, para convertirla en alguien que hiciera honor al apellido Tsukino.

Aun así, su esperanza, y el futuro, recaían en Mina y Darien.

_**Un regalo extra…**_

**Capítulo 2 **

Luna se enjugó las lágrimas mientras sentada en el dormitorio de Esmeralda doblaba y guardaba lentamente las ropas de su hija. Tanto Neherenia como Amy se habían ofrecido en hacerlo por ella, pero había insistido en hacerlo sola. No quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas y su dolor; solo ella sabría qué cosas desearía conservar por los recuerdos, y cuales podían descartarse. Ya había llevado a cabo esta tarea en casa de Kenji, guardando con cariño las camisas que aún conservaban un débil rastro de su colonia. También había llorado por su nuera; Ikuko había sido muy querida, una mujer joven, alegre y cariñosa que hizo muy feliz a Kenji. Sus cosas habían sido guardadas en baúles en Davencourt para que Serena las tuviese cuando fuera mayor.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente. Las formalidades legales habían sido llevadas a cabo rápidamente, Mina y Serena quedaron instaladas en Davencourt con Luna como su tutora legal. Mina, por supuesto, se acomodó de inmediato, eligiendo para ella el dormitorio más bonito y persuadiendo a Luna para que lo redecorara según sus especificaciones. Luna admitió que no le hizo falta mucha persuasión, ya que entendía la feroz necesidad de Mina de recuperar el control de su vida e imponer de nuevo el orden a su alrededor. El dormitorio era sólo un símbolo. Había mimado a Mina desvergonzadamente, haciéndole saber que aunque su madre había muerto, aún tenía una familia que la apoyaba y la quería, que la seguridad no se había esfumado de su mundo. Serena, sin embargo, no se había aclimatado en absoluto. Luna suspiró, llevándose una de las blusas de Esmeralda a la mejilla, mientras reflexionaba sobre la hija de Kenji. Sencillamente, no sabía cómo acercarse a la muchacha. Serena se había mostrado indiferente a todos sus intentos de que eligiese un dormitorio y, finalmente Luna había claudicado y elegido por ella. Por equidad parecía necesario que Serena tuviese un dormitorio al menos tan grande como el de Mina, y lo era, pero a la niña se le veía perdida y abrumada en él. La primera noche durmió allí. La segunda noche, había dormido en uno de los otros dormitorios, arrastrando su manta tras ella y haciéndose un ovillo sobre el colchón. La tercera noche, de nuevo, había escapado a otro dormitorio vació, a otro colchón. Había dormido sobre una silla en el estudio, encima de la alfombra de la biblioteca, incluso se acurrucó sobre el suelo de uno de los baños. Estaba inquieta, un pequeño y desolado espíritu, que vagaba por la mansión, tratando de encontrar un sitio que hacer suyo. Luna juzgó que la chiquilla había dormido ya en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa excepto en los dormitorios ocupados por otras personas.

Cuando Darien se levantaba cada mañana, lo primero que hacía era ir en busca de Serena, siguiéndole la pista hasta el rincón o recoveco que hubiera elegido para pasar la noche, persuadiéndola de salir de su escondrijo. Era hosca y retraída, excepto con Darien, y no mostraba interés por nada excepto por los caballos. Frustrada y sin saber que más hacer, Luna le había dado acceso ilimitado a los caballos, por lo menos durante el verano. Kelvin cuidaría de la chica, y, además, Serena tenía buena mano con estos animales.

Luna dobló la última blusa, y la guardó. Solo quedaban los objetos de la mesilla de noche y dudó antes de abrir los cajones. Cuando hubiera acabado con eso, todo estaría finalizado; la casa de la ciudad se vaciaría, se cerraría y se vendería. Y todo rastro de Esmeralda desaparecería. Excepto por Mina. Esmeralda había dejado tras de sí un precioso trocito de ella. Después de quedarse embarazada, la mayoría de sus risas se apagaron, y siempre había tristeza en sus ojos. Aunque nunca dijo quién había engendrado a Mina, Luna sospechaba del mayor de los Smith, Jedaite. El y Esmeralda habían salido juntos, pero él tuvo una pelea con su padre y se alistó y de alguna forma terminó en Vietnam al comienzo de la guerra. Al cabo de dos semanas de haber pisado ese pequeño país, le habían matado. Durante los años pasados, Luna se había fijado muchas veces en la cara de Mina, buscando cualquier parecido con los Smith pero sólo había visto la inmaculada belleza de los Tsukino. Si Jedaite había sido el amante de Esmeralda, entonces ella había llorado su muerte hasta el día en que murió, ya que jamás había salido con nadie más desde el nacimiento de Mina. Y no fue porque no hubiera tenido oportunidades; a pesar de la ilegitimidad de Mina, Esmeralda seguía siendo una Tsukino, y había bastantes hombres que la hubiesen cortejado. La falta de interés radicaba sólo en Esmeralda.

Luna habría querido algo mejor para su hija. Ella había conocido un profundo amor con Artemis Tsukino y había deseado lo mismo para sus hijos. Kenji lo había encontrado con Ikuko; Esmeralda sólo había conocido pena y decepción. A Luna no le gustaba admitirlo, pero siempre había notado una cierta contención en su actitud hacía Mina, como si estuviese avergonzada. Así era como Luna pensó que ella misma se iba a sentir pero no fue así. Deseó que Esmeralda hubiese superado la pena, pero nunca lo hizo.

Bueno, postergar la desagradable tarea no la iba a hacer menos ingrata, pensó Luna, enderezando inconscientemente la espalda. Podía quedarse todo el día aquí sentada meditando sobre las complicaciones de la vida, o podía seguir adelante. Luna Chiba Tsukino no era de las que se quedaban sentadas sin hacer nada; para bien o para mal, resolvía sus problemas. Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, y de nuevo las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos al ver la pulcritud del contenido. Así era Esmeralda, ordenada hasta la médula. Ahí estaba el libro que estaba leyendo, una pequeña linterna, una caja de pañuelos, una cajita de sus caramelos de menta favoritos, y un diario de piel con el lápiz aun sujeto entre las páginas. Curiosa, Luna se limpió las lágrimas y cogió el diario. No sabía que Esmeralda tuviera uno.

Acaricio con la mano el diario, sabiendo a ciencia cierta el tipo de información que podrían contener las páginas. Sólo podían ser anotaciones privados sobre el día a día, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Esmeralda divulgara en él el secreto que se había llevado a la tumba. A estas alturas, ¿de verdad importaría mucho quien pudiera ser el padre de Mina?

La verdad es que no, pensó Luna. Querría a Mina igual, sin importarle que sangre corriera por sus venas.

Aún así, después de tantos años preguntándoselo y sin saber, era imposible no ceder a la tentación. Abrió el diario por la primera página y empezó a leer.

Media hora después, secó sus ojos con un pañuelo y lentamente cerró el diario; a continuación lo puso encima de la ropa apilada en la última caja. No había mucho que leer: algunas páginas angustiosas, escritas hace catorce años, y después de eso poco más. Esmeralda había hecho algunas anotaciones, destacando el primer cumpleaños de Mina, sus primeros pasos, el primer día de colegio, pero la mayor parte de las hojas estaban vacías. Daba la impresión de que Esmeralda había dejado de vivir hacía catorce años y no hace tan solo un mes. Pobre Esmeralda, haber esperado tanto y tener que conformarse con tan poco.

Luna acaricio con la mano la tapa de piel del diario. Bueno, ahora ya lo sabía, Y había tenido razón: no tenía ninguna importancia.

Cogió el rollo de embalar y rápidamente cerró la caja.

_Con una familia así….mejor la selva. Odié a la familia de Serena por no quererla tal como es…y a Mina la lanzaría de cabeza al mar con un collar de anclas…_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, anímense a dejar sus comentarios, yo siempre agradezco la buena energía._

_Un aviso: este capítulo es doble, ya que quise saltar al siguiente rápido para no alargar mucho la introducción a la historia central._

_También quiero decirles algo: __**Marilyn Chiba**__ ya leyó la historia y lo sabe, lo que continúa es un poco fuerte y puede herir sensibilidades, así que quienes no gusten de historias muy oscuras, pues no lean lo que viene. Hago la advertencia porque siempre me ha molestado quienes reclaman por historias que no le gustan, pero sin embargo la siguen leyendo solo para dar malos comentarios, o tirar mala onda… sólo eso. Sinceramente espero que mi opinión no les moleste._

_Cariños._

_Issyta. _


	4. Devastación

_**Advertencia: desde aquí, la historia se pone muy obscura. Mina no es una blanca paloma, pero en serio, esto se pone fuerte. INCESTO incluido. Hago esta aclaración, para quienes son sensibles con respecto a este tema, ya que, como dije antes, siempre me han molestado las personas que se quejan de las cosas que les disgustan, sin embargo leen, releen y recontraleen historias con este tipo de contenido, y más aún lo comentan. La lógica dice que si algo no me gusta, simplemente lo dejo y ya…**_

_**Bueno Chicas, les dejo este capi denso y loco….**_

**Devastación. **

**Capítulo 3 **

Serena saltó de la cama al alba, se cepilló los dientes apresuradamente y se pasó las manos por el pelo, luego se puso los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Cogió sus botas y calcetines al salir por la puerta y bajo corriendo descalza por las escaleras. Darien se iba a Nashville, y quería verlo antes de que se fuera. No por ninguna razón en particular, solo que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de pasar unos minutos en privado con él, ocasiones en que por unos preciosos segundos su atención y su sonrisa eran solo para ella. Incluso a las cinco de la mañana, la abuela estaría tomando su desayuno en la sala de estar, pero Serena ni siquiera se detuvo allí de camino a la cocina. A Darien, aun sintiéndose cómodo con la riqueza que tenía a su disposición, le importaban un bledo las apariencias. Estaría gorroneando por la cocina, preparándose su propio desayuno, ya que Zoicite no entraba a trabajar hasta las seis, para luego comérselo en la mesa de la cocina.

Entró como un relámpago por la puerta, y como bien sabía, Darien estaba ahí. No se había molestado en usar la mesa y estaba apoyado contra la encimera mientras masticaba una tostada con mermelada. Una taza de café humeaba al lado de su mano. En cuanto la vio, se giró e introdujo en el tostador otra rebanada de pan.

-No tengo hambre-, dijo ella, metiendo la cabeza dentro del enorme frigorífico de dos puertas para buscar el zumo de naranja.

-Nunca la tienes-, le contesto ecuánime. -De todas formas, come.- Su falta de apetito era la causa por la que a los diecisiete años seguía siendo delgaducha y poco desarrollada. Eso y el hecho de que Serena no se limitara a _caminar _a ningún sitio. Era una máquina en perpetuo movimiento: saltaba, brincaba, e incluso ocasionalmente daba volteretas. Por lo menos, con el paso de los años, se había calmado lo suficiente para dormir todas las noches en la misma cama, y ya no tenía que ir a buscarla cada mañana.

Porque Darien le había hecho la tostada se la comió, aunque descartó la mermelada. Él le sirvió una taza de café, y ella se situó junto a él, masticando la tostada seca y tomando alternativamente pequeños sorbos de zumo de naranja y café, y sintió una dicha ardiente muy dentro de ella. Esto era todo lo que pedía a la vida; estar a solas con Darien. Y, por supuesto, trabajar con los caballos.

Inspiró suavemente, impregnándose del delicioso aroma de su colonia y de la limpia y ligera fragancia del almizcle de su piel, todo mezclado con el aroma del café. Su conciencia de él era tan intensa, que casi dolía, pero ella vivía para estos momentos.

Lo miró por encima del borde de su taza, sus ojos castaños, dorados como el whisky, brillaban traviesos

-La fecha de este viaje a Nashville es muy sospechosa-, bromeó. -Creo que lo que quieres es estar lejos de casa.-Él sonrió ampliamente, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Rara vez veía esa alegre sonrisa; estaba tan ocupado que no tenía tiempo más que para el trabajo, tal como se quejaba sistemática e implacablemente Mina. Sus fríos ojos verdes se volvían cálidos cuando sonreía, y el perezoso encanto de su sonrisa podría parar el tráfico. Aunque la pereza era engañosa; Darien trabajaba tantas horas que hubiese extenuado a la mayoría de los hombres.

-No lo he planeado-, protestó él, para luego admitir,-pero aproveché la oportunidad. Supongo que te pasarás todo el día en los establos"

Ella asintió. La hermana de la abuela y su marido, Tía Metalia y Tío Sabio, se iban a instalar hoy, y Serena quería estar lo más lejos posible de la casa. Tía Metalia era, de todas sus tías, la que menos le gustaba, y tampoco apreciaba mucho más a su tío Sabio.

-Él es un sabelotodo-, refunfuñó ella. "

-Y ella es como un dolor en el cu…

-Sere-, le advirtió él, alargando esa única sílaba. Solo él la llamaba por su abreviatura. Era otro de los pequeños vínculos entre ellos que ella saboreaba, ya que pensaba en sí misma como Sere. Serena era la chica delgaducha y poco atractiva, torpe e inoportuna. Sere era la parte de ella que cabalgaba como el viento, su delgado cuerpo fusionándose con el del caballo y convirtiéndose en parte de su ritmo; la chica que, mientras estaba en los establos, nunca daba un paso en falso. Si pudiera salirse con la suya, viviría para siempre en los establos.

-Cuello -, concluyó ella, con una mirada de inocencia que lo hizo sonreír.- ¿Cuándo Davencourt sea tuyo, los vas a echar?

-Desde luego que no, pequeña pagana. Son familia.

-Bueno, no es como si no tuvieran donde vivir. ¿Por qué no se quedan en su propia casa?

-Desde que el tío Sabio se jubiló, han tenido problemas para llegar a fin de mes. Hay suficiente espacio aquí, así que mudarse ha sido la solución más lógica, aunque a ti no te guste-, contestó alborotándole su desordenado pelo.

Ella suspiró. Era cierto que en Davencourt había diez dormitorios, y desde que Mina y Darien se casaron y sólo usaban un dormitorio, y desde que Tía Neherenia decidió mudarse el año anterior y disfrutar de su propio hogar, eso significaba que siete de esos dormitorios estaban vacíos. Aun así, no le gustaba.-Bueno, ¿y cuando tú y Mina tengáis niños? Entonces necesitaréis las otras habitaciones.

-No creo que necesitemos las siete-, dijo él ásperamente, y una mirada sombría apareció en sus ojos. -De todas formas, puede que no tengamos hijos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Desde que él y Mina se casaron hacía dos años había estado deprimida, pero caramba, pensar en Mina teniendo a sus hijos le daba pavor. Ese habría sido el golpe definitivo para un corazón que de por sí no tenía muchas esperanzas; sabía que nunca tuvo la más mínima oportunidad con Darien, pero aún así conservaba una ínfima ilusión. Siempre que él y Mina no tuviesen hijos, es como si él en realidad no fuese totalmente de ella. Para Darien, pensó, los hijos serían un lazo indestructible. Mientras no hubiese niños, aún podía conservar la esperanza, aunque fuera vana. No era ningún secreto en la casa que su matrimonio no era ningún lecho de rosas. Mina nunca mantenía en secreto cuando se sentía infeliz, ya que se esforzaba en asegurarse de que todos los demás se sintiesen tan miserables como ella.

Conociendo a Mina, y Serena la conocía muy bien, probablemente había planeado utilizar el sexo, después de estar casados, para controlar a Darien. Serena se habría sentido muy sorprendida si Mina le hubiese permitido a Darien hacerle el amor antes de estar casados. Bueno, puede que una vez, para mantenerlo interesado. Serena nunca había subestimado lo profundamente calculadora que Mina podía llegar a ser. La cuestión era, que Darien tampoco, y el pequeño plan de Mina no funcionó. Sin importar los trucos que intentara, Darien rara vez cambiaba de idea, y cuando lo hacía era por razones propias. No, Mina _no _era feliz.

A Serena le encantaba. No podía entender su relación, pero Mina no tenía ni idea del tipo de hombre que era Darien. Podías apelar a él con lógica, pero la manipulación lo dejaba impertérrito. Esto proporcionó a Serena durante años un montón de momentos de secreto regocijo, al observar a Mina, tratando de poner en práctica sus artimañas femeninas con Darien y enfurecerse después cuando no funcionaban. Mina no podía entenderlo; después de todo, funcionaban con todos los demás.

Darien miró su reloj. -Tengo que irme.- Se tomó de un trago el resto del café, y a continuación se agachó y la besó en la frente. -No te metas en líos hoy.

-Lo intentaré-, prometió ella, y luego añadió abatida, -_Siempre _lo intento.- Y por alguna razón inexplicable rara era la vez que lo conseguía. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, siempre hacía algo que disgustaba a su Abuela.

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa pesarosa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, y sus ojos se encontraron por un instante de una forma que la hizo sentir como si fueran conspiradores. Entonces se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y con un suspiro ella se dejó caer en una de las sillas para ponerse los calcetines y las botas. El amanecer se había ensombrecido con su partida.

En cierta forma, pensó, realmente eran cómplices. Con Darien se sentía relajada y despreocupada de una forma que nunca era como con el resto de la familia, y jamás veía desaprobación en sus ojos cuando la miraba. Darien la aceptaba tal como era y no intentaba convertirla en algo que no era.

Pero había otro lugar donde encontraba aceptación, y su corazón se aligeró mientras corría hacia los establos.

Cuando la furgoneta llegó a las ocho y media, Serena apenas lo notó, Ella y Kelvin estaban trabajando con un fogoso potro de un año, tratando, pacientemente, de acostumbrarlo al manejo humano. No tenía miedo, pero deseaba jugar más que aprender algo nuevo, y la amable lección requería mucha paciencia.

-Me estás agotando-, jadeó ella, acariciando cariñosamente el lustroso cuello del animal. El potro respondió empujándola con la cabeza y haciéndola retroceder trastabillando algunos pasos. -Debe de haber una manera más fácil-, le dijo a Kelvin, que estaba sentado encima de la valla, dándole instrucciones, y sonriendo mientras el potro retozaba como un descomunal perrito.

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar las ideas de Serena.

-¿Por qué no empezamos a entrenarlos en cuanto nacen? Entonces serían demasiados pequeños para empujarme por todo el corral-, se quejó ella. -Y crecerían acostumbrados a las personas y a lo que les hacemos.

-Vaya-, Kelvin se acarició la mandíbula mientras pensaba en ello. Era un enjuto y áspero cincuentón y unos treinta de esos años los había pasado trabajando en Davencourt, las largas horas al aire libre habían convertido su moreno rostro en un mapa de finas arrugas. Comía, vivía, y respiraba caballos y no podía imaginar otro trabajo más acorde con él que el que tenía. Sólo porque era lo acostumbrado esperar a que los potros cumpliesen un año antes de empezar su entrenamiento no significaba que tuviera que hacerse así. Posiblemente Serena tuviese razón. Los caballos tenían que acostumbrarse a que las personas tontearan a su alrededor con bocas y pies, y posiblemente sería más fácil, para ambos, caballos y humanos si el proceso empezaba cuando eran recién nacidos que después de un año corriendo salvajes. Aplacaría bastante su agitación y haría más fácil el trabajo del herrero y el veterinario.

-Te diré lo que haremos-, dijo él. -No tendremos otro potro hasta que Lightness para en Marzo. Empezaremos con ése y veremos cómo va.

La cara de Serena se iluminó, sus ojos azul-celeste se tornaron transparentes de placer, y por un momento Kelvin enmudeció de lo bonita que era. Estaba asombrado, porque en realidad Serena era una pequeña cosita poco atractiva, sus facciones demasiado grandes y masculinas para su delgada cara, pero por un breve instante había vislumbrado como sería cuando la madurez hubiese obrado toda su magia sobre ella. Nunca sería una belleza como esa señorita Mina, pensó con realismo, pero cuando se hiciese mayor, sorprendería a unas cuantas personas. La idea lo hizo feliz, porque Serena era su favorita. La señorita Mina era una amazona competente, pero no amaba a sus bebés de la forma en que Serena lo hacía y por lo tanto no era tan cuidadosa con el bienestar de su montura como debía serlo. A los ojos de Kelvin, ese era un pecado imperdonable.

A las once y media, Serena regreso a regañadientes a casa para almorzar. No le hubiese importado saltarse la comida, pero la Abuela mandaría a alguien a buscarla si no se presentaba, así que pensó que podría ahorrarles a todos la molestia. Aunque, como siempre, había apurado demasiado, y no tuvo tiempo para nada más que una rápida ducha y un cambio de ropa. Se pasó un peine por el pelo mojado, y luego bajo corriendo las escaleras, parándose justo antes de abrir la puerta del comedor y entrar con un paso más decoroso.

Todos los demás estaban ya sentados. Tía Metalia se fijó en la entrada de Serena, y su boca se contrajo en una habitual línea de desaprobación. La Abuela miró el pelo mojado de Serena y suspiró pero no hizo ningún comentario. Tío Sabio la obsequió con una falsa sonrisa de vendedor de coches usados, pero al fin al cabo nunca la regañaba, así que Serena lo disculpó por tener la profundidad de una cacerola. Sin embargo, Mina, atacó directamente.

-Al menos podías haberte molestado en secarte el pelo-, dijo, arrastrando las palabras. -Aunque supongo que debemos estar agradecidos de que hayas aparecido y no te sientes la mesa oliendo a caballo.

Serena se deslizó en su silla y clavó la mirada en su plato. No se molestó en responder a la malicia de Mina, hacerlo sólo provocaría más rencor, y Tía Metalia aprovecharía la oportunidad para añadir su granito de arena. Serena estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de Mina, pero no le gustaba nada que tía Metalia y tío Sabio se hubiesen mudado a Davencourt, y sabía que cualquier cosa que Tía Metalia dijese le molestaría el doble.

Zoicite sirvió en primer plato, sopa fría de pepino. Serena odiaba la sopa de pepino así que se limitó a juguetear con la cuchara, tratando de hundir los trocitos verdes de hierba que flotaban por encima. Sí que mordisqueó uno de los panecillos de semillas que había horneado Zoicite y gustosamente apartó el tazón de sopa cuando llegó el segundo plato, tomates rellenos de atún. Le gustaban los tomates rellenos de atún. Los primeros minutos los dedicó a separar los trocitos de apio y cebolla de la mezcla con el atún, empujándolos en un montoncito en el borde del plato.

-Tus modales son deplorables-, declaró Tía Metalia mientras pinchaba con delicadeza un poco de atún. -Por Dios, Serena, ya tienes diecisiete años, eres lo bastante mayor como para dejar de jugar con tu comida como una niña de dos. El escaso apetito de Serena desapareció, la familiar tensión y nausea anudaron su estómago, y lanzó a Tía Metalia una mirada resentida.

-Oh, siempre lo hace-, dijo airadamente Mina. -Es como un cerdo escarbando para encontrar los mejores trozos de bazofia.

Sólo para demostrarles que no le importaba, Serena se obligó a tragar dos bocados de atún, bebiéndose casi todo su vaso de té para asegurarse que no se quedasen a mitad de camino.

Dudaba de que fuese una muestra de tacto por parte del Tío Sabio, pero de todas formas le estuvo muy agradecida cuando empezó a hablar sobre la reparación que necesitaba su coche y a sopesar las ventajas de comprar uno nuevo. Si podían costearse uno nuevo, pensó Serena, evidentemente podrían haberse permitido quedarse en su casa, y así no tendría que soportar todos los días a Tía Metalia. Mina mencionó que también quería un coche nuevo, estaba cansada de ese Mercedes cuadrado de cuatro puertas que Darien había insistido en comprarle, cuando le había dicho unas mil veces que quería un coche deportivo, algo con estilo.

Serena no tenía coche. Mina tuvo su primer coche a los dieciséis años, pero Serena era una conductora espantosa, perdida siempre en sus sueños, y la Abuela había decidido, que por el bien de los ciudadanos de Colbert County, era más seguro no dejar a Serena pisar una carretera a solas. No le importó, preferiría cabalgar a conducir, pero ahora el diablillo que habitaba en ella despertó.

-A mí también me gustaría tener un coche deportivo-, dijo, las primeras palabras que había pronunciado desde que entró en el comedor. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con inocencia. –Le he echado el ojo a uno de esos Pontiac Grand _Pricks_. i

Los ojos de Tía Metalia se agrandaron con horror, y su tenedor cayó sobre su plato con estrépito. Tío Sabio se atragantó con el atún, para después comenzar a reírse sin parar.

-¡Jovencita!- La mano de la Abuela golpeó la mesa, haciendo dar un salto a Serena de culpabilidad. Algunos creyeron que su errónea pronunciación de Gran Prix fue a consecuencia de la ignorancia, pero la Abuela no. -Tus modales no tienen excusa-, dijo la Abuela glacialmente, sus ojos azules centellearon. -Levántate de la mesa. Luego hablaré contigo.

Serena se deslizó de la silla con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. -Lo siento-, murmuró y salió corriendo del comedor, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para no escuchar la ocurrente y maliciosa pregunta de Mina: -¿Creéis que algún día será lo suficientemente civilizada como para poder comer con otras _personas_?

-Prefiero estar con los caballos-, murmuró Serena mientras salía disparada por la puerta de entrada. Sabía que debería haber subido primero y haberse puesto otra vez las botas, pero sentía una desesperada urgencia por volver a los establos, donde jamás se sentía fuera de lugar.

Kelvin estaba comiendo su almuerzo en su oficina, mientras leía una de las treinta publicaciones sobre el cuidado de los caballos que recibía cada mes. La avistó a través de la ventana mientras se escabullía en el interior del establo y meneó la cabeza con resignación. Una de dos, o no había comido nada, cosa que no le sorprendería, u otra vez se había metido en problemas, lo que tampoco le sorprendería. Probablemente serían ambas cosas. Pobre Serena era como un cuadrado que se resistía tercamente a que le limaran las esquinas para poder encajar en un hueco redondo, sin importar que la mayoría de las personas se dejaran hacer exactamente eso. Agobiada constantemente por la desaprobación, se limitaba a acurrucarse y resistir hasta que la frustración era demasiado grande para reprimirla; entonces atacaba, pero de una forma tal que atraía sobre ella más desaprobación casi siempre. Sí poseyese tan sólo una décima parte del egoísmo de la señorita Mina, podría enfrentarse a todos y obligarlos a aceptarla en sus propios términos. Pero Serena no tenía ni una pizca de mezquindad en su cuerpo, y seguramente era por eso que los animales la querían tanto. Rebosaba de chiquilladas y eso sólo ocasionaba más problemas.

La observó mientras iba de un compartimiento a otro, deslizando sus dedos sobre la suave madera. Sólo había un caballo en el establo, la montura favorita de la señora Tsukino, un castrado gris que tenía la pata delantera herida. Kelvin lo estaba manteniendo hoy inmóvil, con compresas frías sobre la pata para aliviar la hinchazón. Escuchó la voz arrulladora de Serena mientras acariciaba la cara del caballo, y sonrío para si cuando los ojos del caballo se cerraron en éxtasis. Si su familia la aceptase solo la mitad que el caballo, pensó, dejaría de luchar contra ellos a cada instante y se adaptaría al estilo de vida en el que había nacido.

Después del almuerzo, Mina se dirigió hacia los establos y ordenó a uno de los mozos que le ensillase un caballo. Serena puso los ojos en blanco por los aires que se daba Mina de señora de la casa; ella siempre ensillaba su propio caballo, y a Mina no le haría daño hacer lo mismo. Para ser sinceros, ella jamás tenía problemas para tratar con ningún caballo pero Mina no tenía esa facilidad. Eso sólo demostraba lo inteligentes que eran los caballos, pensó Serena.

Mina vio su expresión por el rabillo del ojo y clavó una fría y maliciosa mirada sobre su prima.

-La abuela está furiosa contigo. Era muy importante para ella que Tía Metalia se sintiese bienvenida, y en vez de ello tuviste que hacer tu numerito-. Se calló y su mirada vagó sobre Serena. -Si es que _fue _una actuación.

Lanzando ese dardo, tan sutilmente mordaz que se deslizó entre las costillas de Serena con apenas una punzada, sonrió ligeramente y se fue, dejando tras de sí un leve rastro de su caro perfume.

-Bruja odiosa-, murmuró Serena, agitando la mano para dispersar la fuerte fragancia mientras miraba con resentimiento la delgada y elegante espalda de su prima. No era justo que Mina fuese tan hermosa, que supiese desenvolverse tan bien en público, que fuera la favorita de la Abuela, y que además tuviera a Darien. Simplemente no era _justo_.

Serena no era la única que se sentía resentida. Mina bullía de la misma emoción mientras se alejaba cabalgando de Davencourt. ¡_Maldito _Darien! Deseó no haberse casado nunca con él, aunque era lo que se había propuesto desde que era niña, lo que todos habían dado por sentado. Y Darien había asumido que ocurriría más que nadie, pero claro, siempre había estado tan seguro de sí mismo que a veces se moría de ganas de abofetearlo. Que nunca lo hubiese hecho se debía a dos cosas: una, que no quería hacer nada que arruinase su oportunidad de gobernar totalmente en Davencourt cuando finalmente muriese la Abuela; y dos, tenía la inquietante sospecha que Darien no se comportaría como un caballero. No, era más que una sospecha. Él podía haber puesto una venda sobre los ojos de los demás, pero ella sabía que podía ser un bastardo despiadado.

Había sido una idiota al casarse con él. Seguramente podía haber conseguido que la Abuela cambiase su testamento y le dejara a ella Davencourt en vez de a Darien. Después de todo, _ella _era una Tsukino, y Darien no. Debía de haber sido de ella por derecho. En cambio tuvo que casarse con ese maldito tirano, y había cometido un grave error al hacerlo. Disgustada, tuvo que admitir que había sobrestimado sus encantos y su habilidad para influenciarlo. Pensó que había sido tan inteligente, negándose a acostarse con él antes del matrimonio; le había entusiasmado la idea de mantenerlo frustrado, le gustaba la imagen de él jadeando tras ella como un perro detrás de una perra en celo. Nunca había sido del todo así, pero de todas formas había atesorado esa imagen. En cambio, se había enfurecido al saber que, más que sufrir porque no podía tenerla, el bastardo simplemente se había acostado con otras mujeres, ¡mientras insistía en que ella se mantuviese fiel a él!

Sí, pues ella le enseñó. Fue aún más tonto que ella si de verdad se creyó que se mantuvo "pura" para él durante todos esos años mientras que él se follaba a todas las zorras que conocía en la universidad y en el trabajo. Sabía muy bien como devolverle la pelota, así que siempre que podía escaparse un día o durante un fin de semana, enseguida encontraba algún tipo con suerte para desfogarse, por así decirlo. Atraer a los hombres era asquerosamente fácil, con un simple silbido venían corriendo. La primera vez que lo hizo fue a los dieciséis años y había encontrado una deliciosa fuente de poder sobre los hombres. Oh, tuvo que fingir un poco cuando finalmente se casó con Darien, lloriqueando e incluso obligándose a soltar una lágrima o dos para que creyese que su enorme y malvada polla estaba haciéndole daño a su pobre y virginal coñito, pero por dentro estaba regodeándose por lo fácil que le había resultado engañarlo.

Se regodeó porque, ahora, por fin iba a tener el poder en su relación. Después de años de verse obligada a doblegarse ante él, pensó que lo tenía donde quería. Era humillante recordarlo, haber creído que una vez casados podría manejarlo con facilidad cuando lo tuviese en su cama cada noche. Dios sabía que la mayoría de los hombres pensaban con la polla. Todas sus discretas aventuras, durante todos esos años, le habían demostrado que los agotaba, que no podían estar a su altura, pero todos lo admitían con la boca pequeña. Mina estaba orgullosa de su habilidad para follarse a un hombre hasta el agotamiento total. Lo tenía todo planeado: por las noche se follaría a Darien hasta dejarlo exhausto, y durante el día sería como mantequilla en sus manos.

Pero no había salido así, en absoluto. Sus mejillas ardían de humillación mientras dirigía el caballo a través de un riachuelo, teniendo cuidado de que el agua no salpicase sus brillantes botas. Por un lado, era a ella a quien la dejaba normalmente agotada. Darien podía estar haciéndolo durante horas, con ojos fríos y observadores sin importar lo mucho que ella jadeara y levantara las caderas y lo trabajara, como si supiese que ella consideraba eso como una competición y que le condenaran si la iba a dejar ganar. No tardó mucho en aprender que él podía aguantar más, y que sería ella la que quedaría allí, agotada y tirada sobre las sábanas retorcidas, con sus partes íntimas palpitando dolorosamente por el duro uso. Y no importaba lo ardiente que fuera el sexo, no importaba si lo chupaba o acariciaba o le hacía cualquier otra cosa, una vez que habían acabado, Darien abandonaba la cama, y volvía a sus asuntos, y a ella sólo le restaba poner buena cara. ¡Bueno, maldita fuera, si lo hacía!

Su mejor arma, el sexo, había resultado inefectiva contra él, y quería gritar por la injusticia de ello. La trataba como si fuese una niña desobediente y no como una adulta; su mujer. Era más atento con esa mocosa, Serena, que con ella. Por Dios, estaba harta de que la dejara abandonada sola en casa mientras que él recorría todo el país. Decía que eran negocios, pero estaba segura que la mitad de sus "urgentes" viajes surgían en el último momento sólo para evitar que ella se divirtiera. Precisamente el mes pasado tuvo que volar a Chicago justo la mañana antes que fueran a marcharse de vacaciones a las Bahamas. Y después, la semana pasada, fue ese viaje a Nueva York.

Se marchó durante tres días. Le había pedido que la llevase con él, muriéndose de ganas, pensando en las tiendas y teatros y restaurantes, pero le contestó que no tendría tiempo para ella y se fue dejándola allí. Así de simple. El bastardo arrogante; seguramente estaría follándose alguna tonta y pequeña secretaria y no quería a su mujer alrededor para que le estropease los planes.

Pero ella se vengó. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras tiraba de las riendas del caballo y reconocía al hombre que ya estaba tumbado sobre la manta debajo del gran árbol, casi escondido en el pequeño y solitario claro. Era la venganza más deliciosa que podía imaginar, resultando aún más dulce por su propia e incontrolable respuesta. A veces la asustaba desearlo tan salvajemente. Él era un animal, totalmente inmoral, tan rudo en sus modales como Darien, pero sin la fría y cortante inteligencia.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Había sido muy poco después del funeral de Mamá, después que se hubiese mudado a Davencourt y engatusado a la Abuela para que la dejase redecorar el dormitorio que había elegido. Ella y la Abuela estaban en la ciudad eligiendo telas, pero la Abuela se había encontrado en la tienda con una de sus amigas y Mina enseguida se había aburrido. Ya había elegido la tela que le gustaba, así que no había ninguna razón para permanecer allí, escuchando a dos viejas cotillear. Le había dicho a la Abuela que iba al restaurante de al lado a comprar una Coca Cola y huyó.

Y _lo había _hecho; había aprendido pronto que podía conseguir mucho más, si hacía lo que realmente quería hacer _después _de haber hecho lo que había _dicho _que iba a hacer. De esa manera no podía ser acusada de _mentir_. Y la gente sabía lo impulsivos que eran los adolescentes. Así que, con la Coca helada en la mano, Mina se había encaminado hacia el quiosco de periódicos donde se vendían las revistas guarras.

En realidad no era un quiosco, sino una pequeña y lúgubre tienda que vendía revistas de pasatiempos, algo de maquillaje y artículos de aseo, algunos artículos "higiénicos" como condones, así como periódicos, bolsas de papel, y una gran variedad de revistas. "Newsweeks" y "Good Housekeeping" estaban visiblemente expuestas en la parte delantera con todas demás revistas aceptables, pero las que estaban prohibidas las mantenían en un estante en el fondo detrás del mostrador, donde los niños supuestamente no deberían entrar. Pero el viejo encargado, McElroy, tenía artritis, y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado en una silla detrás de la caja. En realidad no podía ver quién estaba en el área de atrás si no se levantaba, y no lo hacía casi nunca.

Mina le lanzó al viejo McElroy una dulce sonrisa y caminó hacía la sección de cosméticos, donde tranquilamente inspeccionó unos cuantos pintalabios y escogió un brillo rosa transparente; si la pillaban esa sería su excusa para estar en esa zona. Cuando un cliente acaparaba su atención, ella se escabullía fuera de su vista y se deslizaba a la parte de atrás.

Mujeres desnudas retozaban en varias portadas, pero Mina sólo les dispensaba una breve y desdeñosa mirada. Si querías ver a una mujer desnuda, lo único que tenías que hacer era quitarse la ropa. Lo que le gustaba eran las revistas donde podía ver hombres desnudos. La mayoría de las veces sus pollas eran pequeñas y flácidas, lo que no le interesaba para nada, pero a veces había una foto de un hombre con una bonita, larga, gruesa y empalmada polla. Los nudistas decían que no había nada sexy en corretear por ahí desnudo, pero Mina pensaba que mentían. De lo contrario, ¿por qué esos hombres se ponían duros como el semental de la Abuela cuando estaba a punto de montar a una yegua? Siempre que podía, se escondía en los establos para mirar, aunque todos se sentirían horrorizados, sencillamente horrorizados si se enteraban.

Mina sonrió con satisfacción. No lo sabían, y nunca lo harán. Era demasiado lista para ellos. Era dos personas distintas, y ni siguiera lo sospechaban. Estaba la Mina pública, la princesa de los Tsukino, la chica más popular del colegio que embrujaba a todos con su alegría y que rechazaba experimentar con alcohol y cigarrillos, tal como hacían otros chicos. Y luego estaba la verdadera Mina, la que mantenía oculta, la que se escondía las revistas porno debajo de la ropa y sonreía amablemente al señor McElroy cuando salía de la tienda. La verdadera Mina robaba dinero del monedero de su abuela, no porque hubiese algo que no pudiera tener con solo pedirlo, sino porque le gustaba la emoción.

La verdadera Mina adoraba atormentar a esa pequeña mocosa, Serena, le encantaba pellizcarla cuando nadie la veía, le gustaba hacerla llorar. Serena era un blanco seguro, porque en realidad a nadie le gustaba y siempre creerían antes a Mina que a ella si iba con el cuento. Últimamente, Mina había empezado a odiar de verdad a la mocosa, era más que una simple antipatía. Darien siempre la estaba defendiendo, por cualquier cosa, y eso la enfurecía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerse de parte de Serena en vez de parte de ella?

Una sonrisita secreta curvo su boca. Ya le enseñaría quién era el jefe. Últimamente había descubierto una nueva arma, ya que su cuerpo había madurado y cambiado. Se había sentido fascinada por el sexo durante años, pero ahora físicamente empezaba a igualarse a su madurez mental. Lo único que tenía que hacer era arquear la espalda y respirar profundamente, empujando sus pechos hacia fuera, y Darien los miraba tan fijamente que le costaba muchísimo aguantarse la risa. También la besaba, y cuando frotaba su delantera contra la de él, empezaba a respirar con fuerza, y su vara se ponía muy dura. Pensó en dejarle hacerlo con ella, pero una innata astucia la había detenido. Ella y Darien vivían en la misma casa; corría demasiado riesgo de que los demás lo descubrieran, y eso podría cambiar la opinión que tenían de ella.

Acababa de coger una de las revistas porno cuando un hombre habló detrás de ella, con voz baja y ronca. -¿Qué hace una bonita chica como tú aquí atrás?

Alarmada, Mina retiró la mano y se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolo. Siempre había tenido cuidado de que nadie la viese en esta sección, pero no le había oído aproximarse. Alzó la cabeza mirándolo con ojos asustados, parpadeando intensamente y preparándose para meterse en la piel de una ingenua jovencita que había deambulado hacía ahí por accidente. Lo que vio en los ardorosos e increíbles ojos grises que la estaban mirando la hizo vacilar. No parecía que este hombre se fuese a creer cualquier explicación que le diese.

-Eres la chica de Esmeralda Tsukino, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, manteniendo la voz baja.

Lentamente, Mina asintió. Ahora que había podido mirarle bien, una extraña emoción le recorrió el cuerpo. Probablemente estaría en la treintena, demasiado viejo, pero era muy musculoso y la expresión en esos ardientes ojos grises la hacía pensar que sabía cosas verdaderamente sucias.

El gruñó. -Ya decía yo. Siento lo de tu mamá-. Aunque dijo las palabras adecuadas, Mina tenía la sensación que en realidad le tenía sin cuidado. La estaba mirando de arriba abajo, de un forma que la hacía sentir rara, como si le perteneciese.

"¿Quién es usted?" murmuró ella, arrojando una cauta mirada a la parte delantera de la tienda.

Una cruel sonrisa desveló sus blancos dientes.-El nombre es Diamante Black, queridita. ¿Te suena de algo?

Ella contuvo la respiración, porque conocía el nombre. Había fisgoneado entre las cosas de mamá a menudo. –Sí-, dijo ella, tan excitada que apenas podía mantenerse quieta. -Tú eres mi padre.

El pareció sorprendido de que supiera quién era, pensó ahora, contemplándolo mientras yacía holgazaneando bajo el árbol esperándola. Pero a pesar de lo excitada que ella estuvo al conocerlo, a él le había importado un bledo que ella fuese su hija. Diamante Black tenía un montón de hijos, y al menos media docena de ellos bastardos. Uno más, aunque éste fuera un Tsukino, no significaba nada para él. La había abordado sólo por gusto, no porque en verdad le importase.

De alguna forma, eso la había excitado. Era como conocer a la Mina oculta, yendo por ahí en el cuerpo de su padre.

La fascinaba. Durante esos últimos años se empeñó en encontrarse con él ocasionalmente. Era rudo y egoísta, y a veces tenía la sensación de que se reía de ella. La ponía furiosa, pero cada vez que le veía, aún sentía esa misma exaltación. Él era tan desagradable, tan totalmente inaceptable en su círculo social…. y era suyo.

Mina no recordaba bien el momento en que la excitación se convirtió en sexual. Puede que siempre hubiera sido así, pero no había estado preparada para aceptarlo. Había estado tan concentrada en doblegar a Darien, en mantenerse tan cuidadosa de darse una satisfacción sólo cuando estaba segura, lejos del área de su casa, que sencillamente no se le había ocurrido.

Pero un día, hacia más o menos un año, cuando lo vio, la acostumbrada excitación se había agudizado repentinamente, volviéndose casi brutal en su intensidad. Estaba furiosa con Darien, lo que no era nada nuevo y Diamante estaba justo allí, su musculoso cuerpo tentándola, sus ardorosos ojos grises vagando por su cuerpo de una manera en la que ningún padre debería mirar a su hija.

Ella lo había abrazado, apretándose contra él, llamándole "papi" dulcemente, y todo el tiempo estuvo frotando sus pechos contra él, ondulando sus caderas contra su sexo. Sólo hizo falta eso. Le había sonreído, luego la cogió groseramente por la entrepierna y la tumbó en el suelo, donde cayeron uno sobre otro como animales.

No podía alejarse de él. Lo había intentado, sabiendo lo peligroso que él era, sabiendo que no tenía poder para controlarlo, pero le atraía como un imán. Con él no le valían sus jueguecitos, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ella era. No había nada que pudiese darle y nada que ella quisiera de él, excepto el fogoso y demente sexo. Nadie la había follado jamás de la forma que lo hacía su Papi. No tenía que medir cada una de sus reacciones o intentar manipular su respuesta; lo único que debía hacer era dejarse llevar por la lujuria. Estaba dispuesta para lo que quisiese hacer con ella. Él era basura, y eso le encantaba, porque era la mejor venganza que jamás pudiese haber elegido. Cuando por las noches Darien se tumbaba a su lado en la cama, tenía bien merecido que estuviese durmiendo con una mujer que, sólo unas horas antes, había estado pegajosa de las secreciones de Diamante Black.

i

_Prick en ingles significa "polla", "picha", "gilipollas"… Hace un juego de palabras con una marca de coche: Pontiac Grand Prix_

_Les dejo una pequeña aclaración al final…es que me pareció tragicómico el momento…Uff, esta Mina, que fichita! No, si las que parece que no rompen un huevo, rompen bandejas completas._

_En fin, veremos cómo avanza esta historia, pero creo que en nada bueno terminará…_

_Saludos _

_Issyta. _


	5. Confusión

_**El capítulo anterior estuvo fuerte…este no es tan explícito, pero no por eso será menos intenso….que disfruten…**_

**Capítulo 4 **

Serena siguió fijamente con la mirada a Mina, mientras ésta se alejaba cabalgando de Davencourt, hacía la parte montañosa de las tierras de los Tsukino. Normalmente Mina prefería una cabalgata menos agotadora, por campos o pastos llanos. ¿Por qué se desviaba de su costumbre? Pensándolo bien, un par de veces antes ya había elegido ese camino para cabalgar. Serena lo había notado pero no le había prestado atención. Por alguna razón, esta vez le extrañaba.

Puede que todavía estuviera resentida por la última puya de Mina, aunque, Dios sabía que no había sido peor de los acostumbrados ataques a su frágil autoestima. Tal vez fuese porque ella, a diferencia de los demás, no _esperaba _nada bueno de Mina. Tal vez fuese por ese maldito perfume. No lo llevaba puesto en el almuerzo, pensó Serena. Un aroma tan fuerte se hubiese notado. Entonces ¿porque se había perfumado antes de salir sola a montar a caballo?

La respuesta le llegó con una claridad deslumbrante.

-¡Tiene un amante!- susurró para sí misma, casi embargada por la conmoción. ¡Mina estaba viendo a alguien a espaldas de Darien! Serena, en nombre de Darien, casi se ahoga de indignación. ¿Cómo podía _cualquier _mujer, incluso Mina, ser tan estúpida para comprometer su matrimonio?

Rápidamente ensilló a Buckley, su actual favorita, y partió en la misma dirección que había visto tomar a su prima. La gran yegua tenía un paso largo, un poco desigual que haría traquetear a cualquier otro jinete con menos experiencia pero cubría las distancias con un rápido galope. Serena estaba acostumbrada a su zancada y se acomodó a su ritmo, moviéndose al compás con fluidez mientras posaba sus ojos en el suelo, siguiendo las huellas frescas del caballo de Mina.

Una parte de ella no quería creer que Mina tuviese un amante -era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y además, Mina era demasiado lista para tirarlo todo por la borda- pero no podía resistirse a la tentadora posibilidad de tener razón. Alegremente trazaba vagos planes de venganza contra Mina por todos los años de dolor y desaires, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo podría hacerlo. La auténtica venganza no formaba parte del carácter de Serena. Antes acabaría pegándole a Mina un puñetazo en la nariz, que tramar y llevar a cabo un plan a largo plazo, y seguramente lo disfrutaría mucho más. Pero sencillamente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pillar a Mina haciendo algo que no debía; normalmente era ella la que metía la pata y Mina la que lo ponía en evidencia.

No quería alcanzar a Mina demasiado rápido, así que redujo a Buckley al paso. El sol de Julio brillaba tan fuerte y despiadadamente que debería haber borrado los colores de los árboles, pero no lo hacía. Le ardía la cabeza del calor. Normalmente se ponía una gorra de béisbol, pero aún llevaba puestos los pantalones de mezclilla y la blusa de seda del almuerzo, y la gorra de béisbol, al igual que sus botas, estaban en su dormitorio.

Con ese calor era fácil rezagarse. Paró y dejó que Buckley bebiera de un pequeño arroyo, y después reanudó su pausada marcha. Una ligera brisa le acariciaba la cara, y era por ello que Buckley pudo recoger el olor de la montura de Mina y relinchó suavemente, avisándola. Inmediatamente retrocedió, no quería que el otro caballo alertase a Mina de su presencia.

Después de atar a Buckley a un pequeño pino, caminó con sigilo a través de los árboles y subió una pequeña colina. Sus sandalias de suela fina se escurrían sobre las agujas de pino, y con impaciencia se las quitó, luego trepó descalza el resto del camino hasta la cima.

La montura de Mina estaba aproximadamente a unos treinta metros abajo, a la izquierda, mordisqueando pacientemente la hierba. Una enorme roca salpicada de musgo sobresalía de la cima de la colina, y Serena se deslizó hacía ella para arrodillarse detrás de su mole. Con cuidado miró por un lateral, tratando de localizar a Mina. Creía oír voces, pero los sonidos eran extraños, en realidad no eran palabras.

Y entonces los vio, casi debajo de ella, y se apoyó débilmente contra la ardiente superficie de la roca, la conmoción sacudiendo su cuerpo. Había pensado que pillaría a Mina citándose con alguno de sus amigos del club de campo, puede que besuqueándose un poco, pero no _esto_. Su propia experiencia sexual era tan limitada que no podría haber formado esas imágenes en su cabeza. Un arbusto los ocultaba parcialmente, pero aún así podía ver la manta, el pálido y delgado cuerpo de Mina, y la forma oscura, más musculosa del hombre encima de ella. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, él se estaba moviendo, ella se aferraba a él, y ambos emitían unos sonidos que hacían a Serena avergonzarse. No sabía quién era él, sólo le veía la parte de arriba y trasera de su oscura cabeza. Pero entonces se quitó de encima de Mina, poniéndose de rodillas, y Serena tragó con fuerza mientras se le quedaba mirando, con ojos desorbitados. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, y la impresión la conmocionó. Tiró de Mina hasta ponerla sobre sus manos y rodillas y le azotó el trasero, riéndose ásperamente ante el apasionado y gutural sonido que ella emitió, y seguidamente ya estaba introduciéndose de nuevo dentro de ella, tal como Serena había visto hacer a los caballos, y la melindrosa y exquisita Mina se agarraba a la manta, arqueando la espalda y empujando su trasero contra él.

Una ardiente oleada de bilis ascendió por la garganta de Serena, y se agachó detrás de la roca, apretando su mejilla contra la áspera piedra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar sus ganas de vomitar. Se sentía entumecida y enferma de desesperación. Por Dios, ¿Qué iba a hacer Darien?

Había seguido a Mina a causa de un malsano y perverso deseo de causar problemas a su odiosa prima, pero había esperado algo sin importancia; besos provocativos, si hubiera habido algún hombre involucrado, o posiblemente que se encontrara con algunos de sus amigos y se escapara a visitar un bar o algo por el estilo. Hacía años, después de que ambas se fueran a vivir a Davencourt, Darien había puesto coto severamente al rencor de Mina, amenazando con azotarla si no dejaba de atormentar a Serena, amenaza que Serena había encontrado tan encantadora que había estado durante días tratando de provocar a Mina, solo para poder ver cómo a su odiosa prima le calentaban el trasero. Darien, divertido, finalmente se la llevó aparte y le advirtió que el castigo también podría recaer sobre ella, si no se comportaba. Ese mismo impulso malicioso la había provocado hoy, pero lo que se encontró era mucho más serio de lo que había esperado.

El pecho de Serena ardía con impotente rabia, y tragó convulsivamente. Aún cuando aborrecía y sentía rencor hacia su prima, nunca pensó que Mina fuese tan estúpida como para serle infiel a Darien. De nuevo sintió nauseas, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para rodearse con los brazos la piernas dobladas y así poder apoyar la cabeza sobre ellas. Sus movimientos hicieron rodar algo de gravilla, pero estaba lo bastante lejos, para que ellos no pudiesen escuchar ningún sonido que hiciese, y en estos momentos se encontraba demasiado asqueada para que le importase. De todas formas no estaban prestando ninguna atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaban demasiados enfrascados en meter y

meter. Dios, qué ridículo se veía… y qué vulgar, todo a la vez. Serena se alegró de no estar más cerca, encantada de que el arbusto, al menos, les tapara en parte.

Podría _matar _a Mina por hacerle esto a Darien

Si Darien se enteraba, posiblemente la mataría él mismo, pensó Serena, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Aunque normalmente se controlaba, todo el mundo que conocía bien a Darien era consciente de su temperamento y se cuidaban mucho de no provocarlo. Mina era una imbécil, una estúpida y maliciosa imbécil.

Pero posiblemente se creía a salvo de ser descubierta, ya que Darien no regresaría de Nashville hasta esta noche. Para entonces, pensó Serena asqueada, Mina estaría bañada y perfumada, esperándolo y llevando un bonito vestido y una sonrisa, mientras que en su interior se reiría de él porque solo unas horas antes había estado follando en el bosque con otro.

Darien se merecía algo mejor. Pero no se lo podía decir, pensó Serena. Jamás podría contárselo a alguien. Si lo hacía, seguramente lo que ocurriría es que Mina mentiría hasta escapar del embrollo, diciendo que Serena sólo estaba celosa y que intentaba causarle problemas, y todo el mundo la creería. Serena estaba _celosa_, y todos lo sabían. Y entonces Darien y la Abuela se enfadarían con ella en vez de con Mina. La Abuela estaba exasperada con ella la mayor parte del tiempo por una cosa u otra, pero no podría soportar que Darien se enfadase con ella. La otra posibilidad sería que Darien _le _creyese. Mataría realmente a Mina, y entonces estaría en un buen lío. No podría soportar que le pasase algo. Puede que lo averiguase de otra forma, pero ella no podía evitar eso. Lo único que podía hacer era callar y rezar, para que si lo descubría, no hiciera nada por lo que pudiese ser arrestado.

Serena salió de su escondite tras la roca y rápidamente se encaminó de vuelta por la colina y a través de los pinos hacía donde había dejado pasteando a Buckley. Resopló como bienvenida y la empujó con la nariz. Obedientemente le acarició la gran cabeza, rascándole detrás de las orejas, pero su mente no estaba en lo que hacía. Montó y sin hacer ruido se alejó de la escena del adulterio de Mina, volviendo a los establos. La aflicción pesaba enormemente sobre sus delgados hombros. No podía entender lo que había visto. ¿Cómo podía cualquier mujer, incluida Mina, no estar satisfecha con Darien? Durante los diez años que llevaba viviendo en Davencourt, se había intensificado la adoración de Serena por su héroe de la niñez. A los diecisiete, se había dado dolorosamente cuenta, de la respuesta de otras mujeres hacia él, por lo tanto sabía que no sólo ella opinaba así. Las mujeres miraban a Darien inconsciente o no tan inconscientemente, con anhelo en los ojos. Serena trataba de no mirarle de esa manera, pero sabía que no siempre tenía éxito, ya que Mina a veces decía algo mordaz sobre que estuviera babeando en presencia de Darien y siendo una molestia. No lo podía evitar. Cada vez que lo veía, era como si su corazón diese un gran vuelco antes de empezar a latir tan fuerte que a veces no podía ni respirar, y toda ella se sentía invadida por una gran ola de calor y hormigueo. Posiblemente era por la falta de oxígeno. No creía que el amor causara hormigueo. Porque lo amaba, mucho, de una manera que Mina jamás haría o podría.

Darien. Con su pelo oscuro, sus fríos ojos azules y la perezosa sonrisa que la mareaba de placer. Su cuerpo alto y musculoso la hacía sentir a la vez frío y calor, como si tuviese fiebre; esa reacción tan extraña la preocupaba desde hacia ya un par de años, y empeoraba cada vez que lo veía nadar, llevando tan solo ese escueto y ajustado bañador. Su grave y perezosa voz y la forma en que fruncía el ceño a todos hasta que se había tomado su primer café de la mañana. Sólo tenía veinticuatro años, y ya estaba a cargo de Davencourt, e incluso la Abuela hacia caso de su opinión. Cuando estaba enfadado, sus ojos azules se volvían tan fríos que parecían un glaciar, y la pereza en su tono desaparecía abruptamente, convirtiendo sus palabras en cortantes y mordaces.

Ella conocía bien sus cambios de humor, cuando estaba cansado, cómo le gustaba que le hiciesen la colada. Conocía su comida favorita, sus colores favoritos, el equipo deportivo que seguía, lo que le hacía reír y lo que le hacía enfadar. Sabía lo que leía y lo que votaba. Durante diez años había absorbido cada ínfimo detalle sobre su persona, volviéndose hacia él como una tímida violeta hacía la luz del sol. Desde que murieron sus padres, Darien había sido tanto su defensor como su confidente. Sobre él había descargado todos sus miedos y fantasías infantiles, fue él quien la consoló cuando tenía pesadillas o cuando se sentía sola y asustada.

Pero bien sabía que a pesar de su amor, jamás había tenido una oportunidad con él. Siempre había sido Mina. Eso era lo más doloroso, que se le podría haber ofrecido en cuerpo y alma y aún así se habría casado con Mina. Mina, que a veces parecía como si le odiase. Mina, que le era infiel.

Ardientes lágrimas escocían los ojos de Serena, y se las secó. No tenía sentido llorar, pero no podía evitar sentirse resentida.

Desde el día en que Mina y ella fueron a vivir a Davencourt, Darien había contemplado a Mina con una fría y posesiva mirada en sus ojos. Mina había salido con otros chicos, y él había salido con otras chicas, pero era sólo como si él le dejara algo de cuerda, y cuando la estiraba demasiado, tiraba de ella para ponerla en su sitio. Desde el principio había poseído el control de su relación. Darien era el único hombre al que Mina no podía engatusar o intimidar con su carácter. Una simple palabra de él podía hacerla claudicar, hazaña que ni siquiera la Abuela podía igualar.

La única esperanza de Serena era que Mina se negara a casarse con él, pero esa ilusión fue tan efímera que resultó casi inexistente. Desde el momento en que la Abuela anunció que Darien heredaría Davencourt más su parte de las acciones del imperio Tsukino, que eran el cincuenta por ciento, se hizo dolorosamente obvio que Mina se casaría con él aunque fuera el hombre más desagradable y mezquino de la tierra, que no lo era. Mina había heredado el veinticinco por ciento de Esmeralda, y Serena poseía el otro veinticinco por ciento de su padre. Mina se veía a sí misma como la Princesa de Davencourt, con la implícita seguridad de convertirse en Reina casándose con Darien. De ninguna manera hubiese aceptado un papel menor casándose con otro.

Pero Mina también estaba fascinada por Darien. El hecho de que no pudiese dominarle como hacía con otros chicos, la irritaba y la fascinaba, haciéndola bailar a su son. Seguramente pensó, con su excesiva vanidad, que una vez que estuviesen casados lo podría dominar con el sexo, concediendo o negándole sus favores, según la complaciera o no.

E incluso en eso, quedó defraudada, también. Serena sabía que el matrimonio no era feliz y se sentía secretamente complacida. Aunque se había sentido avergonzada por ello, porque Darien merecía ser feliz aunque Mina no lo mereciera. ¡Pero como había disfrutado cada vez que Mina no se había salido con la suya! Siempre supo, que aunque Darien era capaz de controlar su carácter, Mina nunca lo intentaba. Cuando estaba enfadada, bramaba, hacia pucheros y se enfurruñaba. En los dos años que llevaban casados, las peleas habían ido a más y a menudo los gritos de Mina se escuchaban por toda la casa, entristeciendo a la Abuela.

Nada que Mina hiciera, sin embargo, influía en Darien para que cambiara cualquier decisión que la disgustara. Estaban casi constantemente enfrascados en una batalla, con Darien determinado a supervisar Davencourt y hacer lo mejor por sus inversiones, una tarea hercúlea que a menudo lo mantenía trabajando durante dieciocho horas al día. Para Serena era obvio que Darien era un adulto responsable, pero sólo tenía veinticuatro años y una vez le comentó que su edad no le favorecía, que tenía que trabajar y esforzarse el doble que otros para demostrar su valía ante los empresarios de más edad y mejor establecidos. Esa era su preocupación primordial, y ella le amaba por ello.

Un marido adicto al trabajo, sin embargo, no era lo que Mina deseaba. Lo que quería era irse de vacaciones a Europa, pero él tenía programadas reuniones de trabajo. Ella quería ir a Aspen en plena temporada de ski, él pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero ya que ella no sabía esquiar y no estaba interesada en aprender. Lo único que ella quería es que la vieran y ser vista. Cuando perdió el carné de conducir a causa de cuatro multas de velocidad en seis meses ella habría seguido conduciendo alegremente contando con la influencia del apellido Tsukino para mantenerla a salvo de problemas, pero Darien le había confiscado todas las llaves de sus coches, y le había prohibido severamente a todos que le prestasen las suyas, y la había dejado en casa durante un mes antes de contratarle un chofer. Lo que más la enfureció fue que trató de contratar un chofer ella antes, pero Darien se le adelantó y lo impidió. No había sido difícil; no había tantos servicios de Limusinas en el área de Shoals, y que quisiera indisponerse con él. Durante ese infernal mes sólo la Abuela se libró de la lengua viperina de Mina, que estuvo despotricando como una adolescente rebelde.

Tal vez acostarse con otros hombres era la manera en que Mina se vengaba de Darien por no dejarla salirse con la suya, pensó Serena. Era lo bastante terca y rencorosa para hacerlo. Serena era amargamente consciente de que habría sido una esposa mucho mejor para Darien que Mina, pero nadie lo había tenido en cuenta, y Darien el que menos. Serena increíblemente observadora, un rasgo desarrollado por toda una vida de haber sido dejada a un lado. Amaba a Darien, pero no subestimaba su ambición. Si la Abuela hubiese dejado bien claro que le agradaría enormemente que se casara con Serena, de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Mina, entonces seguramente ahora estarían comprometidos. De acuerdo, Darien nunca la había mirado como miraba a Mina, pero es que siempre había sido demasiado joven. Con Davencourt en la balanza, él la hubiese elegido, sabía que lo habría hecho. No le hubiese importado saber que él quería más a Davencourt que a ella. Se hubiese casado con Darien de cualquier manera, agradecida solo con tener una parte de su atención. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido ella? ¿Por qué Mina?

Porque Mina era preciosa, y siempre había sido la favorita de la Abuela. Al principio Serena lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero nunca había sido tan elegante, ni poseído la gracia social o tenido el buen gusto de Mina para la ropa y la decoración. Ciertamente nunca sería tan bonita. No se miraba en un espejo de color rosado; era consciente de su abundante, denso y enmarañado pelo, más claro que el del resto, y de su huesuda y angular cara con los extraños y sesgados ojos azul celeste, del bulto sobre el puente de su larga nariz, y de su boca demasiado grande. Era delgada como un palo y patosa, y sus pechos apenas se notaban. Desesperada, sabía que nadie, especialmente ningún hombre, la elegiría de buen grado por encima de Mina. Mina, que a los diecisiete años había sido la chica más popular del colegio, mientras que Serena, a la misma edad, nunca había tenido una cita. La Abuela había dispuesto que tuviese "acompañantes" para los actos a los que había sido obligada a asistir, pero los muchachos evidentemente habían sido obligados por sus madres para el compromiso, y Serena siempre se sintió avergonzada y con legua de trapo. Ninguno de los reclutados jamás se había ofrecido voluntario para estar en su compañía. Pero desde la boda de Darien, Serena había dejado casi por completo de intentar encajar en el molde que su Abuela había elegido para ella, en el adecuado molde social para una Tsukino. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Darien era inalcanzable ya. Empezó a retraerse, pasando el mayor tiempo posible con los caballos. Se sentía relajada con ellos, de una manera en la que nunca se sentía con las personas, porque a los caballos no les importaba como vestía o si había tirado otra vez el vaso en la cena. Los caballos respondían a su suave y gentil toque, al sonido especial de su voz cuando les hablaba, al amor y cuidado que ella les dispensaba. Nunca era torpe cuando estaba con un caballo. De alguna manera su delgado cuerpo se acoplaba al ritmo del poderoso animal que llevaba debajo, y se convertía en uno con él, siendo parte de su fuerza y su elegancia. Kelvin decía que nunca había visto a nadie cabalgar tan bien como a ella, ni siguiera al señor Darien, y él montaba como si hubiese nacido encima de una silla. La única cosa que la Abuela alababa de ella, era su habilidad para cabalgar.

Pero renunciaría a sus caballos si pudiese tener a Darien. Esta era su oportunidad de romper su matrimonio, pero no podía cogerla, no se atrevía a tomarla. No podía herirlo así, no podía arriesgarse a que perdiese el control e hiciese algo irremediable. Buckley sentía su agitación, los caballos siempre lo hacían, y empezó a hacer cabriolas nerviosamente. Serena bruscamente tornó su atención a lo que estaba haciendo e intento calmarlo, palmeándole el cuello y hablándole, pero no podía prestarle toda su atención. A pesar del calor, una oleada escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, y de nuevo se sintió como si fuese a vomitar.

Kelvin era más afín a los caballos que a las personas, pero frunció el ceño cuando le vio la cara y se acercó para tomar las bridas de Buckley mientras ella saltaba de la silla de montar. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Nada-, dijo ella, pasándose una mano temblorosa por la cara. -Creo que me he acalorado demasiado. Se me olvido la gorra.

-Ya deberías saberlo-, le regaño él. -Vete a casa y tomate una limonada fría, y después descansa un rato. Yo me haré cargo de Buck.

-Siempre me has dicho que debo ocuparme de mi propio caballo-, dijo ella, protestando, pero él la acalló con un ademán de la mano.

-Y ahora te estoy diciendo que te vayas. Lárgate. Si no eres lo suficientemente sensata para cuidar de ti misma, no creo que puedas cuidar de Buck.

-Muy bien. Gracias-. Consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa, porque sabía que debía parecer verdaderamente enferma para que Kelvin quebrantara sus reglas sobre los caballos, y quería tranquilizarlo. Y en efecto, estaba enferma, enferma del corazón, y tan llena de rabia, e impotencia que pensaba que iba a explotar. _Odiaba _esto, odiaba lo que había visto, odiaba a Mina por hacerlo, odiaba a Darien por consentir que lo amase y por ponerla en esta situación.

No, pensó ella, mientras iba corriendo hacia la casa, desconsolada por la idea. No odiaba a Darien, jamás le podría odiar. Hubiese sido mejor para ella si no le amara, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo como tampoco podía impedir que el sol saliese a la mañana siguiente.

Nadie la vio cuando se deslizó por la puerta principal. El gran vestíbulo estaba vacío, aunque oyó cantar a Zoicite en la cocina, y un televisor encendido en el estudio. Probablemente Tío Sabio estaría viendo algún programa de juegos de esos que tanto le gustaban. Lentamente Serena subió las escaleras, no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos.

La habitación de la Abuela estaba en la parte delantera de la casa, la primera puerta a la derecha. La habitación de Mina y Darien estaba en el frente a mano izquierda. En los últimos años, finalmente Serena se había acomodado en unos de los dormitorios de la parte posterior, lejos de todos, pero para su disgusto vio que Tía Metalia y Tío Sabio habían escogido la habitación del medio en la parte derecha de la casa, y la puerta estaba abierta, las voces de la Abuela y Tía Metalia venían de dentro. Prestando atención, Serena también pudo distinguir la voz del ama de llaves, Molly, mientras desempaquetaba sus ropas. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos, especialmente no quería dar a Tía Metalia la oportunidad de meterse con ella, así que retrocedió y salió por las puertaventanas francesas hacia la galería superior que circundaba la casa en su totalidad. A través de ella, y tomando la dirección opuesta rodeó la casa hasta que llegó a las puertaventanas que se abrían hacía su propio dormitorio, consiguiendo así asilo.

No sabía cómo iba a poder mirar de nuevo a Mina nunca más sin gritarle y abofetear su estúpida y odiosa cara. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y enfada se las limpio. Llorar nunca le había servido de nada; no le había devuelto a Mamá ni a Papá, no la había convertido en alguien mejor, no había impedido que Darien se casara con Mina. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo había luchado por contener sus lágrimas y fingir que las cosas no le hacían daño aunque a veces sentía que se iba a atragantar con su propio dolor y humillación.

Pero había sido tal la conmoción de ver a Mina y a ese hombre haciéndolo. No era estúpida, había ido a ver un par de veces una película clasificada R, pero en realidad no mostraba nada excepto las tetas de las mujeres y todo estaba muy bien adornado, con música romántica de fondo. Y una vez había visto hacerlo a los caballos, pero en realidad no fue capaz de ver nada, ya que se había escabullido a los establos para ese propósito pero no pudo encontrar un ángulo adecuado. Si bien, los sonidos la habían asustado, y nunca lo intentó de nuevo. La realidad no era comparable con las películas. No había sido para nada romántico. Lo que había visto, había sido crudo y brutal, y quería borrarlo de su memoria.

Se dio otra ducha y luego se desplomó encima de la cama, agotada por el trastorno emocional. Tal vez dormitó; no estaba segura; pero de repente el cuarto estaba más oscuro ya que se avecinaba el crepúsculo, y ella se había perdido la cena. Otro punto en su contra, pensó, y suspiró. Ahora se sentía más calmada, casi entumecida. Para su sorpresa incluso estaba hambrienta. Se puso ropa limpia y bajo con dificultad las escaleras traseras hacia la cocina. Zoicite ya lo había recogido todo y limpiado la vajilla y se había ido a casa, pero el frigorífico de tamaño industrial de acero inoxidable estaría repleto de sobras.

Estaba mordisqueando un muslo de pollo frío y un panecillo, con un vaso de té junto a su codo, cuando la puerta de cocina se abrió y entró Darien. Se le veía cansado, y se había quitado tanto la corbata como la chaqueta, esta última colgaba por encima de su hombro de un dedo encorvado. Los dos botones superiores de su camisa estaban desabrochados. Cuando le vio, el corazón de Serena, como siempre, dio un vuelco. Aun cuando estaba cansado y desaliñado, se le veía estupendo. De nuevo las náuseas invadieron su estómago al pensar en lo que Mina le estaba haciendo.

-¿Todavía estás comiendo?- se burló él con fingida sorpresa, sus ojos azules chispeando.

-Tengo que conservar mis fuerzas-, dijo ella, cayendo en su ligereza usual, pero no lo conseguía del todo. Había una tristeza en su voz que no podía ocultar, y Darien le dirigió una astuta mirada.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?- le preguntó, cogiendo un vaso del armario y abriendo el frigorífico para echarse un poco de té helado.

-Nada fuera de lo normal-, le aseguró, consiguiendo esbozar una irónica, y torcida sonrisa. -Abrí mi bocaza en el almuerzo, y tanto la Abuela como la Tía Metalia están enfadadas conmigo.

¿Bueno, y que has soltado esta vez?

-Estábamos hablando sobre coches, y dije que quería uno de los Pontiac Grand Pricks.

Sus anchos hombros se estremecieron mientras controlaba un acceso de risa, convirtiéndolo en una tos. Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba su lado. -Por Dios, Sere.

-Ya lo sé-. Suspiró ella. Simplemente se me escapó. Tía Metalia hizo uno de sus despectivos comentarios sobre mi forma de comer, y quería dejarla una pausa. -Funcionó.

-¿Que hizo Tía Luna?

-Me echó de la mesa. No la he visto desde entonces-. Pellizco el panecillo, reduciéndolo a un puñado de migas, hasta que la fuerte mano de Darien cubrió la suya y detuvo el gesto.

-¿Habías comido algo antes de abandonar la mesa?- le preguntó, y ahora había un tono severo en su voz.

Ella hizo una mueca, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. -Sí. Comí un panecillo y algo de atún.

-¿Un panecillo entero? ¿Y cuánto de atún?

-Bueno, puede que no fuese un panecillo entero.

-¿Más que lo que has comido de este?

Miró el pan destrozado en su plato, como evaluando cuidadosamente cada miga, y sintió alivió al poder decir, -Más.

No mucho más, pero más era más. Su expresión le dijo que no lo había engañado, pero de momento él lo dejó correr.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuánto de atún? ¿Cuántos bocados?

-¡No los _conté_!

-¿Más de dos?

Ella intentó recordar. Sabía que se había tomado un par de bocados sólo para mostrarle a Tía Metalia que su ataque verbal no la había afectado. Podía tratar adornar la verdad, pero no mentiría descaradamente a Darien, y él lo sabía, así que continuaría interrogándola hasta que fuese más explícita. Con un leve suspiro ella dijo, -Creo, que unos dos.

-¿Comiste algo después? ¿Algo más hasta ahora que esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sere-. Giró la silla para quedar enfrente y puso su brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros estrechándola contra él. Su calor y su fuerza la envolvieron como siempre. Serena enterró su despeinada cabeza contra su ancho hombro, y la felicidad la inundó. Cuando era joven, los abrazos de Darien habían sido el paraíso para una aterrorizada y no querida niña. Ahora era mayor, y la calidad del placer había cambiado. Había un embriagador y ligero olor a almizcle en su piel que hacía que su corazón latiese más deprisa, y que deseara aferrarse a él.

-Tienes que comer, nena-, le dijo persuasivo, pero con tono firme.-Sé que te disgustas y pierdes el apetito, pero te puedo decir que has perdido aún más peso. Vas a dañar tu salud si no empiezas a comer más.

-Sé lo que estás pensando-, le espetó, levantando su cabeza de su hombro y lo miró ceñuda. -Pero no me provoco el vómito o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por Dios, cómo ibas a hacerlo? Si nunca hay nada en tu estomago para que puedas vomitarlo. Si no comes, muy pronto no tendrás la fuerza suficiente para trabajar con los caballos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¡No!

-Entonces come.

Miró el muslo de pollo con expresión miserable. -Lo intento, pero no me gusta el sabor de muchas de las comidas, y la gente están siempre criticando mi forma de comer y la comida se convierte en un gran bola que no puedo tragar.

Esta mañana te comiste una tostada conmigo y tragaste muy bien.

-Tu no me chillas ni te burlas-, murmuró ella.

Él le acarició el pelo, apartando de su cara el cabello rubio claro. Pobre pequeña Sere. Siempre había ansiado la aprobación de tía Luna, pero era demasiado rebelde para modificar su comportamiento y así obtenerlo. Puede que tuviese razón; no es que fuese una delincuente juvenil o algo parecido. Sólo era diferente, una estrafalaria flor silvestre creciendo en medio de un tranquilo y bien ordenado jardín de rosas sureño, y nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella. No debería de estar implorando el amor o la aprobación de su familia; Tía Luna debería quererla simplemente por lo que era. Pero para Tía Luna, la perfección era su otra nieta, Mina, y siempre había hecho saber a Serena que estaba muy por debajo de ella en cualquier aspecto. La boca de Darien se contrajo. En su opinión, Mina estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, y estaba cansado y harto de esperar a que dejase atrás un poco de esa autocomplacencia.

También la actitud de Mina tenía mucho que ver con la incapacidad de Serena para comer. Lo había dejado pasar durante muchos años mientras se dedicaba a la enorme tarea de aprender cómo manejar Davencourt y todas las empresas Tsukino, reduciendo cuatro años de universidad a tres y luego yéndose a hacer un master en empresariales, pero era obvio que la situación _no _se iba a resolver por sí sola. Por el bien de Serena, tendrá que imponerse tanto ante Tía Luna como con Mina.

Serena necesitaba tranquilidad, un ambiente pacífico donde sus nervios pudiesen calmarse y su estómago relajarse. Sí Tía Luna y Mina -y ahora también Tía Metalia, no podían o querían dejar de criticar constantemente a Serena, entonces no dejaría que Serena comiese con ellos. Tía Luna siempre había insistido que se sentasen todos juntos a la mesa y que Serena cumpliese con los estándares sociales, pero en esto haría caso omiso. Si iba a comer mejor con las comidas servidas en una bandeja en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio, o incluso si prefería en los establos, entonces sería allí donde la tendría. Si estar separada de la familia la hacía sentirse exiliada, en vez del alivio que él pensaba que sentiría, entonces comería con ella en los establos. Sencillamente esto no podía continuar así, ya que Serena se estaba matando de hambre.

Sin pensárselo la sentó en su regazo, como cuando era una niña. Ahora era algo más alta, pero no pesaba mucho más que entonces, y el temor le embargo cuando rodeó su alarmantemente frágil muñeca con sus largos dedos. Esta pequeña prima siempre había despertado su lado protector, y lo que siempre le había gustado de ella era su valentía, su disposición a contraatacar sin medir las consecuencias. Estaba llena de ingenio y diablura, sí sólo Tía Luna dejase de tratar de borrar esos rasgos. Ella siempre se había acurrucado contra él como un gatito e hizo lo mismo ahora automáticamente, frotando su mejilla contra su camisa. Una pequeña punzada de conciencia física le sorprendió, haciendo que sus oscuras cejas se frunciesen en un asombrado ceño.

La miró. Serena era lamentablemente inmadura para su edad, carecía de las habituales habilidades sociales y las defensas que los adolescentes desarrollaban al relacionarse entre sí. Enfrentada a la desaprobación y el rechazo en casa así como en el colegio, Serena había respondido encerrándose en sí misma, así que nunca aprendió a relacionarse con los chicos de su misma edad. Por ese motivo, inconscientemente, siempre había pensado en ella como si aún fuese una niña, que necesitaba de su protección, y posiblemente aún la necesitaba. Pero aunque aún no fuese una adulta, físicamente tampoco era ya una niña.

Podía ver la curva de su mejilla, sus largas y oscuras pestañas, la translucida piel de su sien en donde las frágiles venas azules se veían justo bajo de la superficie. La textura de su piel era suave, sedosa, y emanaba una cálida y dulce esencia de mujer. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero firmes, y podía sentir el pezón, pequeño y duro como una goma de lápiz, del seno que apretaba contra él. La punzada de conciencia física se intensificó en una repentino y definitivo estremecimiento en su cuerpo, y de repente fue consciente de lo redondas que eran sus nalgas y lo dulcemente que anidaban sobre de sus muslos.

Apenas pudo contener un gruñido mientras la apartaba un poco, lo suficiente para que su cadera dejara de frotarse contra su endurecido pene. Serena era extraordinariamente inocente para su edad, nunca había tenido una cita; dudaba incluso de que la hubiesen besado. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo, y él no quería avergonzarla. Era culpa suya por sentarla en su regazo como si aún fuese una niña. De ahora en adelante tendría que tener más cuidado, aunque posiblemente esto solo había sido una casualidad. Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que había tenido sexo con Mina, ya estaba malditamente cansado y harto de que ella tratase de manipularle con su cuerpo.

Sus encuentros poco tenían que ver con hacer el amor; eran una lucha por la dominación. Maldita sea, dudaba que Mina entendiera siquiera el concepto de hacer el amor, el mutuo intercambio de placer. Pero él era joven y sano, y cuatro meses de abstinencia lo habían dejado extremadamente tenso, tanto así, que hasta el delgado cuerpo de Serena lo podía excitar.

Bruscamente se concentró de nuevo en el problema que tenía entre manos.

-Hagamos un trato-, dijo. -Te prometo que nadie te dirá nada sobre tu forma de comer, y si alguien lo hace, me lo dices y me ocupare de ello. Y tú, corazón, empezarás a comer con regularidad. Hazlo por mí. Promételo.

Alzó la vista hacía él, y sus ojos del color del whisky resplandecían con ese suave y adorable brillo que reservaba sólo para él.

-Vale -, murmuró ella.-Por ti.- Antes de que tuviese la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, ella le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y presionó su dulce, suave e inocente boca contra la de él.

Desde el momento en que la había sentado sobre su regazo, Serena estaba sin aliento de anhelo e intensa excitación. Su amor por el la inundó, haciéndola desear gemir de placer por su contacto, por la forma en que la sostenía tan cerca. Frotó su mejilla contra su camisa, y percibió bajo el tejido, el calor y la elasticidad de su piel. Sus pezones palpitaban, e inconscientemente se apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho. La sensación resultante era tan aguda que impactó directamente entre sus muslos, y tuvo que apretarlos a causa del ardor.

Entonces lo sintió, esa súbita dureza contra su cadera, y emocionada supo lo que era. Esa misma tarde había visto por primera vez a un hombre desnudo, y la conmoción del acto que había presenciado la había dejado débil y asqueada, pero esto era diferente. Este era Darien. Esto significaba que la deseaba.

Al percatarse de ello la invadió el placer. Dejó de pensar. El la movió para que no lo sintiera contra su cadera, y empezó a hablar. Lo miró, sus ojos clavados en su hermosa boca, casi sin asimilar sus palabras. Quería que ella comiese, sólo por él.

-Vale-, murmuró ella. Por ti-. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Entonces el deseo se volvió tan intenso que ya no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo, e hizo lo que había deseado hacer durante tanto tiempo que parecía como si lo hubiese anhelado durante toda su vida. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó. Sus labios eran firmes y cálidos, con un dejo de sabor a tentación que la hizo temblar de deseo. Lo notó sobresaltarse, como si lo hubiera asustado y noto que sus manos se movían hacía su cintura y la agarraban como si quisiese apartarla de él.

-No-, sollozó, súbitamente aterrorizada de que pudiera alejarla. -Por favor, Darien. Abrázame-. Y abrazándolo con más intensidad lo beso con más fuerza, atreviéndose tímidamente a lamer sus labios tal y como había visto en una película.

El tembló, un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su musculoso cuerpo, y sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre ella.

-Sere…- comenzó, y la lengua de ella se deslizó entre sus labios abiertos.

El gimió con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Y entonces, repentinamente, abrió la boca y comenzó a moverla, y ella perdió por completo el control sobre el beso. Sus brazos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de ella, y su lengua se introdujo profundamente en su boca. El cuello de Serena cayó hacia atrás bajo su empuje, y sus sentidos se debilitaron bajo el violento ataque. Había pensado en los besos, incluso había practicado por la noche con una almohada, pero nunca habría imaginado que un beso pudiera hacerla sentir tan débil y acalorada, o que su sabor fuese tan delicioso, o que sentirle contra ella pudiese desatar un anhelo tan inmenso. Se retorció sobre su regazo, tratando pegarse más a él, y con ferocidad él la giro para que sus pechos se apretaran contra su torso.

-¡Bastardo infiel!

El alarido resonó en los oídos de Serena. Saltó del regazo de Darien, con el rostro pálido, mientras se giraba hacia su prima. Las facciones de Mina estaban distorsionadas por la rabia mientras permanecía parada en la puerta, mirándolos con odio, sus manos apretadas en puños.

Darien se levantó. El rubor coloreaba sus pómulos, pero su mirada era firme mientras encaraba a su esposa.

-Cálmate-, dijo en voz queda. -Puedo explicarlo.

-Mejor que sí,- se burló ella. -Esto debe de ser bueno. ¡Maldito seas, no me extraña que no estuvieses interesado en tocarme! ¡Todo este tiempo te has estado follando a esta estúpida y pequeña putilla!

Una niebla roja invadió la visión de Serena. ¡Cómo se atrevía Mina a hablarle a Darien de esa forma, después de lo que había hecho esta misma tarde!

Sin darse cuenta de que se había movido, se vio de pronto frente a Mina, y la empujó contra la pared tan fuerte que su cabeza rebotó contra ella.

-¡Serena, para! Dijo Darien ásperamente, agarrándola y apartándola bruscamente a un lado.

Mina se enderezó y se retiró el pelo de los ojos. Rápida como un gato pasó por delante de Darien y abofeteó a Serena con todas sus fuerzas. Darien la agarró y la apartó a un lado, sujetándola firmemente por el cuello de la blusa mientras que cogía a Serena por la nuca.

-Ya es suficiente, maldita sea-, dijo con los dientes apretados. Darien no solía maldecir delante de las mujeres, y el hecho de hacerlo ahora delataba la enormidad de su enfado. -Mina, no tiene sentido meter en esto a toda la casa. Hablaremos de ello arriba.

-Hablaremos de ello arriba-, lo imitó ella. -¡Vamos a hablar de ello aquí mismo, maldito seas! ¿Quieres mantenerlo en secreto? ¡Mala suerte! Mañana por la noche todo Tuscumbia sabrá tus preferencias por las jovencitas, porque lo voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos

-Cállate-, estalló Serena, ignorando la mejilla que le ardía y mirando a Mina con odio. Trataba de liberarse de Darien, que la tenía dolorosamente aferrada por la nuca, pero él se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza.

Mina le escupió. -Siempre has ido tras de él, puta-, siseo. –Lo has planeado todo para que os encontrará juntos, ¿a que sí? Sabías que iba a bajar a la cocina. No estabas feliz de follártelo a mis espaldas, quería restregármelo por las narices de una vez por todas.

El alcance de la mentira era tal que dejó a Serena atónita. Le echó una mirada a Darien y captó el súbito brillo de la sospecha y la condena en sus ojos.

-Callaros ambas-, gruñó él, en voz tan grave y helada, que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. -Mina. Arriba. Ya-. Soltó a Serena y se llevó a Mina casi a rastras hacia la puerta. Allí se detuvo, y lanzó a Serena una mirada tan gélida que la cortó como un cuchillo. -Luego me ocuparé de ti.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo tras de ellos. Serena se apoyó débilmente contra los armarios y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Dios mío, jamás quiso que pasara esto. Ahora, Darien la odiaba, y no podría soportarlo. El dolor afloro en su interior, atascándole la garganta, ahogándola. Nunca había sido adversaria para Mina quien la superaba en astucia y engaño, y una vez más lo había demostrado, lanzando, sin esfuerzo, una mentira que pondría a Darien en su contra. Ahora él pensaría que lo había hecho todo adrede, y nunca, nunca la amaría.

La Abuela no le iba a perdonar este escándalo. Se balanceó adelante y atrás, abrumada de tristeza, preguntándose si la enviarían lejos de allí. Mina le había dicho a la Abuela que Serena debería ir a un internado femenino en el norte, pero Serena no quiso ir y Darien la apoyó, pero ahora dudaba que Darien moviese un solo dedo aunque la enviasen al desierto del Gobi. Nunca la perdonaría por haberle causado tantos problemas, aunque consiguiera convencerlo de que Mina había mentido, cosa que dudaba poder hacer. Según su experiencia, siempre creían a Mina.

En apenas minutos, su mundo se había derrumbado a su alrededor. Había sido increíblemente feliz, esos breves y dulces momentos en sus brazos, y de repente todo se convirtió en un infierno. Probablemente tendría que irse, y perdería para siempre a Darien.

No era justo. Era Mina quien era una puta. Serena no se atrevía a contarlo, no podía decirlo, pasase lo que pasase. No se podía defender de las maliciosas mentiras que Mina, incluso ahora, contaba sobre ella.

-Te odio-, murmuró inaudiblemente, a su ausente prima. Se acurrucó contra los armarios como si de un pequeño y asustado animal se tratase, su corazón martilleando tan fuertemente contra sus costillas que estaba a punto de desmayarse. -Ojala te murieras.

_Las cosas se ponen oscuras…y sólo es el comienzo…_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto, muy pronto compartiré uno nuevo con ustedes. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y su buena vibra…_

_Besitos mil_

_Issyta_


	6. Desolación

_**Me pidieron oscuridad…..aquí más oscuridad. Este capítulo está súper denso, espero que les guste…**_

**Capítulo 5**

Serena permanecía acurrucada en su cama. Se sentía miserablemente helada a pesar del calor de esa noche de verano, y estaba tan lejos de sentir sueño como cuando escapó escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Las horas que habían pasado desde que Mina la había sorprendido besando a Darien habían sido una pesadilla. Por supuesto, el alboroto había hecho acudir a la carrera al resto de habitantes de la casa. No hicieron falta preguntas, ya que Mina había maldecido a gritos tanto a Darien como a Serena durante todo el tiempo que él la arrastró escaleras arriba, pero la Abuela y Tía Metalia la habían machacado con interminable preguntas y acusaciones.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? Le preguntó la Abuela, mirando fijamente a Serena con ojos tan fríos como lo habían sido los de Darien, pero Serena había permanecido en silencio.

¿Qué podía decir? No debería haberlo besado, lo sabía. Amarle no era una excusa, al menos ninguna que importase ante la unánime condena a la que se enfrentaba.

No podía defenderse haciendo referencia al comportamiento de Mina. Darien debía odiarla en este momento, pero aún así no podía contar algo que lo heriría y que posiblemente lo haría cometer una locura. Prefería que la culpasen a ella antes que arriesgarse a que le pasase algo malo a él. Y en definitiva, las acciones de Mina no exculpaban las suyas. Darien era un hombre casado; no debía haberlo besado. En su interior se retorcía de vergüenza por lo que su alocado e impulsivo acto había provocado.

La pelea que se había desencadenado arriba había sido oída por todos. Mina siempre había sido poco razonable cuando no se salía con la suya y más aún cuando estaba en juego su vanidad. Sus gritos se habían impuesto al grave sonido de la voz de Darien. Le había llamado por todos los insultos imaginables, usando palabras que Serena jamás había escuchado antes. Normalmente la Abuela pasaba por alto cualquier cosa que hiciese Mina, pero incluso ella se estremeció al escuchar su lenguaje. Serena oyó como la llamaba puta, furcia con cara de caballo, y estúpido animal que sólo era bueno para follar en el corral. Mina le amenazaba con que haría que la Abuela le desheredara, y al escucharlo Serena miró horrorizada a la Abuela, se moriría sí por su culpa, Darien perdía su herencia, pero la Abuela se limitó a alzar sus elegantes cejas sorprendida al escuchar esta amenaza- y que haría que arrestaran a Darien por violación de una menor. Por supuesto, la Abuela y Tía Metalia creyeron de inmediato que Serena se había estado acostando con Darien, y esto atrajo sobre ella de nuevo las duras miradas recriminatorias, aunque Tío Sabio simplemente enarcó sus tupidas y canosas cejas canosas y parecía divertido. Serena, avergonzada y con el ánimo por los suelos había negado con la cabeza indefensa, sin saber cómo defenderse para que la creyesen.

Darien no era hombre que dejara pasar una amenaza. Hasta ese momento, había estado furioso pero había sabido controlar su genio. Ahora se había escuchado un golpe, y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, y él rugió: -¡Consigue el maldito divorcio! ¡Haré cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerme de ti!

Entonces bajó por las escaleras, con expresión dura e inflexible y los ojos brillando con un helado fuego verde. Su mirada furiosa se posó en Serena, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, haciendo que se estremeciese de miedo, pero no se detuvo.

-Darien, espera-, dijo la Abuela, alargando una mano. El la ignoró, saliendo a grandes zancadas de la casa. Un poco después vieron como las luces de su coche iluminaban el césped.

Serena no sabía si había regresado ya, porque no todos los coches se podían oír desde el interior de la casa. Los ojos le ardían de estar mirando al techo, la oscuridad la envolvía como una pesada manta, sofocándola.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que Darien no había confiado en ella; aun conociendo a Mina, había creído sus mentiras. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese pensado por un solo momento que ella era capaz de causarle problemas intencionadamente?

Darien era el centro de su existencia, su paladín; si se apartaba de ella, entonces no tenía razón de ser, ninguna seguridad en este mundo.

Pero en sus ojos hubo furia y desprecio cuando la miró, como si no pudiese soportar su visión. Serena se enroscó como una pelota, gimiendo por un dolor tan insoportable que pensó que nunca se recuperaría de ello. Lo amaba; ella no le hubiese dado la espalda, hiciese lo que hiciese. Pero él si lo había hecho, y se replegó aún más en si misma cuando se dio cuenta en donde radicaba la diferencia; él no la amaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si se hubiese herido al chocarse frontalmente contra el muro de la realidad. Le tenía cariño, la encontraba divertida, puede que sintiera unido a ella por el parentesco lejano, pero no la quería de la forma que ella quería que la amase. Con repentina y aplastante claridad, descubrió que solo había sentido pena de ella, y esa humillación la devoró por dentro. No era compasión lo que quería de Darien, ni de ningún otro.

Lo había perdido. Aunque le diese la oportunidad de defenderse e incluso si la creía, jamás sería lo mismo. Él pensaba que lo había traicionado, y la falta de confianza de él era una traición para ella. Ese conocimiento siempre estaría en su corazón, un glacial y abrasador nudo señal de su perdida. Siempre se había aferrado ferozmente a Davencourt y a Darien, resistiéndose a cualquier esfuerzo por apartarla de ambos. Ahora, por primera vez, estaba considerando marcharse. No le quedaba nada aquí, haría mejor en marcharse a la universidad como todos querían que hiciese y empezar de nuevo, donde nadie la conociese y tuvieran ideas preconcebidas de cómo debía de vestir y actuar. Antes, el mero pensamiento de abandonar Davencourt le hubiese causado pánico, pero ahora sólo sentía alivio. Si, quería alejarse de todos y de todo.

Pero primero, tendría que arreglar las cosas con Darien. Un último gesto de amor, y luego dejaría todo esto atrás y seguiría adelante.

Mientras salía de la cama miró el reloj. Eran más de las dos; la casa estaba en silencio. Mina seguramente estaría dormida, pero francamente le importaba un bledo. Podía despertarse y escuchar por una vez, lo que Serena tenía que decir. No sabía lo que iba a hacer si Darien estaba ahí, aunque en realidad no creía que estuviese. Estaba tan enfadado cuando se marchó que probablemente aún no hubiese regresado, y aunque lo hubiese hecho no se habría metido en la cama con Mina. Seguramente se iría abajo al estudio o dormiría en uno de los otros dormitorios. No necesitaba luz; había recorrido tantas veces por la noche Davencourt que conocía todas sus sombras. Silenciosamente se deslizó por el vestíbulo, su largo camisón blanco la hacía parecer un fantasma. Se sentía como tal, como si nadie la viese en realidad.

Se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación de Darien y Mina. Aún había una luz encendida dentro; un pequeño haz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Decidida a no llamar, Serena giró el pomo.

-¿Mina estás despierta?- pregunto con voz suave. -Quiero hablar contigo. -El agudo chillido traspasó la aterciopelada noche, un largo, desgarrado sonido que parecía que nunca iba a cesar, estirándose, hasta que se quebró en una ronca nota. Se encendió la luz en varios dormitorios, incluso abajo, en los establos donde Kelvin tenía su propio apartamento. Se escuchó un torrente de soñolientas y confusas voces chillando, haciendo preguntas, y el sordo ruido de unos pies descalzos corriendo.

El Tío Sabio fue el primero que llegó a la suite. Exclamó, -Por Dios Santo-, y por primera vez el almibarado y empalagoso tono que solía emplear estaba ausente de su voz.

Se tapó la boca con las manos como para que no se escapase otro grito. Serena se apartó lentamente del cuerpo de Mina. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y no parpadeaba, con expresión extrañamente vacía.

Tía Metalia entró corriendo en la habitación a pesar del tardío intento del Tío Sabio por impedírselo, con Luna pisándole los talones. Ambas se detuvieron bruscamente, el horror y la incredulidad las dejaron inmóviles mientras asimilaban la violenta escena. Luna miraba el cuadro que presentaban sus dos nietas, y hasta el último vestigio de color desapareció de su cara. Empezó a temblar.

Tía Metalia rodeó con sus brazos a su hermana, mirando todo el tiempo enloquecida a Serena.

-Dios mío, la has matado,- balbuceó, creciendo su histeria con cada palabra. -¡Sabio, llama al sheriff!

El camino de entrada y el patio estaban llenos de coches, aparcados al azar en diferentes ángulos, las luces azules destellaban sobrecogedoras en la noche. Cada ventana de Tsukino estaba iluminada, y la casa estaba repleta de gente, la mayoría de ellos llevaban uniforme marrón, otros uniformes blancos.

Toda la familia, excepto Darien, permanecía sentada en el espacioso salón. La Abuela lloraba quedamente y sus manos retorcían incesantemente un delicado pañuelo bordado mientras permanecía sentada con los hombros hundidos. Su rostro estaba devastado por el dolor. Tía Metalia se sentaba a su lado, dándole palmaditas y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras pero sin sentido. Tío Sabio estaba justo detrás de ellas, balanceándose sobre sus talones, contestando con importancia las preguntas y ofreciendo sus propias opiniones sobre cada teoría o detalle, disfrutando de estar en el candelero por haber tenido la suerte de ser la primera persona en la escena del crimen, sin contar desde luego a Serena.

Serena estaba sentada sola al otro lado de la habitación lejos de todos. Un ayudante del sheriff estaba parado cerca de ella. Era perfectamente consciente de que era un guardián, pero no le preocupaba. Permanecía inmóvil, sus ojos un pozo de oscuridad en su blanco rostro, su mirada ciega y al mismo tiempo abarcándolo todo mientras miraba sin pestañear a su familia al otro lado de la habitación.

El Sheriff Andrew "Andy" Furuhata se detuvo justo en la entrada y la miró, preguntándose incómodamente que estaría pensando, como se sentiría ante este silencioso pero implacable rechazo. Evaluó la delgada fragilidad de sus desnudos brazos, fijándose en lo irreal que parecía con ese camisón tan blanco, casi tanto como su cara. El pulso en la base de cuello le latía visiblemente, demasiado rápido y débil. Con la experiencia de treinta años al servicio de la ley, se giró hacia uno de sus ayudantes y le dijo quedamente, -Ve a por uno de los médicos para que le eche un vistazo a la chica. Parece que está conmocionada.- La necesitaba lúcida y receptiva.

El Sheriff conocía a Luna de casi toda la vida. Los Tsukino habían efectuado siempre fuertes contribuciones a sus fondos de campaña cuando llegaba la época de elecciones. Tal y como era la política, durante años él había hecho bastantes favores a la familia, pero en el fondo de su larga relación había un cariño genuino. Artemis Tsukino había sido un duro y astuto hijo de puta, pero decente. Andy sólo sentía respeto hacia Luna, por su fortaleza interior, su oposición a rebajar sus valores en pos de la modernidad y su intuición en los negocios. En los años posteriores a la muerte de Kenji, hasta que Darien fue lo suficientemente mayor como para aligerarle algo de la carga, había dirigido un imperio, se había hecho cargo de un inmenso patrimonio y criado a sus dos nietas huérfanas. Por supuesto tenía el beneficio de una inmensa fortuna que le allanaba el camino, pero la carga emocional había sido la misma para ella que para cualquier otra persona.

Pensó, que Luna había perdido a muchos seres queridos. Ambos, los Tsukino y Chiba habían sufrido intempestivas muertes, demasiados jóvenes. El querido hermano de Luna, el primer Darien, había muerto a los cuarenta años, después de haber sido pateado en la cabeza por un toro. Su hijo, Endimión, había muerto a la edad de treinta y uno, cuando su pequeño avión se estrelló en una violenta tormenta en Tennessee. Artemis Tsukino sólo tenía sesenta cuando murió de una apendicitis, que ignoró, creyendo que era una simple indigestión, hasta que la infección se había extendido tanto que su sistema inmunológico no lo pudo soportar. Y luego Kenji y Esmeralda, así como la mujer de Kenji, se habían matado hacia diez años en un accidente de coche. Esto casi quebró a Luna, pero cuadró hombros y siguió adelante.

Y ahora esto; no sabía si podría soportar este nuevo golpe. Siempre había adorado a Mina, y la chica había sido muy popular entre la élite de Colbert County, aunque Andy tenía sus reservas sobre ella. A veces su expresión parecía fría, desprovista de emoción, igual a la de algunos asesinos que había visto a través de los años. No es que hubiese tenido ningún problema con ella, nunca había sido llamado para tapar algún pequeño escándalo; a pesar de cómo era en realidad Mina, de su manera de coquetear o de sus fiestas, se había mantenido limpia. Mina y Darien habían sido las niñas de los ojos de Luna, y la anciana estaba muy orgullosa cuando dos años atrás los chicos se casaron. Andy odió lo que tenía que hacer; ya era bastante duro haber perdido a Mina, sin involucrar a Darien, pero ese era su trabajo. Política o no, esto no se podía barrer debajo de la alfombra.

Un achaparrado paramédico, Taiki " Turkey" Mac´Nis, entró en la habitación y la cruzó hasta donde estaba sentada Serena, agachándose frente a ella. Le llamaban Turkey por su habilidad para imitar el sonido de un pavo sin ayuda de ningún artilugio, era competente y reconfortante, uno de los mejores sanitarios del condado. Andy prestó atención al tono casual y desenfadado de su voz mientras le hacía a la chica unas cuantas preguntas, evaluando sus respuestas al tiempo que iluminaba con una pequeña luz sus ojos, luego le tomó la presión arterial y controló su pulso. Serena contestaba a las preguntas en un tono apagado, casi inaudible, su voz sonaba forzada y dolorida. Observaba al sanitario con una total falta de interés.

Trajeron una manta y se la pusieron alrededor, y el sanitario la instó a tumbarse en el sofá. Entonces le trajo un taza de café, que Andy suponía estaría muy dulce, y la convenció para que se lo tomase. Andy suspiró. Satisfecho de que Serena hubiera sido atendida, ya no podía posponer por más tiempo su pesada obligación. Se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño grupo al otro lado de la habitación. Sabio Queen había contado, por lo menos por décima vez, el suceso según su interpretación, y Andy se estaba cansando de esa untuosa y excesivamente estridente voz.

-¿Ya has encontrado a Darien? Le preguntó ella con voz estrangulada, mientras que más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pensó que por primera vez, Luna aparentaba su edad, setenta y tres años. Siempre había dado la impresión de ser esbelta y fuerte, como el más fino acero, pero ahora se la veía encogida en su camisón y su bata.

-Aún no-, dijo, incomodo. -Lo estamos buscando-. Se había quedado corto como nunca había hecho.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto en la puerta, y Andy se giró, frunciendo el ceño, pero se relajó cuando Neherenia Chiba, la madre de Darien, entró en el salón. Técnicamente se suponía, que no se permitía a nadie entrar, pero Neherenia era de la familia, aunque se había distanciado durante varios años al mudarse de Davencourt a su propia y pequeña casa cruzando el río en Florence. Neherenia siempre había sido una mujer con una vena independiente. Aunque ahora, Andy hubiese preferido que no apareciera, y se preguntaba cómo se había enterado de lo ocurrido aquí esta noche. Demonios, no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello. Ése era el problema de las pequeñas ciudades. Puede que alguien de la oficina, hubiese llamado a casa y le hubiese dicho algo a un familiar, quien habría llamado a un amigo, quien a su vez habría llamado a un primo que conocía personalmente a Neherenia y se había tomado la libertad de avisarla. Así es como funcionaba siempre.

Los ojos verdes de Neherenia se desplazaron por la habitación. Era una mujer alta y delgada con reflejos canosos en su pelo oscuro, del tipo que se describiría más como atractiva que guapa. Incluso a esta hora, estaba impecablemente vestida con traje de chaqueta y una pulcra camisa blanca. Su mirada se centró en Andy.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó, su voz se quebró un poco.- ¿Lo de Mina?- A pesar de las reservas de Andy sobre Mina, ella siempre se había llevado bien con su suegra. Además, las familias Tsukino y Chiba siempre habían estado muy unidas y Neherenia conocía a Mina desde la cuna.

Junto a él, Luna ahogó un sollozo, con todo el cuerpo temblando. Andy contestó a Neherenia asintiendo, quien cerró los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas.

-Lo hizo Serena,- siseó Metalia, clavando la mirada al otro lado de la habitación sobre la pequeña figura que estaba envuelta en una manta y tumbada en el sofá. Los ojos de Neherenia se desmesuraron, y miró incrédula a Metalia.

-No seas ridícula,- le espetó y se encaminó decidida hacia Serena, agachándose a su lado mientras retiraba el desordenado cabello de su rostro exangüe y le murmuraba bajito como solía hacer. La opinión de Andy sobre Neherenia subió varios puntos, aunque dudaba por la expresión de su cara, que Metalia pensara igual.

Luna inclinó la cabeza, como si fuese incapaz de mirar al otro lado de la habitación a su otra nieta.

-¿La vas a detener?- susurró.

Andy tomó una de sus manos en la suya, sintiéndose como un torpe y carnoso buey cuando sus gruesos dedos envolvieron los suyos, fríos y delgados.

-No, no lo haré,- dijo. Luna se estremeció levemente, y algo de tensión abandonó su cuerpo.

-Gracias a Dios,- murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Me gustaría saber por qué no!-chilló Metalia desde el otro lado, alzándose erizada como un gallina mojada. A Andy nunca le había gustado Metalia tanto como Luna. Siempre había sido más bonita, pero fue a Luna a quien Artemis Tsukino echó el ojo, Luna la que se casó con el hombre más rico del noroeste de Alabama, y la envidia casi mató a Metalia.

-Porque no creo que lo haya hecho ella,- dijo rotundamente.

-¡La vimos inclinada sobre su cuerpo! ¡Vamos, si estaba parada en medio de la sangre!

Irritado, Andy se preguntó por qué se suponía que eso significaba algo. Se armó de paciencia.

-Por lo que sabemos, Mina ya llevaba muerta algunas horas antes de que Serena la encontrase.- No entró en detalles técnicos sobre el grado de evolución del _rigor mortis_, imaginando que Luna no querría saberlo. No era posible determinar la hora exacta de la muerte al menos que se hubiese presenciado, pero con seguridad Mina había muerto un par de horas antes de la medianoche. No sabía por qué Serena había visitado a su prima a las dos de la mañana aunque definitivamente lo iba a descubrir-pero Mina ya estaba muerta.

El pequeño grupo familiar se quedó helado, mirándolo fijamente, como si no comprendieran este nuevo giro. Sacó su pequeño cuaderno. Normalmente uno de los detectives del condado haría la entrevista, pero esta era la familia Tsukino, e iba a prestar a este caso su atención personal.

-El señor Queen dijo que Darien y Mina habían tenido esta noche una tremenda pelea,- comenzó, y vio la dura mirada que Luna dispensó a su cuñado.

Después inspiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros mientras se secaba la cara con un destrozado pañuelo. -Riñeron, sí.

-¿Sobre qué?

Luna vaciló, y Metalia interfirió en la conversación. -Mina pilló a Darien y a Serena liados en la cocina.

Las canosas cejas de Andy se elevaron. Poco le sorprendía ya, pero se quedó algo atónito ante esto. Dubitativo, miró la frágil y pequeña figura acurrucada al otro lado de la habitación. Serena parecía, si no infantil, si curiosamente aniñada, y no se podía hacer a la idea de que Darien fuese un hombre que se sintiese atraído por ello. -¿Liados, cómo?

-Pues _liados_,- dijo Metalia, elevando la voz. -¿Por Dios, Andy, quieres que te haga un esquema?

La idea de Darien haciendo el amor en la cocina a Serena le parecía aún más increíble. Nunca se sorprendía ante la profunda estupidez que podrían mostrar las personas supuestamente inteligentes, pero esto no sonaba a verdadero. Qué extraño, podía imaginarse a Darien cometiendo un asesinato, pero no tonteando con su pequeña prima.

Bien, se enteraría de la verdadera historia sobre el episodio de la cocina por Serena. Él quería otra cosa de estas tres personas. -Así que estaban discutiendo. ¿La discusión se tornó violenta?

-Claro que sí,- respondió Sabio, ansioso por estar de nuevo en el candelero. -Estaban arriba, pero Mina chillaba tan alto que pudimos oír cada palabra. Entonces Darien le gritó que consiguiera el divorcio, que haría cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de ella, y luego se oyó el sonido de cristales rompiéndose. Entonces Darien bajó como un tornado y se marchó.

-¿Después de esto alguno de vosotros vio a Mina, o tal vez la oyó en el baño?

-Nop, ni un sonido,- dijo Sabio, y Metalia negó con la cabeza. Ninguno intentó hablar con Mina, sabiendo por experiencia que era mejor dejar que se calmase o su furia estallaría contra el primer mediador. La expresión de Luna era de creciente incredulidad y horror al darse cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía el interrogatorio de Andy.

-No,- dijo violentamente, negando con la cabeza. -¡Andy, no! ¡No puedes sospechar de Darien!

-Debo hacerlo,- contestó él, tratando de mantener el tono amable. -Estaban discutiendo violentamente. Bien, todos sabemos que Darien tiene bastante genio cuando le provocan. Después que se marchase, nadie vio ni oyó a Mina. Es una triste realidad, pero cada vez que una mujer es asesinada, normalmente es su marido o su novio quien lo hace. Esto me duele mucho, Luna, pero la verdad es que Darien es el sospechoso más probable.

Ella continuaba negando con la cabeza, y de nuevo las lágrimas caían por sus arrugadas mejillas. -No pudo ser él. Darien no. Su voz era suplicante.

-Espero que no, pero tengo que comprobarlo. Bien, ¿a qué hora exacta se marchó Darien, o tan aproximadamente como recordéis?

Luna se quedó en silencio. Sabio y Metalia se miraron. -¿Las ocho? Aventuró Metalia, finalmente, con incertidumbre en la voz.

-Más o menos,- dijo Sabio, asintiendo. -Acababa de empezar la película que quería ver.

Las ocho. Andy lo consideró, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo hacía. Ittou Asanuma, el juez de instrucción, llevaba haciendo su trabajo casi el mismo tiempo que Andy, y era condenadamente bueno determinando la hora de la muerte. Tenía ambas, la experiencia y el don para combinar la evolución del _rigor mortis _con el factor temperatura y aproximarse con bastante precisión a la respuesta correcta. Ittou había situado la hora de la muerte de Mina en "Oh, alrededor de las 10", indicando con un gesto de la mano que la hora exacta podía decantarse en un poco antes o un poco después. Las ocho era un pelín temprano, y aunque entraba en el marco de lo posible, sembraba un poco de duda en el asunto. Tenía que estar bien seguro sobre este caso antes de presentarlo ante el fiscal del condado, ya que Hiroshi era un político demasiado hábil para implicarse en un caso que involucraban a los Tsukinos y a los Chibas, a menos que pudiese asegurarse de que tenía todos los cabos atados. -¿Alguien oyó un coche o cualquier otra cosa más tarde? ¿Quizás Darien regresará?

-Yo no escuché nada,- dijo Sabio.

-Yo tampoco,- confirmó Metalia. -Para oír algo aquí dentro habría que conducir un camión, a no ser que estuviésemos en la cama y con las puertas del balcón abiertas.

Luna se frotó los ojos. Andy tenía la impresión que lo que ella más deseaba era que su cuñado y su hermana se callasen de una maldita vez. -Normalmente no escuchamos a nadie acercarse,- dijo ella. -La casa está muy bien insonorizada, y los arbustos amortiguan cualquier sonido, también.

-Así que pudo haber regresado y posiblemente no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Luna abrió la boca, luego la cerró sin decir una palabra. La respuesta era obvia. La galería que rodeaba la enorme, elegante y vieja casa era accesible desde la escalera exterior en el lado de la casa de Darien y Mina. Además, cada dormitorio tenía dobles puertas francesas que se abrían hacia el balcón; hubiese sido absurdamente fácil para cualquiera subir esas escaleras y entrar al dormitorio sin que lo viese nadie en la casa. Desde el punto de vista de la seguridad, Davencourt era una pesadilla.

Bien, tal vez Kelvin había oído algo. Su apartamento en los establos probablemente no estaba tan insonorizado como esta enorme y vieja casa.

Neherenia abandono su lugar junto a Serena y se situó justo delante de Andy. -He escuchado lo que estabas diciendo,- dijo ella tranquila, con tono calmado a pesar de la forma en que sus ojos verdes lo atravesaban. –Estás ladrando al árbol equivocado, Andy Furuhata. Mi hijo no mató a Mina. No importa lo furioso que estuviese, no le habría hecho daño.

-Estaría de acuerdo contigo en circunstancias normales,- respondió Andy. -Pero ella le estaba amenazando con que haría que Luna lo desheredase, y todos sabemos lo que significa para…

-Sandeces,- dijo Neherenia con firmeza, ignorando la forma en que la boca de Gloria se fruncía como una pasa. -Darien no se lo habría creído ni por un segundo. Mina siempre exageraba cuando estaba furiosa.

Andy miró a Luna. Ella se frotó los ojos y dijo débilmente. -No, jamás le hubiese desheredado.

-¿Aunque se hubiese divorciado?- presionó él.

Le temblaron los labios. -No. Davencourt le necesita. - Bien, eso descartaba un maldito buen móvil, pensó Andy. En realidad no lo lamentaba. Le desagradaría sobremanera tener que arrestar a Darien Chiba. Lo haría si pudiese construir un caso suficientemente sólido en su contra, pero odiaría hacerlo. En ese momento se escucharon en la entrada principal voces agitadas, y todos reconocieron la profunda voz de Darien mientras le decía algo cortante a uno de los ayudantes del sheriff. Cada una de la cabezas en el cuarto, exceptuando la de Serena, se giraron para mirar como entraba en la habitación, flanqueado por dos ayudantes del Sheriff. -"Quiero verla," dijo bruscamente.

-Quiero ver a mi esposa. -Andy se puso en pie.

-Siento todo esto, Darien,- dijo, con voz tan cansada como se sentía. -Pero necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas.

_Bien, Mina no era santo de mi devoción…ya está muerta y que siga la historia….Aún queda mucha tela que cortar…_

_Pronto un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este. _

_Abrazotes_

_Issyta._


	7. Desconfianza

_**Después de un denso capítulo…otro capítulo igual.**_

_**Espero les guste y lo disfruten….**_

**Capítulo 6 **

Mina estaba muerta.

No le habían dejado verla, y lo necesitaba desesperadamente, porque hasta que lo hubiese hecho por él mismo, Darien lo encontraba imposible de creer en realidad. Se sentía desorientado, incapaz de aclarar sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos porque todos ellos eran contradictorios. Cuando Mina le había gritado que quería el divorcio, no había sentido nada más que alivio ante la perspectiva de librarse de ella, pero… ¿muerta? ¿Mina? ¿La mimada, vibrante y apasionada Mina? No podía recordar ni un día de su vida en que Mina no hubiera estado allí. Habían crecido juntos, primos y amigos de infancia, y entonces la fiebre de la pubertad y la pasión sexual los había unido en un juego interminable de dominación. Casarse con ella había sido un error, pero el shock de perderla lo tenía atontado. La pena y el alivio batallaban, desgarrándolo dentro.

La culpa estaba allí, también, a paladas. Culpa, antes que nada, porque se sentía completamente aliviado, no importa que durante los dos años pasados ella hubiera hecho todo lo posible por hacer de su infierno, destruyendo sistemáticamente todo lo que él había sentido alguna vez por ella en su implacable búsqueda de la servil adoración que creyó que ella merecía.

Y después estaba la culpa que sentía sobre Serena.

No debería haberla besado. Tenía sólo diecisiete años, caray, y bastante inmaduros además. No debería haberla sentado en su regazo. Cuando le había lanzado de repente los brazos al cuello y lo había besado, debería haberla apartado suavemente, pero no lo hizo. En cambio sintió el suave y tímido florecer de su boca bajo la suya, y su misma inocencia lo había excitado. Infiernos, ya estaba excitado por la sensación de su curvado trasero sobre su regazo. En vez de interrumpir el beso, él lo había profundizado, tomando control, empujando su lengua en su boca para convertirlo en un beso explícitamente sexual. La había girado en sus brazos, queriendo sentir aquellos pechos leves, delicados contra él. Si Mina no hubiera entrado en aquel momento, probablemente habría puesto su mano sobre aquellos pechos y su boca sobre sus dulcemente endurecidos pezones. Serena se había excitado, también. Creía que ella era demasiado inocente para saber lo que hacía, pero ahora lo veía de forma diferente. Inexperta no era lo mismo que inocente.

Sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, dudaba que Serena hubiera levantado una mano o dicho una palabra para detenerlo. Podía haberla tomado allí, sobre la mesa de cocina, o sentarla a horcajadas en su regazo, y ella se lo habría permitido. No había nada que Serena no hiciera por él. Lo sabía. Y ese era el pensamiento más horrible de todos.

¿Había matado Serena a Mina?

Estaba furioso con ambas, y con él mismo, por permitir que ocurriera tal situación. Mina había estado gritando sus asquerosos insultos, y de repente se había sentido tan harto de ella que supo que esto era el fin de su matrimonio para él. En cuanto a Serena, nunca la creyó lo bastante retorcida para planear la escena en la cocina, pero cuando la había mirado después de la maliciosa acusación de Mina, no había visto sorpresa en la tan franca y tan expresiva cara de Serena; vio culpa. Tal vez causada por la misma consternación que él sentía, porque no deberían haber estado besándose, pero tal vez... tal vez fuera por otra cosa. Por un instante había visto algo más, también: odio.

Todos sabían que Serena y Mina no se llevaban bien, pero él además sabía que, durante una temporada, por parte de Serena, la animosidad había sido especialmente amarga. La razón era obvia, también; sólo un tonto y ciego podría no haberse percatado de lo mucho que Serena lo adoraba. Él no había hecho nada para animarla, románticamente hablando, pero tampoco la había desalentado. Estaba encariñado con la pequeña mocosa, y aquella incondicional adoración suya era como un bálsamo para su ego, sobre todo después de una de las interminables batallas con Mina. Infiernos, suponía que quería a Ro, pero no de la manera que ella lo quería a él; la amaba con la distraída exasperación de un hermano mayor, se preocupaba por su falta de apetito, y la compadecía cuando era humillada por su torpeza social. No había sido fácil para ella, siendo siempre el patito feo frente al hermoso cisne que parecía Mina.

¿Era posible que creyera la ridícula amenaza que Mina había hecho, sobre borrarlo del testamento de Tía Luna? Él sabía que era absurdo, ¿pero y Serena? ¿Qué habría hecho ella para protegerlo? ¿Ir a ver a Mina, tratando de razonar con ella? Él sabía por experiencia que tratar de razonar con Mina era malgastar el esfuerzo. Se habría lanzado contra Serena como un oso sobre la carne fresca, concibiendo aún cosas más crueles que decir, más amenazas maliciosas que efectuar. ¿Habría llegado Serena a tales extremos para detener a Mina? Antes del episodio en la cocina, habría dicho que de ninguna manera, pero entonces había visto aquella expresión en la cara de Serena cuando Mina cayó sobre ellos, y ahora no estaba seguro.

Dijeron que había sido la primera en encontrar el cuerpo de Mina. Su esposa estaba muerta, asesinada. Alguien le había aplastado la cabeza con uno de los soportes de hierro de la chimenea de su habitación. ¿Serena? ¿Podría haberlo hecho deliberadamente? Todo lo que sabía de ella le decía que no, al menos a la segunda pregunta. Serena no actuaba a sangre fría. Pero si Mina la había insultado, burlándose de sus miradas y sus sentimientos hacía él, efectuando más de aquellas estúpidas amenazas, entonces, tal vez, puede que perdiera el control y golpeara a Mina.

Sentado a solas en la oficina de Andy, apoyó la cabeza en las manos mientras trataba de aclarar la confusión de sus pensamientos. Evidentemente era el sospechoso principal. Después de la pelea que Mina y él habían tenido, supuso que era lógico. Lo hizo sentir tan furioso que le hubiera gustado dar un puñetazo a alguien, pero era lógico. No lo habían detenido, y no estaba especialmente preocupado, al menos no sobre esto. Él no había matado a Mina, y a menos que fabricaran las pruebas en su contra, no había modo de demostrar lo contrario. Lo necesitaban en casa para ocuparse de todo. Del breve vistazo que había tenido de ella, la Tía Luna estaba devastada; no estaría en condiciones de ocuparse de los arreglos de entierro. Y Mina era su esposa; quería hacer este último acto por ella, llorar su muerte, afligirse por la muchacha que había sido, la esposa que había esperado que fuera. No había funcionado para ellos, pero a pesar de ello no merecía morir así.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y goteaban por sus dedos. Mina. Bella e infeliz Mina. Le hubiera gustado que fuera una compañera en vez de un parásito exigiendo constantemente más cada vez, pero no estaba en su naturaleza el dar. No había bastante amor en el mundo para satisfacerla, y finalmente había dejado hasta de intentarlo.

Se había ido. No podía traerla de vuelta, no podía protegerla.

¿Pero y Serena?

¿Había matado ella a su esposa?

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Contarle a Andy sus sospechas?

¿Echar a Serena a los lobos?

No podía hacerlo. No podía, ni siquiera podía creer que Serena deliberadamente hubiese matado a Mina. Golpearla, sí. Puede que le hubiese dado una bofetada en defensa propia, porque Mina era –había sido- perfectamente capaz de atacar físicamente a Serena. Sere tenía sólo diecisiete años, una menor; si la detenían y la juzgaban, y era declarada culpable, su condena por el delito sería leve. Pero hasta incluso una condena leve sería a pena de muerte para ella. Darien sabía tan cierto como que estaba aquí sentado, que Serena no sobreviviría ni un año encerrada en un reformatorio. Era demasiado frágil, demasiado vulnerable. Dejaría totalmente de comer. Y moriría.

Meditó acerca de la escena en casa. Lo habían empujado fuera del edificio antes de que hubiera podido hablar con ninguno, aunque su madre lo había intentado. Pero lo que había visto en ese breve momento estaba grabado a fuego en su mente: Neherenia, ferozmente protectora, dispuesta a luchar por él, aunque no esperaba menos de su leal madre; Tía Luna mirándolo paralizada por la pena, Tía Metalia y Tío Sabio, con mirada acusadora de horror y fascinación. No había duda, creían que él era culpable, malditos fueran. Y Serena, excluida, encogida y helada, en el otro extremo de la habitación, sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Se había pasado los diez últimos años protegiéndola. Se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él. Incluso ahora, a pesar de lo enfadadísimo que estaba con ella, no podía suprimir el instinto de protegerla, Si pensara que lo había hecho deliberadamente, sería diferente, pero no lo creía así. De modo que aquí estaba, protegiendo con su silencio a la joven que probablemente había matado a su esposa, y la amargura de esta elección le roía las entrañas.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió detrás de él y se enderezó, secando con brusquedad la humedad restante de sus ojos. Andy caminó alrededor del escritorio y se hundió pesadamente en el chirriante sillón de cuero, con los ojos clavados en la cara de Darien, tomando nota de los restos de lágrimas.

- Lo siento, Darien. Sé que todo esto es un shock.

-Sí. - Su voz era áspera.

-A pesar de ello, tengo un trabajo que hacer. Se te oyó decir a Mina que harías lo que fuera para deshacerte de ella.

El mejor camino a través de este campo minado, se figuró Darien, sería contar la verdad – hasta cierto punto, antes que no decir nada en absoluto. -Sí, lo dije. Justo después de decirle que pidiera el divorcio. Quería decir que estaría dispuesto a aceptar cualquier condición.

-¿Incluso cediéndole Davencourt?

-Davencourt no es mío para darlo, es de Tía Luna. Esa decisión es suya.

-Mina amenazó con hacer que Luna te borrara de su testamento.

Darien sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. -Tía Luna no haría algo así solamente por el divorcio.

Andy cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, entrelazando los dedos para formar apoyo para su cráneo. Estudió al joven frente a él. Darien era grande y fuerte, un atleta natural; poseía la fuerza necesaria para aplastar el cráneo de Mina de un golpe, ¿pero lo habría hecho? Bruscamente cambio de

tema. -Supuestamente Mina les pilló a Serena y a ti metiéndose mano en la cocina. ¿Quieres hablarme de ello?

Los ojos de Darien destellaron con un indicio de la helada y feroz cólera que escondía en su interior.

–Nunca he sido infiel a Mina,- dijo, con sequedad.

-¿Nunca?- Andy dejó que un indicio de duda se filtrara en su tono.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que vio Mina que la hizo estallar?

-Un beso.- Demos a Andy la verdad lisa y llana, por lo que valga.

-¿Besaste a Serena? Por Dios, Darien, ¿no crees que sea un pelín joven para ti?

-¡Maldita sea, por supuesto que es demasiado joven!- estalló Darien. –No es eso.

-¿No es qué? ¿Qué hacías con ella?

-No hacía nada con ella.- Incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, Darien se puso bruscamente en pie, haciendo a Andy tensarse y posar automáticamente su enorme mano sobre el extremo de su pistola, pero se relajó cuando Darien comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro de la pequeña oficina.

-¿Entonces por qué la besaste?

-No lo hice. Ella me besó. –Aunque sólo al principio. Pero Andy no necesitaba saber el resto.

-¿Por qué hizo algo así?

Darien se frotó la nuca. -Serena es como una hermana pequeña para mí. Estaba disgustada…

-¿Por qué?

-La tía Metalia y el Tío Sabio se habían trasladado hoy. Ella no se lleva bien con Tía Metalia.

Andy emitió un gruñido, como si pudiera entender eso.-Y tú estabas... ¿qué, consolándola?

-Eso, y tratando de conseguir que comiera. Cuando se disgusta o está nerviosa, no puede comer, y estaba preocupado por lo que eso le puede provocar.

-¿Crees que es – cuál es la palabra- an-no-se-que? ¿Privarse de comida a si misma hasta morir?

-Anoréxica. Tal vez. No lo sé. Le dije que hablaría con la Tía Luna y haría que los demás la dejaran tranquila, si prometía comer. Me lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello y me besó, Mina entró, y se desató el infierno.

-¿Era la primera vez que Serena te besaba?

-Sin contar los besos en la mejilla, sí.

-¿Así que no hay nada romántico entre ustedes?

-No,- dijo Darien, la palabra quedó prendida en el aire.

-He oído que está loquita por ti. Una dulce jovencita como ella, muchos hombres se sentirían tentados.

-Depende mucho de mí, desde que sus padres fallecieron. No es ningún secreto.

-¿Estaba Mina celosa de Serena?

-No, que yo sepa. No tenía ninguna razón para ello.

-¿Incluso aunque te llevaras muy bien con Serena? Por lo que oído, tú y Mina no habían estado llevándose bien en absoluto. Tal vez estaba celosa de ello.

-Oyes mucho, Andy,- dijo Darien, con cansancio. -Mina no estaba celosa. Cogía una rabieta siempre que no se salía con la suya. Me estaba volviendo loco para que la llevara conmigo a Nashville esta mañana, y cuando vio a Serena besarme, fue la excusa que necesitaba para desatar un infierno.

-La pelea se volvió violenta, ¿verdad?

-Lancé un vaso y lo rompí.

-¿Golpeaste a Mina?

-No.

-¿La has golpeado alguna vez?

-No.- Hizo una pausa, y sacudió su cabeza. –Le di unos azotes en el trasero una vez, cuando tenía dieciséis años, si eso cuenta.- Andy reprimió una sonrisa. No era momento para la diversión, pero Mina consiguiendo que le pusieran el trasero colorado era algo que le habría gustado ver. Muchos niños hoy en día, tanto niños como niñas, se beneficiarían enormemente del mismo tratamiento. Darien habría tenido apenas diecisiete años entonces, pero siempre había sido más maduro de lo que le correspondía a su edad.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Mina estaba cada vez más y más descontrolada. Me marché antes de que las cosas se nos fueran de las manos.

-¿A qué hora te marchaste?

-Demonios, no lo sé. A las ocho, ocho y media.

-¿Volviste?

-No.

-¿Dónde fuiste?

-Conduje un rato, alrededor de Florence.

-¿Alguien que conozcas te vio, para que puedan confirmarlo?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Solo dar vueltas en coche?

-Un rato, como he dicho. Después fui al Waffle Hut, en la autopista hacia Jackson.

-¿A qué hora llegaste allí?

-Sobre las diez, tal vez.

-¿A qué hora te marchaste?

-Después de las dos. No quise regresar a casa hasta haberme enfriado.

-¿Entonces estuviste allí aproximadamente cuatro horas? Supongo que la camarera se acordara, ¿verdad?

Darien no contestó. Lo consideró probable, porque ella había intentado varias veces entablar conversación, pero él no estaba de humor para charlas. Andy lo comprobaría, la camarera confirmaría su presencia, y sería el final todo esto. Pero ¿a quién consideraría entonces Andy como sospechoso? ¿A Serena?

-Puedes marcharte a casa,- dijo Andy, después de un minuto. -No hace falta que te diga que te mantengas cerca. Que no salgas de la ciudad en viaje de negocios o algo por el estilo.

La mirada de Darien era fría y adusta. –No se me ocurriría organizar un viaje de negocios cuando tengo que sepultar a mi esposa.

-Bueno, respecto a esto. Considerando la naturaleza de su muerte, tendrá que haber una autopsia. Normalmente eso sólo retrasa el entierro un día o dos, pero a veces puede ser algo más. Te avisaré.-Andy se inclinó hacia delante, su jovial rostro muy seria. -Darien, hijo, te hablaré sin rodeos, no sé qué pensar sobre esto. Es un lamentable estadística el que cuando una mujer es asesinada, por lo general es el marido o el novio quien lo hizo. Bien, tú nunca me has parecido uno de esos tipos, pero tampoco la mayor parte de los otros tipos a los que he acabado deteniendo. Tengo que sospechar de ti, y tengo que comprobarlo todo. Por otro lado, si tú tienes cualquier sospecha, apreciaría que me hablaras de ello. Las familias siempre tienen sus pequeños enredos y secretos. Vamos, tus parientes estaban seguros de que Serena había matado a Mina, y la trataron como si fuera veneno o algo por el estilo, hasta que yo les dije que no creía que ella lo hubiera hecho.

Andy era un lugareño, un sencillo y buen tipo, pero hacía mucho que pertenecía al cuerpo de policía y sabía leer a la gente. A su manera, usaba la misma táctica que Colombo había hecho famosa en televisión, dando amables rodeos y manteniendo distendidas conversaciones hasta ir juntando todas las piezas. Darien se resistió a la invitación de abrirse al sheriff, diciendo en cambio, -¿Puedo irme ya?

Andy agitó una carnosa mano. -Claro. Pero como te he dicho, no te alejes mucho.- Levantó su mole de la silla.-Puedo llevarte a casa yo mismo. Ya es de día, así que de todos modos no voy a conseguir dormir nada.

Serena estaba escondida, no del modo en que lo hacía cuando era pequeña, deslizándose bajo los muebles o acurrucada en lo más profundo de un armario, y, aún así, se había aislado a sí misma de la lúgubre y silenciosa actividad de la casa. Se retiró al asiento de la ventana donde una vez había contemplado a Darien y a Mina columpiándose en el jardín, mientras a su espalda el resto de la familia discutía qué hacer con ella. Seguía arropada con la manta que el sanitario le había echado por los hombros, manteniendo los bordes juntos con dedos helados y exangües. Sentada contemplaba el alba que lentamente arribaba, no haciendo caso del zumbido de voces tras ella, cerrada a todo ello.

Trató de no pensar en Mina, pero ni con el mayor esfuerzo podría borrar aquella sangrienta escena de su mente. No es que _pensara _conscientemente en ello, simplemente estaba allí, como la ventana. La muerte había alterado de tal forma a Mina que al principio Serena estaba allí de pie, mirando boquiabierta el cuerpo sin comprender que era real, o sin tan siquiera reconocer a su prima. La cabeza estaba extrañamente deformada, hundida alrededor de una enorme herida por donde literalmente su cráneo asomaba abierto. Había sido torpemente tumbada con el cuello inclinado, como si su cabeza descansara contra el borde del hogar de piedra.

Serena había encendido la luz cuando había entrado en la suite, parpadeando mientras trataba de ajustar su visión, y caminó alrededor del sofá en dirección al dormitorio para despertar a Mina y hablar con ella. Había literalmente caído sobre las piernas extendidas de Mina, y permaneció en estupefacto silencio durante un largo momento antes de comprender lo que veía y comenzar a gritar.

No fue hasta más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había permanecido de pie sobre la alfombra empapada por la sangre y que sus pies desnudos estaban manchados de rojos. No recordaba cómo es que ahora estaban limpios, si se los había limpiado ella u otra persona se había encargado de ello.

La ventana reflejaba la escena tras de ella, el enjambre de gente yendo y viniendo. El resto de la familia había llegado, solos o en parejas, añadiendo sus preguntas y sus lágrimas a la confusión.

Estaba la tía Amy, tía de Darien por parte de su padre, lo que la hacía sobrina de la Abuela. La tía Amy era alta y de pelo azulado, con la belleza de los Chiba. No se había casado nunca, consagrándose en cambio a avanzados estudios de física, y ahora trabajaba para la NASA en Huntsville.

La hija de tía Metalia y su marido, Setsuna y Souichi Tomoe, llegaron con sus dos hijos adolescentes, Seiya y Hotaru. Hotaru era de la edad de Serena, pero nunca se habían llevado bien. Apenas habían llegado cuando Hotaru se deslizó hasta donde estaba Serena y le había susurrado, -¿De verdad estabas parada en medio de su sangre? ¿Qué aspecto tenía? Oí que Mama le decía a Papá que su cabeza estaba abierta como una sandía.

Serena no había hecho caso de la ávida e insistente voz, manteniendo la cara girada hacia la ventana. -¡Dime! – insistió Hotaru. Un malvado pellizco en el dorso de su brazo hizo que los ojos de Serena se llenaran de lágrimas, pero ella continuó mirando fijamente hacia delante, negándose a reconocer la presencia de su prima. Finalmente Hotaru se había rendido y se había marchado para conseguir de otro los sangrientos detalles que ansiaba.

El hijo de tía Metalia, Zafiro, vivía en Charlotte; esperaban que él, su esposa y sus tres hijos llegaran más adelante. Incluso sin ellos, esto significaba que diez miembros de la familia apiñados en la sala de estar o alrededor del consolador servicio de café en la cocina, con la apariencia de los grupos cambiando cuando la gente se movía de acá para allá.

No permitían que nadie subiera arriba aún, aunque hiciera mucho que Mina hubiera sido trasladada, porque los investigadores continuaban aún sacando fotos y reuniendo pruebas. Con las autoridades y todos los demás representantes allí presentes en varios grados oficiales, la casa bullía de gente, pero aún así Serena logró mantenerlos a todos ellos afuera. Se sintió muy fría por dentro, una frialdad extraña que se había extendido a cada célula de su cuerpo y había formado una cáscara protectora, manteniéndola a ella en su interior y a todos los demás fuera.

El sheriff se había llevado a Darien, y ella casi se ahogó de culpabilidad. Todo esto era culpa suya. ¡Si ella no lo hubiera besado! No lo había hecho con mala intención, pero, claro, ninguno de los líos que causaba era con mala intención.

Él no había matado a Mina. Ella lo sabía. Había querido gritarles a todos por pensar si quiera algo tan feo sobre él. Ahora era de lo único que tía Metalia y tío Sabio hablaban, de lo sorprendente que era, como si él ya hubiese sido juzgado y condenado. Sólo unas horas antes, habían estado igualmente convencidos de que Serena era la asesina.

Darien no haría algo así. Él podría matar; de alguna manera Serena sabía que Darien haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a aquellos a los que amaba, pero matar en esas circunstancias no era lo mismo que el asesinato. No importaba lo desagradable que Mina hubiera sido, lo que hubiese dicho o incluso que lo hubiera atacado con un atizador u otra cosa, él no le habría hecho daño. Serena lo había visto ayudar con ternura a un potro a llegar a este mundo, quedarse sentado toda la noche con un animal enfermo, turnarse con Kelvin para hacer caminar a un caballo con cólico durante horas hasta que mejoraba. Darien cuidaba de los suyos.

No era culpa de ella que Mina estuviese muerta, pero como consecuencia de que Serena amaba a Darien y no hubiera sido capaz de controlar sus estúpidos impulsos, se había puesto en marcha una cadena de circunstancias que hicieron que Darien fuese culpado de la muerte de Mina. No tenía ni idea de quién había matado a Mina, sus pensamientos no habían llegado tan lejos; sólo sabía que no había sido Darien. Con cada célula de su cuerpo, sabía que él no podía haberlo hecho, tal y como sabía que todo esto era culpa de ella y que él no la perdonaría nunca.

Cuando el sheriff Furuhata se había llevado a Darien para interrogarlo, Serena se había quedado paralizada de vergüenza. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, convencida de que tan solo vería odio y desprecio en sus ojos si se dignara a mirarla, y sabía que no habría podido aguantarlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola, como si estuviera rodeada por una burbuja invisible, que impidiera a nadie acercarse. Podía oír a la Abuela detrás de ella, llorando suavemente otra vez, y oía a la tía Metalia murmurando y tratando de consolarla, pero ni siquiera esto la rozó. No sabía dónde estaba el tío Sabio; tampoco le importaba. Jamás olvidaría la forma en que la habían acusado de matar a Mina, el modo en que se habían apartado de ella como si estuviera apestada. Incluso cuando el sheriff Furuhata dijo que no creía que ella lo hubiese hecho, ninguno de ellos se había acercado o le había pedido perdón. Ni siquiera la Abuela, aunque Serena hubiera oído el quedo "Gracias a Dios" que había murmurado cuando el sheriff dijo que creía que ella era inocente.

Toda su vida había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de ganarse el amor de esta gente, de ser lo bastante buena, pero nunca tuvo éxito. Nada en ella alcanzaría jamás los estándares de los Tsukino y lo Chiba. No era guapa, ni siquiera era presentable. Era torpe y desordenada, y tenía la desafortunada costumbre de decir las cosas más espantosas en el momento más inadecuado.

En lo más profundo de su interior, algo se había rendido. Esta gente nunca la había querido, nunca lo haría. Sólo Darien se había preocupado, y ahora había estropeado eso, también. Estaba sola de forma tan intrínseca que dejó un enorme y doloroso vacío en su interior. Había algo devastador en saber que si ella simplemente se iba de esta casa y nunca volvía, nadie se preocuparía. La desesperación a la que se había enfrentado antes, cuando comprendió que Darien no la amaba ni confiaba en ella, la hizo asumirlo en muda aceptación.

Bueno, así que no la amaban; eso no significó que ella no tuviera ningún amor que ofrecer. Amaba a Darien con cada fibra de su ser, algo que no iba a cambiar sin importar lo que él sintiera por ella. Amaba también a la Abuela, a pesar de su obvia preferencia por Mina, porque después de todo había sido la Abuela quien había aseverado con firmeza, "Serena vivirá aquí, por supuesto," aliviando el terror de una chiquilla de siete años la cual lo había perdido repentinamente todo. Incluso aunque se encontrara más a menudo con la desaprobación que con la aprobación de la Abuela, todavía sentía un enorme respeto y afecto por la indomable anciana. Esperaba que algún día ella misma pudiera ser tan fuerte como la Abuela, en vez de la torpe y no querida tonta que era ahora.

Las dos personas a las que Serena amaba habían perdido a alguien querido para ellos. Vale, así que ella despreciaba a Mina; la Abuela y Darien no. No era culpa suya que Mina estuviera muerta, pero si Darien fuera culpado de ello, entonces eso sí sería por su culpa debido a aquel beso. ¿Quién había matado realmente a Mina? La única persona que le vino a la mente fue el hombre a quien había visto con Mina el día anterior, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era y no estaba seguro de poder describirlo o ni siquiera de reconocerlo aunque entrara por la puerta. Su susto había sido tan grande que no había prestado mucha atención a su cara. Si ya antes había decidido callar sobre lo que había visto, sus motivos ahora eran aún más cruciales. Si el sheriff Furuhata averiguaba que Mina tenía un lío, vería esto como un motivo para que Darien la matara. No, decidió Serena ofuscada, sólo conseguiría hacer daño a Darien revelando lo que Mina había estado haciendo.

Un asesino quedaría libre. Serena pensó en esto, pero su razonamiento era simple: hablarle al sheriff de ello no garantizaba que el asesino fuese atrapado, porque ella no tenía más información que ésta, y Darien saldría dañado. Para Serena, no existían consideraciones de justicia o verdad, y era demasiado joven y sencillo para sutilezas filosóficas. Lo único que importaba era proteger a Darien. Bien o mal, mantendría su boca cerrada.

Observó mientras un coche del condado recorría silenciosamente la larga avenida y se detenía. Darien y el sheriff Furuhata bajaron de él y caminaron hacia la casa. Serena miró a Darien; su mirada se pegó a él como un imán al acero. Iba todavía vestido en la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer, y parecía agotado, su sombrío rostro oscurecido tanto por la fatiga como por la barba de un día. Al menos estaba en casa, pensó, el corazón le brincó de alegría, y no iba esposado. Eso debía significar que el sheriff no lo iba a detener.

Cuando los dos hombres se acercaron al semicírculo de la acera pavimentada, Darien echó un vistazo hacia donde permanecía sentada, en el saliente de la ventana, perfilada por la luces tras de ella. Aunque todavía no era completamente de día, Serena vio la forma en que su expresión se endureció, y después apartó la mirada de ella.

Escuchó el confuso y torpe frenesí de los familiares a su espalda cuando Darien entró en la casa. La mayor parte de ellos no le hablaron, y en cambio hicieron un esfuerzo por hacer que sus propias conversaciones parecieran casuales. Dadas las circunstancias, era un esfuerzo ridículo, y simplemente parecían artificiales. Sólo Neherenia y Amy se precipitaron hacia él, y se apretujaron en sus fuertes brazos. En el reflejo de la ventana, Serena vio como él inclinaba su oscura cabeza sobre la de ellas.

Las soltó y se giró hacia el sheriff Furuhata. –Necesito ducharme y afeitarme,- dijo él.

-Arriba está prohibido por el momento,- contestó el sheriff.

-Hay un baño con una ducha al lado de la cocina. ¿Puedes hacer que algún ayudante me traiga ropa limpia?

-Claro. – Se hicieron los arreglos, y Darien se marchó a asearse. Las voces tras de ella recobraron un ritmo más normal. Viéndolas, Serena pudo decir que tanto tía Neherenia como tía Amy estaban furiosas con los demás. Entonces de repente su vista del cuarto fue borrada cuando el sheriff Furuhata se posicionó directamente detrás de ella. -Serena, ¿te sientes con fuerzas para contestar algunas preguntas?- le preguntó en un tono tan suave que parecía fuera de lugar, viniendo de un hombre tan áspero y corpulento.

Ella se aferró a la manta con más fuerza aún y se giró en silencio.

Su enorme mano se cerró sobre su codo. -Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo,- le dijo, ayudándola a deslizarse del asiento junto a la ventana. No era tan alto como Darien, pero si casi dos veces más corpulento. Poseía la constitución de un luchador, con un pecho de tonel que desembocaba en un amplio vientre, y sin una pizca de grasa.

La condujo al estudio de Darien, sentándola en el sofá en vez de en uno de los amplios sillones de cuero, y dejándose caer agotado junto a ella.

-Sé que es difícil para ti hablar de ello, pero tengo que saber que pasó anoche, y esta mañana.

Ella asintió.

-Darien y Mina discutían,-dijo el sheriff Furuhata, mirándola atentamente. -¿Sabes…?

-Fue por mi culpa,-lo interrumpió Serena, con voz monocorde, vacía y extrañamente ronca. Sus ojos azules, por lo general tan animados y llenos de destellos dorados, se veían opacos y atormentados. -Yo estaba en la cocina tratando de comer cuando Darien llegó a casa de Nashville. Yo… yo no había cenado. Estaba disgustada... De cualquier manera, yo lo b-besé, y entonces fue cuando entró Mina.

-¿Tu lo besaste? ¿No te besó él?

Abatida, Serena negó con la cabeza. No importaba que unos segundos después Darien la hubiera estrechado en sus brazos y le devolviera el beso. Ella lo había iniciado.

-¿Te ha besado alguna vez Darien?

-Alguna vez. Pero sobre todo me revuelve el pelo.

Los labios del sheriff se contrajeron. –Quiero decir en la boca.

-No.

-¿Estás encaprichada de él, Serena?

Ella se quedó inmóvil, hasta la respiración se detuvo en su pecho. Entonces cuadró sus delgados hombros y lo miró con una desesperación tan cruda que él tragó en seco. -No,- dijo con patética dignidad. -Lo amo. - Hizo una pausa. –Sin embargo, él no me ama. No de la misma manera.

-¿Es por eso por lo que lo besaste?

Ella comenzó a mecerse a sí misma, un movimiento casi imperceptible pero significativo mientras luchaba por controlar su dolor. -Sé que no debería haberlo hecho,- susurró. -Lo sabía cuándo lo hice. Jamás habría hecho nada para causarle a Darien tantos problemas. Mina dijo que lo había hecho a posta, que sabía que ella estaba bajando, pero no lo sabía. Juro que no lo sabía. Estaba siendo tan cariñoso conmigo, y de repente no pude resistirme. Simplemente lo agarré. No tuvo la menor oportunidad.

-¿Qué hizo Mina?

-Empezó a gritarnos. Me llamó por todos los insultos que conocía, y a Darien, también. Nos acusó de… ya sabe. Darien trató de explicarle que no era lo que parecía, pero Mina nunca escuchaba a nadie cuando se lanzaba a uno de sus ataques.

El sheriff puso su mano sobre la suya, dándole unas palmaditas. -Serena, tengo que preguntarte esto, y quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada entre tú y Darien? ¿Has tenido alguna vez relaciones sexuales con él? Esta es una situación muy seria, cielo, y solo la verdad vale.

Ella lo miro inexpresiva, y se repente un ardiente rubor se extendió por su pálido rostro.- ¡No! - balbuceó, y se ruborizó aún más.- ¡Yo nunca… con nadie! Quiero decir…

Él le palmeó la mano de nuevo, interrumpiendo misericordiosamente su entrecortada respuesta. -No hay ninguna necesidad de avergonzarse,- le dijo, amablemente. –Haces lo correcto, valorándote así- Deprimida, Serena pensó que tampoco se tenía en tan alta estima; si en cualquier momento Darien le hubiera hecho señas con un dedo, ella habría acudido a la carrera y le hubiera dejado hacer lo que quisiera. Su virginidad era debida a su indiferencia, no a su propia moralidad.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?- la animó él.

-Se marcharon arriba, aún discutiendo. O más bien discutía Mina. Ella le gritaba, y Darien trataba de calmarla, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-¿Lo amenazó con hacer que lo borraran del testamento de Luna?

Serena asintió. -Pero la Abuela pareció sorprendida por ello. Me sentí muy aliviado, porque no podría haber soportado ser la causa de que Darien perdiera Davencourt.

-¿Oíste si ocurrió algo violento en sus habitaciones?

-Cristales rompiéndose, y entonces Darien le gritó que adelante y que pidiera el divorcio, y se marchó.

-¿Le dijo que haría lo que fuera para deshacerse de ella?

-Creo que sí,- contestó Serena, sin dudar, sabiendo que probablemente los demás habrían confirmado esto. -No lo culpo. Yo habría añadido mi paga a su pensión alimenticia, si eso hubiera ayudado.

Los labios del sheriff se estremecieron de nuevo. -¿No te caía bien Mina?

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Era siempre odiosa conmigo.

-¿Estabas celosa de ella?

Los labios de Serena temblaron. -Tenía a Darien. Pero incluso si no lo hubiera tenido, sé que él no se sentiría interesado por mí. Nunca lo ha estado. Era agradable conmigo porque me compadecía. Después de que organizara tal anoche…quiero decir, después de que _yo _lo causara…decidí que podría irme a un internado como querrían que hiciera. Tal vez entonces podría hacer algunos amigos.

-¿Oíste algo en sus habitaciones anoche después de que Darien se marchara?

Serena se estremeció, una imagen de Mina como la había visto por última vez destelló en su cerebro. Tomó aire. -No lo sé. Todos estaban enfadadísimos conmigo, hasta Darien. Estaba disgustada y me fui a mi habitación. Está en la parte trasera de la casa.

-Bueno, Serena, ahora quiero que pienses con cuidado. Cuando subes la escalera, sus habitaciones están a la izquierda del pasillo de la fachada. Si hay luz en ellas, se puede ver bajo la puerta. Lo he comprobado yo mismo. Cuando te fuiste a tu habitación, ¿miraste en esa dirección?

Ella recordaba eso muy bien. Había echado un vistazo temeroso en la puerta de Mina, temiendo que se abalanzara sobre ella como la Bruja Mala del Mago de Oz, y había tratado de ser muy silenciosa para que Mina no la oyera. Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Había una luz encendida?

-Sí.- Estaba segura de ello, porque además había pensado que tal vez Mina continuara en el dormitorio y no en la salita adyacente y así no la oiría.

-De acuerdo, ahora háblame de más tarde, cuando la encontraste. ¿A qué hora fue?

-Después de las dos. No había dormido. Seguía pensando en cómo lo había enredado todo y todos los problemas que le había causado a Darien.

-¿Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo? – le preguntó bruscamente el sheriff. -¿Oíste algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Ya se lo he dicho, mi dormitorio está en la parte de atrás, lejos de todos los demás. Se está muy tranquilo allí. Por eso me gusta.

-¿Puedes decirme si oíste a los demás pasar para ir a acostarse?

-Oí a la Tía Metalia en el pasillo más o menos a la nueve y media, pero tenía la puerta cerrada y no sé lo que iba diciendo.

-Sabio dijo que empezó a ver una película aproximadamente a las ocho. A las nueve y media es muy pronto para que hubiera terminado

-Tal vez terminó de verla en su habitación. Sé que tienen una televisión en ella, porque la Abuela hizo que instalaran una conexión allí antes de que se trasladaran.

Él sacó su cuaderno y garabateó unas palabras, luego dijo, -Bien, volvamos a cuando fuiste a las habitaciones de Mina esta madrugada. ¿Estaba la luz encendida entonces?

"No. La encendí cuando entré. Pensé que Mina estaba en la cama, y entré en su habitación para despertarla y poder hablar con ella. La luz me deslumbro, y durante unos minutos no pude ver bien, y… m-me tropecé con ella.

Se estremeció otra vez y comenzó a temblar. El brillante rubor de un momento antes abandonó su cara, dejándolo cerúlea otra vez.

-¿Por qué querías hablar con ella?

-Quería decirle que no había sido culpa de Darien, que él no hizo nada malo. Fui yo…actuando estúpidamente, como de costumbre,- dijo, apagada. -Nunca quise causarle ningún problema.

-"Para, ¿por qué no esperaste hasta por la mañana?

-Porque quería dejarlo aclarado antes.

-¿Entonces por qué hablaste con ella antes de irte a la cama?

-Soy una cobarde.- Le lanzó una mirada avergonzada. -No sabe lo desagradable que Mina podía ser.

-No creo que seas una cobarde en absoluto, dulzura. Hace falta valor para admitir que algo es culpa tuya. Muchos adultos nunca aprenden a hacerlo.

Ella comenzó a mecerse otra vez, y la mirada atormentada regresó. -No quería que nada malo le pasara a Mina, no algo así. Me había encantado si se le cayera todo el pelo o algo por el estilo. Pero cuando vi su cabeza... y la sangre... Ni siquiera la reconocí al principio. Siempre ha sido tan hermosa.

Su voz se calmó, y Andy permaneció sentado en silencio a su lado, pensando a toda velocidad. Serena había dicho que encendió la luz. Todos los pomos y los interruptores de la luz habían sido ya tratados con polvo para sacar huellas digitales, así sus huellas deberían estar sobre aquel interruptor en particular, algo bastante fácil de comprobar. Si la luz estaba encendida cuando ella se había ido a su

habitación, y apagada cuando entró para hablar con Mina, eso significaba que o bien Mina la había apagado después de que Darien se marchara, o alguien más lo había hecho. De cualquier manera, Mina estaba viva cuando Darien había abandonado la casa.

Eso no significó que él no pudiera haber vuelto más tarde y haber subido por la escalera exterior. Pero si se confirmaba su coartada en el Waffle Hut, entonces eso quería decir que no tenían suficientes pruebas circunstanciales para detenerlo. Infiernos, de todos modos no había motivo. No tenía un lío con Serena, y no es que Andy le hubiera dado mucho crédito a esta teoría para empezar. Solo había sido un disparo a ciegas, nada más. Los hechos desnudos eran que Darien y Mina habían discutido sobre algo que Serena había admitido que era totalmente culpa suya, exonerando a Darien. Mina lo había amenazado con la pérdida de Davencourt, pero nadie la había creído, de modo que no contaba. En el calor de la pelea, Darien le había gritado que adelante y que pidiera el divorcio, y se marchó de la casa. Mina había estado viva entonces, tanto según el testimonio de Serena como según la estimación del forense del momento de la muerte, basada en el grado de rigidez post-morten y la temperatura del cuerpo de Mina. Nadie había visto u oído nada. Darien estaba en el Waffle Hut en el periodo de tiempo en el que había muerto Mina. Bueno, tampoco es que habláramos de una gran distancia hasta aquí, conduciendo se podía llegar en aproximadamente quince o veinte minutos, así que entraba todavía dentro del reino de las posibilidades que hubiera regresado, la golpeara en la cabeza, y entonces tranquilamente condujera de regreso al Waffle Hut para establecer su coartada, pero las probabilidades de convencer a cualquier jurado de esto eran bastante pocas. Demonios, las probabilidades de convencer al fiscal del condado para efectuar una acusación con esa base eran aún menores.

Alguien había matado a Mina Chiba. Serena no. La muchacha era tan dolorosamente transparente y vulnerable, que dudaba que supiera siquiera mentir. Además, se apostaba el sueldo de un mes a que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para levantar el soporte de la chimenea, que era uno de los más pesados que había visto alguna vez, fabricado expresamente para las demasiado grandes chimeneas de Davencourt. Alguien con fuerza había matado a Mina, lo cual señalaba a un hombre. Los otros dos hombres en Davencourt, Sabio Queen y el encargado de los establos, Kelvin Gurio, no tenían ningún motivo.

Así que, o bien el asesino era Darien-y a menos que Darien lo admitiera, Andy sabía no había modo de demostrarlo – o un extraño. No había ninguna señal de que hubieran forzado la entrada, pero para su asombro había descubierto que ninguno de los que aquí vivían cerraban las puertas de sus balcones, así que la fuerza no habría sido necesaria. Tampoco faltaba nada, lo que les hubiera dado el robo como motivo. Lo que estaba claro es Mina estaba muerta y no contaba con ningún móvil evidente para tal hecho, y era condenadamente difícil conseguir que condenaran a alguien por asesinato sin darle al jurado un móvil que pudieran creer.

Este era uno de esos asesinatos que no iba a resolverse. Lo sentía en sus huesos, y le ponía furioso. No le gustaba que los infractores de la ley se fueran de rositas, ni por el robo de un paquete de chicles, así que mucho menos por asesinato. Que Mina hubiera sido evidentemente una bruja malcriada no tenía la menor importancia; seguía sin merecer que le aplastaran la cabeza.

Bueno, lo intentaría. Comprobaría todos los hechos, verificaría la coartada de Darien, y presentaría lo que tuviera a Simmons, pero sabía que el fiscal les iba a decir que no tenían caso.

Suspiró, se puso en pie, bajo la mirada hacia la desamparada personita que continuaba sentada en el sofá, y se acercó para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. – Date un poco más de crédito, dulzura. No eres estúpida y no eres una cobarde. Eres una muchacha dulce, simpática, y a mí me caes muy bien. "

Ella no contestó, y él se preguntó si lo habría oído siquiera. Había pasado por tanto en las últimas doce horas, que era una maravilla que no hubiera sucumbido a la tensión. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y abandonó la habitación en silencio, dejándola a solas con sus remordimientos, y sus espantosos recuerdos de esta noche.

_Como dicen por ahí… se pudrió todo! Maldito Darien, pensar tan mal de Serena…y falta lo peor… ahora que pasará con Sere? Lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo…_

_Abrazotes y gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Issyta _


	8. Sin mirar atrás

_**Oooppsss! Siento mucho el error que se me pasó en el cap anterior…gracias a quienes siempre están atentas y me avisan, sirve para redoblar el cuidado… espero que este capítulo les guste, es un poco más corto, pero fundamental para lo que se viene…**_

_**Que disfruten!**_

**Capítulo 7 **

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno.

El área al completo de Shoals, que comprendía Tuscumbia, Muscle Shoals, Sheffield, y Florence, las cuatro ciudades que se arracimaban donde Colbert y el condado de Lauderdale confluían con el Río Tennessee, tenían la atención clavada en el espectáculo del sangriento asesinato del miembro de una de las familias más prominentes del condado de Colbert, y la consiguiente investigación de su marido como posible asesino. Darien era muy conocido, aunque todavía no tan respetado aún, como Artemis Tsukino lo había sido, y por supuesto, todo el que era alguien conocía a Mina, la estrella de la alta sociedad local. El chisme se extendió como la pólvora. Darien no había sido detenido, y lo único que el sheriff Kumada había dicho es que lo habían interrogado y puesto en libertad, pero en lo que respectaba a todos esto era como decir que él lo había hecho.

A causa de lo cual, y en vista de cómo su propia familia lo trataba, los cotilleos volaban. Luna rompía a llorar siempre que lo veía, y aún no había sido capaz de hablar con él. Metalia y Sabio Queen estaban convencidos de que Darien había matado a Mina, y aunque públicamente no habían hecho ninguna declaración, sí habían dejado caer unos cuantos comentarios a sus amigos más íntimos, de los de _"entre tú y yo". _Los más íntegros manifestaron su desaprobación cuando el chismorreo se fue extendiendo, pero esto no evitó que creciera como la mala hierba.

Los dos hijos de Metalia y Sabio, Zafiro y Setsuna, mantuvieron a sus respectivas familias tan alejadas de Darien como pudieron. Sólo la madre de Darien, Neherenia, y su tía Amy parecían convencidas de su inocencia, pero claro, era lógico. Él siempre había sido el favorito de Amy, mientras que prácticamente ignoraba a los nietos de Metalia. Una definitiva escisión iba dividiendo la familia. Y en cuanto a Serena, que había descubierto el cuerpo, se decía que estaba enferma por el shock y prácticamente se había secuestrado a sí misma. Siempre había sido como un cachorrito pegado a los talones de Darien, pero ni siquiera ella se acercaba a él. El rumor era que no habían hablado desde la muerte de Mina.

Las malas lenguas extendieron el rumor de que Mina había sido salvajemente golpeada antes de que la hubieran matado; alguien más añadió que había sido mutilada. Comentaron que Darien había sido sorprendido en _flagrante delito _con Serena, su primita, pero la incredulidad le impidió creerlo. Realmente. Tal vez lo habían pillado, ¿pero con _Serena_? Venga ya, si era flaca como un poste, poco atractiva, y no tenía ni idea de cómo atraer a un hombre. De todos modos, obviamente Darien había sido pillado con _alguien_, y el chisme voló mientras se especulaba sobre la identidad de la desconocida.

La autopsia de Mina fue completada, pero los resultados no se hicieron públicos pendientes del resultado de la investigación. Se efectuaron los arreglos para el entierro, y asistieron tantas personas a la iglesia que no cabían todos. Incluso gente que no la conocía personalmente asistió por curiosidad. Darien permaneció de pie solo, una isla alrededor de la que todos los demás fluctuaban, pero sin tocarlo jamás. El sacerdote le presentó sus condolencias. Nadie más lo hizo.

En el cementerio, fue más de lo mismo. Luna estaba desconsolada, llorando sin control mientras contemplaba el féretro cubierto de flores de Mina, sostenido por raíles de cobre sobre la desnuda y profunda abertura de la tumba. Era un caluroso día de verano, sin una sola nube en el cielo, y el radiante y ardiente sol pronto los tuvo a todos goteando de sudor. Pañuelos y variopintos trozos de papel fueron usados para abanicar lánguidamente los sudorosos rostros.

Darien estaba sentado al final de la primera fila de sillas plegables que habían sido colocadas bajo el dosel para la familia más cercana. Neherenia se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo firmemente su mano, y Amy se sentó junto ella. El resto de la familia había ocupado las demás sillas, aunque nadie parecía impaciente por ser quien se sentara justo detrás de Darien. Finalmente Serena ocupó aquella silla, una frágil aparición, que había ido quedándose cada vez más delgada desde el día del asesinato de Mina. Por una vez, no tropezó ni tiró nada. Su rostro estaba pálido y remoto. Su pelo rubio claro, por lo general tan desordenado, estaba severamente retirado de su cara y recogido hacia atrás con una cinta negra. Ella solía estar siempre removiéndose, como si tuviera demasiada energía en su interior, pero ahora permanecía extrañamente inmóvil. Varias personas le lanzaron miradas curiosas, como si no estuvieran completamente seguros de su identidad. Sus facciones demasiado grandes, tan poco adecuadas para la delgadez de su cara, de alguna manera parecían adecuadas para la remota severidad que ahora la envolvía. Seguía sin ser bonita, pero tenía un algo...

Finalizaron las oraciones, y los afectados fueron discretamente alejados de la tumba para que el féretro pudiera ser bajado y la tumba rellenada. Nadie abandonó de hecho el cementerio, excepto unos cuantos que tenían otras cosas que hacer y no podía esperar más a que pasara algo. El resto se arremolinó alrededor, apretando la mano de Luna, besándola en la mejilla. Nadie se acercó a Darien. Permaneció de pie, solo, tal como lo hizo en tanatorio y después en la iglesia, con expresión severa y remota.

Serena aguantó tanto como pudo. Lo había evitado, sabiendo lo mucho que debía odiarla, pero el modo en que la gente lo trataba la hizo sangrar por dentro. Se acercó a su lado y deslizó su mano en la de él, sus helados y frágiles dedos, aferrándose a la dureza y la cálida fuerza de los suyos. Él bajo la vista hacia ella, sus ojos azules dándole una bienvenida tan cálida como el hielo.

-Lo siento,- susurró ella, sus palabras sólo audibles para él. Era intensamente consciente de todas las ávidas miradas clavadas sobre ellos, especulando sobre su gesto. -Es culpa mía que te traten así.- Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, enturbiando su visión cuando alzó la vista hacia él. –Solo quería que supieras que no... No lo hice con intención. No sabía que Mina estaba bajando. No había hablado con ella desde el almuerzo.

Algo refulgió en sus ojos, y él tomó una larga y controlada bocanada de aire. –No importa,- dijo, y suave pero firmemente apartó su mano de su apretón. El rechazo fue como una bofetada. Serena se tambaleó bajo el impacto, con expresión brutalmente desolada. Darien murmuró una maldición por lo bajo y de mala gana levantó la mano para estabilizarla, pero Serena retrocedido. -Entiendo,- dijo, todavía susurrando. -No te molestaré más.- Y se escabulló, tan insustancial como un fantasma vestido de negro.

De alguna manera consiguió mantener la fachada. Era más fácil ahora, como si la capa de hielo que la rodeaba impidiera que todo la desbordara. El rechazo de Darien casi la había agrietado, pero después del golpe inicial, la capa se había espesado en defensa propia, haciéndose aún más fuerte. El ardiente sol caía sobre ella, pero Serena se preguntó si volvería a sentir calor alguna vez. Apenas había dormido desde la noche en que había encontrado el cuerpo de Mina. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la sangrienta imagen parecía estar en el interior de sus párpados, donde no podía evitarla. La culpa y la infelicidad le impedían comer poco más que unos bocados, y había perdido incluso más peso. La familia era más amable con ella, quizás debido a su propio sentimiento de culpa por el modo en que la habían tratado inmediatamente después de que encontrara el cuerpo de Mina, cuando creyeron que Serena había matado a su prima, pero daba igual. Era demasiado poco, demasiado tarde. Serena se sentía tan alejada de ellos, de todo, que a veces era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Después de que la tumba hubiera sido cerrada y una multitud de flores colocada para cubrir la tierra, toda la familia y muchos otros condujeron de vuelta a Davencourt. La planta superior había estado clausurada durante dos días, pero después el sheriff Furuhata tan solo clausuró la escena del crimen y les había permitido hacer uso del resto de la planta, aunque todos se habían sentido extraños al principio. Sólo el primo Zafiro y su familia se alojaban en la casa, sin embargo, ya que todos los otros parientes vivían cerca. Darien no había dormido en Davencourt desde el asesinato de Mina. Pasaba los días allí, pero por la noche se marchaba a un motel. La tía Metalia dijo que se sentía aliviada, porque no se habría sentido segura con él en casa durante la noche, y Serena sintió ganas de abofetearla. Sólo el deseo de no causar a la abuela más tensión la contuvo.

Zoicite había preparado enormes cantidades de comida para alimentar a la muchedumbre que esperaban y se alegró de la oportunidad de mantenerse ocupada. La gente deambuló, entrando y saliendo del comedor donde habían instalado el bufete, rellenando sus platos y volviéndose a juntar en pequeños grupos donde discutían sobre la situación en voz apagada. Darien se encerró en el estudio. Serena se marchó a los establos y se instaló en la cerca, encontrando consuelo en la contemplación del retozo de los caballos. Buckley la vio y trotó hacia ella, presionando su cabeza sobre la cerca para que lo acariciara. Serena no había montado a caballo desde la muerte de Mina; de hecho, esta era su primera visita a los establos. Rascó a Buckley detrás de las orejas y le canturreo dulcemente, pero su mente no estaba en lo que hacía y decía, eran solo gestos automáticos. Aún así, al caballo no pareció importarle; sus ojos se entrecerraron de placer, y emitió un ruidoso gruñido.

-Te ha echado de menos,- dijo Kelvin, apareciendo detrás de ella. Se había quitado el traje que llevó al entierro y ahora vestía sus familiares pantalones de faena y botas.

-Yo también lo he echado de menos.

Kelvin apoyó los brazos sobre el travesaño superior y contempló su reino, su mirada se fue tornando más cálida conforme miraba a los animales, lustrosos y rebosantes de salud, que amaba. –No tienes buen aspecto,- le dijo, sin rodeos. Tienes que cuidarte más. Los caballos te necesitan.

-Está siendo una mala época,- contestó ella, con voz aplanada.

-Sí, es cierto,- estuvo de acuerdo. -Todavía no parece real. Y es una vergüenza como trata la gente al señor Darien. Venga ya, él no ha matado a la señorita Mina más que yo. Cualquiera que lo conozca sabría eso.- Kelvin había sido ampliamente interrogado sobre la noche del asesinato. Había oído a Darien marcharse y había estado de acuerdo con todos los demás que en que había sido aproximadamente entre las ocho y las ocho y media, pero no había oído ningún coche después de eso hasta que llamaron al sheriff y empezaron a llegar los coches patrulla del condado a la escena. Lo había despertado de un profundo sueño el grito de Serena, un sonido que aún conseguía que se estremeciera cuando lo recordaba.

-La gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver,- dijo Serena.-Al tío Sabio le encanta escuchar el sonido de su propia voz, y la tía Metalia es tonta.

-¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? Con ellos viviendo aquí, quiero decir.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo va a resistirlo la señorita Luna?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

–El Doctor la mantiene ligeramente sedada. Amaba muchísimo a Mina. Sigue llorando todo el tiempo.- Luna se había ido apagando alarmantemente desde la muerte de Mina, como si esto hubiera sido un golpe demasiado terrible incluso hasta para alguien como ella. Había depositado todas sus esperanzas para el futuro sobre Darien y Mina, y ahora era como si estas hubiesen sido destruidas, con Mina muerta y Darien sospechoso de su asesinato. Serena esperó durante días que la Abuela se acercara a Darien y abrazándolo, le dijera que ella creía en él. Pero por la razón que fuera, que la abuela estaba demasiado paralizada por la pena o tal vez porque realmente pensó que Darien podría haber matado a Mina, tal cosa no había sucedido. ¿No podía ver la abuela lo mucho que Darien la necesitaba? ¿O estaba tan sumida en su propio dolor que no podía ver el de él?

Serena esperaba con temor los días que se avecinaban.

-Tenemos los resultados de la autopsia,- dijo Andy a Darien el día después del entierro. Estaban en la oficina de Andy otra vez. Darien tenía la sensación de haber pasado más tiempo allí desde la muerte de Mina que en cualquier otro lugar.

El aturdimiento inicial ya había pasado, pero la pena y la cólera todavía las reprimía en su interior, tanto más potentes por la necesidad guardárselas dentro. No se atrevió a bajar la guardia ni un segundo o su rabia explotaría sobre todos: sus supuestos amigos, que se habían mantenido tan lejos de él como si hubiera contraído la lepra; sus socios, algunos de los cuales parecían secretamente encantados con su problema, los bastardos; y por encima de todos ellos su amada familia, quienes por lo visto, todos ellos, pensaban que era un asesino. Sólo Serena se había acercado a él y le había dicho que lo sentía. ¿Porque había sido ella misma quien asesinara a Mina por accidente, y tenía miedo de decirlo? No podía estar seguro, sin importar lo que sospechara. Lo que sí sabía era que ella también lo había evitado, Serena quien siempre hacia lo que fuera para ir pegada a sus talones, y que definitivamente se sentía culpable por algo.

No podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Sabía que no estaba comiendo, y estaba alarmantemente pálida. También había cambiado, de forma muy sutil, de un modo que no podía analizar porque estaba todavía tan enfadado que no podía concentrarse en aquellas diminutas diferencias.

-¿Sabías que Mina estaba embarazada? - preguntó Andy. Si no hubiera estado sentándose en ese momento, las piernas de Darien se habrían doblado, dejándolo caer. Contempló a Andy totalmente conmocionado.

-Me parece que no, -dijo Andy. Maldición, este caso tenía tantos giros y recovecos como un laberinto. Darien seguía siendo el mejor sospechoso como asesino de Mina, lo cual no era mucho decir, pero así estaban las cosas. No había pruebas, punto; ninguno testigo y ningún móvil que conocieran. No podría condenar ni a un mosquito con las pruebas que tenía. La coartada de Darien se había comprobado, El testimonio de Serena había establecido que Mina estaba viva cuando Darien se había marchado, así que lo único que tenían era un cadáver. Un cadáver embarazado, según el último giro.

-Estaba aproximadamente de siete semanas, según el informe. ¿Tenía nauseas o algo por el estilo?

Darien hizo un gesto negativo. Sentía los labios entumecidos. De siete semanas. El bebé no era suyo. Mina se la había estado pegando. Se tragó el nudo que sentía en la garganta, tratando de dilucidar lo que este significaba. No había encontrado ninguna indicación de que le había sido infiel, y tampoco Hubo ningún cotilleo; en una pequeña ciudad, habría corrido el chisme, y la investigación de Andy lo habría destapado. Si le decía a Andy que el bebé no era suyo, entonces éste sería considerado como un motivo creíble para matarla. Pero ¿y si la había matado su amante? Sin tener ninguna pista de quién pudiera ser ese hombre, no había ningún modo de averiguarlo, incluso asumiendo que Andy lo escuchara.

Calló cuando pensó que Serena podría haber matado a Mina, y ahora se veía forzado a mantener la misma posición otra vez. Por la razón que fuera, porque no podía obligarse a destruir a Sere o porque revelar que el bebé de Mina no era suyo era atraer incluso más sospecha sobre su propia cabeza, el asesino de su esposa iba a quedar impune. Una oleada de impotente rabia lo inundó otra vez, corroyéndolo por entero, como el ácido; rabia hacia Mina, hacia Serena, hacia cada uno, y sobre todo hacia sí mismo.

-Si ella lo sabía,-dijo finalmente, con voz ronca, - no me lo contó.

-Bien, algunas mujeres se retrasan desde el principio, y otras no. Mi esposa tuvo el período durante cuatro meses con nuestro primer hijo; no teníamos ni idea de por qué vomitaba todo el tiempo. No sé por qué lo llaman nauseas matutinas, porque Lita vomitaba a todas horas del día y noche. Nunca sabía lo que la haría sentirse mal. Pero bueno, con los demás, lo supo casi desde el principio. Supongo que ella aprendió a reconocer los síntomas. De todos modos, lo siento, Darien. Lo del bebé y todo eso. Y, uh, mantendremos el caso abierto, pero francamente no tenemos ni una mierda de pista para continuar.

Darien permaneció sentado durante un momento, contemplando el blanco de sus nudillos mientras se aferraba a los brazos de la silla.

-¿Significa eso que no vas a investigarme más?

-Supongo que es lo que significa.

-¿Puedo abandonar la ciudad?

-No puedo impedírtelo.

Darien se levantó. Todavía estaba pálido. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró atrás en dirección a Andy. -No la maté,- dijo.

Andy suspiró. -Era una posibilidad. Tenía que comprobarlo.

-Lo sé.

-Desearía haber descubierto al asesino para ti, pero no pinta bien.

-Lo sé,- dijo Darien otra vez y silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

En un momento de su corto paseo hasta motel, tomó su decisión.

Él embaló su ropa, pagó la cuenta del motel, y condujo de vuelta a Davencourt. Su mirada era amarga cuando contempló la magnífica y vieja casa, coronando un leve promontorio, con sus elegantes y refinadas alas extendidas, como dando la bienvenida a su seno. Había amado vivir aquí, un príncipe en su propio reino, sabiendo que un día sería todo suyo. Le había gustado contribuir por sí mismo a la prosperidad de su reino. Incluso se había casado con la princesa. Infiernos, había estado más que encantado de casarse con ella. Mina había sido suya desde aquel lejano día cuando se habían sentado juntos, meciéndose en el columpio bajo el enorme y viejo roble y tuvieron su primera batalla por el dominio.

¿Se había casado con ella por puro ego, determinado a demostrarle que no podía jugar sus pequeños juegos con él? Si era honesto, entonces la respuesta era sí, esa había sido una de las razones. Pero otra había sido el amor, un amor extraño mezcla de una infancia compartida, un papel compartido en vida, y la fascinación sexual que había existido entre ellos desde la pubertad. No era buena base para el matrimonio, ahora lo sabía. El sexo había perdido su fascinación malditamente rápido, y su pasado en común y las vivencias compartidas no habían sido lo bastante fuertes para mantenerlos unidos después de que la atracción hubiera desaparecido.

Mina había estado acostándose con otro hombre. U hombres, por lo que él sabía. Conociendo a Mina como la conocía, comprendió que probablemente lo había hecho como venganza, porque no se había plegado humildemente a cada uno de sus caprichos. Ella era capaz de casi todo cuando la contrariaban, y aun así nunca esperó que fuera a engañarlo. Su reputación en Tuscumbia y Colbert Country había sido demasiado importante para ella, y esta no eran grandes ciudades de paso donde los amantes pudieran ir y venir sin que nadie les prestara demasiada atención. Esto era el Sur, y en algunos aspectos el Viejo Sur, donde las apariencias y los modales refinados primaban, al menos entre los estratos medio y alto de la sociedad.

Pero no solo se había acostado con otro, sino que además no había usado medios anticonceptivos. ¿También por venganza? ¿Pensaría que sería deliciosamente divertido hacerlo cargar con un hijo que no era suyo?

En una breve e infernal semana, su esposa había sido asesinada, su vida al completo y su reputación destruida, y su familia le había dado la espalda. Había pasado de ser el príncipe a convertirse en un paria.

Estaba harto de todos ello. La bomba que Andy había soltado hoy era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Había trabajado como un esclavo durante años para mantener a la familia en el nivel al que se habían acostumbrado, bien instalados en el regazo de la riqueza, sacrificando su vida privada y cualquier posibilidad que pudiera haber tenido de construir un verdadero matrimonio con Mina. Pero cuando había necesitado que su familia presentara un frente unido, apoyándolo, no habían estado allí. Luna no lo había acusado pero tampoco le había brindado el menor apoyo, y estaba cansado de bailar a su son. En cuanto a Metalia y Sabio y su prole, al diablo con ellos. Sólo su madre y la tía Amy habían creído en él.

Serena. ¿Y ella? ¿Había puesto ella esta pesadilla en marcha, arremetiendo contra Mina sin la más mínima consideración por el daño que pudiera causarle a él? De alguna forma, a otro nivel, la traición de Serena era más amarga que la de los demás. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a su adoración, al cómodo compañerismo que tenía con ella. Su excéntrica personalidad y su lengua rebelde lo había divertido, lo había hecho reírse aun cuando estaba tan exhausto que casi se caía de bruces. Un _Grand Pricks_, efectivamente, el diablillo.

En el entierro, le dijo que no había planeado la escena en la cocina, pero la culpa y la aflicción estaban escritas por todas partes en aquel delgado rostro. Tal vez lo hizo, tal vez no. Pero ella también lo había evitado, cuando él habría vendido su alma por algo de consuelo. Andy no consideraba a Serena sospechosa del asesinato de Mina, pero Darien no podía olvidar la mirada de odio que había visto en sus ojos, o el hecho de que ella había tenido la oportunidad. Todos en la casa habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero Serena era la única que odiaba a Mina.

Simplemente, no lo sabía. Había mantenido la boca cerrada para protegerla incluso aunque ella no lo hubiera apoyado. Había mantenido la boca cerrada sobre que el bebé de Mina no era suyo, dejando que el posible asesino saliera impune, porque él mismo habría resultado el sospechoso más probable. Estaba malditamente cansado de que siempre lo pillaran en medio, Al diablo con todos ellos. Detuvo el coche en la calzada y contempló la casa, Davencourt. Esta era la encarnación de su ambición, un símbolo de su vida, el corazón de la familia Tsukino. Tenía personalidad propia, una vieja casa que había abrigado generaciones de Tsukinos en el interior de sus elegantes proporciones. Cuando estaba lejos en viaje de negocios y pensaba en Davencourt, en su imaginación siempre la veía rodeada de flores. En la primavera, los arbustos de azaleas se cubrían de color. En verano, las rosas y las pervincas tomaban el relevo. En otoño eran los crisantemos, y en invierno los arbustos de camelias rosadas y blancas. Davencourt siempre estaba en flor. Amaba eso con una pasión que nunca había sentido por Mina. No podía culpar de lo que había pasado solo a los demás, porque él también era culpable, ya que al analizar su matrimonio había pesado más en él el legado que la mujer.

Al diablo con Davencourt, también.

Aparcó en la avenida delantera y entró por la puerta principal. La conversación en la sala de estar se detuvo abruptamente, como había estado sucediendo las últimas semanas. No echó ni un vistazo en esa dirección cuando se dirigió a zancadas hacia el estudio y se sentó tras el escritorio.

Trabajó durante horas, completando informes financieros, rellenando impresos, devolviendo el control activo de todas las empresas Tsukino a las manos de Luna. Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó, salió de la casa, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

_El fin de la primera parte…se fue sin pensarlo mucho…y ni siquiera volteó a ver lo que dejó…en el próximo capítulo veremos un avance en el tiempo y como afectó la muerte de Mina y el abandono de Darién no sólo a Serena, si no a toda la familia…_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, avisos y sugerencias…_

_Un beso._

_Issyta._


	9. Reencuentro

_**Gracias por su buena vibra….ahora comienza la segunda parte, unos cuantos años después del último capítulo… veremos la evolución de los personajes y nos llevaremos más de una sorpresa…Que disfruten!**_

_**El regreso **_

Capítulo 8.

-Tráeme a Darien de vuelta,- dijo Luna a Serena.-Quiero que le convenzas para que vuelva a casa

El rostro de Serena no mostró su conmoción, aunque reverberaba por todo su cuerpo. Con elegancia y delicadeza posó su vaso de té sobre el pequeño posavasos sin mostrar el más mínimo indicio de nerviosismo. ¡Darien! Sólo el sonido de su nombre aún tenía el poder de traspasarla, removiendo el viejo y doloroso sentimiento de anhelo y culpa, aunque ya habían transcurrido diez años desde que lo vio por última vez, desde que todos lo habían visto.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó serenamente. A diferencia de Serena, la mano de Luna tembló cuando posó su vaso. Sus ochenta y tres años pesaban sobre Luna, y el constante temblor en sus manos era otro pequeño indicio de que su cuerpo le fallaba. Luna se estaba muriendo. Ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían. No inmediatamente, ni siguiera pronto, pero ahora era verano y seguramente no vería otro verano más. Su voluntad de hierro había soportado mucho, pero lentamente se había doblegado bajo el inexorable paso del tiempo.

-Por supuesto. Contraté a un detective para encontrarlo. Neherenia y Amy lo han sabido durante todo este tiempo, pero no me lo quisieron decir,- dijo Luna con una mezcla de ira y exasperación. -Se ha mantenido en contacto con ellas, y ambas le han visitado de vez en cuando.

Serena veló sus ojos con las pestañas, llevando cuidado en no mostrar ninguna expresión. Así que lo habían sabido todo este tiempo. A diferencia de Luna, ella no les podía culpar. Darien lo había dejado bien claro, no tenía interés por el resto de la familia. Aun así, dolía. Su amor por él había sido la única emoción que no pudo bloquear. Su ausencia había sido como una herida abierta siempre sangrando, y en estos diez años no se había curado, aún goteaba dolor y remordimiento.

Pero había sobrevivido. Sin saber bien cómo, al enterrar todas sus emociones había sobrevivido. Desapareció la alegre y exuberante muchacha, rebosante de energía y travesuras. En su lugar había una fría y remota joven mujer, que nunca se precipitaba, nunca perdía los nervios, raramente sonreía, y menos aún reía abiertamente. Las emociones se pagaban con dolor; había aprendido esa amarga lección cuando su irreflexión, su estúpida emotividad había arruinado la vida de Darien.

Con su personalidad de entonces no era valorada ni querida, así que se destruyó a sí misma y de las cenizas construyó una nueva persona, una mujer que nunca conocería la cumbre, pero que jamás caería de nuevo en las profundidades. De alguna forma había puesto en movimiento la cadena de sucesos que le costaron la vida a Mina y desterraron a Darien de las suyas, así que se había asignado con determinación la tarea de la expiación. No podía reemplazar a Mina en el amor de Luna, pero por lo menos podía dejar de ser una carga y una decepción.

Había asistido a la Universidad de Alabama en vez de a la exclusiva Universidad de chicas que al principio se pensó, y obtuvo una licenciatura en dirección de empresas así que pudo ser de ayuda para Luna en la gestión de los negocios, puesto que Darien ya no estaba ahí para hacerse cargo de ello. A Serena no le gustaba la carrera pero se obligó a estudiar duramente y a obtener buenos resultados. ¿Y qué si lo encontraba aburrido? Era un pequeño precio a pagar.

Se obligó a aprender cómo vestir, para que Luna no se sintiera avergonzada de ella. Se había apuntado a un cursillo para mejorar su forma de conducir, había aprendido a bailar, cómo aplicarse el maquillaje, a sostener una conversación educada, a ser socialmente aceptable. Había aprendido a dominar su loco entusiasmo que en tantas ocasiones la habían metido en problemas cuando era una niña, pero eso no había sido difícil. Después de que Darien desapareciera su problema consistió en volver a sentir alegría por vivir y no lo contrario.

No podía pensar en nada que la angustiara más que en encontrarse con Darien cara a cara otra vez.

-¿Y si no quiere regresar?- murmuró.

-Convéncele,- contestó Luna, con brusquedad. Entonces suspiró, y su voz se tornó más suave. -Siempre ha mostrado debilidad por ti. Le necesito de vuelta aquí. _Lo _necesitamos. Tú y yo juntas nos las hemos arreglado bien para que las cosas siguiesen funcionando, pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo y tu corazón y tu alma no están puestos en esto de la manera en que lo estuvo Darien. Cuando se trataba de negocios, Darien tenía el cerebro de un ordenador y el corazón de un tiburón. Era honrado pero despiadado. Esa son cualidades raras, Serena, no son el tipo de cualidades que se puedan reemplazar con facilidad.

Por eso mismo puede que no nos perdone.- Serena no reaccionó ante el menosprecio de Luna por su aptitud para dirigir el imperio familiar. Era la verdad pura y dura; por eso la mayoría de las veces todas las decisiones importantes recaían sobre los cada vez más frágiles hombros de Luna, mientras que Serena se limitaba a llevarlas a la práctica. Se había adiestrado a sí misma, se había disciplinado hasta donde pudo, pero aunque diese lo mejor de ella misma nunca era suficiente. Lo aceptaba y se protegía a si misma al no darle importancia. Nada había tenido importancia en realidad durante los últimos diez años.

La pena destelló en la arrugada cara de Luna. -Desde que se marchó lo he echado de menos cada día, dijo con suavidad. -Jamás me perdonaré el haber permitido lo que le pasó. Le tenía que haber dicho a todo el mundo que creía en él, que confiaba en él, sin embargo me regodeé en mi propio dolor y no vi lo que mi dejadez le estaba haciendo. No me importa morir, pero no me puedo ir tranquila hasta que arregle las cosas con Darien. Si alguien lo puede traerlo de vuelta, Serena, esa eres tú.

Serena no le contó a Luna que en el funeral de Mina le tendió una mano a Darien, y fue fríamente rechazada. En su fuero interno pensaba que tenía menos posibilidades de convencer a Darien de regresar a casa que cualquier otro, pero eso era otra cosa que había aprendido por sí misma. Si ella conseguía bloquear sus sentimientos entonces sus emociones y miedos privados, serían justo eso, privados. Si los mantenía encerrados en su interior, entonces nadie más que ella sabría que existían.

No importaba lo que ella sintiera; si Luna quería Darien de vuelta en casa, haría lo que pudiese, sin importar lo que le costara.- ¿Dónde está?

-En alguna pequeña ciudad dejada de la mano de Dios en Arizona. Te daré la carpeta con la información que recabó el investigador para mí. Le… han ido muy bien las cosas. Posee un rancho, nada del tamaño de Davencourt, pero no está en Darien el fracasar.

-¿Cuándo quieres que me marche?

-Lo antes posible. Lo necesitamos aquí. Yo le necesito. Antes de que me muera quiero hacer las paces con él.

Lo intentaré,- dijo Serena.

Luna miró durante un prolongado momento a su nieta, luego una cansada sonrisa curvó su boca. -Eres la única que no aparenta falsa alegría y me dice que cumpliré los cien, dijo, con una amarga insinuación de aprobación en su voz. -Malditos idiotas. ¿Es que se creen que no sé qué me estoy muriendo? Tengo cáncer, y soy demasiado vieja para malgastar mi tiempo y mi dinero en un tratamiento cuando sé que de todas formas la vejez me llevará bien pronto. Por el amor de Dios, yo vivo en este cuerpo. Siento como se está apagando lentamente.

No existía respuesta que no sonase falsamente alegre o cruel, así que Serena no dijo nada. Muy a menudo permanecía callada, dejando que las conversaciones pasaran por encima de ella, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo para integrarse en ellas. Era verdad que todos los demás en la casa hacían lo posible por ignorar la enfermedad, como si fuese a desaparecer al ignorarla. Ya no sólo vivían allí Metalia y Sabio; sin saber bien cómo, al año de la muerte de Mina y de la partida de Darien, Metalia había conseguido instalar a más miembros de su familia en Davencourt. Su hijo, Zafiro, había decidido quedarse en Charlotte, sin embargo, todos los demás estaban ahí. La hija de Metalia, Setsuna, había instalado a toda su familia; a su esposo Souichi y a sus hijos Hotaru y Seiya. No es que fuesen unos niños; Seiya tenía treinta años y Hotaru la edad de Serena. Luna dejó que se llenase la casa, posiblemente en un intento por desterrar el vacío que quedó al perder a Mina y a Darien. Suponiendo que Serena pudiera convencer a Darien de que regresara -una gran suposición- se preguntaba qué haría con toda esta situación. Cierto, todos eran primos suyos, pero por alguna razón pensaba que se mostraría algo impaciente con ellos por aprovecharse del dolor de Luna.

-Sabes que cambié mi testamento después que se marchara Darien,- continúo tras un momento Luna, tomando otro sorbo de té. Miró fijamente por la ventana hacia la profusión de rosas color melocotón, sus favoritas, y cuadró los hombros como para tomar fuerzas. -Te nombré heredera universal; Davencourt y la mayor parte del dinero irían a parar a ti. Creo que es justo decirte que si puedes convencer a Darien de que vuelva, lo pondré todo a su nombre.

Serena asintió. Eso no influiría en sus esfuerzos; nada lo haría. Haría todo lo posible para convencer a Darien de que regresara y de hecho no sentiría ninguna pérdida personal cuando Luna cambiase su testamento. Aunque lo intentaba con ahínco, Serena lo aceptaba, sencillamente no poseía el don para los negocios como Luna y Darien. No era una persona que corriese riesgos y no podía mostrar

Entusiasmo por el juego de los grandes negocios. Davencourt estaría mucho mejor con él al cargo así como la miríada de inversiones financieras e intereses.

-Ese fue el pacto que hice con él cuando tenía catorce años,- continúo Luna, con voz áspera y los hombros todavía en tensión. -Si trabajaba duro, estudiaba, y se formaba para poder hacerse cargo de Davencourt, entonces todo sería suyo.

-Lo entiendo,- murmuró Serena.

-Davencourt… - Luna seguía con la vista fija sobre el perfectamente cuidado césped, el jardín de flores, los pastos más al fondo, donde sus queridos caballos agachaban sus elegantes y musculosos cuellos para pastar. -Davencourt se merece estar en las mejores manos. No es sólo una casa, es un legado. Ya no quedan muchos como éste y tengo que elegir a quién creo será el mejor para cuidar de él.

-Intentaré traerlo de vuelta,- prometió Serena, su cara tan serena como un estanque en un caluroso día de verano, cuando ni un soplo de brisa ondulaba la superficie. Era el rostro tras el cual se ocultaba, una máscara de indiferencia, insondable y serena. Nada podía traspasar el seguro velo que ella había tejido, excepto Darien, su única debilidad. A su pesar, sus pensamientos echaron a volar. Tenerlo de vuelta… sería como el cielo e infierno al mismo tiempo. Poder verlo todos los días, escuchar su voz, abrazar en secreto su cercanía en las largas y oscuras noches, cuando todas las pesadillas se volvían reales… eso era el cielo. El infierno era saber que él ahora la despreciaba, que cada una de sus miradas sería de condena y repulsa.

Pero, no, tenía que ser realista. Ella no estaría aquí. Cuando Luna -ya nunca pensaba en ella como Abuela – muriese, Davencourt ya no sería más su hogar. Sería de Darien, y él no la querría aquí. No lo vería todos los días, posiblemente nunca más. Tendría que mudarse, encontrar un trabajo, enfrentarse a la vida real. Bien, por lo menos con su licenciatura y su experiencia, sería capaz de encontrar un buen trabajo. Tal vez no en el área de Shoals; puede que tuviese que trasladarse, en ese caso estaba segura que jamás volvería a ver a Darien. Eso tampoco importaba. Su lugar estaba aquí. Sus irreflexivas acciones le costaron su herencia, así que era justo que ella hiciese lo posible para traerlo de vuelta.

-¿No te importa?- le preguntó abruptamente Luna. -¿Perder Davencourt si haces esto por mí?

_Nada importaba_. Esa había sido su letanía, su maldición durante diez años. -Es tuyo para dejárselo a quien tú quieras. Darien era el heredero que elegiste. Y tienes razón; lo hará mucho mejor de lo que jamás pudiera hacerlo.

Podía sentir que su tono tranquilo y uniforme perturbaba a Luna, pero infundir pasión a sus palabras era algo que la sobrepasaba.

-Pero tú eres una Tsukino,- argumentó Luna, como si quisiera que Serena justificara su propia decisión respecto a ella. -Algunas personas dirán que Davencourt es tuyo por derecho, porque Darien es un Chiba. Es pariente consanguíneo mío, pero no es un Tsukino, y ni siquiera está tan estrechamente relacionado conmigo como tú.

-Pero es la mejor elección.

Metalia entró en el salón a tiempo de escuchar el último comentario de Serena. -¿Quién es la mejor elección?- exigió, dejándose caer en su silla favorita. Metalia tenía setenta y tres años, diez años menos que Luna y mientras que el pelo de Luna era totalmente blanco, Metalia tercamente se resistía a la naturaleza y mantenía teñidos sus suaves rizos en un delicado tono rubio.

-Darien,- contestó lacónicamente Luna.

-¡Darien!- Conmocionada, Metalia se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana. -Por el amor de Dios, ¿para qué otra cosa podría ser él la mejor elección, excepto para la silla eléctrica?

-Para dirigir Davencourt, y la parte financiera de los negocios.

-¡Estarás de broma! Bueno, nadie querrá tratar con él…

-Sí, lo harán,- dijo Luna, con voz férrea. -Si él está al cargo, _todos _harán negocios con él, o desearan no haber sido tan estúpidos.

-No sé por qué has sacado a relucir su nombre, ya que nadie sabe dónde está…

-Yo lo he encontrado,- la interrumpió Luna. -Y Serena va a ir a hablar con él para que vuelva.

Metalia miró a Serena como si de repente le hubiesen salido dos cabezas. -¿Estás loca?- le preguntó, con voz estrangulada. -¡No lo dirás en serio, querer traer a un asesino entre nosotros! ¡Vaya, no podría pegar ojo por la noche!"

-Darien no es un asesino,- dijo Serena, tomándose su té sin dignarse a mirar a Metalia. También había dejado de pensar en Metalia como su tía. En algún momento de la noche, después de que Darien se alejara de sus vidas, los títulos de parentesco con los que había tratado a la gente se habían desvanecido, como si la distancia emocional que había tomado no le permitiera hacer uso de ellos. Sus familiares ahora eran sencillamente Luna, Metalia, Sabio.

-¿Entonces por qué desapareció de esa forma? Sólo alguien con mala conciencia habría huido.

-¡Cállate!- le espetó Luna. -Él no huyó, se hartó y decidió marcharse. Hay una diferencia. Le defraudamos, no le culpo por darnos la espalda. Pero Serena tiene razón; Darien no mató a Mina. Nunca pensé que lo hiciese.

¡Bueno, Andy Furuhata evidentemente sí lo hizo!

Luna descartó las ideas de Andy con un gesto de la mano. -No importa. _Creo _que Darien es inocente, no había pruebas en su contra, así que en lo que respecta a la ley él es inocente, y yo quiero que regrese.

-¡Luna no seas una vieja tonta!

Los ojos de Luna relampaguearon con un repentino fulgor que desmentía su edad. -Creo que puedo afirmar con seguridad," dijo, arrastrando las palabras, "que nadie jamás me ha considerado una tonta, vieja o joven. _Y vivió para contarlo_, era el mensaje que se escondía en su tono de voz. Ochenta y tres años o no, muriéndose o no, Luna aún conocía el alcance de su poder como matriarca de la fortuna Tsukino, y no se avergonzaba de hacérselo saber a todo el mundo.

Metalia retrocedió y se giró hacia Serena, un blanco más fácil. -No dirás en serio que lo vas a hacer. Dile que es una locura.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

La ira relampagueo en los ojos de Metalia ante la queda afirmación. -¡_Era _de esperar!" dijo, con brusquedad. -No te creas que se me ha olvidado que tratabas de meterte en su cama cuando…

-¡Cállate!- dijo Luna ferozmente, elevándose a medias de la silla como si quisiera atacar físicamente a su hermana. -Andy explicó lo que en realidad pasó entre ellos, y no dejaré que se saque de contexto. Tampoco dejaré que atormentes a Serena. Ella sólo hace lo que yo le he pedido.

-¿Pero por qué _quieres _hacerlo volver?" gimió Gloria, dejando a un lado su agresividad y Luna volvió a dejarse caer en la silla.

-Porque le necesitamos. Ahora mismo estamos llevando los asuntos entre Serena y yo, pero cuando muera, se verá desbordada de trabajo.

-Oh, tonterías, Luna, nos vas a sobrevivir…

-No,- dijo Luna, enérgicamente, cortando la declaración que tantas veces antes había escuchado. -No voy a sobrevivir a ninguno. Y aunque pudiera no quiero. Necesitamos a Darien. Serena va a ir a verle y le traerá a casa, y se acabó.

A la noche siguiente, Serena estaba sentada en la zona más en penumbra de una pequeña y lúgubre cantina, con la espalda pegada a la pared mientras observaba en silencio a un hombre sentado relajadamente en uno de los taburetes del bar. Lo había estado observando durante tanto tiempo y tan fijamente que le dolían los ojos del esfuerzo que le suponía mirar a través del oscuro y lleno de humo interior. La mayor parte del tiempo no pudo escuchar nada de lo que decía, lo acallaba la vieja máquina de discos situada en la esquina, el estrepitoso ruido de la bolas de billar chocando entre sí el sonido de las palabrotas y las conversaciones, pero de cuando en cuando podía percibir un cierto tono, un acento, que fuera de toda duda era suyo mientras hacía un comentario casual bien al hombre que estaba a su lado o al camarero.

Darien. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que lo vio, diez años desde que se sintió viva. Sabía y lo había aceptado que todavía lo amaba, seguía siendo vulnerable a él, pero en cierta manera el monótono transcurrir de días durante diez años había desdibujado en su memoria lo aguda que había sido siempre su reacción hacia él. Todo lo que había hecho falta era ese fugaz vistazo de él para recordárselo. La avalancha de sensaciones era tan intensa que rayaba en el dolor, como si las células de su cuerpo hubiesen despertado a la vida. Nada había cambiado. Seguía reaccionando de la misma manera que antes, su corazón latía desbocado y la excitación tensaba todos y cada uno de sus nervios. Sentía la piel tirante y ardiente y la carne bajo de ella palpitaba dolorida. El ansia de tocarlo, de estar lo suficientemente cerca de él para poder oler el almizclado y masculino aroma de su esencia, único y que jamás había olvidado, era tan grande, que se sentía casi paralizada por el deseo.

Pero a pesar de todo su anhelo, no conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a él y hacerse notar. A pesar de la resuelta confianza de Luna en que ella le podría convencer para que regresara a casa, Serena no esperaba ver otra cosa en esa mirada azul que aversión y rechazo. La anticipación al dolor la hacía continuar sentada. Había vivido con el dolor de su pérdida durante los diez últimos años, pero era un dolor familiar, y había aprendido a vivir con él. No estaba muy segura de poder soportar cualquier otro tipo de dolor. Un nuevo golpe la hundiría, posiblemente sin posibilidad de recuperación.

No era la única mujer en el bar, pero le dirigían las suficientes miradas masculinas de curiosidad para ponerla nerviosa. Darien no; era totalmente ajeno a su presencia. Hasta ese momento la habían dejado en paz, ya que deliberadamente había tratado de no llamar la atención. Vestía con sencillez, recatadamente, con unos pantalones holgados verde oscuro y una camiseta color crema, no era la vestimenta de una mujer que va a la ciudad buscando marcha. No miraba a nadie a los ojos y no dejaba vagar su mirada alrededor con interés. Con los años había aprendido a pasar lo más inadvertida posible, y esta noche eso la había ayudado mucho. Aunque, tarde o temprano, algún vaquero se armaría de suficiente valor para ignorar su señal de "mantente lejos" y se acercaría a ella.

Estaba cansada. Eran las diez de la noche, y su avión había despegado desde Huntsville a las seis de la mañana. Desde allí había volado a Birmingham, y desde Birmingham a Dallas -con una parada en Jackson, Mississippi. En Dallas, había soportado una espera de cuatro horas. Llegó a Tucson a las cuatro y veintisiete minutos, horario local, alquiló un coche y condujo hacia el sur por la autopista interestatal 19 hacia Tumacacori, donde el detective privado de Luna les dijo que ahora vivía Darien. Según la información de la ficha, poseía en la zona un pequeño pero próspero rancho ganadero.

No le fue posible encontrarlo. A pesar de tener la dirección, había estando dando vueltas buscando la carretera correcta, volviendo en repetidas ocasiones de vuelta a la autopista interestatal para orientarse. Estaba ya casi al borde las lágrimas cuando finalmente se encontró con un vecino de la localidad que no sólo conocía a Darien personalmente sino que dio indicaciones a Serena para llegar a este pequeño y cutre bar justo a las afueras de Nogales, dónde solía parar Darien cuando tenía que ir a la ciudad, lo que había hecho este día en particular.

Mientras conducía en dirección a Nogales, la noche del desierto había caído con todo su colorido y dramatismo, y cuando el calidoscopio de matices se había descolorido, había dejado un aterciopelado cielo negro, lleno de enormes y brillantes estrellas como jamás había visto. Para cuando logró encontrar el bar, la hermosa e inhóspita desolación ya la había calmado, y de nuevo lucia su habitual expresión reservada.

Darien ya se encontraba allí cuando ella entró; fue la primera persona que vio. La conmoción casi la hizo derrumbarse. Tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario y ni se había molestado en mirar hacia la puerta, pero sabía que era él, porque cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba al reconocerlo. Sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacía una de las mesas vacías, escogiendo automáticamente una situada en la esquina más oscura, y aún permanecía allí sentada. La camarera, una mujer hispana de unos treinta y tantos años y con expresión cansada, se acercaba de vez en cuando. La primera vez Serena había pedido una cerveza, aguantándola hasta que se calentó, para después pedir otra. No le gustaba la cerveza, habitualmente no bebía, pero pensó que debería consumir algo o sino le pedirían que abandonase la mesa para que la ocupasen otros clientes que sí lo harían.

Bajó la mirada hacia el arañado tablero de la mesa, en donde numerosos hojas de cuchillo habían grabado multitud de iniciales y diseños así como surcos aleatorios y agujeros. Esperar no lo hacía más fácil. Debería levantarse, caminar hacia él y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Pero seguía sin moverse. Sus ojos se posaron hambrientos de nuevo en él, absorbiendo los cambios que estos diez años habían causado.

Tenía veinticuatro años cuando se marchó de Tuscumbia, un hombre joven, maduro para su edad y cargado con responsabilidades que hubieran podido con alguien inferior, pero _joven _aún. A los veinticuatro años todavía no había descubierto el alcance total de su propia fuerza, su personalidad era un poco maleable todavía. La muerte de Mina y la subsiguiente investigación, y el modo en que había sido aislado tanto por la familia como por los amigos, lo habían endurecido. Los diez años transcurridos desde entonces lo habían endurecido aún mucho más. Era evidente en la severa línea de su boca y en la fría e imperturbable forma en que contemplaba el mundo a su alrededor, caracterizándolo como un hombre preparado para coger el mundo en sus manos e inclinarlo a su antojo. No importaba el desafío al que se enfrentara, siempre salía victorioso.

Serena conocía algunos de esos desafíos, ya que el informe sobre él era minucioso. Cuando los cuatreros diezmaron su manada y las fuerzas locales no pudieron detenerlos, Darien había rastreado por su cuenta a los cuatro cuatreros y los siguió hasta México. Los cuatreros lo descubrieron y comenzaron a disparar. Darien devolvió los disparos. Aguantaron así durante dos días. Al final de los cuales, uno de los cuatreros había muerto, otro resultó gravemente herido, y un tercero sufría una conmoción cerebral después de haberse caído desde una roca. Darien resultó levemente herido, una cicatriz que le atravesaba el muslo, y sufría de deshidratación. Finalmente los bandidos decidieron cortar por lo sano y escapar cuando aún podían, y Darien condujo sombríamente su ganado robado de vuelta a través de la frontera. Desde entonces ningún cuatrero le volvió a molestar.

Ahora un aura de peligro que no existía antes lo rodeaba, dándole el aspecto de un hombre de palabra dispuesto a respaldarla con acciones. Su personalidad se había afilado bajo esta coraza de hierro. Darien no tenía debilidades ahora, con certeza ni un resto de la que sentía por aquella estúpida y despistada prima que le había causado tantos problemas.

No era el mismo hombre que conocía antes. Era más duro y tosco, quizás incluso brutal. Se dio cuenta de que en diez años se habían producido muchos cambios, en ambos, pero una cosa permanecía constante, y eso era su amor por él.

Físicamente, parecía más alto y corpulento que antes. Siempre tuvo un cuerpo musculoso, pero años de durísimo trabajo físico habían endurecido y definido esa musculatura, como un látigo a punto de restallar o un cable de acero tensado. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su pecho aumentado. Sus antebrazos, que quedaban a la vista bajo las mangas enrolladas de la camisa, eran abultados con músculos y tendones definidos.

Estaba profundamente bronceado, con arrugas a ambos lados de su boca y en las esquinas de sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo más largo y descuidado, el pelo de un hombre que no iba de forma regular a la ciudad para cortárselo. Esa era otra diferencia: ya no era un corte a la moda, sino un simple corte de pelo. Su cara estaba oscurecida por la sombra de la barba, pero no podía ocultar la nueva cicatriz que le recorría la parte inferior de la mandíbula derecha, desde la oreja hasta casi la barbilla. Serena tragó en seco, preguntándose que le habría pasado, si la herida habría sido grave. El informe del investigador decía que Darien no sólo había comprado el pequeño rancho y lo había convertido rápidamente en una rentable empresa, sino que había adquirido sistemáticamente más tierras, no para ampliar su rancho, como sería de esperar, sino para la minería. Arizona era rica en yacimientos minerales, y Darien estaba invirtiendo en ellos. Abandonar Davencourt no le había empobrecido; tenía dinero propio, y lo había utilizado inteligentemente. Tal y como había manifestado Luna, Darien tenía un talento poco frecuente para los negocios y las finanzas, y lo había usado.

Aun siendo tan próspero como era, sin embargo, nadie lo diría por su ropa. Sus botas estaban usadas y arañadas, sus vaqueros descoloridos, y su fina camisa de cambray había sido lavada tantas veces que estaba casi blanca. Llevaba un sombrero, uno polvoriento de color marrón oscuro. Nogales tenía fama de ser dura, pero a pesar de ello, parecía haberse integrado en esta ruda muchedumbre, en este lúgubre bar de este pequeño y desértico pueblo fronterizo tan diferente a Tuscumbia como el Amazonas del Ártico.

Tenía el poder de destruirla. Con unas cuantas heladas y cortantes palabras podría aniquilarla. Se sentía enferma al saber al riesgo al que se exponía al acercarse a él, pero aún podía ver la esperanza que brillaba en los ojos de Luna cuando la besó esa misma mañana al despedirse. Luna, encogida por la edad, menguada por el dolor y el remordimiento, indomable pero ya no invencible. Posiblemente, el final estaba más cerca de lo que dejaba ver a los demás. Puede que esta fuese la última oportunidad de salvar el distanciamiento con Darien.

Serena sabía exactamente a lo que se arriesgaba, financieramente hablando, si convencía a Darien para que regresara a casa. Tal y como estaba en estos momentos redactado el testamento de Luna, ella era la principal heredera de Davencourt y del imperio financiero de la familia, aunque se establecía además un modesto legado para Metalia y su prole, algo para Neherenia y Amy, y pensiones y alguna cantidad fija de dinero para los empleados de toda la vida: Kelvin, Zoicite y Molly. Pero a Darien lo habían preparado para ser el heredero, y si regresaba, todo sería suyo de nuevo.

Ella perdería Davencourt. Había bloqueado sus emociones, no había dejado ver a Luna el dolor y el pánico que amenazaban con derribar su barrera protectora. Era humana; lamentaría perder el dinero. Pero Davencourt significaba mucho más para ella que cualquier fortuna. Davencourt era su hogar, su santuario, y cada pulgada le era amadísima y familiar. Se le rompería el corazón al perderlo, pero no albergaba ilusiones de ser bienvenida allí cuando Darien heredara. Los querría a todos fuera, inclusive a ella.

Pero él podía cuidarlo mejor que ella. Él había crecido con el convencimiento de que a través de su alianza con Mina, Davencourt sería suyo. Se había pasado toda la adolescencia y la juventud entrenándose para ser el mejor custodio posible, y había sido culpa de Serena que lo perdiese.

¿Cuál era el precio de la expiación?

Ella sabía el precio, sabía exactamente lo le iba a costar.

Pero estaba Luna, desesperada por verlo antes de morir. Y también estaba el mismo Darien, el príncipe exiliado. Davencourt era su legítimo lugar, su legado. Tenía una deuda con él que jamás podría pagarle. Renunciaría a Davencourt para conseguir que regresara. Sería capaz de renunciar a todo que tuviese. Sin saber cómo, su cuerpo empezó a moverse inconscientemente, y se encontró de pie y caminando a través del humo ambiental. Se detuvo detrás de él, a su derecha, con mirada febril y hambrienta

Mientras contemplaba con fijeza la marcada línea de su pómulo y su mandíbula. Dudando, anhelando el contacto pero temiéndolo, alzó la mano para tocar su hombro y llamar su atención. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, el sintió su presencia y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

Unos ojos verdes, entrecerrados y gélidos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo. Una oscura ceja se arqueó en muda pregunta. Era la mirada de un macho valorando a una mujer por su disponibilidad y su atractivo.

No la reconocía.

Respiraba veloz y profundamente, pero se sentía como si no pudiese inhalar suficiente aire. Dejó caer la mano, y sintió dolor, ya que el breve contacto que había temido le había sido negado. Quería tocarlo. Quería estar en sus brazos como cuando era pequeña, reposar su cabeza sobre su ancho hombro, y esconderse del mundo. En cambio se armó de toda la compostura que tanto esfuerzo le costó conseguir y dijo en voz baja, -Hola Darien. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y se giró en su taburete para enfrentarse a ella. En su expresión hubo un destello de reconocimiento y después incredulidad. Luego no hubo nada, y su mirada se endureció. De nuevo la volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo, pero esta vez con deliberada lentitud.

El no dijo nada, sólo se la quedó mirando. El corazón de Serena retumbaba contra sus costillas con desmesurada fuerza. -Por favor,- dijo ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, el movimiento tensó sus poderosos músculos contra su camisa. Sacó unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y los tiró sobre la barra, luego se levantó, cerniéndose sobre ella y obligándola a retroceder un paso. Sin decir ni media palabra la cogió por el brazo y la guió hacia la salida, sus largos dedos cerrados alrededor de su codo como una banda de hierro. Serena se preparó a si misma ante el cosquilleo de placer causado por ese contacto tan impersonal, y deseó haberse puesto una blusa sin mangas para poder sentir su mano sobre su piel.

La puerta del achaparrado edificio se cerró tras ellos. Dentro la iluminación había sido pobre, pero aun así tuvo que pestañear para acostumbrar a sus ojos a esta oscuridad. Se veían un montón de vehículos aparcados de cualquier modo, el guardabarros y las lunetas reflejaban la luz roja parpadeante del rótulo de BAR que estaba situado en la ventana. Después de la cargada y humeante atmósfera del bar, el aire limpio de la noche se sentía fresco y claro. Serena tembló con un repentino escalofrío. Él no la soltó pero tiró de ella a través de la gravilla y arena del aparcamiento hacía una camioneta. Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta del conductor y la empujó con fuerza adentro. -Entra.

Ella obedeció, deslizándose por el asiento hasta que estuvo en el sitio del pasajero. Darien se sentó a su lado, encogiendo sus largas piernas bajo el volante y cerrando la puerta. Cada vez que el letrero parpadeaba, podía apreciar su rígida mandíbula. En la cerrada atmósfera de la cabina podía aspirar el fresco y penetrante olor del tequila que él había estado tomando. Permanecía sentado en silencio, mirando a través del parabrisas. Arropándose a sí misma con los brazos para protegerse del frío, ella también se mantenía callada.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él, bruscamente después un largo intervalo de tiempo y siendo evidente que ella no tenía ninguna prisa por hablar.

Pensó en todas las cosas que podría decir, todas las disculpas y excusas, todas las razones por las que le había enviado Luna, pero todo se redujo a tres simples palabras, y dijo, -Vuelve a casa.

El soltó una áspera carcajada y se giró de forma que sus hombros estuviesen cómodamente apoyados contra la puerta y el asiento.-_Estoy _en casa, o algo parecido a ello.

Serena se quedó de nuevo en silencio, como solía hacer a menudo. Cuanto más fuerte eran sus sentimientos más callada se volvía, como si su caparazón interior se endureciese ante cualquier arranque emocional que pudiera hacerla vulnerable. Su cercanía, escuchar su voz otra vez, la hacía sentir como si algo fuera a romperse dentro de ella. Ni siguiera era capaz de devolverle la mirada. En vez de ello la bajo a su regazo, luchando por controlar su temblor.

El murmuró una maldición, luego metió la llave en el contacto y la giró. El motor se encendió de inmediato y se convirtió en un potente y afinado ronroneo Puso en marcha la calefacción, y después giró el torso para alcanzar la parte trasera de la camioneta. Sacó una chaqueta vaquera y se la tiró sobre el regazo. -Póntela por encima antes de que empieces a amoratarte.

La chaqueta olía a polvo y sudor, a caballos e inefablemente a Darien. Serena deseó enterrar la cara en la tela; sin embargo se la puso alrededor de los hombros, agradeciendo su protección.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? -preguntó él, finalmente. -¿Te lo dijo mi madre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿La tía Amy?

De nuevo negó con la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, no estoy de humor para acertijos, dijo bruscamente. -O hablas o te bajas de la camioneta.

Las manos de Serena se aferraron a los bordes de la chaqueta.

-Luna contrató a un detective privado para encontrarte. Entonces me mandó para acá. Podía sentir la hostilidad que emanaba de él, una fuerza palpable que atravesó su piel. Había sabido que no tenía muchas posibilidades de convencerle para que volviese, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la enorme aversión que sentía hacia ella. Se le revolvió el estómago, sentía el pecho vacío, como si su corazón ya no habitase ahí.

-¿Así que no viniste por tu cuenta? Preguntó él, con aspereza.

-No.

Inesperadamente alargó la mano y le agarró la mandíbula, sus dedos se clavaron en su suave piel cuando le giró abruptamente la cabeza. Un ronroneo de leve amenaza se filtró en su voz. -Mírame cuando hables conmigo. - Impotente, así lo hizo, sus ojos devorándolo, examinando cada amado ángulo y archivándolo en su memoria. Esta podría ser la última vez que lo viese, y cuando la echase de ahí, otro poquito de ella moriría.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó, sujetado todavía su rostro. Su inmensa mano le cubría la mandíbula de oreja a oreja. -Si es solo que echa de menos mi sonriente cara, que no hubiese esperado diez años para encontrarme. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Su amargura era mucho más profunda de lo que había esperado, su rabia tan ardiente como el día en que salió de sus vidas. Aunque debería de haberlo sabido, y Luna también. Siempre habían sido conscientes de la fuerza de su carácter; por eso, cuando tenía catorce años, Luna lo escogió para que fuese su heredero y el guardián de Davencourt. Traicionarlo como lo hicieron, había sido como dar un tirón del rabo a un tigre, y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a sus garras y colmillos.

-Quiere que vuelvas a casa y tomes las riendas de nuevo.

-Seguro que sí. La buena gente de Colbert County no se ensuciarían las manos haciendo negocios con un sospechoso de asesinato.

-Sí que lo harían. Con Davencourt y todo lo demás perteneciéndote, no les quedaría más remedio que hacerlo, o perder una enorme cantidad de sus ingresos.

El soltó una estridente y ronca carcajada. -¡Dios mío, debe de estar desesperada de que vuelva si está dispuesta a comprarme! Sé que ha cambiado su testamento, probablemente a tu favor. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ha tomado algunas malas decisiones, y ahora necesita que yo le salve el culo a la familia financieramente hablando

Le ardían los dedos por las ansias de extenderlos y suavizar las líneas de rabia que marcaban su frente, pero se contuvo, y el esfuerzo que le supuso se reflejó en su voz.

-Quiere que vuelvas a casa porque te quiere y siente lo que ha pasado. Necesita que vuelvas a casa porque se está muriendo. Tiene cáncer.

Se quedó mirándola con fijeza en la oscuridad, y entonces abruptamente le soltó la mandíbula y giró la cabeza. Pasado unos momentos dijo, _"Maldita sea," _y con violencia descargó el puño contra el volante. -Siempre ha sido buena manipulando a la gente. Dios sabe que Mina lo aprendió bien."

-¿Entonces volverás?- preguntó Serena, vacilante, incapaz de creer que era eso lo que quería decir.

En vez de contestar, se volvió a girar hacía ella y tomó de nuevo su cara en su mano. Se inclinó más, tan cerca que podía ver el brillo de sus ojos y oler el alcohol en su aliento. Consternada, de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba precisamente sobrio. Debería haberlo supuesto, le había visto beber, pero no había pensado…

-¿Qué me dices de ti?- exigió el, en tono bajo y adusto. -Todo lo que he escuchado es lo que quiere Luna. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Tú quieres que vuelva a casa, la-pequeña-Serena-tan adulta? ¿Cómo ha conseguido que le hagas el trabajo sucio, sabiendo que si lo consigues perderás un montón de dinero y propiedades?-Hizo una pausa. -¿Supongo que era a eso a lo que te referías, que si regreso cambiará de nuevo su testamento, dejándomelo todo?

-Sí,- susurró ella.

-Entonces eres una tonta,- susurró él, con sorna, y liberó su cara. -Mira, porque no vuelves trotando, como el buen perrito faldero en el que te has convertido, y le cuentas que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste pero que no estaba interesado.

Absorbió también el dolor de ese golpe, y lo enterró en el fondo de su caparazón, donde el daño no era visible. La expresión con la que se enfrentó a él era tan plácida y vacía como la de una muñeca. -Yo también quiero que vuelvas a casa. Por favor.

Pudo sentir su intensa mirada posándose en ella, como un rayo láser identificando su objetivo. -Bueno, ¿y por qué ibas a quererlo?- le preguntó dulcemente. - A menos que de verdad seas una tonta. ¿Eres una tonta, Serena?

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero él le puso un calloso dedo sobre los labios. -Hace diez años lo empezaste todo al ofrecerme saborear ese delgado cuerpecito. En ese momento, creí que eras demasiado inocente para saber lo que estabas haciendo, pero desde entonces he pensado mucho sobre ello, y ahora creo que sabías exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar, ¿No es así?

Su dedo seguía cubriendo sus labios, delineando suavemente su sensible contorno. Esto era lo que ella más temía, tener que enfrentarse a sus amargas acusaciones. Cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabías que Mina estaba bajando las escaleras?

¡No! Su negación hizo que sus labios se movieran contra su dedo, haciendo hormiguear su boca.

-¿Así que me besaste porque me deseabas?

¿Qué importaba el orgullo? Pensó ella. Lo había amado toda su vida. Primero lo quiso como a su héroe de infancia, después con un desmesurado enamoramiento juvenil, y finalmente con la pasión de una mujer. El último cambio había ocurrido, posiblemente cuando descubrió a Mina engañándolo con otro hombre y supo que no podía decir nada, porque al hacerlo le haría daño a Darien. Siendo más joven, se habría deleitado metiendo a Mina en problemas, y lo hubiese contado de inmediato. En aquel momento había antepuesto el bienestar de Darien a sus propios impulsos, pero entonces se había rendido a otro impulso cuando lo besó, y él acabo pagando el precio al final.

Sus dedos presionaron con más fuerza.- ¿Lo hacías?- insistió el. -¿Me deseabas?

-Sí, dijo en voz baja, abandonando cualquier resto de orgullo o auto conservación. -Siempre te he deseado.

-¿Y qué me dices ahora?- Su tono era enojado, inexorable, empujándola hacia una conclusión que no podía deducir.- ¿Me deseas ahora?

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Quizá sólo quería su completa humillación. Si la culpaba por todo lo que le había pasado, posiblemente éste era el precio que ella tendría que pagar.

Asintió.

-¿Cuánto me deseas?- Inesperadamente su mano se deslizó por dentro de la chaqueta y le cubrió el pecho.- ¿Lo justo para dejarme probar un poco, tentarme? ¿O lo suficiente para darme lo que me ofreciste hace diez años?"

La respiración de Serena se detuvo con resuello, congelada por la sorpresa. Lo miró impotente, sus ojos oscuros tan abiertos que parecían ocupar todo su pálido semblante.

-¿Qué contestas?,- murmuró el, su inmensa mano aun le quemaba el pecho, apretando ligeramente como si estuviese probando la elasticidad y firmeza de su carne. -Hace diez años que pagué por esto, pero jamás lo obtuve. Regresaré y me haré cargo de los negocios de Luna, pero sólo si me das lo que todos pensaron que ya me habías dado entonces."

Paralizada, entendió por fin a lo que se refería, dándose cuenta de que los años transcurridos le habían vuelto más duro, más de lo que ella sospechaba. El viejo Darien jamás hubiese hecho algo así-o tal vez siempre existió tal rudeza en su interior pero nunca tuvo necesidad de usarla. El acero había salido a la superficie.

Así que, esta era su venganza por su romántica emboscada juvenil, que tanto le había costado. Si regresaba a casa recobraría Davencourt, como recompensa pero también quería que Serena lo recompensara personalmente, y el precio era su cuerpo.

Lo miró de frente, a este hombre al que siempre había amado.

"Muy bien," susurró.

_Darien cada vez se supera más…de ser un cornudo, pasó a ser insensible para terminar convertido en un completo cretino…cómo pide una cosa así? _

_En fin, como les decía, con este capítulo comienza la segunda parte de la historia, ya vimos una pincelada de la vida de Serena y su familia en estos 10 años…aún falta lo mejor (o lo peor, según el punto de vista), así que no se despeguen de esta historia… pronto la continuación._

_Saludos y agradecimientos a los fieles lectores de esta historia._

_Issyta._


	10. Reencuentroy algo más

_**El reencuentro se viene…intenso…por decir algo, si creímos que Darien fue un cretino en el capítulo, en este nos sorprende con su espíritu de superación…**_

_**Les dejo una nueva entrega, para que sigamos disfrutando de esta historia…**_

**Capítulo 9**

La habitación del motel era pequeña y lúgubre, y hacía un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos. Serena estaba segura de que existían mejores moteles en Nogales, ¿Así que por qué la traía aquí? ¿Porque era el más cercano o porque quería demostrarle lo poco que significaba ella para él?

Era necesario un gran ego para pensar que ella pudiera significar algo para él, y algo de lo que Serena carecía era de ego. Por dentro se sentía pequeña y marchita, y una nueva carga de culpabilidad se añadía al peso que ya acarreaba: él pensaba que la estaba castigando y de alguna forma lo hacía, pero una parte oculta de ella de repente se sentía vertiginosamente extasiada al saber que muy pronto estaría en sus brazos.

Esa parte era diminuta y estaba profundamente enterrada. Sentía tanto la vergüenza como la humillación que él quería hacerla sentir. No estaba segura de sí tendría el suficiente valor para llevarlo a cabo, y desesperadamente pensó en Luna, enferma y debilitada por la edad, necesitando, antes de que poder morir en paz, el perdón de Darien. ¿Podría hacerlo, tumbarse y dejar que utilizara fríamente su cuerpo, aún por Luna?

Pero no era sólo por Luna. Darien necesitaba la venganza tanto como Luna el perdón. Si esto ayudaba a igualar la balanza, si después podía regresar a Davencourt, entonces Serena estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Y en lo más profundo, esa oculta y secreta parte de ella sentía vértigo de puro placer. No importaba cuales eran sus razones, por un breve momento sería suyo, guardaría la experiencia cerca de su corazón para poder saborearla durante los estériles años venideros.

El tiró su sombrero sobre la silla y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, ahuecando la almohada detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes escudriñaron entrecerrados su cuerpo.

-Desnúdate.

Atónita de nuevo, se quedó allí parada con los brazos caídos a los lados. ¿Quería que se desvistiera hasta quedar desnuda, mientras él permanecía ahí tumbado y la observaba?

-Me parece que has cambiado de opinión,- dijo arrastrando las palabras, levantándose y alcanzando su sombrero.

Serena se calmó y alcanzó los botones de su blusa. Había decidido hacerlo, así que, ¿qué importaba si primero quería mirarla? En poco tiempo estaría haciendo mucho más que mirar. Lo que la pasmaba era la atrocidad que iba a cometer, y sus manos temblaban mientras luchaba con los botones. Qué raro que le resultara tan difícil desnudarse para él, cuando había soñado durante años con hacerlo. ¿Sería porque siempre soñó que vendría a ella con amor, y ahora la realidad era lo contrario?

Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez que no importaba, utilizando la letanía como defensa para no pensar demasiado en ello. No importaba, no importaba.

Finalmente los botones estuvieron desabrochados, y la blusa abierta. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento o perdería totalmente la calma. Con un movimiento veloz y nervioso se apartó la tela de sus hombros y la dejó resbalar por sus brazos. No podía mirarlo, pero notaba su mirada sobre ella, intensa y profunda, esperando.

Su sujetador se abrochaba por delante. Por un instante, temblando de frío y de vergüenza, deseo que fuese algo sexy y de encaje, pero en vez de ello era de simple algodón blanco, diseñado para ocultar más que para incitar. Lo desabrochó y bajó los tirantes, para que la prenda cayese también al suelo a sus pies. El aire frío le acarició los pechos, haciendo que sus pezones se contrajesen, convirtiéndose en duros picos. Sabía que sus senos eran pequeños. ¿Los estaba mirando? No se atrevía a echar un vistazo en su dirección para comprobarlo, ya que la aterrorizaba descubrir en su mirada la desilusión.

No sabía cómo desvestirse para complacer a un hombre. Mortificada por su propia torpeza, sabía que existía un modo de hacerlo con gracia, de provocar y mantener el interés de un hombre con la promesa de la lenta revelación de su piel, pero ella lo desconocía. Lo único que sabía era desabotonar, desenganchar y bajar cremalleras, como una colegiala cambiándose de ropa para la clase de gimnasia.

Así que lo mejor sería terminar lo antes posible, antes de perder la calma. Rápidamente se quitó las sandalias, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, y se inclinó para quitárselos. Ahora la habitación estaba helada, y se le había puesto piel de gallina por los estremecimientos.

Sólo quedaban las bragas, y su magro suministro de valor estaba ya casi agotado. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla y deslizó esta última prenda hacía abajo, a la altura de su pies y los sacó.

Aún así él no habló, ni se movió. Sus manos se movieron, un gesto que murió antes de completarse, como si fuera a cubrirse, pero dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados y simplemente se quedó allí parada, mirando ciegamente el desgastado suelo bajo sus pies desnudos, preguntándose si era posible morir de vergüenza. Los últimos días se había obligado a comer un poco más pero aún así estaba delgada, una pobre ofrenda en el altar de la venganza. ¿Y qué pasaría si su cuerpo desnudo no era lo suficientemente deseable para que él tuviese una erección? ¿Y si se reía?

El continuaba en silencio. Ni siquiera lo escuchaba respirar.

La oscuridad invadió su visión, y luchó para llevar oxígeno en sus constreñidos pulmones. No podía mirarlo, pero de repente la asaltó el aterrador pensamiento de que él pudiese haber bebido más de lo que pensaba, y se hubiese quedado dormido mientras ella se desnudaba. ¡Menuda proclamación sobre sus prácticamente inexistente encantos!

Entonces le llegó el susurró, bajo y áspero, dándose cuenta de que después de todo no se había dormido: -Ven aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos, temblando mientras el alivio amenazaba con doblarle las rodillas, y se encaminó hacia el susurro.

-Más cerca, dijo él, y se movió hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el lateral de la cama.

Entonces la tocó, su mano se deslizó por la parte externa de su muslo izquierdo, las callosas yemas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre la suavidad de su piel, avivando las terminaciones nerviosas, y dejando un rastro de calor. Subiendo y subiendo, deslizó la mano a lo largo de la columna de su muslo hasta llegar a la redondez de su trasero, sus largos dedos ahuecándose bajo la fría curva de ambas nalgas, quemándola con su calor. Ella tembló, y trató de controlar la repentina y fiera necesidad de frotar su trasero contra su mano. No lo logró del todo; sus caderas se movieron casi imperceptiblemente.

Él se rió, y sus dedos se apretaron sobre la carne. Le acarició las nalgas, dibujando con su palma la parte inferior, como si quisiera imprimir la suave forma femenina en su mano, y recorriendo con el pulgar la hendidura entre ambas.

Serena comenzó a temblar con violencia bajo la combinada descarga de placer y conmoción, y ni toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo podría detener los delatadores temblores. Jamás nadie la había tocado ahí. No sabía que esa lenta caricia pudiera causar un dolor hueco entre sus piernas, o conseguir que sus senos se inflamaran y tensaran. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún, preguntándose si volvería a tocarle los senos y si podría aguantarlo si lo hacía.

Pero no fueron sus senos lo que tocó.

-Abre las piernas.

Su voz sonaba ahora ronca y rugosa y aunque no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien, una parte de ella sabía que sí. Un zumbido invadió sus oídos, aún cuando se notó cambiar de postura para separar los muslos lo suficiente como para admitir su exploración, y sintió su mano deslizarse entre sus piernas. Deslizó los dedos a lo largo de su cerrado y sensible pliegue, percibiendo su suave y delicada apretura. Serena dejó de respirar. La tensión se extendió por su cuerpo, comprimiéndola en una agónica espera que amenazaba con destruirla. Entonces un largo dedo se deslizó audazmente en su cerrado coñito, abriéndolo, hurgando con infalible destreza, empujando profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Serena no pudo detener el grito que brotó de sus labios, aunque rápidamente lo acalló. Sus rodillas temblaban y amenazaban con doblarse de nuevo. Sentía como si la estuviese manteniendo en pie solo con su mano entre sus piernas, con su dedo dentro de ella. Oh, Dios mío, la sensación era casi insoportable, su gran y áspero dedo, frotándose contra su delicada carne interior. Lo sacó, y rápidamente lo volvió a empujar dentro de ella. Una y otra vez volvió a introducirlo en su interior, y al mismo tiempo frotaba su pulgar contra el pequeño botón que coronaba su sexo.

Indefensa sintió como sus caderas empezaban a frotarse contra su mano, y pequeños gemidos se formaban en su garganta y escapaban libres. En la quietud de la habitación lo oía respirar, escuchó lo fuerte y rápido que salía. Ahora no tenía frío; oleadas de calor la embargaban, y el placer era tan agudo que resultaba casi doloroso. Desesperadamente bajó la mano y le sujetó la muñeca, tratando se apartar de ella su mano, porque era demasiado, no podía soportarlo. Algo drástico le estaba pasando, algo mucho más radical estaba a punto de suceder, y gritó llena de un repentino temor.

El ignoró sus esfuerzos como si ella le estuviese sosteniendo la mano en vez de tratar de apartarla. Podía sentir cómo la tanteaba, tratando de introducir un segundo dedo junto al otro, sentía la súbita resistencia de su cuerpo aterrorizado. Él lo intentó de nuevo, y ella se estremeció.

Él se quedó inmóvil, y su suave juramento explotó en el silencio.

Entonces todo se giró patas arriba cuando la agarró y la tiró sobre la cama, dándole la vuelta y arrastrándola sobre su cuerpo para tumbarla a su lado. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron para luchar contra el repentino mareo, y deseó haberlos mantenido cerrados.

Estaba inclinado tan cerca de ella que podía ver las líneas oscuras que moteaban sus ojos verdes, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su cara, oler el tequila. Estaba despatarrada de espaldas, con su pierna derecha anclada sobre su cadera. Su mano aún continuaba entre sus muslos abiertos, la yema de su dedo moviéndose inquieta alrededor de la tierna apertura que se había humedecido para él.

Experimentó otra oleada de mortificación, al estar desnuda mientras que él estaba completamente vestido, de que la estuviese tocando en su lugar más íntimo y mientras lo hacía observara su cara. Sintió cómo sus mejillas y sus pechos ardían, tornándose encarnados.

De nuevo volvió a introducir en ella el dedo, profundamente, y todo el tiempo mantuvo la mirada clavada en la suya. Serena no pudo contener otro gemido, y anhelaba el dudoso consuelo de los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Sus oscuras cejas se fruncieron sobre el fiero brillo de sus verdes ojos. Confusa, se percató de que estaba enfadado, pero era una ardiente cólera en vez del frío disgusto que había esperado.

-Eres virgen, -dijo, categórico.

Sonaba como una acusación. Serena lo miró fijamente, preguntándose cómo lo había adivinado, preguntándose porque estaba tan enfadado.

-Sí,- admitió, y de nuevo se ruborizó.

El contempló como el rubor coloreaba sus senos, y ella vio como el brillo de sus ojos se incrementaba. Su mirada se clavó con intensidad sobre sus pechos, sobre sus pezones. Apartó la mano de entre sus piernas, su dedo aún húmedo de su cuerpo. Lentamente, con la vista todavía clavada sobre sus senos, empezó a acariciarle un pezón con ese dedo mojado, esparciendo sus propios jugos sobre la dura protuberancia. Un ronco y hambriento sonido retumbó en su garganta. Se inclinó sobre ella y puso los labios alrededor del pezón que acababa de ungir, succionando con fuerza, saboreando con la boca su sabor.

El placer casi la hizo añicos. La fiera presión, el áspero roce de su lengua y dientes, hicieron que una corriente de puro fuego la recorriese de arriba abajo. Serena se arqueaba en sus brazos, chillando, y sus manos se aferraban a su pelo para mantener quieta su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre el otro pecho y lamió con fuerza ese pezón hasta que estuvo de un color rojo oscuro, mojado, y extremadamente erecto. De mala gana levantó la cabeza, observando su obra con fiera y hambrienta concentración. Sus labios, como sus pezones, estaban oscuros y húmedos y, ligeramente entreabiertos ya que su respiración pasaba entre ellos, veloz y entrecortada. El calor que emanaba de su enorme cuerpo disipó cualquier resto de frío que pudiese haber sentido.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, dijo él, las palabras fueron tan roncas que sonaron como si se las hubieran arrancado de la garganta. -Es tu primera vez… Regresaré de todas formas.

La decepción la atravesó, deslizándose como un puñal directo al corazón. Todo el color desapareció de su rostro, y se lo quedó mirando con expresión herida en los ojos. Quitarse la ropa había sido difícil, pero una vez que la hubo tocado, se había perdido gradualmente en una creciente oleada de sensualidad, a pesar de la conmoción que sentía ante cada nueva caricia. La parte más oculta de ella estaba delirante de éxtasis, saboreando cada caricia de esas rudas manos, y esperando, con ansia apenas contenida, más.

Y ahora él quería parar. No le atraía lo suficiente para continuar.

Se le cerró la garganta. Apenas un tenso susurró logró escapar de la súbita constricción.

-¿No me…no me deseas?

Fue un débil ruego, pero él lo escuchó. Sus ojos se dilataron hasta el extremo que sólo un anillo de verdor brilló con ferocidad alrededor de sus negras pupilas. Le agarró la mano, la arrastró hacía abajo sobre su cuerpo, y la apretó con fuerza sobre su erecto pene a pesar del instintivo esfuerzo de ella por retirarla, una acción que subrayaba su inocencia.

Serena se quedó helada de asombro. Bajo los vaqueros notaba el duro bulto. Era largo y grueso, su calor quemaba a través de la gruesa tela, y palpitaba con vida propia. Ella curvó la mano, agarrándolo a través de los vaqueros.

-Por favor, Darien. Quiero que lo hagas,- jadeó.

Por un terrorífico momento pensó que se iba a negar, pero entonces con un repentino y violento movimiento salió de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Ella apenas era consciente de que él la miraba mientras que ella lo miraba a él. No podía ocultar la fascinación que se dibuja en su cara mientras observaba su cuerpo, los anchos hombros, su pecho musculoso y cubierto de vello y el ondulado abdomen. Con cuidado se bajó la cremallera y, entonces, de un solo movimiento, se bajó los calzoncillos y los vaqueros. Ella parpadeó, mirando fija y perplejamente su palpitante erección, que había saltado hacia adelante cuando se liberó del confinamiento de sus vaqueros. Un nuevo rubor caldeó sus mejillas.

Él se detuvo, respirando entrecortado.

De repente aterrorizada de hacer cualquier cosa que lo hiciera detenerse, Serena se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio, obligándose a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. Pensó que moriría si se alejaba de ella ahora. Pero él deseaba hacerlo con ella, eso lo sabía. Era inexperta, pero no era lo mismo que ser ignorante. Estaba muy excitado, y no lo estaría si no estuviese interesado.

El resplandor de la luz le daba de lleno en los ojos. Deseó que la apagara, pero no se lo pidió. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso, y ella extendió las manos para mantener el equilibro, ya que el barato colchón no daba demasiada estabilidad.

No le concedió ni instante para pensar, para que pudiera cambiar de opinión, ni tiempo para sentir pánico. Se instaló encima de ella, sus duras caderas empujando contra las suyas y separándolas, y sus hombros ocultaron la luz. Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que él pusiese sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sujetándola mientras se inclinaba y cubría su boca con la suya. Su lengua la tanteó, y ella separando los labios la aceptó. Simultáneamente sintió su ardiente pene, duro como una roca, empezando a empujar contra la suave entrada entre sus piernas.

El corazón le dio un violento vuelco, estrellándose contra sus costillas. Emitió un tenue sonido de aprensión, pero la boca de él lo sofocó al profundizar su beso, penetrándola al mismo tiempo con ambos, la lengua y el pene.

A pesar de su excitación y a pesar de la humedad que la preparaba para él, no era fácil. Por alguna razón creyó que simplemente se deslizaría dentro de ella, pero no funcionaba de esa forma. El balanceaba sus caderas adelante y atrás, introduciéndose, con cada movimiento, un poco más dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se resistía a la creciente presión; el dolor la sorprendió, la consternó. Trató de soportarlo sin mostrar ninguna reacción, pero con cada empuje, iba progresivamente peor.

Gimió, conteniendo la respiración. Estaba muy equivocada, si esperaba que él se detuviera. Darien, se limitó a tensar los brazos y sujetarla firmemente bajo él, controlándola con su peso y su fuerza, toda su atención y resolución concentradas en penetrarla. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, llorando ahora por el dolor. El empujó con más intensidad y su tierna carne cedió bajo la presión, dilatándose alrededor de su gruesa longitud mientras que él se introducía profundamente en ella. Finalmente estaba en su interior hasta la empuñadura, y ella se retorcía en vano debajo de él, tratando de encontrar algo de alivio.

Ahora que había alcanzado su meta masculina, comenzó a tranquilizarla, pero no se apartó, usando las caricias y las palabras para relajarla y calmarla. Continúo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, y

le canturreaba dulcemente mientras limpiaba las saladas lágrimas saladas que corrían por las mejillas, con besos. -Shh, shh, -murmuró él. -Cariño, quédate quieta. Sé que duele, pero en un minuto se te pasará.

El apelativo cariñoso la reconfortó como nada más podría haberlo hecho. No podía odiarla verdaderamente, no cuando la llamaba "cariño" Lentamente se fue calmando, relajándose tras la frenética lucha por acomodarlo. Algo de su propia tensión se mitigó, y hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo tensos que había tenido los músculos. Jadeando, se suavizó debajo de él.

Su respiración se calmó, se volvió más profunda. Ahora que no sentía tanto dolor, algo de su placer retornó. Con creciente asombro le sintió muy dentro de ella, palpitando excitado. Era Darien, quien la penetraba tan íntimamente, Darien quien la acunaba entre sus brazos. Sólo una hora antes le había observado a través de un bar apenas iluminado, temiendo el momento en que tuviese que abordarle, y ahora estaba desnuda bajo su poderoso cuerpo. Levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrándose con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, estudiándola tan intensamente, que parecía como si la atravesara hasta los huesos.

La besó, besos rápidos, fuertes, que hacían que su boca tratase de atrapar la suya, implorando más, preparándola para más.

-¿Estas lista? Le pregunto él.

No tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería. Lo miró desconcertada, y una tensa sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacer el amor.

Ella le miró aún más desconcertada. -¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo?- susurró ella.

-No del todo. Casi.

-Pero tú estás… dentro de mí.

-Aún hay más.

De la confusión pasó a la alarma. _-¿Más? _-Intentó zafarse de él, apretándose contra el colchón.

Él sonrió, aunque parecía que le costaba hacer el esfuerzo.-No más de mí. Sino más que hacer.

-Oh.- La palabra quedó flotando, llena de asombro. Nuevamente se relajó bajo él, y sus muslos se flexionaron alrededor de sus caderas. El movimiento originó una reacción dentro de ella; su sexo palpitó, y su envolvente interior se tensó alrededor del grueso intruso, acariciándolo. El aliento de Darien salió siseando por entre sus dientes. Los ojos de Serena se tornaron pesados, soñolientos y sus mejillas enrojecieron. -Muéstramelo,- suspiró.

Él lo hizo, comenzando a moverse, al principio introduciéndose con un ritmo lento y delicioso, para gradualmente después ir incrementando las embestidas. Vacilante ella respondió, pero según iba aumentando la excitación, su cuerpo salía al encuentro del suyo. El desplazó su peso sobre un codo, introduciendo la mano entre ambos cuerpos. Ella jadeó mientras le acariciaba la estrecha y apretada abertura, su carne tan sensible que la más ligera caricia la traspasaba como un relámpago. Entonces él desplazó su atención hacía el nódulo que había tocado anteriormente, frotándolo con las yemas de los dedos de un lado a otro y Serena notó cómo comenzaba a disolverse.

Bajo su despiadado y sensual asalto pronto culminó. No la llevó cuidadosamente hacía el orgasmo, sino que la arrojó de cabeza a él. No tuvo clemencia con ella, ni siquiera cuando se retorcía bajo su mano, tratando de liberarse de la intensidad del mismo. La salvaje y velozmente incrementada sensación crecía quemándola, derritiéndola. La montó con más fuerza, empujando aún más profundo, y la fricción era casi insoportable. Pero la estaba tocando tan adentro, de tal forma que la obligaba a aferrarse a él y a chillar de incontrolable placer. Se desencadenaba dentro de ella, creciendo cada vez

más y más, y cuando finalmente explotó, se arqueó violentamente bajo él, su delgado cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras que sus caderas empujaban y se retorcían sobre su verga invasora. Se oyó a si misma gritar, pero no le importó.

El peso de su cuerpo la hundió en el colchón. Sus manos se introdujeron bajo ella y aferraron con fuerza sus nalgas. Sus caderas se desplazaban hacia delante y hacia atrás entre sus abiertos y tensos muslos. Entonces él se corrió, empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez, mientras de su garganta brotaba un ronco gemido, y ella sintió la humedad de su liberación.

En el silencio que siguió, Serena permaneció tumbada sin fuerzas bajo él. Estaba extenuada, sentía el cuerpo tan pesado y tan débil, que lo único que podía hacer era respirar. Cayó en un sueño ligero y apenas notó cuando él, con mucho cuidado, se apartaba de ella para tumbarse a su lado. Poco tiempo después se apagó la luz, y fue consciente de una fría oscuridad, de él apartando el cubrecama y metiéndola entre las sábanas.

Instintivamente se volvió hacia sus brazos, notando cómo la rodeaban. Su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su hombro, y su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el encrespado vello. Por primera vez en diez años sintió un poco de paz, de que todo estaba bien.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando notó que una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciarla con creciente intención. -¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?- le preguntó, las palabras sonaron roncas y apasionadas.

-Sí, por favor,- dijo ella educadamente, y lo oyó reír bajito mientras se ponía de nuevo sobre ella.

Serena.

Darien estaba tumbado en la oscuridad, sintiendo su ligero peso acurrucado contra su costado izquierdo. Estaba dormida, su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, su respiración envolviendo su pecho. Sus senos, pequeños y perfectamente moldeados, presionaban con firmeza contra sus costillas. Suavemente, incapaz de resistirse, frotó con el dorso de un dedo la satinada curva exterior del pecho que podía alcanzar. Oh, Dios, Serena.

Al principio no la había reconocido. Aunque habían pasado diez años y lógicamente sabía que había crecido, en su mente ella seguía siendo aquella delgaducha, poco desarrollada e inmadura adolescente con sonrisa de golfilla. No había detectado ningún rastro de ella en la mujer que lo había abordado en el pequeño y mugriento bar. Por el contrario, había visto a una mujer con aspecto tan conservador, que se sorprendió de que le hablase. Mujeres como ella posiblemente solo acudirían a un bar así buscando venganza contra un marido descarriado, y ésa era la única razón que se le ocurría.

Pero allí había estado, demasiado delgada para su gusto, pero severamente estilosa con una cara blusa de seda y pantalones hechos a medida. Su espeso pelo, un poco oscuro en la incierta luz, lucía un corte a la moda y le llegaba por encima de los hombros a la altura del mentón. Su boca, sin embargo,…le encantó su boca, grande y carnosa, y había pensado que sería maravilloso besarla y sentir la suavidad de esos labios.

Se la veía totalmente fuera de lugar, una mujer de club de campo perdida en los barrios bajos. Estaba a punto de tocarle, pero cuando él se giró, ella dejó caer la mano y le miró, su cara inexpresiva y extrañamente triste, su gruesa boca adusta, y sus ojos marrones tan solemnes que se preguntó si alguna vez sonreía.

Y entonces dijo, -Hola Darien, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- y la conmoción casi lo hace caerse del taburete. Por un segundo se preguntó si había bebido más de la cuenta, no porque le hubiera llamado por su nombre, cuando podía haber jurado que jamás la había visto antes, sino porque había utilizado la voz de Serena, y los ojos marrones eran de repente los ojos color whisky de

Serena. La realidad cambió y se ajustó, y pudo ver a la chica en la mujer.

Qué extraño. No se había pasado los diez últimos años enfurruñado por lo que sucedió. Cuando se marchó aquel día de Davencourt, su intención es que fuera para siempre, y por lo tanto siguió con su vida. Eligió el sur de Arizona, por ser un lugar maravilloso, y no porque estuviese lo más lejos posible del exuberante y verde noroeste de Alabama y fuera inhabitable. Llevar un rancho era duro, pero disfrutó del trabajo físico tanto como había disfrutado del despiadado mundo de los negocios y las finanzas. Habiendo sido siempre un vaquero, le fue fácil la transición. Su familia se redujo a sólo su madre y su tía Amy, pero se sentía satisfecho con eso.

Al principio se sintió muerto por dentro. A pesar de la inminente ruptura, a pesar que le había engañado, había llorado a Mina con sorprendente intensidad. Ella había sido parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo que se despertaba por las mañanas sintiéndose extrañamente incompleto. Entonces, gradualmente, se sorprendió al recordar lo bruja que había sido y rió con afecto.

Podía haberse dejado comer vivo por la incertidumbre, sabiendo que su asesino aún estaba ahí fuera y no sería fácilmente descubierto, pero al final aceptó que no podía hacer nada. Su aventura fue tan secreta que no había ningún indicio, ninguna pista. Era un punto muerto. Podía permitir que destrozara la vida o podía seguir adelante. Darien era un superviviente. Había seguido adelante.

Hubo días, incluso semanas, en las que no pensaba en su vida anterior. Dejó atrás a Luna y a los demás… a todos, excepto a Serena. A veces escuchaba algo que sonaba como su risa, e instintivamente se giraba para ver en que travesura se había metido esta vez, antes de darse cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí. O estaba curando un corte en la pata de un caballo, y recordaba cómo la preocupación ensombrecía su delgado rostro cuando se ocupaba de una montura herida, de alguna manera se había colado en su corazón con más intensidad que los demás, y era más difícil olvidarla. Se sorprendía preocupándose por ella, imaginando en qué problema se pudiera haber metido. Y durante todos estos años, el recuerdo de ella, aún tenía el poder de enfadarlo.

No pudo olvidar la acusación de Mina de que Serena deliberadamente ocasionó la pelea esa noche entre ellos. ¿Había mentido Mina? Desde luego no era de extrañar, pero la transparente cara de Serena reveló claramente su culpa. A través de los años, el embarazo de Mina de otro hombre, le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que Serena no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Mina y que el asesino había sido el amante desconocido, pero aún así no podía deshacerse de su rabia. De alguna forma el comportamiento de Serena, aunque palidecía en importancia cuando lo comparaba con los otros eventos de esa misma noche, todavía tenía el poder de enfurecerlo.

Tal vez fuese porque siempre estuvo malditamente seguro de su amor. Tal vez había halagado su ego el ser tan abiertamente adorado, de forma tan incondicionalmente. Nadie en este mundo le había amado de esa manera. El amor maternal de Neherenia era inquebrantable, pero ella era la mujer que le daba un azote cuando se portaba mal siendo un niño, así que veía sus defectos. A los ojos de Serena, él era perfecto, o eso había creído hasta que deliberadamente causó problemas simplemente para quedar por encima de Mina. Ahora se preguntaba si no fue otra cosa más que un simple símbolo para ella, una posesión que Mina tenía y ella anhelaba.

Tuvo mujeres después de la muerte de Mina. Incluso mantuvo una o dos relaciones largas, pero nunca estuvo dispuesto a volver a casarse. No importaba lo ardiente que fuera el sexo del que disfrutaba en la cama de otras mujeres, eran los sueños sobre Serena los que le despertaban en las frías mañanas antes del amanecer, empapado en sudor con el miembro enhiesto como una estaca de hierro.

Nunca fue capaz de recordar los sueños con claridad, solo retazos, como la forma en que sus nalgas se restregaban contra su erección, la forma en que sus pezones se endurecían al besarlos, la manera en que los percibían cuando los apretaba contra su pecho. Su lujuria por Mina fue la de un chaval, la lujuria de un jovencito con las hormonas descontroladas, un juego de dominación. Su lujuria por Serena, aunque le disgustaba, siempre tenía un trasfondo de ternura, por lo menos en sus sueños.

Pero ella no era ningún sueño, ahí de pie en el bar.

Su primer impulso fue sacarla de allí, donde no se le había perdido nada. Lo había acompañado sin protestar y sin preguntar, ahora tan silenciosa como antaño tan bocazas. Era consciente de haber bebido mucho, sabía que no tenía completo autocontrol, pero esquivarla hasta el día siguiente no parecía una opción viable.

Al principio apenas pudo concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella ni siguiera quería mirarlo. Permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte menos a él, y él era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. Había cambiado. Dios, cuánto había cambiado. No le gustaba, no le gustaba su silencio cuando antes era una cotorra, no le gustaba la opacidad de su expresión cuando antes cada emoción que sentía estaba claramente escrita en su pequeña cara. No había diablura ni risa en su mirada, ni vibrante energía en sus movimientos. Era como si alguien hubiese secuestrado a Serena y hubiese dejado a una muñeca en su lugar.

La fea niñita se había convertido en una sencilla adolescente, y está en la mujer que era ahora, si no exactamente bonita, llamativa a su manera. Su cara se había llenado de forma que sus anteriormente demasiadas grandes facciones habían adquirido unas proporciones más equilibradas. El largo, alto y ligeramente curvado puente de su nariz ahora parecía aristocrático, y su boca demasiado ancha sólo se podía describir como exuberante. La madurez había refinado su cara de forma que sus altos y cincelados pómulos se revelasen, y sus ojos de forma almendrada y del color del cielo resultaban exóticos. Había aumentado un poco de peso, tal vez seis o siete kilos, lo que suavizaba su cuerpo y ya no tenía el aspecto de una refugiada de un campo de prisioneros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aunque podía soportar otros tantos kilos más y aún seguir delgada.

Los recuerdos de la adolescente lo perseguían. La realidad de la mujer había removido su largamente cocido a fuego lento anhelo hasta llevarlo a ebullición. Pero, a nivel personal, ella parecía inconsciente de él. Le pidió que regresara a Alabama porque Luna lo necesitaba. Luna lo amaba, lamentaba su distanciamiento. Luna le devolvería todo lo que había perdido. Luna estaba enferma, muriéndose. Luna, Luna, Luna. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era sobre Luna. Nada sobre ella misma, si quería o no que él regresara, como si la veneración de antaño jamás hubiese existido.

Eso lo enojó aún más, el haber malgastado años soñando con ella mientras que ella, al parecer, lo había borrado completamente de su vida. Su mal genio se descontroló, y el tequila le hizo perder cualquier escrúpulo que pudiera sentir. Se oyó a si mismo exigiéndole que se fuera a la cama con él como el precio de su regreso. Vio la impresión en su cara, y vio cómo rápidamente la controlaba. Estuvo esperando su rechazo. Y entonces ella dijo que sí. Estaba lo bastante enfadado, lo bastante bebido como para llevarlo a cabo. Por Dios, si ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él para beneficio de Luna, entonces, maldición, si no iba a tomarle la palabra. Arrancó la furgoneta y condujo rápidamente hacía el motel más cercano antes de que ella pudiese cambiar de parecer.

Una vez dentro de la pequeña y barata habitación, se había tumbado sobre la cama ya que la cabeza le daba de vueltas, ordenándole que se desnudara. Una vez más esperó que ella se negase. Esperaba que diera marcha atrás, o por lo menos que perdiera los nervios y le dijese que le besara el trasero. Quería ver como el fuego atravesaba la barrera de su inexpresiva cara de muñeca, necesitaba ver a la vieja Serena.

En cambio ella empezó, en silencio, a despojarse de la ropa. Lo hizo cuidadosamente, sin alboroto, y desde el instante en que el primer botón se desabrochó, él no pudo pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuese que con cada movimiento de sus dedos se revelaba un poco más de su suave piel. Ella no intentó ser coqueta, no lo necesitaba. Su miembro pujaba con tanta fuerza contra su bragueta que seguramente se le quedaría impresa la marca de la cremallera.

Tenía una piel maravillosa, ligeramente bronceada, con una leve salpicadura de pecas sobre esos elegantes pómulos. Se quitó la blusa, y sus hombros tenían un tenue y dorado brillo. Entonces se desabrochó el sencillo y práctico sujetador blanco y lo echó a un lado, y sus senos le robaron el aliento. No sobresalían mucho, pero eran sorprendentemente redondos y erguidos, exquisitamente formados, con los pezones contraídos en apretados y rosados pimpollos que hicieron que su boca se llenase de saliva.

En silencio se quitó los pantalones y las bragas, quedándose desnuda delante de él. Su cintura y caderas eran estrechas, pero las nalgas eran igual de deliciosamente redondeadas que sus pechos. La necesidad de tocarla era dolorosa. Con voz ronca le ordenó que se acercara, y silenciosamente le obedeció, avanzando para situarse al lado de la cama.

Entonces la tocó, y la sintió temblar bajo su mano. La columna de su muslo elegante y fresca, su piel delicada contrastaba con su bronceada y áspera mano. Lentamente, saboreando la textura de su piel, la acarició hacia arriba y atrás, hacía sus nalgas; ella se había movido apenas, restregándose contra su mano, y una mezcla de excitación y placer rugió en su interior. Había ahuecado la mano sobre los firmes montículos, los sintió cimbrear, y ella empezó a temblar más intensamente. La provocó con una atrevida caricia y notó su sobresalto, levantó la mirada y se encontró con que sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

Por alguna razón no podía creer que fuese Serena la que estuviese desnuda delante de él, rindiendo su cuerpo a su exploración, y sin embargo todo en ella le era infinitamente familiar, y mucho más excitante que diez años de frustrantes sueños.

Ahora no tenía que imaginar los detalles físicos; estaban expuestos frente a él. Su vello púbico era un pulcro, rizado pequeño triangulo. Había atraído su mirada, y estaba encantado con sus delicados pliegues, tímidamente cerrados, que podía atisbar por entre los rizos. Los misterios de su cuerpo lo hacían sufrir de necesidad. Bruscamente le dijo que separase las piernas para poder tocarla, y ella así lo hizo. Posó su mano sobre la parte más privada de su cuerpo, y sintió su sorprendida respuesta. La acarició, la tocó, la abrió, y deslizó un dedo dentro de su extremadamente prieta vagina. Estaba tan duro que pensó que iba a explotar, pero se contuvo, porque aquí estaba la prueba de que no toda la lujuria era por su parte. Ella estaba resbaladiza y mojada, y sus suaves y quedos gemidos de excitación casi lo volvieron loco. Parecía algo desconcertada por lo que le estaba haciendo, por lo que estaba sintiendo. Entonces intentó deslizar otro dedo dentro de ella, pero no pudo. Había sentido su instintiva retirada, y una súbita sospecha destelló en su cerebro empañado de tequila. _Ella nunca había hecho esto antes_. De repente estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Rápidamente la tumbó sobre la cama, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Indagó más deliberadamente su cuerpo, observando su reacción, luchando contra el alcohol mientras trataba de pensar con claridad. Había sido el primero para un par de chicas, allá en los tiempos del instituto y en la universidad, e incluso una vez desde que abandonó Alabama, así que se dio cuenta de la forma en que se ruborizaba, su ligero estremecimiento mientras empujaba su áspero dedo aún más profundamente. Si no hubiese sido por sus años cabalgando, dudaba haber podido siquiera introducir un dedo dentro de ella.

Debería parar esto ahora. El saberlo lo aguijoneaba. Su cuerpo estaba malditamente cerca de tomar el control. De todas formas, no había tenido la intención de llegar tan lejos, pero el tequila y su propia excitación lo habían desatado. Era justo la cantidad equivocada de alcohol, suficiente para ralentizar sus pensamientos y que todo le importara un pimiento, pero no lo suficiente para ablandar su verga. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por obligarla a hacer esto, y había abierto la boca para decirle que se pusiera la ropa cuando, por un instante, vio lo terriblemente vulnerable que era, y con qué facilidad podía destruirla con una palabra equivocada aunque fuera por su propio bien.

Serena había crecido a la sombra de Mina. Mina era la guapa, Serena la poco atractiva. Su autoconfianza física, excepto en lo referente a los caballos, siempre fue casi nula. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera, cuando para ella lo normal era el rechazo en vez de la aceptación? Por un instante, vio el puro y desesperado coraje que había necesitado para hacer esto. Se había desnudado para él, algo que estaba seguro, jamás había hecho con otro hombre, se le había ofrecido. No podía ni imaginar lo que le había costado. Si ahora la rechazaba, la destrozaría.

-Eres virgen,- dijo, con voz dura y empañada de frustración.

Ella no lo negó. Sin embargo se ruborizó, un delicado tono rosado coloreó sus pechos, y la deliciosa visión fue irresistible. Supo que no debería hacerlo, pero tenía que tocar sus pezones, y después tenía que saborearla, y percibió la manifiesta necesidad en su esbelto cuerpo cuando se arqueó con su caricia.

Se había ofrecido a detenerse. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y hacerle esa proposición, pero lo hizo. Y Serena lo miró como si la hubiese abofeteado. Se había puesto blanca, y le temblaron los labios. -¿No me deseas?- susurró, una súplica tan débil que le encogió el corazón. Sus propias defensas ya endebles por el tequila, se vinieron abajo. En vez de contestar, le cogió la mano y la arrastró hacía su ingle, apretándola sobre su erección. En ese momento él no dijo nada, manteniéndose en silencio mientras contemplaba como un sentimiento de asombro asomaba en sus ojos, alejando el dolor. Era como ver a una flor florecer. Entonces ella curvó la mano agarrándolo y dijo, -Por favor,- y él estuvo perdido.

Aún así, intentó controlarse con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso mientras se deshacía de su ropa, inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de enfriar el fuego de su interior. No funcionó. Dios, estaba tan excitado, que seguramente se correría con tan solo meterla dentro de ella.

Y estaba malditamente seguro de querer averiguarlo.

De alguna manera, se las arregló para refrenarse. Su control no se extendió a un prolongado juego previo. Simplemente se puso encima de ella, rindiendo su delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo mucho más fuerte, y besándola mientras incrustaba su erección en ella hasta la empuñadura.

Sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero no podía detenerse. Tolo lo que pudo hacer, una vez que ya estaba dentro de ella, era hacerla gozar. "Las damas primero," había sido siempre su lema, y tenía experiencia en conseguir su objetivo. Serena estuvo asombrosa, abrumadoramente receptiva a cada una de sus caricias, sus caderas se ondulaban, su espalda se arqueaba, ardientes grititos se le escapaban de los labios. Mina siempre se había contenido, pero Serena se entregaba sin restricciones, sin pretensiones. Ella llegó al clímax muy rápido, y entonces su propio orgasmo le sobrevino y se corrió violentamente, más violentamente de lo que había experimentado nunca antes, derramándose dentro de ella y llenándola con su semen.

Ella no se había retirado, no había salido corriendo hacia el baño para lavarse. Simplemente se había quedado dormida con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Posiblemente él también se había quedado dormido. No lo supo. Pero finalmente se despertó y se echó a un lado, apagó la luz, la metió bajo de las sabanas, y se unió a ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su pene empezase de nuevo a agitarse insistentemente, atraído por el sedoso cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos. Serena lo acepto sin reservas, tal como hizo todas las demás veces durante esa noche cuando él la reclamaba.

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo.

Los efectos del tequila se habían evaporado de su sistema, y tenía que afrontar los hechos. Le gustase o no, había chantajeado a Serena para hacer esto. Lo infernal era, que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Habría estado dispuesta a entregarse a él sin la condición de su regreso.

Algo le había pasado, algo que le había arrebatado su entusiasmo, su espontaneidad. Era como si finalmente se hubiese visto sobrepasada por todos los esfuerzos de querer obligarla a encajar en un cierto molde, y hubiese sucumbido.

No le gustó. Lo puso furioso.

Le gustaría patearse a sí mismo por convertirse en uno más en larga lista de personas que la habían obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Daba igual que ella le hubiese correspondido. Tenía que dejarle bien claro que su regreso no dependía de si ella le dejaba usar su cuerpo. La deseaba, -maldición, si, la deseaba- pero sin ninguna condición o amenaza entre ellos dos, y era por su propia y maldita culpa, el encontrarse metido en esta situación. Quería hacer las paces con Luna. Ya era hora, y el pensar en su muerte le hacía lamentar los años perdidos. Davencourt y el dinero no importaban, ahora no. Arreglar vallas importaba. Averiguar qué había provocado la extinción del brillo en los ojos de Serena, importaba. Se preguntaba si estarían preparados para el hombre en el que se había convertido. Sí, tenía que regresar.

_Que les dije? Ni un poquito de tacto, ni delicadeza, ni nada….dan ganas de acariciarlo con montón de espinas…bueno, dejo a su imaginación que castigo le damos…_

_Un besote y un abrazote…_

_Issyta._


	11. El día después

_**Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto…mi computadora intentó suicidarse y tuve que llevarla a terapia…tenía tantos problemas la pobre…pero ya estoy de vuelta, con capítulo doble para compensar….**_

_**Que disfruten!**_

_**PD: Alejandra Davila, si aún quieres que te haga el favor que me pediste, mándame un mail con tu dirección electrónica para enviártelo ahí. Como no pude contactarte, no pude hacer nada. Un beso.**_

**Capítulo 10 **

Serena rara vez dormía bien, pero estaba tan agotada tras el duro viaje y el estrés emocional que cuando Darien la dejo por fin dormir, se hundió rápidamente en un profundo sueño. Cuando se despertó se sintió un poco aturdida, incapaz, por un momento, de recordar donde estaba, pero a través de los años se había acostumbrado a despertar en lugares donde no se había ido a dormir, así que no sintió pánico.

En cambio se quedó relajada mientras la realidad se entrometía en su mente. Fue consciente de algunas cosas inusuales: Una, esto no era Davencourt. Dos, estaba desnuda. Tres, estaba muy dolorida en todas sus zonas delicadas. Entonces todo encajó, y se sentó de golpe en la cama, buscando a Darien. Enseguida supo que él no estaba ahí.

Se había levantado y vestido, dejándola sola en este horroroso motel. Durante la noche su ardor había derretido algo del hielo que la había mantenido encerrada durante tantos años, pero mientras permanecía allí sentada y desnuda entre una maraña de sucias sábanas, sintió de nuevo como la fría capa se solidificaba lentamente.

La historia de su vida, al parecer. Siempre se había sentido como si pudiera ofrecerle su cuerpo y alma, y aún así no quisiera amarla. Ahora lo sabía seguro. Junto a su cuerpo, le había dado su corazón, mientras que él solamente se la había estado follando.

¿De verdad había sido tan tonta como para creer que ella le _importaba_? ¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Ella no había hecho otra cosa que causarle problemas. Probablemente ni siguiera se sentía particularmente atraído por ella. Darien siempre tuvo la posibilidad de tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese, incluso las más guapas. No se podía comparar con el tipo al que él estaba acostumbrado, ni de cara ni de cuerpo; sencillamente estaba a mano, y él estaba cachondo. Vio la oportunidad de desfogarse y la tomó. Caso cerrado.

Su cara permanecía inexpresiva mientras que lentamente se bajaba de la cama, ignorando la incomodidad entre sus piernas. Entonces se percató de la nota en la otra almohada, garabateado sobre un bloc con el membrete del motel. Lo tomó, reconociendo de inmediato la escritura de Darien.

-Estaré de vuelta a la diez,- leyó. La nota no estaba firmada, pero tampoco era necesario. Serena pasó los dedos sobre la escritura, entonces arrancó la nota del bloc y cuidadosamente la dobló y la metió en su bolso. Miró su reloj: las ocho y media. Una hora y media para matar. Una hora y media de gracia antes de que tuviera que escucharle decirle que la pasada noche había sido un error, uno que no se volvería a repetir.

Lo único que podía hacer era volver a meterse en su severa y estilosa concha, así no tendría un aspecto lamentable cuando le diera pasaporte. Podía aguantar mucho, pero no creía que pudiese soportar que sintiese lástima de ella.

Su ropa estaba tan mustia y arrugada como ella. Primero lavó la ropa interior y la colgó sobre el ruidoso climatizador para que se secase, entonces giró el mando de la temperatura a caliente y puso en marcha la ventilación a toda potencia. Se llevó los pantalones y la blusa al pequeño cuarto de baño, y los tendió por encima de la puerta mientras se duchaba en el minúsculo cubículo que mostraba un suelo rajado y manchas amarillentas de agua.

El cubículo se llenó de vapor rápidamente, y para cuando al fin terminó, ambos, blusa y pantalones se veían más frescos.

El aparato de aire acondicionado era más ruidoso que eficiente, pero aún así la habitación rápidamente caldeó. Lo apagó e inspeccionó sus bragas; estaban secas excepto por un poco de humedad en la cinturilla. De todas formas se las puso y después se vistió antes de que llegase Darien. No era como si no hubiese visto ya todo lo que había que ver de ella, pensó, incluso también lo tocó, pero eso fue la noche anterior. Al irse de la forma que en que se había ido, había dejado bien claro que la pasada noche no significó nada para él, más allá del desahogo físico.

Peinó su lisa y densa melena hacia atrás y la dejo secar. Eso era lo mejor de un buen corte: que no necesitaba muchos cuidados. El poco equipaje que trajo estaba en el maletero de su coche de alquiler, que posiblemente seguía aparcado aún delante del pequeño, y mugriento bar, junto a la autopista, pero no sabía exactamente a que distancia se encontraba de él. El único maquillaje que tenía en su bolso era unos polvos compactos y un pintalabios de color neutro. Lo usó rápidamente, mirando lo justo su reflejo en el espejo para pintarse los labios.

Abrió la puerta para que entrara el aire fresco de la seca mañana del desierto, encendió la pequeña televisión atornillada a la pared, y se sentó sobre la única silla de la habitación, un artilugio incomodo con el sillín de vinilo desgarrado, que daba la impresión de haber sido robado de la sala de espera de un hospital**. **No le estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que emitían, alguna tertulia matinal. Era ruidoso, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando a veces no podía dormir, encendía su propia televisión para que las voces la hicieran sentir no estar completamente sola en la noche.

Aún seguía allí sentada cuando un coche se detuvo justo en la puerta. Se apagó el motor al mismo tiempo que una nube de polvo se colaba dentro. Entonces se oyó una puerta abriéndose seguido de un portazo, el sonido de unas botas sobre el camino de cemento, y Darien llenó el marco la puerta. Su silueta destacaba contra la brillante luz del día, sus anchos hombros casi ocupando por completo el vano de la puerta de lado a lado.

No entró más. Todo lo que dijo, fue, -¿Estás lista?- y en silencio, ella se levantó, apagó la luz y la televisión, y recogió su bolso. Le abrió la puerta de la furgoneta, su educación sureña saliendo a flote a pesar de una década de auto-exilio. Serena se metió dentro, concentrándose en no estremecerse, en no traicionar su incomodidad física, y se sentó. Ahora que era de día, pudo ver que la furgoneta era de color gris oscuro metalizado, con el interior tapizado en gris, y que era bastante nueva. En el suelo había otra palanca de marcha, indicando que era con tracción a las cuatro ruedas, posiblemente necesaria para conducir a través del pasto.

Mientras Darien se deslizaba detrás del volante, la atravesó con una mirada indescriptible. Se preguntaba qué esperaba, que estuviese planeando una boda o por el contrario, un arranque de ira por haberla dejado sola esta mañana. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se quedó sentada en silencio.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Ella negó con la cabeza, y entonces recordó que a él le gustaba respuestas verbales. -No, gracias.-

Hizo un gesto de disgusto con la boca mientras encendía el motor y daba marcha atrás, saliendo del aparcamiento. -Vas a comer. Has cogido algo de peso, y te sienta bien. No voy a dejar que tomes tu vuelo sin haber comido.

Ella no había reservado un vuelo de regreso, ya que no sabía el tiempo que iba a estar. Abrió la boca para comentárselo, pero entonces captó la dura expresión de sus ojos, dándose cuenta que le había reservado uno.

-¿A qué hora me voy?-

-A la una. Te conseguí un vuelo directo desde Tucson a Dallas. Tu conexión en Dallas está muy ajustada, cuarenta cinco minutos, pero llegarás a una hora razonable a Huntsville. Estarás en casa esta noche, sobre las diez, diez y media. ¿Tienes que llamar a alguien para que te vaya a recoger a Huntsville?

-No.- Ella misma había conducido al aeropuerto, ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a levantarse a las tres y media de la mañana para hacerle ese favor. No, eso no era justo. No le había pedido a nadie que lo hiciese. Nunca le pedía a nadie que hiciesen nada por ella.

Para cuando hubiese terminado de comer, y parecía decidido a que ella así lo hiciese, tendría que marcharse casi de inmediato para poder devolver el coche de alquiler en el aeropuerto y conseguir llegar a tiempo a la puerta de embarque de su vuelo de regreso. No le había dejado tiempo ni para respirar, posiblemente adrede. Él no quería hablar con ella, no quería pasar más tiempo de lo necesario en su compañía

-No muy lejos de aquí hay un sitio pequeño que sirven desayunos hasta las once. La comida es sencilla, pero buena.

-Déjame en el bar para que pueda recoger mi coche, dijo ella mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla, a cualquier sitio menos a él. -Pararé en un sitio de comida rápida.

-Lo dudo,- dijo él adusto. –Voy a vigilar cada bocado que te metas en la boca.

-Como de vez en cuando,- contestó ella en tono quedo. –Ya aprendí.

-Entonces no te importará si miro.

Ella reconoció ese tono de voz, el mismo que utilizaba cuando se le metía en la cabeza que tenías que hacer algo, así que era mejor no discutir. Cuando era más joven, ese tono era de un inmenso consuelo, simbolizaba la firmeza y la seguridad de una roca que tan desesperadamente necesitó después de la muerte de sus padres. Por una extraña razón aún seguía siendo un consuelo; puede que no le gustara, puede que no la deseara, pero al menos no quería que se muriese de hambre.

El pequeño restaurante al que la llevó no era mucho más grande que la cocina de Davencourt, con un par de reservados, un par de diminutas mesas, y cuatro taburetes alineados delante de la barra. El fuerte olor del bacon frito y las salchichas flotaba en el aire, entremezclándose con el del café y el del chile en polvo. Dos ancianos, curtidos por el sol, estaban sentados en el reservado de atrás, y ambos levantaron la mirada con interés cuando Darien escoltó a Serena hacía el otro reservado.

Una delgada mujer de incalculable edad, su piel tan curtida y bronceada como la de los dos viejos, se aproximó al reservado. Sacó un bloc verde de notas del bolsillo de los vaqueros y sujeto en alto el lápiz.

Evidentemente no había menú. Serena miró a Darien interrogante.-Tomaré el desayuno básico, jamón y huevos a la plancha, con la yema cruda,-dijo él, -y ella tomará un revuelto simple, con tostada, bacon, y croquetas de patatas y cebolla. Café para ambos.

-Ya no podemos hacer huevos con la yema cruda. Normativa del departamento de salud,- dijo la camarera.

Entonces hecho por los dos lados, pero poco.

-De acuerdo. La camarera rasgó la hoja superior del bloc mientras se dirigía hacia el hueco abierto en la pared. Depositó la nota sobre la repisa. -Betts! Tengo un pedido.

-Debes de comer aquí muy a menudo,- dijo Serena.

-Normalmente paro aquí cuando estoy en la ciudad.

-¿Qué significa revuelto simple?

-Sin chile.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua preguntarle si lo llamaban revuelto caprichoso pero se tragó el comentario. Sería muy fácil volver a caer en los viejos hábitos con él, pensó con tristeza. Pero había aprendido a dominar sus bromas, ya que mucha gente no apreciaba ni siguiera las más suaves. Antes Darien sí lo hacía, pero posiblemente porque quería ser amable.

La camarera puso dos humeantes tazas de café frente a ellos.

-¿Crema?- preguntó, y Darien dijo, -No,- contestando por ambos.

-Me llevará al menos una semana, puede que dos, dejar las cosas arregladas por aquí,- dijo él de repente. -Me quedaré con el rancho, así que estaré yendo y viniendo. Davencourt no será mi única preocupación.- Ella tomó un sorbo de café para ocultar su alivio. ¡A pesar de todo volvía a casa! Dijo que lo haría si ella se acostaba con él, pero hasta este momento no había estado segura si lo decía en serio. No habría supuesto una gran diferencia que ella supiese con certeza que le estaba mintiendo; sin importar lo que el día trajera, la pasada noche había sido un sueño hecho realidad, y se aferró a él con ambas manos.

-Luna no esperaba que vendieras el rancho, dijo ella

-Y una mierda. Ella piensa que el universo gira alrededor de Davencourt. No hay nada que no hiciese para salvaguardarlo.- Se reclinó y estiró sus largas piernas, evitando cuidadosamente el contacto con las de ella. -Cuéntame lo que ha estado ocurriendo por allí. Mi madre me cuenta algunos acontecimientos, y también la tía Amy, pero ninguna de ellas conoce el día a día. Lo que sí sé es que Metalia ha conseguido traerse toda la familia a Davencourt,

-No a _todos_. Zafiro y su familia aún viven en Charlotte.

-Vivir bajo el mismo techo que Setsuna y Hotaru es suficiente para que me plantee buscarme una casa para mí en la ciudad."

Serena no manifestó su conformidad, pero sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

-¿Y tú qué? Continúo él. -Sé que fuiste facultad en Tuscaloosa. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Pensé que querías asistir una universidad local.

Se marchó porque durante mucho tiempo le resulto más fácil que quedarse en casa. Mientras estuvo fuera, sus problemas de sueño no fueron tan graves, los recuerdos no fueron tan agudos. Pero empezó la universidad un año después de que él se marchara, y fue un año en el infierno.

No le contó nada de eso. En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y dijo, -Ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Una persona puede pasar sin ello, pero para tener los contactos _adecuados _tienes que ir a la Universidad.- No tuvo que explicar por qué, ya que Darien había pasado por lo mismo.

-¿Hiciste el rollo de la hermandad femenina?

-Era lo que se esperaba.

Una reluctante sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios.

-No te puedo imaginar como una Pi Alfa. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con esa pequeña sociedad de esnobs?

-Bien.- De hecho, habían sido muy amables con ella. Fueron ellas quienes le enseñaron a vestirse, cómo aplicarse el maquillaje, cómo mantener una conversación de sociedad. Pensaba que la habían visto como un reto y la habían adoptado como un proyecto.

La camarera se aproximó con tres platos humeantes de comida. Deslizó dos de ellos delante de Darien y el otro frente a Serena.

-Grita si necesitas que te rellene la taza,- dijo con familiaridad, y los dejó solos. Darien se dedicó a su comida, untando sus panqueques con mantequilla y empapándolos con sirope, para después condimentar generosamente con sal y pimienta los huevos. La rodaja de jamón cubría medio plato. Serena miró la montaña de comida y después a su acerado cuerpo. Trató de imaginar la cantidad de trabajo físico que requería de tantas calorías, y sintió aún mucho más respeto hacia él.

-Come,- gruño él. Obedeció y cogió su tenedor. Antes no hubiese podido con ello, pero el mantener sus emociones bajo control permitió que se asentara su estómago. El truco era tomarse todo el tiempo necesario y comer a pequeños bocados. Normalmente, para cuando todos los demás habían acabado, ella había conseguido comerse al menos la mitad de la suya, y era suficiente.

Lo mismo haría esta vez. Cuando Darien se reclinó hacia atrás, lleno, Serena puso a un lado su tenedor. Él se fijó en su plato con una larga y severa mirada, como calculando exactamente cuánto había comido, pero para su alivio, decidió no decir nada.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, la condujo al bar. El coche de alquiler permanecía solitario en el aparcamiento, se veía abandonado y fuera de lugar. Un cartel de CERRADO colgaba ladeado sobre la puerta de entrada del bar. A la luz del día, el edificio se veía todavía más destartalado que la noche anterior.

Cuando frenó para detenerse, el polvo se arremolinó alrededor de la camioneta, y Serena permitió que la nube arenosa se asentara mientras sacaba la llave de contacto de su bolso.-Gracias por el desayuno,- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se deslizaba afuera. -Le diré a Luna que te espere.

El salió de la camioneta y caminó con ella hacía el coche de alquiler, deteniéndose justo al lado de la puerta para que ella no pudiese abrirla.-Sobre anoche,- dijo él.

El pánico la invadió. Dios, no podía escuchar esto. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró, esperando que captase la indirecta y se moviese. No lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa con anoche?- consiguió decir ella sin la más mínima entonación en la voz.

-No debería haber ocurrido. - Ella inclinó la cabeza. Había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido jamás, y él deseaba que no hubiese pasado.

-¡Maldita sea, mírame!- Al igual que había hecho la noche anterior, ahuecó su barbilla en su mano y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirase a la cara. Su sombrero estaba calado sobre su frente, sombreando sus ojos, pero aún así ella pudo ver la severidad en ellos y en la apretada línea de su boca. Muy suavemente él le rozó los labios con el pulgar.-No estaba exactamente borracho, pero sí que había bebido mucho. Tú eras virgen. No debía haber puesto eso como condición para volver, y lamento lo que te hice.

Serena mantuvo la espalda muy derecha y erguida. -Soy tan responsable como tú.

-No exactamente. No sabías en realidad en lo que te estabas metiendo. Por otro lado, yo sí sabía que no me ibas a rechazar.

No pudo escapar de su inflexible y azulina mirada. Era igual que la noche pasada cuando se desnudó delante de él, excepto que ahora su desnudo era emocional. Le tembló el labio y rápidamente lo controló. No tenía sentido negar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que las acciones le habían mostrado la verdad. Cuando le ofreció la oportunidad de parar lo que estaba sucediendo, le había suplicado que continuara.

-Nunca fue un secreto lo que sentía por ti, dijo finalmente. -En cualquier momento, único que tenías que haber hecho era chasquear los dedos y yo hubiese ido a ti y te hubiese dejado hacer cualquier cosa conmigo, lo que quisieras.- Trató de sonreír. No le salió demasiado bien, pero era mucho mejor que echarse a llorar. -Eso no ha cambiado.

Él examinó su cara, tratando de ver más allá de la frialdad de su expresión. Un destello de amarga frustración iluminó sus ojos. -Sólo quería que supieses que mi regreso no depende de que te hayas acostado conmigo. No tienes que convertirte en una puta para asegurarte de que Luna consigue lo que quiere.

Esta vez no pudo controlar el temblor. Se apartó de él y le regaló otra sonrisa, está aún más forzada que la primera.-Entiendo,- se obligó a contestar, con frágil calma. -No te molestaré.

-Y un cuerno que no lo harás,- gruño él. -Me has estado molestando durante gran parte de tu vida.- Se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. -Me molestas sólo al estar en la misma habitación que yo. Me molestas con sólo respirar.- Furiosamente la arrastró hacia él y aplastó su boca sobre la de ella.

Serena se encontraba demasiado asombrada para reaccionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue permitir que la abrazara con fuerza, abriendo la boca ante la demanda de la suya. Fue un beso profundo e íntimo, su lengua moviéndose contra la de ella, y pudo sentir la rígida protuberancia de su erección presionando contra su vientre.

La apartó de él tan repentinamente como la había agarrado.

-Ahora corre de vuelta junto a Luna y dile que la misión está cumplida. Si le quieres contar o no cómo lo conseguiste, eso es cosa tuya.- Abrió la puerta del coche y la instó a entrar. Entonces se quedó mirándola un breve momento. -Y no entiendes ni una puñetera cosa,- le dijo sin alterarse, antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar a su furgoneta.

_Mmmmm….esta relación cae en un pozo profundo a cada paso… Darien no ayuda para nada, y Serena en vez de cachetearlo, se aguanta…. Pues como prometí, continúen con el próximo capítulo…_

_Besos…_

_Issyta._


	12. Aires de guerra

_**A ver chicas, leyendo los comentarios me he encontrado con una total confusión con respecto a las fechas y tiempos de la historia, por lo cual les voy a dejar la siguiente aclaración, para que quienes tengan dudas, entiendan mejor esto:**_

_**El prólogo está protagonizado por Mina y Diamante, no por Serena.**_

_**La historia comienza con el funeral de los padres de Serena y la madre de Mina, cuando los protagonistas tenían 7 años (Serena), 13 años (Mina) y 14 años (Darien).Luego, hay un salto de 10 años, cuando Mina y Darien ya estaban casados y Mina muere, y luego hay otro salto más de 10 años, cuando Serena va a buscar a Darien, o sea, los capítulos actuales.**_

_**Mina comenzó a manipular sexualmente a los hombres a los 16 años, pero sin tener relaciones con ninguno.**_

_**Mina y Darien se casaron a los 22 años de él y a los 21 de ella. Serena tenía 15 años.**_

_**Mina tuvo su primera vez con Diamante, cuando ella ya sabía que él era su padre, dos años antes de que ella muriera.**_

_**En el prólogo nunca se menciona quién estaba con Diamante, eso se deduce después, o eso se supone, ya que muchas lo intuyeron a primera vista.**_

_**Bueno, espero haber aclarado sus dudas, ya saben, dudas, reclamos, objeciones ideas, aportes o lo que se les ocurra, siempre son bienvenidos por parte de esta humilde fanática de Sailor Moon convertida en escritora y "adaptadora" de historias.**_

_**Que disfruten!**_

**Capítulo 11 **

Cuando Serena recorrió la larga calzada de Davencourt esa noche, estaba tan exhausta del segundo día de viaje ininterrumpido como lo había estado el primero, y gimió en voz alta al ver que las luces todavía brillan como un faro en la casa principal. Esperaba que todos se hubieran acostado, y así ella podría juntar fuerzas para hacer frente al interrogatorio que sabía inevitable. Esperaba incluso poder dormir un poco más que la noche anterior, aunque sabía que era improbable. Y si no podía dormir, entonces al menos podría revivir aquellas horas tumultuosas, saborear los recuerdos de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, los besos, las caricias, los asombrosos e infinitos momentos en los que él realmente había estado dentro de ella. Y cuando se sintiera más tranquila, pensaría en el resto de lo

sucedido, las cosas hirientes que él había dicho y en el hecho de que no la deseara más... Pero ¿entonces por qué la había besado? Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar coherentemente, así que el análisis tendría que esperar.

Utilizó el mando a distancia para abrir el garaje, y frenó cuando los faros toparon con un coche ya aparcado en su plaza. Suspiró. Hotaru otra vez, aprovechándose de la ausencia de Serena para aparcar su coche dentro. El garaje tenía sólo cinco plazas, y éstas eran de Luna, aunque ya no conducía, de Serena, de Metalia y Sabio, y Setsuna y Souichi, quienes sólo tenían un coche. Seiya y Hotaru, se suponía que aparcaban sus coches fuera, pero Hotaru tenía la costumbre de ignorar esto y aparcar su coche en cualquier espacio que estuviera vacío.

Serena aparcó su coche junto al de Seiya y agotada salió de él, arrastrando su pequeña maleta con ella. Pensó en escabullirse por la escalera exterior y rodear la casa por la terraza superior hasta su habitación en la parte de atrás, pero había cerrado las puertaventanas antes de marcharse y no podía entrar por este camino. En cambio entraría por la cocina y con la esperanza de llegar hasta la escalera principal sin que nadie lo notara.

La suerte no estaba de su parte. Cuando empujó la puerta de cocina y se abrió, Sabio y Metalia estaban sentados en la mesa, devorando un par de gruesas rebanadas del pastel de coco de Zoicite. Ninguno de ellos iba en pijama aún, que lo que quería decir que habían estado viendo la televisión en la enorme pantalla de la salita.

Gloria tragó a toda prisa.- ¡No has podido encontrarlo! - exclamó, mostrando abiertamente lo feliz que la hacía el que Serena estuviera sola. Y a continuación le dirigió a Serena una astuta mirada de complicidad. –No es que lo hayas intentado con todas tus fuerzas, ¿verdad? Bueno, no _diré _nada. De todas formas estaba convencida de que era una locura por parte de Luna. ¿Por qué demonios iba a quererlo aquí de vuelta? Sé que Andy no lo detuvo, pero todo el mundo sabía que era culpable, solo que no había modo de demostrarlo…

-Lo encontré,- la interrumpió Serena. Tenía la cabeza embotada de la fatiga, y quiso interrumpir el interrogatorio. -Tenía negocios de los que ocuparse, pero vendrá a casa dentro de un par de semanas.

El color de Metalia se evaporó, y se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Serena. El trozo de pastel a media masticar que quedó al descubierto resultaba poco apetitoso. Entonces dijo, Serena, ¿cómo has podido ser tan _estúpida_? – En cada palabra fue elevando más el tono hasta finalizar chillando. -¿No eres consciente de todo lo que vas a perder? ¡Todo esto podría haber sido tuyo, pero Luna se lo devolverá todo a él, recuerda mis palabras! ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? Por qué, podríamos acabar todos asesinados en nuestras camas, al igual que la pobre Mina…

-Mina no fue asesinada en su cama,- dijo Serena, con cansancio.

-¡No hiles tan fino conmigo, sabes lo que quería decir!

-Darien no la mató.

-¡Bueno, pues el sheriff pensó que él lo había hecho, y estoy segura de que sabe más sobre ello que tú! Lo escuchamos decir que haría lo que fuera para deshacerse de ella.

-También lo oímos decirle que pidiera el divorcio.

Metalia tiene razón,-intervino Sabio, frunciendo sus pobladas cejas con preocupación. -No sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer.

Normalmente Serena no discutía, pero estaba agotada, y tenía aún los nervios en carne viva de su encuentro con Darien. –Lo que realmente os preocupa,- dijo, con voz átona, -es que él recuerde cómo le distéis la espalda cuando necesitaba vuestro apoyo, y os diga que os busquéis otro lugar donde vivir.

-¡Serena! -jadeó Metalia, ultrajada. -¿Cómo puedes decirnos algo así? Qué se suponía que teníamos que hacer, ¿ocultar a un asesino de la ley?

No había nada que ella pudiera decirles que cambiara su posición, y estaba demasiado cansada para intentarlo más tiempo. Que Darien se ocupara de esto cuando regresara. Le quedaba la energía justa para sentir tan sólo una leve punzada de interés ante la perspectiva. Si pensaban que antes era intimidatorio, que esperaran a ver con lo que iban a tener que tratar ahora. Él era mucho más despiadado y poderoso.

Dejando a Metalia y Sabio descargando su rabia en el pastel de coco, Serena se arrastró hasta arriba. Luna estaba ya en la cama; últimamente se cansaba con facilidad, otro síntoma de su mala salud, y a menudo estaba dormida a las nueve. Podía esperar a mañana para contarle que Darien regresaba a casa. Serena esperó ser capaz de dormir algo ella misma.

"Si los deseos fueran monedas..." Varias horas más tarde, echó un vistazo a la esfera luminiscente de su reloj y vio la manecilla de las horas arrastrarse hacia el dos. Sentía los ojos arenosos por la falta de sueño, y su mente estaba tan embotada por la fatiga que apenas podía pensar, pero el sueño seguía tan inalcanzable como siempre.

Ella había soportado muchas noches como ésta, esperando en la interminable oscuridad a que llegara la mañana. Todos los libros sobre insomnio aconsejaban a la víctima salir de cama, para no convertirla en el símbolo de su frustración. Serena ya había desarrollado ese hábito, pero el libro tampoco había resultado de ayuda. A veces leyó para pasar las horas, a veces emprendía interminables solitarios, pero lo más común es que permaneciera sentada en la oscuridad, esperando.

Eso era lo que hacía ahora, porque estaba demasiado cansada para nada más. Se acurrucó en un enorme sillón, bien mullido y lo bastante grande para dos. El sillón había sido un regalo de Navidad de hacía cinco años, y ella no sabía lo que haría sin él. Cuando conseguía quedarse dormida, aunque lo normal era justo lo contrario, era en el sillón. En invierno se envolvía en una de sus mantas afganas, la más suave y gruesa y contemplaba cómo la noche se arrastraba lentamente por delante de sus ventanas, pero ahora era verano y sólo un fino camisón, sin mangas, aunque tenía el dobladillo remetido sobre sus pies desnudos. Había abierto las puertaventanas y ella podría escuchar los consoladores sonidos de la cálida noche. Una tormenta descargaba en la distancia; veía los relámpagos, que iluminaban purpúreos nubarrones, pero la tormenta estaban más lejos que los truenos, y cuando podía oírlos, sonaban tan sólo un débil retumbar.

Si tenía que estar despierta, las noches de verano eran lo mejor. Y entre insomnio y lo otro, prefería el insomnio. Cuando dormía, nunca sabía dónde se despertaría.

No creía haber abandonado nunca la casa. Siempre permanecía dentro, y sus pies nunca aparecieron sucios, pero de todos modos la asustaba pensar en ella misma vagando por todo el edificio sin ser consciente de ello. Había leído sobre los sonámbulos. Ellos podían evidentemente subir y bajar escaleras, pasear e incluso mantener una conversación mientras seguían dormidos. No era de mucho consuelo, porque ella no quería hacer nada de esto. Lo que ella quería era despertarse exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se había ido a dormir.

Si alguien la había visto alguna vez en sus paseos nocturnos, no lo había mencionado. No creía que lo hiciera cada vez que dormía, pero lo cierto es que no tenía modo de saberlo y no quería alertar a la familia de su problema. Sabían que sufría de insomnio, así que tal vez si alguien la había visto vagando fuera de su habitación en medio de la noche, aparentemente despierta, tal vez asumió que no podía dormir y se olvidó de ello.

Si se supiera que caminaba en sueños... No le gustaba pensara mal de nadie sin pruebas, pero no podía confiar en ciertos habitantes de la casa si supieran que era así de vulnerable. La posibilidad de que le hicieran alguna jugarreta era demasiado grande, sobre todo por parte de Hotaru. En cierto modo Hotaru le recordaba a Serena mucho a Mina, aunque ambas sólo eran primas segundas, lo que significaba que no compartían demasiados genes. Mina actuaba con la mente fría, pero tenía un carácter más volcánico. Hotaru no planeaba nada, actuaba a impulsos, y no era propensa a las rabietas. Sobre todo parecía impaciente e infeliz, y le gustaba hacer infelices a los demás. Fuera lo que fuera lo que quería de la vida, no parecía haberlo conseguido.

Serena no creyó que Darien se fuera a llevar bien con Hotaru en absoluto.

Pensar en Darien la llevo a completar de nuevo el círculo de sus pensamientos, sobre cómo había empezado el día, aunque estos no se habían apartado de él demasiado, en primer lugar.

No sabía qué pensar. No era nada buena analizando una relación hombre-mujer, porque nunca había tenido una. Todo lo que sabía era que Darien había estado enojado, y un poco achispado. Si él no hubiera estado bebido probablemente no la habría presionado de la forma en que lo había hecho, pero lo que estaba claro es que ella se había ido a la cama con él sin ofrecer la menor resistencia. Las circunstancias habían sido humillantes, aquella parte oculta de ella se había deleitado con la oportunidad.

No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Si no le volvía a suceder nada bueno durante el resto de su vida, al menos había yacido en los brazos de Darien y sabía lo que se sentía al hacer el amor con él. El dolor había sido más intenso de lo que había imaginado, pero no había podido ensombrecer la alegría que había sentido, y por último la satisfacción. El tequila podía justificar la primera, y puede que la segunda vez que hicieron el amor, pero ¿y las otras veces? Seguramente él estaba ya sobrio antes de la tercera vez que la tomó, en medio de la noche, y la cuarta, justo antes de alba. Todavía se sentía tiernamente magullada en su interior de hacer el amor, aunque lo atesoraba porque esa leve incomodidad le recordaba aquellos momentos.

Él no había sido un amante egoísta. Puede que estuviera enfadado, pero aún así la había satisfecho, a veces más de una vez, antes de permitirse él mismo la liberación. Sus manos y su boca habían sido tiernas sobre su cuerpo, cuidándose de no añadir dolor al ella había experimentado ya cuando se introdujo por primera vez en ella.

Pero después él se había escabullido de la cama y la había dejado sola en el motel, como si fuera un polvo de consolación. ¿No era así cómo en aquella región salvaje, los borrachos llamaban a una mujer que era tan fea que, cuando el hombre se despertaba y la veía dormida en sus brazos, prefería arrancarse los brazos antes que despertarla? Al menos Darien había dejado una nota. Al menos había vuelto, y no la había obligado a regresar a su coche de alquiler como pudiera.

Dijo que había actuado como una puta para Luna. Dijo que ella había sido una molestia para él durante toda su vida, y eso le dolió más que el comentario anterior. Sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre podía aferrarse al recuerdo de aquellos años antes de la muerte de Mina como los buenos tiempos, porque lo tenía a él como su amigo y como su héroe. La horrible noche en que Mina fue asesinada, comprendió que él la compadecía y aquello casi acabó con ella, pero aún así los dulces recuerdos habían permanecido. Ahora ella se sentía mortificada pensando que se había estado engañando desde el principio. La bondad no era lo mismo que el cariño.

Él le había dejado en claro que no debería esperar que se repitiera el acostarse juntos cuando regresara a Davencourt. Había sido un polvo de una noche, puro y simple. No había ninguna relación en curso entre ellos, salvo la de primos lejanos. Pero después la había besado, y le había dicho que ella no entendía nada. Estaba indudablemente excitado; después de la noche que acababa de pasar con él, estaba muy familiarizada con sus erecciones. Si no la deseaba, ¿por qué estaba tan excitado? Algo era seguro: seguía enfadado.

Se acurrucó aún más en su sillón mirando los relámpagos y pensando en Darien, y en algún momento cercano al alba finalmente pudo dar una cabezada.

Metalia formó a toda su familia a la mesa de desayuno al mismo tiempo, un raro acontecimiento, pero evidentemente pensó que necesitaba refuerzos. Después de una noche agitada en la que el sueño había sido tan evasivo como siempre, Serena había ido a la habitación de Luna y le había dado las buenas noticias. Animada por esto, había más energía en los movimientos de Luna esa mañana y más color en su cara, que en mucho tiempo. Arqueó las cejas sorprendida ante la muchedumbre asentada en la mesa, luego sonrió abiertamente y lanzó a Serena un guiño de "sé-lo-que-traman".

El desayuno se servía como buffet, un sistema eficiente puesto que el que dos de ellos lo hicieran al mismo tiempo era pura coincidencia. Serena llenó los platos para Luna y para ella y ocuparon su lugar en la mesa.

Metalia esperó hasta que ambas tuvieran comida en la boca antes de lanzar la primera andanada. -Luna, hemos hablado todos de ello, y desearíamos que reconsideraras esta irreflexiva idea de poner a Darien al frente de los negocios otra vez. Serena ha estado haciendo un trabajo eficiente, y realmente no lo necesitamos.

-¿Hemos?- preguntó Luna, haciendo bajar la vista a su hermana. -Metalia, te estoy agradecida por tu compañía y he disfrutado de ella durante estos diez años, pero me parece que tengo que recordarte que esto son los negocios de los Tsukino, y Serena y yo somos las únicas Tsukino aquí. Hemos hablado de ello y estamos de acuerdo en que queremos que Darien retome su legítimo lugar en el familia.

-Darien no es un Tsukino,- indicó Metalia, aferrándose a ese detalle.-Él es un Chiba, uno de _nuestra _familia. Davencourt y el dinero de los Tusukino debería ser de Serena. Por lo tanto, lo único correcto es que sea para ella.

Lo que sea para sacar a Darien de la ecuación, pensó Serena. Metalia preferiría que fuera su familia directa quien recibiera la herencia, pero Serena era evidentemente la segunda mejor opción. Metalia contaría con poder manipular y dominar a Serena, pero Darien era una historia diferente. Ese era el quid de la cuestión, comprendió, y no ese exagerado temor de que Darien fuera un asesino. Todo esto era por dinero, y comodidad.

-Como dije,- repitió Luna, -Serena y yo estamos de acuerdo en esto.

-Serena nunca ha sido lógica en lo que se refiere a Darien.- dijo Sabio poniéndose del lado de su esposa. –Todos sabemos que no puedes confiar en su juicio en esto.

Hotaru se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos brillaron cuando se olió el problema. -Claro, así es. ¿No recuerdo algo sobre que Mina los pilló enrollándose en la cocina?

Seiya levantó la vista de su desayuno y miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana. A Serena era el que más le gustaba de todos los familiares de Metalia. Seiya era generalmente bondadoso y era un buen trabajador. No tenía la intención de quedarse en Davencourt para siempre pero aprovechaba la oportunidad de ahorrar tanto dinero como podía para poder construirse su propia casa. Él y su novia de toda la vida planeaban casarse ese mismo año. Tenía más personalidad que su padre, Souichi, quién dejaba que Setsuna dirigiera la familia.

-Creo que todo esto se está sacando de quicio,- dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó Setsuna, inclinándose para ver a su hijo. Hotaru sonrió con la satisfacción al haber removido las aguas.

-Porque Darien no era un estafador, y me alegro de que vuelva.

Metalia y Setsuna fulminaron con la mirada a este traidor de su equipo. Seiya las ignoró y volvió a su comida. Serena se concentró en su propio desayuno e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la conversación. Nada le gustaría más a Hotaru que provocar en ella una respuesta o verla visiblemente trastornada.

Hotaru careció de la habilidad de Mina para hacer comentarios hirientes, o quizás era que Serena había cambiado, pero encontraba a Hotaru simplemente molesta.

La batalla verbal continuó durante todo el desayuno, con Metalia, Sabio y Setsuna turnándose para machacar con lo que obviamente pensaban eran buenos argumentos en contra de la vuelta de Darien. Souichi parecía no estar interesado y dejaba las protestas a Setsuna. Seiya terminó de desayunar y se despidió para ir a trabajar. Serena se concentró en comer, sin decir casi nada, y Luna era tan inamovible como una montaña. Tener a Darien a casa era más importante para ella que cualquier cosa que su hermana pudiera decir, así que a Serena no le preocupaba que Luna pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Luna se había iluminado como un árbol de Navidad esa misma mañana, cuando Serena le había dado las buenas nuevas. La había acribillado a preguntas sobre él, qué aspecto tenía, si había cambiado, lo que había dicho. No pareció alterarse cuando Serena le dijo que él todavía estaba resentido.

-Bueno, por supuesto,- había dicho Luna, tranquila. -Darien nunca ha sido el perro faldero de nadie. Supongo que tendrá mucho que decirme cuando llegue aquí, y aunque me resulte un trago difícil, supongo que tendré que escucharlo. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que aceptara tan fácilmente, sin embargo. Yo _sabía _que tú eras la única a quien escucharía.

No la había escuchado demasiado hasta que había hecho un trato con ella, y cuando ella lo había cumplido, él se había sentido obligado a hacer lo mismo. En realidad, se preguntó si lo que él esperaba era que ella se negara en rotundo, si le había ofrecido el trato pensando que no tendría necesidad de cumplir su parte.

-Dime que aspecto tenía,- dijo Luna otra vez, y Serena lo describió lo mejor que pudo. ¿Cómo podía ser exacta, cuando lo miraba a través de unos ojos enamorados? ¿Lo encontrarían los demás menos dominante, menos poderoso? No lo creía.

Ciertamente Metalia no se sentía optimista sobre su vuelta. Era hipócrita por su parte, pensó Serena, porque antes de la muerte de Mina, Metalia siempre le había hecho la pelota excesivamente a Darien, declarando que era su sobrino favorito. Pero después cometió el error de darle la espalda en vez de defenderlo, y ella sabía que él no lo había olvidado.

¿Dónde dormirá? – inquirió Hotaru, interrumpiendo a su abuela para dejar caer otra bomba en una conversación ya volátil. -No pienso dejar la suite, aunque antes fuera él quien la usara.

Esto tuvo el efecto opuesto de lo que ella había esperado. El silencio cayó sobre la mesa. Después de la muerte de Mina, Luna se había animado finalmente a redecorar por completo la suite, del suelo al techo. Cuando Setsuna y su familia se trasladaron, Hotaru había reclamado inmediatamente la suite como propiedad, comentando, como al descuido, que no le molestaba en absoluto dormir allí. Era típico de su insensibilidad que creyera siquiera que Darien iba a reclamar su antiguo dormitorio.

Sin embargo, la suite de Luna era la única que la igualaba en tamaño. Metalia y Sabio ocupaban un juego más pequeño de habitaciones, al igual que Setsuna y Souichi. El cuarto de Serena era una sola habitación, espaciosa, pero no una suite. El cuarto de Seiya era igual. Había cuatro dormitorios más, pero de una sola habitación también. Era un problema insignificante, pero el estatus era la cuestión subyacente. Serena sabía que Darien no le daría importancia, pero comprendería las implicaciones de cómo se usaban los símbolos de estatus para dominar.

-Incluso si él no lo quiere, no creo que le guste que nadie más duerma allí,- dijo Setsuna, mirando a su hija con expresión preocupada.

-Hotaru frunció el ceño. ¡No pienso abandonar mi suite!

-Lo harás si Darien lo dice,- dijo Luna, terminante.-Dudo que a él le importe, pero me parece que no entiendes que lo que él diga es ley, sin excepción. ¿Está claro?

¡No! – dijo Hotaru, petulante, arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa. -¡Él mató a su esposa! No es justo que simplemente regrese y asuma…

La voz de Luna restalló como una fusta. -Otra cosa que quiero que quede muy clara es que Darien _no _mató a Mina. Si oigo tal afirmación de nuevo, le ordenaré a quien lo dijo que abandone esta casa de inmediato. No lo apoyamos cuando más lo necesitaba, y estoy profundamente arrepentida. _Será _bienvenido por todos de vuelta a casa, o lo sabré.

El silencio siguió a esta terminante declaración. Por lo que Serena sabía, esta era la primera vez que Luna había dicho algo sobre desahuciar a cualquiera de los residentes habituales de Davencourt. La familia era tan importante para ella que su amenaza evidenciaba lo importante que era para ella el regreso de Darien. Por culpa o por amor, o por ambos, Darien tenía su apoyo incondicional.

Satisfecha de haber dejado clara su posición, Luna se limpió delicadamente la boca con la servilleta. –El asunto de los dormitorios es difícil. ¿Qué opinas tú, Serena?

-Deja que Darien decida cuando esté aquí,- contestó Serena. -No podemos saber lo que querrá.

-Eso es verdad. Es sólo que quiero que todo esté perfecto para él.

-No creo que eso sea posible. Probablemente preferiría que actuemos como de costumbre y no montemos alboroto.

-No es que vayamos a celebrar una fiesta,- espetó Metalia.-No quiero ni pensar en lo que van a decir todos en la ciudad.

-Nada, si saben lo que les conviene,- dijo Luna. -Comenzaré de inmediato a aclarar a nuestros amigos y socios que si valoran la continuidad de nuestra amistad, se asegurarán de que Darien es tratado con cortesía.

-Darien, Darien, Darien,- dijo Hotaru violentamente. -¿Qué lo hace tan especial? ¿Y _nosotros_? ¿Por qué no se lo dejas todo a Seiya, si estás tan segura de que Serena no puede manejar las cosas? ¡Somos tan parientes tuyos como Darien!

Se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo, dejándolos a todos en silencio. Incluso Metalia, que por lo general tenía la sensibilidad de un rinoceronte, parecía incómoda ante un arrebato tan descaradamente materialista. Serena se obligó a tomar un último bocado antes de rendirse al esfuerzo. Al parecer la "bienvenida" de Darien iba a ser aún más tensa de lo que había sido su despedida.

_En esta casa se va armar una guerra, que ni la I, la II , la Guerra fría y la del Golfo Pérsico juntas, le hacen el peso!_

_Y eso que ni siquiera ha llegado la manzana de la discordia…_

_Muchas gracias por la espera, ojalá haya compensado un poquito su paciencia…_

_Un besito._

_Issyta._


	13. Saber

_**He aquí un nuevo paso en este camino….fin de año, me pone nostálgica! Lo que me recuerda, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS! Que estos 365 capítulos nuevos nos permitan escribir nuevas y lindas historias, tanto en el papel como en la vida, y que todo esté en equilibrio, para ustedes y sus familias. Un beso…**_

**Capítulo 12 **

Diez días después, Darien estaba parado frente a la puerta principal como si fuera el dueño del lugar, lo que a efectos prácticos era cierto. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y la luz del sol se colaba, ya intensa, a través de las ventanas, dando a las baldosas color terracota del vestíbulo un suave brillo dorado. Serena bajaba las escaleras. A las nueve tenía una reunión con su agente de bolsa, que venía desde Huntsville, y quería revisar los detalles con Luna antes de su llegada. Ya estaba vestida para la reunión, con un ligero traje de verano de seda color melocotón y chaqueta a juego, ya que después tenía programada una reunión con el comisario del condado. Calzaba zapatos de corte salón beige de piel de serpiente, y se adornaba las orejas con unas sencillas perlas. Raras veces lucia otra joya que no fuera el reloj de pulsera, pero sus compañeras de la Hermandad Universitaria le habían enseñado el valor de ir bien vestida para las reuniones de negocios.

La puerta de calle se abrió, y ella hizo una pausa en la escalera, momentáneamente cegada por la deslumbrante luz del sol reflejada sobre el pulido suelo. Parpadeó ante la oscura figura cuyos amplios hombros y sombrero de ala ancha llenaban la mayor parte del vano de la puerta. Entonces él se adentró y la cerró, dejando caer su bolsa de viaje de piel al suelo, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando lo reconoció. Habían pasado diez días desde que él la había mandado de regreso a casa y no había enviado ni una palabra para avisar de su llegada. Comenzó a temer que después de todo no vendría, aunque antes Darien siempre había sido fiel a su palabra. Tal vez había decidido que los Tsukino no merecían la molestia; no lo habría culpado por hacerlo.

Pero aquí estaba, quitándose el sombrero y mirando alrededor con ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera evaluando los cambios ocurridos durante sus diez años de ausencia. Habían sido pocos, pero Serena tuvo la sensación de que noto cada uno de ellos. Su mirada se había detenido brevemente sobre la alfombra que cubría la escalera. Cuando él se había marchado era beige; ahora era de color tostado, más espesa y menos delicada.

El impacto físico de su presencia casi la hizo tambalearse. Verlo allí parado asumiendo con naturalidad el mismo aire de autoridad de siempre, como si nunca se hubiera marchado, la sumió en una sensación de irrealidad, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

Sin embargo, los cambios en él eran muy acusados. No era solamente que fuera diez años mayor o que vistiera vaqueros y botas en vez de pantalones de lino y mocasines. Antes, él atemperaba la fuerza de su personalidad con la cortesía y los modales de un educado caballero sureño, así era como se hacían allí los negocios. Ahora, en cambio, no la atenuaba con nada. Estaba allí, áspero y duro, y al infierno si a alguien no le gustaba.

Sus pulmones parecían haberse encogido, y luchó por respirar. Lo había visto desnudo, había yacido desnuda en sus brazos. Él le había succionado los pezones, había penetrado en ella. La sensación de irrealidad la hizo sentir mareada de nuevo. En la semana y media transcurrida desde la última vez que lo vio, su relación sexual había comenzado a parecerle un sueño, pero al verlo de nuevo, su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar otra vez, como si él acabara de retirarse de su interior y su carne todavía se estremeciera por su contacto.

Logró encontrar la voz.- ¿Por qué no has llamado? Alguien habría ido a recogerte al aeropuerto. Has venido en avión, ¿no?

-Llegué ayer. Alquilé un coche en el aeropuerto. Mamá y yo pasamos la noche en Huntsville con la tía Amy, y esta mañana he conducido hasta aquí.

Su intensa y verde mirada estaba clavada en ella ahora, haciendo inventario del traje y las perlas, comparando, quizás, la sencilla elegancia de su ropa con la desgarbada y poco elegante adolescente que ella había sido. O quizás la comparaba con la mujer desnuda que se había retorcido bajo él, gritando mientras la llevaba al clímax. La había despachado bastante rápido, así que la visión no debía haber sido demasiado atractiva.

Ella se ruborizó violentamente y de inmediato el rubor desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

No podía continuar allí, de pie, como una idiota. Controlando cuidadosamente su respiración, bajó los pocos escalones que le quedaban y se detuvo a su lado.-Luna está en el estudio. Íbamos a repasar algunos documentos, pero estoy segura de que preferirá hablar contigo antes.

-He vuelto para ocuparme de los negocios,- dijo él, sucintamente, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el vestíbulo en dirección al estudio.-Sígueme rápido. La fiesta de bienvenida puede esperar.

De alguna manera ella consiguió mantener su fachada serena mientras lo seguía. No le lanzó los brazos al cuello, gritando, -¡Has vuelto! ¡Has vuelto!- aunque ese fuera su primer impulso. No se deshizo en exclamaciones de felicidad o alegría. Tan solo dijo a su espalda, -Me alegro de que hayas regresado. Bienvenido a casa.- Luna rara vez se sentaba tras el enorme escritorio que había sido de su marido, había descubierto que el mullido sofá resultaba más cómodo para sus viejos huesos. Allí estaba ahora, hojeando varios informes impresos sobre los últimos rendimientos de las acciones. Alzó la vista cuando entró Darien, y Serena, que entraba justo detrás de él, vio el aturdimiento que reflejaron sus descoloridos ojos negros mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a ese enorme y áspero extraño que había invadido sus dominios. Entonces parpadeó, y el reconocimiento alboreó en sus ojos tan intensamente como la salida del sol, trayendo con él un rubor de entusiasmo que ahuyentó de su rostro el tono grisáceo de la mala salud. Luna se puso en pie, desparramando los informes sobre la gruesa alfombra Aubusson.

-¡Darien! ¡Darien!

Esta era la bienvenida entusiasta y llena de lágrimas que Serena hubiera querido brindarle y no había podido. Luna se precipitó hacia él con los brazos extendidos, sin ver, o ignorando a propósito, su expresión adusta. Él no abrió los brazos, pero eso no le mi pidió a ella rodearlo con los suyos y abrazarse a él con fuerza, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

Serena se volvió hacia la puerta, con la intención de brindarles un poco de intimidad; si la relación entre ella y Darien había sido especial cuando ella era más joven, por lo menos en su mente, la que había tenido con Luna había sido aún más fuerte, tanto que rivalizaba con sus sentimientos hacia su propia madre. Incluso aunque Darien hubiera vuelto por el bien de Luna, existían profundos sentimientos entre ellos que necesitaban ser resueltos.

-No, quédate,- dijo Darien cuando notó el movimiento de Serena. Posó las manos con suavidad sobre los frágiles y ancianos hombros de Luna y la separó de él, pero continuó sujetándola mientras la miraba. -Hablaremos más tarde,- le prometió. -Por el momento, tengo mucho sobre lo que ponerme al día. Podemos empezar por ahí.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los papeles desperdigados sobre la alfombra.

Si había algo que Luna comprendía, era el concepto de tomar las riendas del negocio. Se secó los ojos y asintió enérgicamente. -Por supuesto. Nuestro agente de bolsa estará aquí a las nueve para una reunión. Serena y yo hemos tomado la costumbre de revisar el rendimiento de nuestras acciones de antemano, y así ponernos de acuerdo sobre cualquier decisión antes de que él llegue.

Él asintió y se inclinó para recoger los papeles. -¿Seguimos trabajando con Lipscomb?

-No, querido, murió hace... OH, tres años, ¿no, Serena? La familia era propensa a problemas cardiacos, ya sabes. Ahora nuestro agente de bolsa es Yaten White, de los White de Birmingham. Estamos contentas con él, en general, aunque tiende a ser bastante conservador.

Serena vio la expresión sardónica que cruzó la cara de Darien mientras se readaptaba a la forma de hacer negocios del sur, donde todo estaba teñido de información personal y relaciones familiares. Probablemente él se había acostumbrado a un método mucho más franco de hacer las cosas.

Él ya estaba estudiando los papeles que llevaba en la mano mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio y tomaba asiento en el enorme sillón de cuero. Se detuvo y dirigió un vistazo especulativo a Serena, como si comprobara su reacción ante esta abrupta toma de posesión, tanto del negocio como del territorio. Ella no sabía si llorar o gritar. En realidad, nunca había disfrutado ocupándose de los negocios, no obstante se había hecho su propio hueco en ellos. Como era la única cosa en su vida en la que había sido realmente necesaria para Luna o cualquier otra persona, había trabajado tenazmente para entender y dominar los conceptos y sus aplicaciones. Con el regreso de Darien perdía el dominio de esta área y también su utilidad. Por otra parte, era un alivio no tener que volver a permanecer sentada durante interminables reuniones o tratar con hombres de negocios y políticos que cuestionaban sus decisiones con condescendencia apenas disimulada. Se alegraba de ser liberada de esa obligación pero no tenía ni idea de con qué sustituirla.

Sin embargo, no permitió que su ambivalencia aflorara a su expresión, manteniendo la fachada neutra e indiferente que mostraba al mundo. Luna retomó su asiento en el sofá y Serena se aproximó a uno de los archivadores y extrajo una gruesa carpeta.

El fax emitió un pitido y comenzó a zumbar al tiempo que imprimía un documento. Darien lo miró y después hizo lo mismo con el resto del equipo electrónico instalado tras su marcha. –Al parecer nos hemos incorporado a la era de la informática.

-Era eso o pasarme todo el tiempo viajando,- le contesto Serena. Hizo un gesto hacia el ordenador que había sobre el escritorio. -Tenemos dos sistemas independientes. Este ordenador y esta impresora son para nuestros archivos privados. El otro,- señaló hacia una esquina, donde un segundo ordenador estaba instalado sobre un escritorio de roble, -es para los negocios.- El segundo ordenador estaba conectado a un módem. -Tiene fax, correo electrónico, y dos impresoras láser. Te enseñare los programas cuando tú quieras. También tenemos un portátil para los viajes.

-Incluso Kelvin utiliza ahora un ordenador,- dijo Luna, sonriendo. -En él se guardan los cruces, y sus archivos incluyen el tiempo de cría, los resultados, los historiales médicos y las marcas de identificación. No podría estar más orgulloso del sistema informático ni aunque tuviera cuatro patas y relinchara.

Él le echó un vistazo a Serena. -¿Sigues montando a caballo como antes?

-No tengo tiempo.

-Ahora tendrás más tiempo- Ella no había pensado en esa ventaja de la vuelta de Darien, y su corazón dio un vuelco de excitación. Echaba de menos a los caballos con una intensidad dolorosa, pero su declaración había sido la pura verdad: simplemente no le quedaba tiempo. Montaba a caballo cuando podía, lo suficiente para mantener sus músculos acostumbrados al ejercicio, pero apenas lo bastante para satisfacerla. Por el momento tenía que dedicarse a la intrincada tarea de pasar las riendas de los negocios a Darien, pero pronto,-¡sí, pronto! - podría comenzar a ayudar a Kelvin otra vez.

-Si te conozco,- dijo Darien perezosamente, -ya debes estar planeando pasarte todo el tiempo en los establos. No creas que vas a traspasarme todas las responsabilidades y dedicarte a jugar con los caballos. Me veré desbordado con todo esto y además con mis propiedades de Arizona, así que todavía vas a tener que hacerte cargo de una parte del trabajo.

¿Trabajar con Darien? No pensó que él la quisiera cerca, o que ella todavía pudiera ser de utilidad. Su corazón dio otro pequeño vuelco ante la perspectiva de estar con él todos los días.

Él se concentró entonces en estudiar los informes, en los análisis de los rendimientos bursátiles y en considerar las proyecciones. Para cuando White llegara, Darien sabía exactamente cuál era su situación en la bolsa.

El señor White no conocía personalmente a Darien, pero por su expresión asustada cuando le fue presentado, evidentemente había oído los chismorreos. Se quedó consternado cuando Luna le informó de que de ahora en adelante Darien se ocuparía de los intereses de los Tsukino, pero lo escondió bien. A pesar de las sospechas de la gente, Darien Chiba nunca había sido oficialmente acusado del asesinato de su esposa, y los negocios eran los negocios.

La reunión concluyó más rápido que de costumbre. Apenas se había marchado el señor White cuando Setsuna entró despreocupadamente en el estudio. -Tía Luna, hay una especie de bolsa de viaje en el vestíbulo. ¿Es que el señor White…?- Enmudeció completamente, mirando a Darien sentado tras el escritorio.

-Es mía.- Apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, donde examinaba el historial de los dividendos de un deposito.-La quitaré más tarde.

Las mejillas de Setsuna palidecieron, pero se repuso con una risa forzada. -¡Darien! No sabía que habías llegado. Nadie dijo que te esperábamos hoy.

-No lo sabían.

-Oh. Bueno, bienvenido a casa. Su tono era tan falso como su risa. Se lo diré a mamá y papá. Acaban de terminar de desayunar, y sé que querrán darte la bienvenida en persona.

Darien alzó las cejas sardónicamente. -¿De verdad?

-Los traeré,- dijo ella, y huyó.

-Y sobre mi bolsa- Darien se reclinó contra el respaldo y se giró para quedar frente a Luna, quien seguía sentada en el sofá. -¿Dónde la pongo?

-Donde tú quieras, contestó Luna, con firmeza. -Tu antigua suite ha sido redecorada por completo. Hotaru se ha instalado en ella, pero si tú la quieres, ella puede trasladarse a otro cuarto.

Él rechazó la oferta con una leve sacudida de cabeza. –Supongo que Metalia y Sabio habrán ocupado la otra suite, y Setsuna y Souichi la última. Dedicó una ilegible mirada a Serena. Y tú, por supuesto, seguirás en tu vieja habitación de la parte de atrás.

Parecía desaprobarlo, pero Serena no podía imaginar por qué. Sin saber qué contestar, prefirió no decir nada.

-Y Seiya utiliza una de las habitaciones sencillas del ala izquierda, -dijo Luna, confirmando su suposición. -Sin embargo, no es un problema. He estado pensando sobre lo que se podría hacer, y sería muy sencillo abrir una puerta entre dos de los restantes dormitorios, comunicándolos, y convirtiéndolos así en una suite, con salón. Podría hacerse en una semana.

-No es necesario. Me instalaré en uno de los dormitorios de la parte de atrás. El de al lado de Serena bastará. Sigue teniendo cama de matrimonio, ¿no?

-Todas las habitaciones la tienen ahora, excepto la de Serena.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿No te gustan las camas grandes?

La cama de motel donde habían hecho el amor era solo de cuerpo y medio. Debería haber sido demasiado pequeña para los dos, pero cuando una persona dormía prácticamente encima de la otra, eso reducía la necesidad de espacio. Serena apenas pudo evitar el rubor.

-No necesito una más grande.- Ella echó un vistazo a su reloj y aliviada se puso en pie cuando vio la hora. -Tengo que irme a una reunión con el comisionado, y después tengo un almuerzo con el administrador del hospital en Florence. Estaré de vuelta sobre las tres.

Se inclinó para besar la arrugada mejilla que Luna le ofrecía. Conduce con cuidado,- le dijo Luna, como siempre hacía.

-Lo haré.- Había un matiz de fuga en su salida, y por la forma en que Darien la miraba, estaba segura de que él lo había notado perfectamente.

Después del almuerzo, Darien y Luna regresaron al estudio. Él había soportado la efusiva y embarazosamente falsa bienvenida de Metalia y Sabio, ignorando los malhumorados modales de Hotaru, y había sido excesivamente mimado por Zoicite y Molly. Estaba claro como el infierno que sólo Serena y Luna habían deseado su vuelta; el resto de su familia lamentaba obviamente que no se hubiera quedado en Arizona. La razón de esto estaba también bastante clara: se habían estado aprovechando de Luna durante años y tenían miedo de que él los echara de una patada en el culo. Y era para pensárselo. Oh, a Metalia y Sabio no. A pesar de lo mucho que le disgustaba tenerlos cerca, ambos frisaban los setenta, y las razones que diez años antes él mismo dio a Serena para su traslado allí eran ahora incluso más válidas. Pero en cuanto a los demás...

No tenía intención de hacer nada de inmediato. Desconocía los detalles de la situación individual de cada uno, y era más sencillo ponerse al corriente de todo antes de hacer nada que reparar las consecuencias de una decisión precipitada.

-Supongo que ansías decir lo que piensas,- dijo Luna, con sequedad, ocupando su asiento en el sofá. -Sabe Dios que te lo mereces. Esta es tu oportunidad para sacártelo de dentro, así que venga. Me quedaré aquí sentada, te escucharé, y mantendré la boca cerrada.

Seguía siendo tan indomable de espíritu como antes, pensó él, pero su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente débil. Cuando lo había abrazado, había notado la fragilidad de sus delicados huesos y había visto la apergaminada delgadez de su piel. No tenía buen color y su energía había disminuido. Sabía, por las cartas de Neherenia, que la salud de Luna no era buena últimamente, pero no se había percatado de la inminencia de su muerte. Era cuestión de meses; dudaba que llegara a la primavera. Ella había sido la piedra angular de su vida. Lo había defraudado cuando la necesitó, pero ahora deseaba hacer frente a su ira. Era una medida de su fuerza de carácter, que antes él hubiese probado su virilidad en ciernes contra ella, y medido su crecimiento por cómo le hacía frente. Maldita fuera, aún no estaba preparado para dejarla ir.

Apoyó una cadera en el borde del escritorio. - Ya lo haré,- dijo calmadamente, y prosiguió con contenida violencia: -Pero primero quiero saber qué _demonios _le han hecho a Serena.

Luna permaneció sentada en silencio un largo momento, con la acusación de Darien cerniéndose en el aire entre ellos. Miró fijamente por la ventana, contemplando la extensión de tierra bañada por el sol, punteada aquí y allá por las sombras de las esponjosas y mullidas nubes que flotaban a la deriva por el cielo. Todo era tierra de los Tsukino, tan lejos como alcanzaba su vista. Siempre había encontrado gran placer en contemplarla, y todavía le gustaba hacerlo, pero ahora que su vida se acercaba a su final había descubierto otras cosas que tenían muchísima más importancia.

-Al principio no me di cuenta,- dijo ella, finalmente, con la mirada aún perdida en la lejanía. -La muerte de Mina…bueno, hablaremos de eso más tarde. Estaba tan concentrada en mi propia pena que no lo noté hasta que casi perdimos a Serena.

-¿Perdido cómo?- Su tono era duro y áspero.

-Hasta que casi murió,- dijo Luna, con franqueza. Le tembló la barbilla, y se controló con severidad. -Siempre creí que Mina era quién necesitaba desesperadamente ser amada, para compensar su situación... No me di cuenta de que Serena lo necesitaba incluso más, pero es que ella no lo exigía del modo en que Mina lo hacía. Qué extraño, ¿verdad? Amé a Mina desde que nació, pero ella nunca fue para mí el apoyo que Serena ha sido, ni se convirtió en algo tan importante como ella. Serena es más que mi mano derecha; en estos últimos años, no habría podido arreglármelas sin ella.

Darien desechó todo eso, concentrándose en la única declaración que había capturado su atención. -¿Cómo que casi murió?- El solo hecho de pensar en Serena muerta le sobrecogió hasta los huesos, y sintió un helado estremecimiento de temor cuando recordó su expresión culpable y atormentada el día del entierro de Mina. No habría intentado matarse, ¿verdad?

-Dejó de comer. Bueno, nunca había comido demasiado, así que durante mucho tiempo no me di cuenta, casi demasiado tiempo. Todo estaba tan alborotado, no existía ningún horario para las comidas, y supongo que pensé que ella comía a deshoras, como hacíamos todos. También pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación. No lo hizo deliberadamente,- le explicó Luna, suavemente. -Sólo... perdió el interés. Cuando te marchaste, se encerró en sí misma. Se culpa de todo lo que pasó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Darien. Serena le había dicho que no había causado problemas deliberadamente, pero tal vez si lo había hecho, y lo admitió ante Luna.

-Paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera hablar de ello, pero varios años después me contó lo que sucedió en la cocina, que te pilló por sorpresa cuando te besó impulsivamente. No sabía que Mina estaba bajando, y, por supuesto, fue típico de Mina el montar una enorme escena, pero para la forma de pensar de Serena ella fue la causante de todo el problema con aquel beso. Si no te hubiera besado, tú y Mina no habríais discutido, tú no hubieras sido culpado de la muerte de Mina, y no te habrías marchado de la ciudad. Contigo lejos…- Luna sacudió la cabeza. -Siempre te ha querido tanto. Nos reíamos de ello cuando era más joven, creyendo que era adoración por su héroe y un enamoramiento infantil, pero no lo era ¿verdad?

-No sé. -Pero sí sabía, pensó. Serena jamás se había auto protegido en lo que a él respectaba. Demonios, nunca había sido buena con ninguna clase de subterfugios. Sus sentimientos siempre habían estado al descubierto, su orgullo tan vulnerable como su corazón. Su adoración por él había estado presente siempre, como un rayo de sol en su vida, y él se había limitado a aceptarlo aunque raras veces le prestara atención. Como la luz del sol, era algo que daba por sentado. Por eso se había puesto tan malditamente furioso cuando creyó que lo había engañado sólo para devolverle la pelota a Mina.

Luna le dirigió una astuta mirada que le dio a entender que no se había tragado su negativa. -Después de que Kenji e Ikuko murieran, tú y yo nos convertimos en los pilares de la vida de Serena. Necesitaba nuestro amor y nuestro apoyo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, no se lo dimos. No, déjame decirlo de otra forma, porque la mayor parte de la culpa es mía: yo no le di mi amor y mi apoyo. Sin embargo, mientras tú estabas aquí para quererla, se las arregló. Cuando te marchaste, se quedó sola, y se rindió. Casi la perdí antes de darme cuenta,- dijo Luna, con tristeza. Una lágrima rodó por su arrugada mejilla y se la secó. - Se quedó en treinta y seis kilos de peso. ¡Treinta y seis! Ella mide uno sesenta así que al menos debería pesar cincuenta y siete o cincuenta y ocho. No puedo describirte el aspecto tan lamentable que tenía. Pero un día la vi, la miré de verdad, y comprendí que tenía que hacer algo o la perdería también.

Darien no podía decir nada. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, con los puños profundamente hundidos en los bolsillos. Sus hombros estaban rígidos mientras permanecía de espaldas a Luna, y le costaba respirar. Oleadas de pánico recorrían su cuerpo. Dios santo, ella casi había muerto, y él no se había enterado.

-Sólo con decirle _"tienes que comer_" no habría servido de nada,- continuó Luna, las palabras salían de su boca como si se las hubiera guardado dentro demasiado tiempo, y necesitara compartir la pena. -Lo que necesitaba era una razón para vivir, algo a lo que aferrarse. Así que le dije que necesitaba su ayuda.- Se paró y tragó con dificultad antes de proseguir. -Nadie le había dicho nunca que la necesitaba. No comprendí... En cualquier caso, le dije que no podría arreglármelas sin ella, que esto era demasiado para mí y no podía ocuparme yo sola. Y no comprendí lo cierto que era, - dijo Luna, con ironía. -Se había encerrado en sí misma. Fue una larga lucha, y durante un tiempo me sentí aterrorizada, creyendo que había llegado demasiado tarde, pero lo consiguió. Pasó un año antes de que su salud se restableciera lo bastante para poder ir a la universidad, un año antes de que dejara de despertarnos por la noche con sus gritos.

-¿Gritos?- preguntó Darien. -¿Tenía pesadillas?

-Con Mina.- La voz de Luna era grave y torturada por la pena. -Ya sabes que fue ella quien la encontró. Y esa era la forma en que gritaba por la noche, el mismo sonido, como si acabara de encontrarla y… y estuviera pisando la sangre de Mina.- Las palabras comenzaron a salir temblorosas y luego se hicieron firmes, como si Luna no se permitiera esa debilidad. -Las pesadillas la llevaron al insomnio, como si el mantenerse despierta fuera la única forma en que podía evitarlas. Todavía lo sufre, y la mayoría de las noches no duerme nada en absoluto. Se las arregla con pequeñas siestas, principalmente. Si la encuentras dormida durante el día, no la despiertes por ninguna razón, porque probablemente ese sea el único descanso que consiga. Lo he convertido en una orden, que nadie la despierte por ningún motivo. Hotaru es la única que lo hace. Deja caer algo o cierra de golpe una puerta y siempre finge que es un accidente.

Darien se giró, de espaldas a la ventana. Sus ojos parecían hielo esmeralda. -Puede que lo haga una vez más, pero será la última,- dijo con rotundidad.

Luna le dedicó una débil sonrisa. -Bien. Odio tener que decirlo de mi propia familia, pero Hotaru posee una vena mezquina y ruin. Será bueno para Serena tenerte aquí de nuevo.

Pero no había estado allí cuando ella más lo había necesitado, pensó Darien. Se había marchado, abandonándola para que se enfrentara sola al horror y a las pesadillas. ¿Qué era lo que Luna había dicho? Que Serena había caminado sobre la sangre de Mina. No lo sabía, no había pensado en la tensión que ella debía haber soportado. Habían asesinado a su esposa y él había sido acusado del crimen; estaba inmerso en su propia crisis, y había achacado la tensión de ella al sentimiento de culpabilidad. Debería haberla conocido mejor, porque él era el más cercano a Serena de todos ellos.

Recordó la forma en que ella había hecho caso omiso de la condena unilateral de toda la ciudad y había deslizado su pequeña mano en la suya durante el funeral de Mina, para darle apoyo y consuelo. Considerando los desenfrenados chismorreos que circulaba sobre que Mina lo había pillado abrazando y besando a Serena, había tenido que juntar mucho coraje para acercarse a él. Pero lo había hecho, sin importarle la pérdida de su reputación, porque pensó que él la necesitaba. Y en vez de devolverle el apretón, o tener cualquier otro pequeño gesto para demostrarle su confianza en ella, la había rechazado.

Ella había estado allí para él, pero él no lo había estado para ella.

Ella había sobrevivido, pero ¿a qué precio?

-No la reconocí al principio,- reflexionó él, distraídamente, en voz alta. Su mirada no se apartó de Luna. -Y no fue sólo porque haya crecido. Es que sigue encerrada en sí misma.

-Así fue cómo sobrevivió. Ahora es más fuerte; creo que se asustó muchísimo cuando comprendió lo débil y enferma que estaba. Nunca se ha permitido a si misma caer en eso otra vez. Pero lo logró encerrándose en su interior, y volviéndose impenetrable. Es como si tuviera miedo de sentir demasiado, así que no se permite sentir nada. No puedo llegar hasta ella, y Dios sabe que lo he intentado, pero esto también es culpa mía.

Luna enderezó los hombros como si recolocara una pesada carga, una que se hubiera vuelto tan familiar que ahora raras veces la notaba. -Cuando encontró a Mina y comenzó a gritar, entramos todos corriendo en la habitación y la vimos parada de pie, junto al cuerpo. Metalia creyó de inmediato que Serena había matado a Mina, y eso fue lo que ella y Sabio le dijeron al sheriff. Andy puso a un ayudante a custodiarla mientras lo comprobaba. Estábamos todos juntos de pie, en un extremo de la habitación, y Serena en el otro, completamente sola, excepto por el ayudante del sheriff. Nunca olvidaré la forma en que nos miraba, como si la hubiéramos apuñalado por la espalda. Yo debería haberme puesto de su parte, del mismo modo en que debería haberlo hecho contigo, pero no lo hice. No me ha llamado abuela desde entonces,- dijo Luna suavemente. -No puedo llegar a ella. Se ha cerrado a las emociones, y ni siquiera le importa el apellido Tsukino. Cuando le dije que iba a cambiar mi testamento a tu favor, si conseguía traerte de vuelta a casa, ni siquiera parpadeó. Quise que discutiera conmigo, que se enfadara, que se _preocupara_, pero no lo hizo.- La incomprensión vibraba en la voz de Luna, pues ¿cómo era posible que a alguien le resultara indiferente su amado Davencourt?

Suspiró. -¿Recuerdas cómo era de pequeña, como una diminuta dinamo que jamás estaba quieta? Bajando las escaleras a la carrera, golpeando las puertas, gritando... Te juro que no poseía el menor sentido del decoro. Bien, ahora daría lo que fuera por verla dar brincos, aunque solo fuera una vez. Siempre decía lo incorrecto en el momento más inoportuno, y ahora apenas habla en absoluto. Es imposible saber lo que piensa.

-¿Se ríe alguna vez?- preguntó él, en tono áspero. Había echado de menos sus risas, la contagiosa risita que se le escapaba cuando tramaba alguna travesura, sus profundas carcajadas cuando él le gastaba bromas, su alegre sonrisita cuando contemplaba a los potros retozando en los pastos.

Los ojos de Luna estaban tristes. -No. Apenas sonríe, y ya no ríe nunca. No se ha reído en diez años.

_Bien, ahora sabemos que sucedió con Serena en este lapso de tiempo…la primera vez que lo leí se me cayeron mis lagrimones…me dio pena en serio, y rabia con su abuela y el resto…en fin, pronto un nuevo capítulo de esta historia…hasta entonces._

_Un abrazo._

_Issyx._


	14. Cerca

_**Ehhhh! He aquí un nuevo capi de esta historia que tanto les gusta…ya saben, cualquier cosa, ustedes digan, yo escucho y aplico…**_

**Capítulo 13 **

Serena echó un vistazo a su reloj. La reunión con el Comisionado del condado estaba durando más que de costumbre, y tenía que marcharse pronto o llegaría tarde a su almuerzo en Florence. Los Tsukino no tenían, oficialmente, ninguna autoridad con respecto a los asuntos del condado, pero era casi una tradición que un representante de la familia asistiera a las reuniones. El apoyo de los Tsukino o la carencia del mismo, a menudo significaba la vida o la muerte para los proyectos del condado.

Al principio, cuando Serena había comenzado a asistir a las reuniones en lugar de Luna, la mayor parte del tiempo había sido ignorada, o tratada con amable condescendencia. Se había limitado a escuchar y a informar a Luna; durante largo tiempo, eso fue todo lo que hizo. Pero después Luna, cuando tomó parte en los asuntos que la interesaron, se había encargado de decir, "_Serena piensa_" o "_la impresión de Serena es_," y pronto los comisionados comprendieron que debían prestar atención a la solemne joven que raras veces hablaba. Luna no había mentido; Serena le transmitía sus ideas e impresiones. Siempre había sido observadora, pero tan activa que a menudo se le escapaban los detalles, como un fanático de la velocidad que es capaz de ver las señales de tráfico, pero circula demasiado rápido para poder leer el mensaje. Ahora Serena era calmada y silenciosa, y sus ojos claros vagaban de rostro en rostro, absorbiendo los matices de las expresiones, del tono y de las reacciones. Todo esto se lo hacía llegar a Luna, quien entonces tomaba sus decisiones basándose en las impresiones de Serena. Ahora que Darien había regresado, él se ocuparía de asistir a las reuniones tal y como solía hacer. Esta era probablemente la última vez que se sentaría allí, escuchando y evaluando, otro lugar donde su utilidad había llegado a su fin. En algún recoveco, en las profundidades de su mente era consciente del dolor y el temor, pero se negó a dejarlos emerger.

Finalmente, la reunión llegaba a su final. Comprobó la hora una vez más y vio que disponía aproximadamente de unos cinco minutos antes de tener que marchar o llegaría tarde. Por lo general, se tomaba un tiempo para charlar con cada uno de los presentes, pero hoy sólo tenía tiempo para intercambiar unas rápidas palabras con el Comisionado. Ya venía hacia ella, un hombre corpulento y achaparrado, parcialmente calvo y con el rostro surcado de profundas líneas de expresión. Los pliegues se reorganizaron en una sonrisa cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba, en su lugar de costumbre, al fondo del salón. -¿Cómo está, Serena?

-Bien, gracias, Rubbeus, contestó Serena, pensando si debería informarle de la vuelta de Darien. -¿Y usted?

-No puedo quejarme. Bueno, podría, pero mi esposa me dice que nadie está interesado en escucharme. Se rió de su propia broma con ojos centelleantes. -¿Y cómo se encuentra la señorita Luna?

-Mucho mejor ahora que Darien está en casa,- dijo ella tranquilamente.

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente, boquiabierto, y durante un segundo la consternación fue evidente en su cara. Balbuceó,- "Santo Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- antes de que el resto de su discurso se apagara al darse cuenta de que lamentarse no era lo apropiado. Se puso rojo como una remolacha y comenzó a tartamudear en su intento de dar marcha atrás. "Yo…ah… eso es… "

Serena levantó la mano para detener su lapsus verbal. -Tomará de nuevo las riendas, por supuesto,- dijo, como si la vuelta de Darien fuera lo más natural del mundo. -Le llevará unas cuantas semanas ponerse al corriente de todo, pero estoy segura de que se pondrá en contacto con usted pronto.

El Comisionado inspiró profundamente. Parecía ligeramente trastornado, pero había recuperado la calma. -Serena, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Usted se ha estado ocupando de dirigirlo todo por la señorita Luna bastante bien, y la gente de por aquí se sentirá más cómoda con usted…

La mirada de Serena era muy clara y directa. -Darien se ocupará de todo de nuevo,- dijo suavemente. -A Luna le apenaría mucho si alguien decidiera no seguir haciendo negocios con nosotros, pero, por supuesto, cada uno puede hacer lo que le parezca mejor.

La nuez del comisionado subió y bajo cuando tragó en seco. Serena acababa de dejar muy claro que si alguien no aceptaba a Darien se encontraría sin el apoyo o el patrocinio de los Tsukino. Ella nunca se enfadaba, ni alzaba la voz, jamás insistía en un punto, e incluso raras veces expresaba una opinión, Pero la gente del condado había aprendido a no menospreciar la influencia que esta jovencita de mirada sobria ejercía sobre Luna Tsukino. Además, a la mayor parte de las personas les gustaba Serena; era así de simple. Nadie quería abrir una brecha en su relación con los Tsukino.

-Esta será probablemente la última reunión mensual a la cual asistiré,- continuó ella.

-No estés tan segura de eso,- dijo una voz profunda, con tono perezoso desde la entrada justo detrás de ella.

Asustada, Serena se giró para quedar frente a Darien mientras éste entraba en la habitación. -¿Qué? - dijo ella. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. ¿Tanto temía que ella estropeara algo que se había apresurado a unirse a la reunión con el Comisionado sin tomarse ni siquiera tiempo para deshacer el equipaje?

-¡Hola Rubbeus!,- estaba diciendo Darien tranquilamente, tendiendo su mano al hombre.

La cara de éste se congestionó. Vaciló, pero entonces el instinto de político prevaleció y estrechó la mano de Darien.- ¡Darien! ¡Hablando del diablo! Justamente Serena me estaba diciendo que habías regresado a Davencourt. Tienes buen aspecto, verdaderamente bueno.

-Gracias. Tú también tienes un aspecto bastante próspero.

Rubbeus se acarició el vientre y soltó una cordial carcajada. -¡Demasiado próspero! ¡Petzite dice que sigo una dieta de marisco… me como todo el que veo!

La gente que abarrotaba la habitación había notado la presencia de Darien, y un zumbido de inquietud crecía de volumen. Serena echó un vistazo a Darien, y el destello de sus ojos azules le dijo que era muy consciente del revuelo que su presencia estaba causando y no se sentía afectado por ello en lo más mínimo.

-No te creas que te has librado,- le dijo a Serena, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. -Solamente porque estoy en casa otra vez no significa que tú vayas a poder gandulear de ahora en adelante. Probablemente asistiremos juntos a las reuniones.

A pesar de su sorpresa, Serena asintió gravemente. Darien miró el reloj.

-¿No tenías un compromiso para almorzar en Florence? Vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa.

-Ya me marchaba. ¡Adiós, Rubbeus!

-La veré en la próxima reunión,- dijo el Comisionado, usando todavía un aquel tono falsamente jovial, cuando ella paso por delante de él y salió de la habitación.

-Te acompaño al coche, - Darien saludó con la cabeza al Comisionado y se giró para caminar junto a Serena.

Ella era intensamente consciente de su presencia, pegado a su codo, mientras salían cruzando el vestíbulo. Su alta figura dominándola con facilidad, aunque ella llevara tacones. No sabía que pensar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que no se permitió llegar a ninguna conclusión. Tal vez él verdaderamente quería que trabajaran juntos, tal vez solo lo había dicho para allanar el camino. El tiempo lo diría y no quería albergar falsas esperanzas. Si no esperaba nada, no se sentiría decepcionada.

Un rastro de cabezas girándose los siguió por el vestíbulo, cuando la gente reconocía a Darien y se daba la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente. Serena apresuro el paso, queriendo salir del edificio antes de que pudiera desarrollarse alguna confrontación. Llegó al otro extremo, y el brazo de Darien apareció extendido delante de ella para abrir la puerta. Sintió el roce de su cuerpo contra su espalda.

Salieron a la deslumbrante luz y la pegajosa humedad de la mañana veraniega. Serena sacó las llaves del bolso y deslizo las gafas de sol sobre su nariz. -¿Qué te hizo venir a la ciudad?- le preguntó. -No te esperaba.

-Pensé que hoy era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para romper el hielo.- Sus largas piernas mantuvieron con facilidad el rápido paso de ella. -Reduce la velocidad, hace demasiado calor para una carrera.

Obedientemente ella redujo su paso. Su coche estaba aparcado al final, y si recorría la distancia a toda prisa, estaría empapada en sudor cuando llegara a él. -¿Decías en serio lo de las reuniones?- preguntó.

-Mortalmente serio.- Él también se había puesto las gafas de sol, y los cristales oscuros le impedían leer su expresión. -Luna ha estado cantando tus alabanzas. Ya debes saberlo, así que sería un estúpido si no te utilizara.

Una cosa que Darien no era, especialmente en lo referido a los negocios, era tonto. Serena se sintió mareada al pensar en trabajar con él. Había creído sentirse preparada para cualquier cosa, desde ser ignorada hasta que la despidiera, pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que querría su ayuda.

Alcanzaron el coche y Darien le quitó las llaves de la mano. Las giró en la cerradura, le abrió la puerta, y luego se las devolvió. Ella esperó un momento para que el calor acumulado en el interior se disipara un poco y después se acomodó tras el volante. –Ve con cuidado,- le dijo él, y cerró la puerta. Serena echó un vistazo por el retrovisor mientras salía del aparcamiento. Él caminaba a zancadas de vuelta al edificio; quizás había aparcado por aquella zona o tal vez regresaba adentro. Dejó que su mirada resbalara ávidamente sobre su prieto y musculoso trasero y sus largas piernas, solo durante un placentero segundo, y entonces se obligó a devolver su atención al vehículo para internarse en el tráfico.

Darien abrió su propio coche y se metió dentro. El impulso que lo había llevado a la ciudad había sido uno simple, pero poderoso. Quería ver a Serena. Eso era todo, solamente verla. Después de las inquietantes revelaciones de Luna, los viejos instintos protectores habían asumido el control y quiso comprobar por sí mismo que ella estaba bien. Desde luego, estaba más que bien. Vio con qué habilidad había manejado a Rubbeus Forrister, su compostura no se alteró ante la oposición del Comisionado…ni ante su inesperada aparición. Ahora entendía exactamente lo que Luna había tratado de explicarle cuando le dijo que ahora Serena era más fuerte, que había cambiado. Serena no lo necesitaba para librar sus batallas.

Comprenderlo, lo hizo sentir extrañamente privado de algo. Debería haberse alegrado por ella. La Serena niña había sido dolorosamente vulnerable, un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quisiera utilizar sus tiernas emociones como diana. Él la protegía constantemente, y su recompensa había sido su eterna y constante adoración Ahora ella se había forjado su propia armadura. Era fría y autosuficiente, una persona casi sin emociones, manteniendo al resto de la gente a una distancia tal que sus dardos apenas podían rozarla. Había pagado por aquella coraza con dolor y desesperación, casi con su propia vida, pero era de acero templado. Todavía sufría, en forma de insomnio y pesadillas cuando conseguía dormir, pero ella solucionaba sus propios problemas ahora.

Cuando había entrado en Davencourt hoy y la había visto allí, en la escalera, elegantemente vestida de seda, adornada con cremosas perlas y con el oscuro cabello peinado en un sofisticado e impecable estilo, casi había enmudecido por el contraste entre la alborotadora y desaliñada chiquilla que había sido y la elegante y estilosa mujer que era ahora.

Seguía siendo Serena, pero era diferente. Cuando la había visto hoy, no vio a la pilluela deslenguada, a la torpe adolescente. La miró y pensó en el esbelto cuerpo bajo el vestido de seda, en la textura de su piel que rivalizaba en sedosidad con el lujoso vestido, en cómo sus pezones se habían erguido hasta su punto máximo ante su roce más leve durante aquellas largas horas en el motel de Nogales.

Había cubierto su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo, había extendido sus piernas abiertas de par en par, y tomado su virginidad. Incluso ahora, sentado dentro del coche, asándose de calor, tembló con el poder de los recuerdos. Dios, recordaba cada pequeño detalle, cómo se había sentido al penetrar en ella, la suave y cálida estrechez de su cuerpo cuando se envainó en su interior. Recordaba lo delicada que la había sentido bajo él, dominando su pequeño cuerpo con su tamaño, su peso y su fuerza. Había deseado acunarla en sus brazos, protegerla, calmarla, darle placer; cualquier cosa, excepto detenerse. No había habido nada que lo hubiera podido detener

Aquellos recuerdos lo habían estado volviendo loco durante los diez últimos días, privándolo del sueño, interrumpiendo su trabajo. Cuando la había visto hoy, de nuevo, se había sentido sacudido por una oleada de pura posesividad. Era suya. Suya y la deseaba. La deseaba tanto que sus manos habían comenzado a temblarle. Había necesitado echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no subir las escaleras hasta donde ella permanecía en pie, tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla escaleras arriba a su dormitorio, a cualquier dormitorio, donde pudiera levantarle la falda y sepultarse dentro de ella una vez más.

Se había contenido por una sola razón. Serena había construido con minucioso cuidado su coraza interior, pero toda defensa tenía un punto débil, y él sabía exactamente cuál era el suyo.

Él.

Ella podía protegerse contra todos, excepto de él. No había tratado de esconderlo, o de negarlo. Ella misma le había confesado con devastadora honestidad que lo único que tenía que hacer era chasquear los dedos y ella acudiría corriendo. Habría subido las escaleras con él y lo habría dejado hacerle lo que quisiera.

Darien tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante recalentado. Parecía que había más de un dragón contra el que Serena lo necesitaba para luchar, y era su propio deseo sexual por ella.

Él le había dicho que regresaría a casa si la dejaba usarla sexualmente, y ella no había vacilado. Si eso era lo que él quería, entonces ella lo haría. Si él necesitaba un desahogo sexual, ella estaría disponible. Lo haría por Luna, por Davencourt, por él, pero… ¿qué pasaba con ella misma?

Era consciente de que podía entrar en la habitación de Serena en cualquier momento y tenerla, y la tentación se lo comía vivo. Pero no quería que Serena se entregara a él por un sentimiento de culpa, o de deber, o incluso por su desacertada adoración a su héroe. Él no era ningún héroe, maldición, era un hombre. La deseaba como un hombre desea a una mujer, un macho a su hembra. Si se metía en su cama simplemente porque estaba caliente y deseaba el alivio que él podía proporcionarle, estaría encantado por ello, porque era algo mucho más sencillo y simple que los motivos de otras personas, incluso que los de ella misma

Dios, ¿y qué pasaba con sus propios motivos?

El sudor caía sobre sus ojos, escociéndolos y con un giro de muñeca puso el motor en marcha y encendió el aire acondicionado para que le brindara un soplo de vida. Se iba a causar un infarto a sí mismo, sentado en un coche cerrado en pleno verano, tratando de desenredar sus emociones.

Amaba a Serena; la había amado toda su vida, pero como a una hermana, con una divertida y protectora indulgencia. No había estado preparado para la fuerza y el ardor del deseo físico que se había desencadenado cuando ella había enredado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo había besado, diez largos años antes. Había surgido de la nada, como gases que se hubieran arremolinado y comprimido hasta alcanzar una masa crítica, y entonces explotar en una llamarada de deslumbrante ardor. Eso lo había noqueado, haciéndolo sentir culpable. Toda la situación parecía equivocada. Ella era demasiado joven; él siempre había pensado en ella como una hermana; _estaba _casado, por Dios. La culpa de aquella situación había sido toda suya. Incluso aunque su matrimonio se estuviese yendo al infierno, todavía estaba casado. Él había sido el experimentado; debería haber convertido el beso, con suavidad, en un impulsivo gesto de afecto, algo que no la hubiese avergonzado. En cambio, la había estrechado más contra él y convirtió el beso en algo diferente, en un beso más profundo, adulto, cargado de sexualidad. Lo que había pasado había sido por su culpa, no por la de Serena, pero ella intentaba todavía pagar el precio.

La mayor parte de las barreras para una relación sexual entre ellos habían desaparecido. Serena era ahora una mujer adulta, él no estaba casado, y no se sentía, en absoluto, fraternal con respecto a ella. Pero otras barreras permanecían: la presión familiar, el propio sentido del deber de Serena, su orgullo.

Resoplo para sí mientras ponía el coche en marcha. Dios, sí, y no había que olvidar su propio orgullo masculino. No quería que ella se le entregara por Davencourt, la familia o cualquiera de aquellos otros motivos sin importancia. La quería yaciendo bajo él, excitada y jadeante porque _lo _deseaba. Ninguna otra razón serviría.

_El bastardo había regresado_. Las noticias corrían por el condado como la pólvora y llegó a los bares esa misma noche. Diamante Black se estremecía de rabia cada vez que el nombre de Darien Chiba era mencionado. Chiba se había librado del asesinato de Mina, y ahora estaba de vuelta para dominarlos a todos despóticamente otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado. Ah, aquel estúpido sheriff, culo gordo, no lo había detenido, dijo que no había pruebas suficientes para efectuar una acusación, pero todo el mundo sabía que lo habían sobornado. Los Tsukino y los Chiba de este mundo nunca tenían que pagar por su mierda. Era la gente ordinaria quien lo hacía, no la gente rica que vivía en sus enormes casas de fantasía y estaba convencida de que las normas no se aplicaban a ellos.

Darien Chiba había machacado la cabeza a Mina con el hierro de la chimenea. Todavía lloraba cuando pensaba en ello, su hermosa Mina con su cabello enmarañado de sangre y sesos y un lado de la cabeza aplastada. De alguna manera el bastardo había averiguado lo de Mina y él, y la había matado por ello. O tal vez Chiba averiguó que el pequeño panecillo que se cocía en el horno no era suyo. Mina había dicho que ella se encargaría, y estaba tan plana que parecía mentira que estuviera preñada, aunque tal vez no lo bastante plana.

Nunca nadie le había pertenecido como Mina. Era salvaje aquella muchacha, salvaje y perversa, y eso lo había excitado tanto que casi eyaculó en sus pantalones la primera vez que se había corrido para él. Ella también estaba excitada, sus ojos estaban brillantes y ardientes. Le había gustado el peligro de ello, la emoción de hacer lo prohibido. Aquella primera vez se había comportado como una fiera, arañándolo y corcoveando contra él, pero no se había corrido. Le había llevado un rato entenderlo. A Mina le gustaba follar por un montón de razones, pero el placer no había sido una de ellas. Usaba su cuerpo para confundir y enloquecer a los hombres, para afirmar su poder sobre ellos. Se lo había follado para devolvérsela al hijo de puta de su marido, para darle en los morros a todo el mundo y demostrarles que no le importaban nada. Ella no significaba nada para los demás, pero _lo _sabía, y así era cómo se tomaba la revancha.

Pero una vez que él lo entendió, no la dejo salirse con la suya. Nadie lo usaba, ni siquiera Mina. Especialmente no ella. La conocía como nadie más hacía o podría hacerlo, porque, por dentro, era igual que él.

Comenzó a trabajársela, con jueguecitos perversos, sin empujarla nunca demasiado lejos al principio. Se había hecho adicta, como el gato a la crema, algo prohibido sobre lo que regodearse cuando estaba en la mansión, sentada como una perfecta señora y riéndose por dentro de todos porque acababa de pasar la tarde revolcándose como una perra con un hombre que haría que todos se mearan encima si se enteraban.

Habían tenido que llevar cuidado; no podían ir a ningún motel de por allí y no siempre era posible para ella encontrar una excusa que le permitiera ausentarse y estar inubicable varias horas seguidas. Por lo general, se encontraban en algún punto de los bosques. Allí estaban cuando él había decidido que ya tenía suficiente de sus jueguecitos y le había enseñado quién era el jefe.

Cuando por fin la había dejado marchar, estaba cubierta de contusiones y mordeduras, pero se había corrido tantas veces que apenas fue capaz de sentarse en su caballo. Se había quejado amargamente de la necesidad de tener cuidado y no dejar que nadie viera las señales sobre su cuerpo, pero sus ojos brillaban. Él la había jodido tantas veces y tan fuerte que se había quedado seco y ella estaba en carne viva, y encantada. Todas sus mujeres anteriores habían gemido y llorado a lágrima viva cuando él se había puesto rudo con ellas, pero Mina no. Ella volvió a por más, y repartió su propia medicina. Él había regresado a casa con la espalda marcada y sangrando más de una vez y cada ardiente cicatriz le recordaba a ella y alimentaba su hambre de Mina.

Nunca había habido otra mujer como su muchacha. Había vuelto por más y más y había insistido en juegos cada vez más rudos y perversos. Habían empezado con el sexo anal, y esto le había dado a ella una autentica emoción, lo más vedado que podía hacer con el hombre más tabú. Maldita, maldita Mina. La había amado tanto.

No pasaba un día desde que se había ido en que no pensara en ella, en que no la echara de menos. Ninguna otra mujer podía encenderlo como ella lo hacía. Ese maldito Darien Chiba la había asesinado. Los había asesinado a los dos, a ella y al bebé. Y entonces se había largado libre como un pájaro y abandonó la ciudad antes de que él pudiera hacérselo pagar.

Pero había regresado.

Y esta vez sí lo iba a pagar.

Había procurado ser cuidadoso y no ser visto, pero había rondado bastante alrededor de Davencourt cuando se encontraba con Mina, así que conocía la propiedad. Era bastante grande, cientos de acres, así que podía acercarse a la casa desde cualquier lado que quisiera. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí; diez años, de hecho. Tendría que asegurarse de que ahora la vieja no tuviera perros guardianes y de que no se hubiera instalado ninguna alarma. Sabía que antes no había ninguna, porque Mina había tratado de convencerlo varias veces para que se colara en su habitación mientras su marido estaba de viaje de negocios. A ella le gustaba la idea de follárselo bajo el techo de su abuela y en la cama de su marido. Él había tenido el suficiente sentido común como para negarse pero, maldición, se había sentido tentado.

Asumiendo que no hubiera ningún sistema de alarma, había cien maneras de introducirse en la casa. Todas esas puertas y ventanas…Sería un juego de niños. Había entrado en un montón de casas mejor protegidas que Davencourt. Los tontos, probablemente, se sentían seguros a pesar de lo lejos de la ciudad que se encontraban. La gente del campo no tenía arraigado el hábito de tomar precauciones para proteger su hogar, como lo hacían los de la ciudad, en quienes era algo automático

Oh, sí. Darien Chiba iba a pagar.

_Oh, oh….Nubes negras en el horizonte… Diamante está sediento de venganza y quiere a toda costa que alguien pague, o mejor dicho, que Darien pague, como piensa cobrarse esta deuda? Ya lo averiguaremos…_

_Un besazo…_

_Issyta._


	15. Un encuentro

_**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan maravillosa…veo que todas quedaron sorprendidas con el giro de la historia…sólo les queda esperar, vamos en cuenta regresiva para el final, así que queda poco para el final…**_

_**Que disfruten…**_

**Capítulo 14 **

-Creo que daremos una fiesta de bienvenida a casa para Darien,- reflexionó Luna al día siguiente, dándose toquecitos con una uña en los dientes. -Nadie se atreverá a excusarse, porque entonces yo sabré exactamente quiénes son. De esta manera se verán obligados a ser educados con él y nos quitaremos de en medio todos esos incómodos primeros encuentros al mismo tiempo. Había momentos en los que Serena se veía obligada a recordar que aunque hacía más de sesenta años que Luna se había casado, había entrado a formar parte de la familia y se consideraba una Tsukino de mente y corazón, si arañabas la superficie encontrabas una Chiba. Los Chiba eran, sobre todos, tenaces y audaces. Puede que no siempre fueran correctos, pero eso no siempre tenía importancia, de todas formas. Una vez decidido el objetivo y la forma de alcanzarlo, derribaban todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino. El objetivo de Luna era rehabilitar a Darien y restaurarlo de nuevo en su posición en el condado y no le importaba sacar la artillería pesada para conseguir su objetivo.

La pertenencia a los mejores círculos en las Quad Cities no dependía necesariamente de cuánto dinero tuvieras, aunque ayudaba. Algunas familias de modestos ingresos pertenecían a este selecto estrato social, por tener entre sus antepasados a un combatiente de la Guerra y no se refería a ninguna de las Guerras Mundiales. Algunos de la joven generación se referían a ella como la Guerra Civil, pero los más refinados la llamaban la Guerra de la Agresión Norteña, y los más refinados de todos como la Pasada Desavenencia.

Los socios de negocios inmediatamente se darían cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas con respecto a los Davenport y tratarían a Darien como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, no había sido detenido ni acusado, así que ¿por qué la muerte de su esposa iba a ser un impedimento para continuar con su asociación?

Sin embargo, aquellos que dirigían el cotarro social, se adherían a unos estándares más estrictos. Darien no sería invitado a las comidas y actos sociales donde tantos negocios eran discutidos y quedaban cerrados, lo cual resultaría una desventaja para los intereses de los Tsukino. Luna se preocupaba por el dinero, pero se preocupaba aún más por Darien y estaba determinada a que no le dieran de lado. Los invitaría a todos a su casa y todos acudirían porque eran sus amigos. Estaba enferma y puede que esta fuera la última fiesta que celebrara. Típico de Luna utilizar su inminente fallecimiento como un medio para conseguir sus propósitos. Puede que esto no les gustara a sus amigos, pero vendrían. Incluso serían corteses con Darien bajo su propio techo; aunque técnicamente seguía siendo el techo de Luna, todo el mundo asumiría que Darien había regresado a casa para reclamar su herencia, lo cual había hecho, así que pronto sería suya. Y habiendo aceptado _su _hospitalidad, se verían obligados a brindarle la suya.

Una vez que esto ocurriera, fingirían no haber dudado nunca de él, y sería bienvenido en todas partes. Después de todo, no puedes vilipendiar a alguien tras haberlo invitado a tu casa. Eso era algo que, simplemente, no se hacía

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? - exigió Metalia. -No vendrá nadie. Seremos humillados.

-No seas tonta. Por supuesto que la gente asistirá, no se atreverán a no hacerlo. Ayer fue todo bien con el señor Whitten ¿verdad Serena?

-El señor Whitten vive en Huntsville,- replicó Metalia, salvando a Serena de la necesidad de dar una respuesta. -¿Qué sabrá él?

-Sabía lo que había pasado, eso era obvio en su cara. Pero al ser un hombre inteligente, decidió que si _nosotros _tenemos fe en Darien, entonces aquellas horribles acusaciones no podían ser ciertas. Que no lo eran,- dijo Luna, con firmeza.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mamá,- dijo Setsuna. -Piensa en la vergüenza.

-Tu siempre estás de acuerdo con ella,- contestó Luna, con un brillo de batalla en los ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse desviar de ella. -Si alguna vez discreparas, entonces tu opinión tendría más peso, querida. Ahora bien, si hubiera sido Serena quien me dijera que mi fiesta era una mala idea, me sentiría mucho más inclinada a escuchar.

Metalia resopló. -Como si Serena alguna vez discrepara contigo.

-Bien, lo hace bastante a menudo. Raras veces vemos de la misma forma los detalles de una decisión de negocios. Y me duele confesar que ella tiene razón más a menudo que no.

Puede que no fuera una completa mentira, pensó Serena, pero tampoco era exactamente la verdad. Ella nunca discutía con Luna; de vez en cuando veía las cosas de forma diferente, pero simplemente daba su opinión y era Luna quien tomaba la decisión final. Esto estaba muy lejos de estar abiertamente en desacuerdo.

Las tres se giraron hacia ella, Luna abiertamente triunfal, y Metalia y Setsuna disgustadas porque su opinión fuera a prevalecer sobre la de ellas.

-Creo que esto debería ser decisión de Darien,- dijo ella, calmadamente. -Él es quién tendrá que soportar el escrutinio.

Luna frunció el ceño. -Cierto. Si no está de acuerdo, no hay ni siquiera razón para hablar de ello. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas querida? Tal vez tú puedas conseguir que despegue su atención de la pantalla del ordenador durante cinco minutos.

Habían hecho una pausa para el almuerzo y ya habían terminado de comer, pero ahora disfrutaban de un té frío. Darien había pedido que le llevaran un par de sándwiches y café mientras seguía trabajando. Se había quedado en el estudio hasta las once la noche anterior y se había levantado a las seis para retomar su lectura de los informes. Serena lo sabía porque había estado despierta en ambas ocasiones, silenciosamente acurrucada en su sillón y viendo las horas pasar. Había sido una noche particularmente mala; no había dormido en absoluto y ahora estaba tan cansado que se temía que caería en un profundo sueño cuando se acostara. Era en esas ocasiones cuando con mayor probabilidad se despertaría en otra parte en la casa sin recordar cómo había llegado allí.

Era la presencia de Darien la que la había perturbado hasta el punto de que no había podido dar ni una cabezada. Tanto ella como Luna habían trabajado junto a él la noche anterior, repasando informes, hasta que Luna estuvo demasiado cansada y se fue a acostar. Después de eso, a solas con él en el estudio, Serena se había sentido cada vez más incómoda. ¿Preferiría él no estar a solas con ella después de lo que había pasado? ¿Pensaría que se estaba ofreciendo a si misma al quedarse allí sin la amortiguadora presencia de Luna?

Menos de una hora después se había disculpado y se había marchado a su habitación. Se dio un baño para calmar sus agotados nervios y luego se acomodó en su sillón para leer. Las palabras del libro parecían no tener sentido, no podía concentrarse en ellas. Darien estaba en la casa. Había trasladado sus cosas al cuarto contiguo al suyo. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Él se lo había dejado muy claro en Nogales, no estaba interesado en mantener una relación con ella. Había otros tres dormitorios que podría haber usado, pero había elegido aquel. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que simplemente no le importara tenerla al lado; su proximidad no tenía interés para él de ninguna manera.

Trataría de no cruzarse en su camino en la medida que le fuera posible, pensó. Le mostraría todos los expedientes en curso, contestaría a cualquier pregunta o duda que tuviera, pero, aparte de eso, no lo molestaría.

A las once lo oyó en el cuarto de al lado y vio la franja de luz que se filtró hacia la galería. Se había estirado y había apagado su lámpara para que él no viera su propia luz y supiera que todavía estaba despierta después de haber alegado estar muy cansada para poder marcharse una hora y media antes. En la oscuridad, se recostó, cerró los ojos, y lo escuchó moverse por la habitación, imaginando en su mente lo que hacía.

Oyó la ducha, y supo que estaba desnudo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar ante el recuerdo de su alto, duro y musculoso cuerpo y sus senos se estremecieron. Apenas podía creer que realmente hubiera hecho el amor con él, que había perdido su virginidad en una habitación de un motel barato cerca de la frontera mejicana, y que esto fuera, probablemente lo más cerca del cielo que fuera a estar nunca. Pensó en el rizado vello que cubría su pecho y en la esbeltez de sus nalgas. Recordó cómo sus poderosos muslos, ásperos por el vello, habían mantenido los suyos abiertos de par en par, cómo ella había clavado sus dedos en el profundo valle de músculos de la parte baja de su espalda. Durante una maravillosa noche había yacido en sus brazos y conoció tanto el deseo como la culminación.

La ducha se apagó, y unos diez minutos después el charco de luz sobre la galería se extinguió. A través de las puertas-ventanas abiertas de su habitación había oído el chasquido cuando él abrió las suyas para dejar entrar el aire fresco de la noche. ¿Estaría todavía desnudo? ¿Dormiría desnudo o en ropa interior? Tal vez llevaba puestos los pantalones del pijama. La sorprendió la idea de que hubiera vivido en la misma casa con él desde los siete a los diecisiete años, y no supiera si se ponía algo para dormir.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. ¿Estaría en la cama, o permanecía allí de pie contemplando la tranquila noche? ¿Habría salido a la galería? Posiblemente fuera descalzo; no habría podido oírlo. ¿Estaría allí ahora mismo? ¿Había mirado hacia la derecha y notado que sus puertas estaban abiertas? Finalmente, con los nervios de punta, Serena se había deslizado hasta las puertas y echado un vistazo al exterior. Nadie, ni desnudo ni vestido, estaba en la galería disfrutando de la noche. Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible había cerrado sus puertas y había regresado al sillón. Sin embargo, el sueño la eludió, y de nuevo había soportado el lento paso del tiempo.

-¿Serena?- la trajo de vuelta Luna, y Serena se percató de que había estado allí sentada, soñando despierta. Murmurando una vaga disculpa, empujó atrás su silla. Tenía una la reunión a las dos con los organizadores de este año del Festival W.C. Handy de Agosto, así que asomaría la cabeza por la puerta del estudio, le preguntaría a Darien su opinión sobre el plan de Luna, y escaparían escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa. Quizás, para cuando regresara, él se habría cansado del papeleo y no tendría que soportar otra tarde de exquisita tortura, sentados codo con codo, escuchando su voz profunda, maravillándose de la velocidad con la que él asimilaba la información; en resumen, deleitándose con su presencia y preguntándose al mismo tiempo si pensaba que ella se sentaba demasiado cerca o que se aprovechaba demasiado de cualquier oportunidad de inclinarse sobre él. Incluso peor, ¿deseaba él que ella simplemente se marchara y desapareciera de su vista?

Cuando abrió la puerta, él alzó inquisitivamente la mirada de los papeles que tenía en su mano. Estaba recostado en su sillón, dueño de su espacio, con las botas cómodamente apoyadas sobre el escritorio.

-Lo siento,- balbució ella. -Debería haber llamado.

Él la contempló en silencio durante un largo momento, sus oscuras cejas se fruncieron sobre su nariz. -¿Por qué?- preguntó finalmente.

-Esto es tuyo ahora.- Su respuesta fue formulada con sencillez, sin inflexión.

Él bajó los pies del escritorio. -Entra y cierra la puerta.

Ella entró, pero permaneció de pie junto a la puerta cerrada. Darien se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio, después se apoyó contra el borde con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas estiradas. Era una postura negligente, pero aunque su cuerpo estaba relajado, su mirada era aguda mientras la escudriñaba.

-Tú no necesitas llamar nunca a esta puerta,- dijo finalmente. -Y vamos a dejar clara una cosa ahora mismo: no te estoy sustituyendo a ti, sustituyo a Luna. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Sere. Ya te dije ayer que sería un idiota si te dejara fuera de la toma de decisiones. Tal vez pensaste que podrías pasarte todo el día con los caballos ahora que estoy de vuelta, y sí que tendrás más tiempo para ti, te lo prometo, pero sigues siendo necesaria aquí también.

Serena parpadeó, aturdida por este giro de los acontecimientos. A pesar de que él le había dicho después de la reunión con el Comisionado, ella no creyó que lo hubiera dicho realmente en serio. Una parte de ella lo había catalogado automáticamente como el tipo de cosas que Darien solía hacer cuando ella era pequeña, tranquilizándola para impedir que se apenara, fingiendo que ella era importante para alguien o algo. Había dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas la noche la noche en que se había deslizado sobre un charco de sangre. Probablemente, había creído que podría poner a Darien al día, y luego su utilidad llegaría al final. Él se había ocupado sólo de todo antes de…

Su mente se detuvo en seco, con un respingo. No, eso no era cierto. Él había asumido la mayor parte de las responsabilidades, pero Luna había seguido implicada. Y eso fue antes de que también tuviera que ocuparse de su propiedad en Arizona. Un silencioso regocijo la recorrió, caldeando los rincones de su corazón, que ya había comenzado a helarse mientras se preparaba interiormente para asumir la idea de ser sustituida. Realmente la necesitaba.

Dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo. Y la había llamado Sere.

Seguía contemplándola con penetrante concentración. -Si no sonríes,- dijo suavemente, -no podré saber si estás contenta o no.

Ella se lo quedó mirando perpleja, buscando en su rostro alguna pista de lo que realmente había querido decir. ¿Sonreír? ¿Por qué iba a querer él que ella sonriera?

-Sonríe,- la incitó. -Recuerdas lo que es una sonrisa ¿no? Las comisuras de la boca se curvan así.- Alzó las comisuras de su propia boca con los dedos para demostrárselo. -Es lo que hace la gente cuando se siente feliz. Odias el papeleo ¿es eso? ¿No quieres ayudarme?

Vacilando ella estiró los extremos de la boca, curvándolos hacia arriba. Fue una pequeña sonrisa, breve y dubitativa, apenas esbozada antes de desaparecer y se quedó mirándolo solemnemente una vez más.

Pero evidentemente eso era lo que él deseaba, -Bien,- dijo él, enderezando su relajada posición. -¿Estás lista para volver al trabajo?

-Tengo una reunión a las dos. Lo siento.

-¿Qué clase de reunión?

-Con los organizadores del Festival Handy.

Él se encogió de hombros, perdiendo el interés. Darien no era fan del jazz.

Serena recordó por qué estaba allí. -Luna me ha enviado para preguntarte qué opinas sobre celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida.

Él soltó una breve carcajada, comprendiendo de inmediato las implicaciones. -Continúa al ataque, ¿eh? ¿Están Metalia y Setsuna tratando de disuadirla?

No pareció necesitar una respuesta, o su silencio fue la respuesta suficiente. Lo meditó durante unos cinco segundos. -Adelante, ¿por qué demonios no? Me importa un carajo si eso hace sentir incómodo a todo el mundo. Dejé de preocuparme hace diez años por lo que la gente pensara de mí. Si alguien cree que no soy lo bastante bueno para tratar con ellos, entonces me llevaré los negocios de los Tsukino a otra parte; se lo tendrían merecido- Ella asintió y asiendo el picaporte, se escabulló antes de que él pudiera hacerle más peticiones extrañas, como la de que sonriera.

Darien regresó a su asiento, pero no retomó de inmediato el informe que había estado estudiando antes de la entrada de Serena. Se quedó contemplando el lugar donde había estado parada, suspendida como un cervatillo a punto de huir. Todavía le dolía el pecho al recordar su patético remedo de una sonrisa y el atisbo de temor que hubo en sus ojos. Era difícil leer su expresión ahora, se mantenía escondida en su interior y apenas respondía al mundo exterior. Esto lo crispaba, porque la Serena que recordaba era una de las personas más extrovertidas que había conocido. Si ahora quería saber cómo se sentía respecto a cualquier cosa, tenía que estar profundamente pendiente de cada matiz de su expresión y de su lenguaje corporal, antes de que ella pudiera sofocarlos.

Se había quedado atónita cuando le había dicho que seguía necesitando su ayuda. Dio las gracias mentalmente a Luna por darle la clave para manipular a Serena. La idea de que alguien la necesitara llegaba a su interior como ninguna otra cosa y no podía evitar responder. Durante una fracción de segundo había vislumbrado la asombrada y pura felicidad que había brillado en lo más profundo de sus ojos, y luego había sido tan velozmente escondida que si deliberadamente no hubiera estado mirándola con fijeza, le habría pasado desapercibida.

Había mentido. Podía manejarlo todo sin su ayuda. Incluso con la carga añadida de su propiedad en Arizona. Se crecía con la presión, su nivel de energía parecía aumentar al ritmo que su tiempo decrecía. Pero ella necesitaba sentirse necesaria, y él necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

La deseaba.

La frase palpitó como una reverberación en su mente, por sus venas, por cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Deseo. No la había tomado en Nogales por venganza o debido a aquel maldito trato que había hecho con ella, ni siquiera por no herir sus sentimientos echándose atrás después ir tan lejos. La simple verdad era que la había tomado porque la deseaba y era lo bastante despiadado para usar cualquier medio necesario para conseguirla. El tequila no era excusa, aunque hubiera aflojado el control que mantenía sobre sus instintos más incivilizados.

Había permanecido tumbado en su cama la noche anterior, sin poder dormir, pensando en ella en la habitación de al lado, preguntándose si estaría despierta, su maldita imaginación volviéndolo loco.

Saber que podía tener Serena en el momento que quisiera era un afrodisíaco más poderoso que cualquier otro que se hubiera descubierto o inventado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar la cama y salir a la galería, para deslizarse después a través de las puertas de su habitación. Ella tenía insomnio; estaría despierta, viendo cómo se acercaba a ella. Podría simplemente meterse en la cama y ella lo recibiría en sus brazos, en su cuerpo, sin preguntas ni vacilaciones.

Sueños eróticos sobre aquel beso que habían compartido hacía tanto tiempo habían atormentado sus noches durante años. Eso había sido bastante malo, pero los sueños eran sólo imaginación. Ahora que _sabía _exactamente lo que se sentía al hacer el amor con ella, ahora que la realidad había desplazado a la imaginación, la tentación era constante, un hambre que crecía incesantemente y amenazaba con despedazar su autocontrol.

Dios, ella había sido tan dulce, tan tímida, y tan malditamente estrecha que quedaba empapado en sudor recordando cómo se había sentido al entrar en ella. No había dejado de mirarla mientras le hacía el amor y vio la expresión de su rostro, cómo el delicado rosado de sus pezones se oscurecía por la excitación. Incluso a pesar de que le había hecho daño, se había aferrado a él, arqueando las caderas para tomarlo más profundamente aún. Había sido tan fácil llevarla al clímax que se había sentido cautivado, deseando hacerlo muchísimas veces más y así podría mirar su cara mientras se estremecía, sentir su cuerpo contrayéndose y palpitando alrededor de él.

La noche había resultado una exquisita tortura, y él sabía que libraría la misma batalla cada noche, con su frustración aumentando por minutos. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar antes de que su autocontrol se quebrara, pero por el bien de Serena tenía que intentarlo.

Llevaba de regreso en Davencourt poco más de veinticuatro horas, y la había tenido dura durante lo que parecía la mayor parte de ese tiempo, sobre todo el tiempo que había pasado en compañía de ella. Si hubiera mostrado la más mínima inclinación a coquetear con él, dado la más somera señal de que también lo deseaba, probablemente no podría haber resistido la tentación. Pero Serena había parecido totalmente inconsciente de él como hombre, a pesar de las horas que habían pasado juntos en la cama.

La idea lo enfurecía, pero lo que le parecía más probable es que se hubiera acostado con él solamente para conseguir que regresara a Davencourt. Pero esa idea, en vez de disipar su ardor, sólo lo intensificó. Deseó echársela al hombro y llevársela para una sesión de ardiente y perezoso sexo, en una cama bañada por la luz del sol demostrándole que ella lo deseaba _a él_, y que Davencourt y Luna no tenían nada que ver con ello. El hecho era, que en lo que respectaba a Serena, sus instintos sexuales se tornaban tan malditamente primitivos que no le extrañaría empezar a gruñir y a golpearse el pecho con los puños en cualquier momento.

Y eso tan solo después de un día.

El rencor que había sentido por ella durante todos esos años había desaparecido. Tal vez quedó destruido durante la noche que habían pasado juntos y simplemente no se dio cuenta en el momento. El hábito era algo poderoso; estabas tan acostumbrado a algo, que esperabas que siguiera estando allí incluso cuando ya había desaparecido. Si hubiera quedado algún vestigio, ella lo demolió a la mañana siguiente con su serena dignidad y la completa impotencia con la que le había dicho, -Lo único que tenías que hacer era chasquear los dedos y yo habría acudido corriendo.- No muchas mujeres se habrían entregado así a sí mismas; ninguna que él conociera, de hecho, excepto Serena. Se había quedado asombrado por el coraje que habría necesitado ella para decir algo así, sabiendo que era un arma que depositaba en sus manos y tal vez se sintiera inclinado a usarla.

No lo estaba. Levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos, observando el gesto. Así. Podría tenerla así de fácil. La deseaba, Dios sabía que la deseaba tanto que le dolía. Pero lo que más deseaba, incluso más de lo que ansiaba hacerle el amor, era verla sonreír otra vez.

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa aquella tarde, Serena estaba agotada. Por lo general encontraba las reuniones de los comités terriblemente aburridas, y ésta, además, se había prolongado durante horas debatiendo los detalles más insignificantes. Como de costumbre, había permanecido silenciosamente sentada, aunque esta vez hubiera estado más concentrada en mantenerse erguida y con los ojos abiertos que en lo que la gente decía.

Cuando giró hacia el sur en la Autopista 43, el sol y el calor eran más de que lo que podía soportar. Parpadeó somnolienta, alegrándose de estar tan cerca de casa. Era casi la hora de cenar, sin embargo, lo que ella planeaba era descansar una siesta. Podía comer siempre que quisiera, pero el sueño era algo mucho más difícil de conseguir y mucho más valioso.

Giró hacia la derecha por una carretera secundaria, y aproximadamente una milla después giró a la izquierda por el camino privado que llevaba a Davencourt. Si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño, conduciría más rápido, y no se habría percatado del borroso movimiento que captó con el rabillo del ojo. Redujo la marcha aún más, girando la cabeza para ver lo que había llamado su atención.

Al principio sólo vio al caballo, encabritándose y desplomándose, y su primer pensamiento fue que había perdido a su jinete y se había escapado, y ahora las riendas se le habían enredado en algún matorral. Olvidó su cansancio mientras la urgencia invadía sus músculos. Frenó de golpe, puso la palanca en punto muerto, y saltó del coche, dejando el motor en marcha y la puerta abierta. Podía oír el dolor y el miedo en los relinchos del caballo cuando se encabritó otra vez.

Serena no pensó en sus caros zapatos ni en su vestido de seda. No pensó en nada excepto en llegar hasta el caballo antes de que se hiriera a sí mismo. Saltó por encima de la zanja poco profunda del otro lado del camino, y corrió torpemente a través del pequeño campo hacia los árboles, los tacones de sus zapatos hundiéndose en la tierra a cada paso. Se sumergió hasta las rodillas en los hierbajos que le arañaron las piernas, se enganchó las medias en unas zarzas, y se torció un tobillo al pisar un agujero. Hizo caso omiso de todo esto mientras corría tan rápido como podía, toda su atención centrada en llegar junto al animal.

Entonces el caballo se deslizo a un lado, y vio al hombre. No lo había visto antes porque estaba al otro lado del animal, y la maleza había bloqueado parcialmente su visión.

Las riendas del caballo no estaban enredadas en nada. El hombre las agarraba con un puño, y en el otro sostenía una rama de árbol con la que está golpeando al caballo.

La furia retumbó en su interior, bombeando adrenalina a sus músculos. Se oyó gritar a sí misma, vio al hombre mirar en su dirección con expresión de susto, y entonces surgió sobre la maleza y lanzó todo su peso contra él, golpeándolo de costado. No podría haberlo hecho si él la hubiera visto y se hubiera preparado, pero lo pilló desprevenido. -¡Basta!- gritó furiosa, colocándose entre él y el asustado caballo. -¡No se atreva a golpear a este animal otra vez!

Él recobró el equilibrio y se giró hacia ella, agarrando la rama como si fuera a usarla contra ella. Serena registró el peligro en su rostro, la venenosa cólera en sus ojos, pero se mantuvo firme. Su retraimiento emocional no incluía quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras cualquier animal, en especial un caballo, era maltratado. Se preparó a sí misma para resistir, esperando a que él la atacara. Si lo embestía, podría asestarle un golpe y tal vez hacerle perder el equilibrio de nuevo. En ese caso, no tardaría ni un segundo en montar al caballo y largarse tan rápido como pudiera.

Sus ojos eran de un ardiente púrpura eléctrico cuando dio un paso hacia ella, con el brazo levantado y listo para golpear. Su rostro estaba congestionado y sus labios retraídos sobre sus dientes en un gruñido.- ¡Maldita putita….!

-¿Quién es usted?- exigió Serena, avanzando medio paso hacia él para demostrar que no le tenía miedo. Era un farol -estaba súbitamente aterrorizada- pero la furia en su interior era todavía tan fuerte que la mantuvo firme. -¿Qué hace en nuestra propiedad?

Tal vez él se pensó mejor lo de golpearla. Por lo que fuera, se detuvo, aunque fue lento en dejar caer el brazo. Retrocedió unos pasos, respirando con fuerza y fulminándola con la mirada. -¿Quién es usted?- exigió ella otra vez. Algo en él le era extrañamente familiar, como si hubiera visto aquella expresión antes. Pero sabía que no lo había visto en su vida, pensó que lo recordaría, porque aquellos ojos intensamente púrpuras y el espeso cabello plateado eran muy distintivos. Era un hombre corpulento, probablemente en la cincuentena, cuyos amplios hombros y pecho como un barril daban la impresión de una fuerza casi brutal. Lo que más la perturbó, sin embargo, fue la sensación de maldad que emanaba de él. No, maldad no. Era más impersonal que eso, como una simple y total carencia de conciencia o moralidad. Eso era. Sus ojos, a pesar de su intenso colorido, eran fríos y vacíos.

-Quién soy no es asunto suyo,- se mofó él. -Y tampoco lo que estoy haciendo.

-Cuando lo hace en la tierra de los Tsukino, lo es. No se atreva a golpear a este caballo otra vez, ¿me oye?

-Es mi caballo, y haré lo que me dé la maldita gana. El bastardo me tiró.

-Entonces tal vez debiera aprender a montar mejor a caballo,- replicó ella, airadamente. Se dio la vuelta para agarrar las riendas que colgaban y murmurar dulcemente al caballo, después le acarició el cuello. Este resopló nerviosamente, pero se calmó cuando ella siguió acariciándolo suavemente. El caballo no era un valioso ejemplar de pura raza como los adorados ejemplares de Luna; era de raza indeterminada, sin rasgos sobresalientes, pero Serena no veía ninguna razón para que fuera maltratado.

-Por qué no se ocupa de sus asuntos, señoritinga, y me olvidaré de enseñarle algunas maneras.

La amenaza en su voz la hizo girarse. Estaba más cerca, y en su mirada ahora había una expresión salvaje. Con rapidez, Serena retrocedió, maniobrando de modo que el caballo quedara entre ella y el hombre.

-Márchese de nuestra tierra,- dijo, con frialdad. -O le haré detener.

Su boca perversamente sensual se retorció en una nueva mueca de desprecio- Apuesto a que sí. El sheriff es un lameculos, especialmente cuando se trata del trasero de un Tsukino. No le supondrá ninguna diferencia que no supiera que estaba en su preciosa propiedad, ¿verdad?

-No cuando estaba maltratando a su caballo,- contestó Serena, en tono aún helado. –Ahora márchese.

Él sonrió desdeñosamente. -No puedo. Todavía tiene mi caballo.

Serena dejo caer las riendas y retrocedió otro cauteloso paso. -Ya está. Ahora márchese de nuestra propiedad y si lo vuelvo a ver maltratando a otro animal, lo haré detener bajo la acusación de crueldad. Puede que no sepa su nombre, pero puedo describirlo, y no debe haber mucha gente con su aspecto.- Nadie que ella supiera; sus ojos eran muy característicos.

El volvió a adoptar una expresión furiosa y la violencia volvió a aparecer en aquellos ojos, pero evidentemente se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a tomar las riendas. Se encaramó a la silla de montar con un mínimo esfuerzo, lo que lo reveló como un jinete experimentado. -Hasta la vista,-se burló, y clavó los talones en los flancos del caballo. El animal, sobresaltado, saltó hacia delante, pasando tan cerca de ella que la habría derribado si no se hubiera apartado de un salto.

Cabalgó en dirección a la carretera, inclinándose para evitar las ramas bajas que colgaban. Estuvo fuera de su vista en un momento, aunque le llevó más tiempo dejar de oír el sordo sonido de los cascos del caballo. Serena se acercó a un robusto roble y se dejó caer contra él, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose.

Esa había sido una de las cosas más estúpida y temeraria que había hecho en su vida. Había tenido muchísima suerte y lo sabía. Aquel hombre podría haberla herido seriamente, violarla, o incluso matarla…cualquier cosa. Se había metido de cabeza en una situación peligrosa sin pararse a pensar. Esa impulsividad había sido la causa de la mayoría de sus problemas en la infancia y había sido el detonador de la trágica muerte de Mina y de la marcha de Darien.

Creía que su vena imprudente había quedado destruida para siempre, pero ahora se encontró con que, para su consternación, seguía al acecho profundamente enterrada en su interior, pero lista para saltar a la superficie. Probablemente habría surgido antes, si algo la hubiese hecho enfadar. Pero los caballos no eran maltratados en Davencourt, y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se permitía interesarse por casi nada en absoluto. Darien se había marchado, y una interminable procesión de días se habían sucedido insípida y monótonamente.

Seguía temblando por las secuelas del miedo y la furia, y las piernas casi no la sostenían. Respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de obligarse a tranquilizarse. No podía irse a casa así, con su autocontrol pendiendo de un hilo. Cualquiera que la viera sabría qué había pasado algo, y no tenía ganas de relatar todo el asunto y soportar las recriminaciones. _Sabía _que había sido una estúpida, y muy afortunada.

Pero sobre todo, no quería que nadie la viera alterada. Se sentía avergonzada y aterrorizada por esta inesperada vulnerabilidad. Tenía que protegerse mejor. No podía hacer nada acerca de su permanente debilidad en lo que se refería a Darien, pero ninguna otra de sus defensas internas podría soportar otra grieta.

Cuando sintió las piernas lo bastante firmes, abandonó el bosque y vadeó el campo de maleza, teniendo cuidado esta vez de evitar las zarzas. El tobillo derecho le palpitaba de dolor, recordándole que se lo había torcido.

Cuando llegó hasta su coche, se sentó de costado en el asiento del conductor, con las piernas hacia fuera. Inclinándose, se quitó los zapatos y sacudió la suciedad. Después de un rápido vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no viniera ningún coche por el camino, metió las manos bajo la falda y se quitó las medias destrozadas. Las uso para limpiar los zapatos lo mejor que pudo y luego se los puso sobre los pies desnudos.

Llevaba pañuelos de papel en el bolso. Cogiendo uno, lo humedeció con la lengua, y se frotó los arañazos hasta que las diminutas gotas de sangre desaparecieron. Eso y pasarse un cepillo por el pelo, era todo lo que podía hacer para recomponerse. De todas formas, para asegurarse, usaría el viejo truco de su infancia, haciendo uso de la escalera exterior para subir al primer piso y dando un rodeo para llegar a su habitación.

No sabía quién era aquel hombre, pero esperaba no volverlo a ver nunca más.

_Espero que les haya gustado…un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, eso siempre ayuda a seguir adelante, y como siempre les digo, cualquier reclamo, duda, sugerencia u otros, ustedes aviéntense, que yo leo y acato…_

_Un beso._

_Issyta._


	16. Una duda

_**Y aquí estamos otra vez…un trocito de esta historia que tanto les gusta…siento la demora, pero he tenido unos problemitas en mis ojos, los cuales estaban un poco complicados, pero ya está pasando, y puedo volver a ustedes con esta continuación…**_

_**Espero que la disfruten…**_

**Capítulo 15**

Era justo como en los viejos tiempos, tratando de colarse en su habitación sin que nadie la viera. Pensó que antes, por lo general trataba de esconderse después de cometer alguna travesura o de una metedura de pata social. La confrontación con aquel bruto desconocido era algo mucho más serio. Además ahora era lo bastante madura como para admitir la insensatez en vez de contar un cuento para tratar de esconderla. No iba a mentir si le preguntaban, pero no tenía la menor intención de contar voluntariamente lo que había pasado.

Serena llegó a su habitación sin incidentes. Rápidamente se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, estremeciéndose cuando el agua le escoció sobre los arañazos de las piernas. Después de enjabonarse a conciencia, la mejor protección contra algún posible roce con plantas venenosas que hubieran podido estar escondidas entre la maleza y los árboles, se puso antiséptico en las heridas, seguido inmediatamente de una calmante aplicación de crema de aloe. El escozor se detuvo casi de inmediato, y sin aquel constante recordatorio del inquietante encuentro, sus nervios comenzaron a calmarse.

Unas pasadas con el cepillo devolvieron el orden a su pelo, y tres minutos de aplicación de cosméticos escondieron cualquier signo exterior de su trastorno. Serena miró fijamente la sofisticada imagen que le devolvía el espejo; a veces se quedaba sorprendida por el reflejo que le devolvía, como si no fuera realmente ella. Gracias a Dios por las mujeres de su hermandad universitaria, pensó. La mayor parte de los cambios de su vida habían estado marcados por la pérdida: la muerte de sus padres, el asesinato de Mina, la marcha de Darien. La Universidad, sin embargo, había sido un cambio para bien, y el mérito de ello correspondía por entero a aquellas jóvenes de hablar cadencioso, con ojos de águila y lengua afilada que habían tomado bajo su protección a aquella jovencita inadaptada y habían derramado su sabiduría tanto en el ámbito social como en el de la cosmética para convertirla en una debutante aceptable. Era gracioso como el aprender a aplicarse el rímel expertamente se había traducido en una pizca más de seguridad en sí misma y como el dominar con gracia un paso de baile había, de alguna forma, desatado su lengua y le permitió mantener una charla social.

Deslizó los aros de oro blanco en los agujeros de sus lóbulos, girando la cabeza para comprobar su aspecto. Le gustaba como le quedaban, la forma en que las puntas se su pelo se rizaban a través de ellos, como si hubiese sido expresamente cortado para hacerlo así. Otra cosa más que las compañeras de hermandad le habían enseñado, era a apreciar ciertos aspectos de su apariencia. El mayor regalo que le habían hecho estaba formado por todos esos pequeños logros: aprender a bailar, a maquillarse, a vestirse bien, a alternar en sociedad. El acople de cada uno de ellos había sido tan sutil que ni lo había notado, cada pieza encajando discretamente en su lugar, hasta que de repente se hizo tan evidente que pudo _verla_, y se quedó perpleja por ello.

Autoconfianza.

¡Cómo había envidiado siempre a la gente que la poseía! Darien y Luna poseían una seguridad en sí mismos dinámica y agresiva, de la que construye imperios y funda naciones. Metalia por lo general se centraba en sí misma, pero lo cierto era, en cualquier caso, que se creía mejor que nadie. La autoconfianza de Mina había sido monumental. Kelvin la poseía en su trato con los animales y en su cuidado, y Zoicite en su dominio de la cocina. Incluso los mecánicos del concesionario donde había comprado su coche estaban seguros de su capacidad para resolver cualquier problema de su ámbito.

Aquella estructura lentamente forjada era su seguridad en sí misma. La comprensión la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida. Se sentía segura de sí misma en lo que se refería a los caballos; eso siempre había sido cierto. Se había sentido segura de sí misma- o fue pura temeridad- para enfrentarse con aquel hombre horrible en el bosque hoy y obligarlo a dejar de maltratar a aquel caballo.

La fuerza combinada de la sorpresa y la furia la habían lanzado a la acción, con un espíritu que no sabía que anidara en su interior. El caballo había sido el catalizador, desde luego; amaba tanto a los animales que siempre la había sacado de sus casillas ver que alguien maltrataba a alguno. A pesar de ello, sus propias acciones la sorprendieron, enfrentándola a una parte de sí misma que creía que hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto, o al menos quedado bloqueada.

Nunca había sido dada a las rabietas o a salirse con la suya en todo, pero si hacía valer su opinión cuando le parecía apropiado. Mantenía una gran parte de ella en privado, pero era por decisión propia, su manera de manejar la angustia y mantener el dolor a raya. Se protegía a sí misma no dejando translucir su preocupación, o al menos no dejando saber a los demás lo que le afectaba, y en general, ese aspecto de indiferencia funcionaba.

Siguió mirando fijamente en el espejo el rostro que tan bien conocía, pero que de repente parecía distinto y nuevo, como si acabara de descubrir una perspectiva diferente del mismo. La gente en la ciudad la trataba con respeto, prestando atención cuando daba su opinión, las pocas veces que lo hacía. Incluso hasta había un grupo de jóvenes mujeres de negocios de la zona de Shoals que con regularidad la invitaban a sus almuerzos del sábado en Callahan, no para hablar de negocios, sino para charlar riendo y bromeando y... ser amigas. Amigas. No la invitaban porque fuera la suplente de Luna, o porque quisieran presentarle un proyecto o pedirle un favor. La invitaban simplemente porque les caía bien.

No se había dado cuenta. Sus labios se entreabrieron sorprendidos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a pensar en sí misma como la

representante de Luna que no había considerado la posibilidad de ser invitada a ningún sitio por sí misma.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Pensó en ello, pero no pudo encontrar el momento. El proceso había sido tan gradual que no encontró ningún acontecimiento aislado que marcara el cambio. Una sensación de paz comenzó a extenderse en lo más profundo de su interior. Darien iba a tener Davencourt, tal y como Luna siempre planeó, pero el profundamente arraigado temor que Serena sentía y con el que siempre había vivido, el de tener que abandonar sus protectores confines comenzó a desvanecerse. Seguía pensando en marcharse de la mansión; lo amaba tanto que desconfiaba de su autocontrol estando cerca de él. Si se quedaba, probablemente acabaría arrastrándose hasta su cama cualquier noche y rogándole que la tomara de nuevo.

No quería eso. No quería avergonzarlo ni a él, ni a sí misma. Esta recién descubierta sensación de valor era demasiado nueva, demasiado frágil, para sobrevivir a otro devastador rechazo.

Comenzó a pensar dónde iría, lo que haría. Deseaba permanecer en la zona de los Shoals, por supuesto; sus raíces estaban profundamente enterradas allí, por generaciones. Tenía dinero propio, heredado de sus padres, y también heredaría una parte de Luna aunque el grueso de la fortuna fuera a parar a Darien. Podría hacer lo que quisiera. Era un pensamiento liberador.

Quería criar y entrenar a caballos.

Cuando Luna muriera, la deuda de gratitud en la que había incurrido con ella, cuando a los siete años, aterrorizada y devastada por la pena, había oído decir a su abuela que podía irse a vivir con ella quedaría saldada. También era una deuda de amor, tan vinculante como la de gratitud. Eso fue lo que la mantuvo al lado de su abuela, convirtiéndose gradualmente en las piernas, ojos y oídos de Luna cuando su salud fue debilitándose por la edad. Pero cuando Luna ya no estuviera, y Davencourt estuviera a salvo en las capaces manos de Darien, Serena sería libre.

_Libre_. La palabra susurró y se expandió a través de ella, como las alas de una mariposa cuando van surgiendo del capullo. Podría tener su propia casa, una que fuera únicamente suya, y nunca más dependería de nadie para tener un techo sobre su cabeza. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Luna, ahora entendía de inversiones y finanzas; se sentía capaz de manejar su propio dinero, así que siempre estaría segura. Criaría sus propios caballos, pero eso sería sólo algo marginal. Quería entrar en el negocio como entrenadora; la gente le llevaría sus caballos para que los adiestrara. Incluso Kelvin dijo que nunca había visto a nadie con tanta capacidad para calmar con un toque a un animal asustado o mal adiestrado, o incluso a uno que simplemente tuviera mal genio.

Podía hacerlo. Podía hacer de ello su profesión. Y por primera vez en su vida, viviría para sí misma.

El carillón del vestíbulo dio la hora suavemente, un sonido apenas audible allí, en la parte trasera de la enorme mansión. Asustada, echó un vistazo a su reloj y vio que era la hora de la cena, y todavía no estaba vestida. La siesta que había planeado echarse era imposible ahora, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, así que bien podía comer.

Apresuradamente fue hasta su armario y sacó el primer conjunto que vio, unos pantalones de seda y una túnica sin mangas a juego. Los pantalones esconderían los arañazos de sus piernas, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Ahora sabía elegir ropa elegante y apropiada, pero nunca había aprendido a disfrutar de ello.

-Lo siento, llego tarde,- dijo, cuando entró en el comedor. Todos estaban ya sentados; Seiya y Hotaru eran los únicos ausentes, aunque ahora rara vez cenaban en casa. Seiya se pasaba todo el tiempo con su novia, y sólo Dios sabía dónde pasaba el tiempo Hotaru.

-¿A qué hora has llegado a casa?- le preguntó Darien. -No te oí entrar.- Sus ojos entrecerrados se clavaron en ella, de la misma forma que cuando era una adolescente y la pillaba tratando escapar sin que lo notaran.

-A las cinco y media, más o menos.- No sabía la hora exacta, porque todavía estaba muy alterada cuando llegó. -Subí directamente a mi habitación a darme una ducha antes de la cena.

-Hace un calor tan pegajoso, que tengo que ducharme dos veces al día,- estuvo de acuerdo Setsuna. -La empresa de Souichi quiso trasladarlo a Tampa. ¿Te imaginas lo peor que es la humedad allí abajo? Simplemente no podría soportarlo.

Souichi echó un breve vistazo a su esposa, luego devolvió su atención a su plato. Era un hombre alto y reservado que rara vez hablaba, con el cabello gris cortado a cepillo, y por lo que Serena sabía, no hacía nada para relajarse o divertirse. Souichi se marchaba a trabajar, volvía a casa con más trabajo en su abultado maletín, y empleaba el tiempo entre la cena y la hora de acostarse encorvado sobre sus papeles, trabajando. Por lo que ella sabía, era uno más entre la multitud de ejecutivos de mando intermedio, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía en qué consistía su trabajo. Souichi nunca hablaba de su trabajo, nunca contaba anécdotas graciosas sobre sus compañeros. Estaba simplemente allí, una barca arrastrada por la estela de Setsuna.

-¿Un simple traslado?- preguntó Darien, su fría mirada azul alternando de Souichi a Setsuna. -¿O un ascenso?

-Ascenso,- dijo Souichi, sucinto.

-Pero eso significaba trasladarnos,- explicó Setsuna.-Y los gastos de mantenimiento serían más elevados, por lo que habríamos salido _perdiendo _dinero con ese supuesto ascenso. Lo rechazó, por supuesto.

Eso significaba que ella se había negado en redondo a trasladarse, fue lo que pensó Serena mientras se aplicaba metódicamente a la tarea de comer. Viviendo en Davencourt, no tenían gasto ninguno de alojamiento, y Setsuna usaba ese dinero para alternar en los círculos sociales más exclusivos. Si se hubieran trasladado, tendría que pagarse su propia casa y comida, y el nivel de vida de Setsuna descendería.

Souichi debería haberse ido y haber dejado a Setsuna la decisión de seguirlo o no, pensó Serena. Al igual que ella, él necesitaba desvincularse de Davencourt y buscar su propio lugar. Tal vez Davencourt era _demasiado _hermoso; era más que una simple casa para a la gente que vivía en ella, era casi como si tuviera existencia propia. Ellos querían poseerla, y en cambio eran ellos los poseídos, manteniéndolos cautivos con el conocimiento de que después de Davencourt, ninguna otra casa podría ser tan magnífica.

Pero ella escaparía, se prometió. Nunca pensó en poder poseer Davencourt, así que no estaba atada a ella por las cadenas de la envidia. El miedo era lo que la había mantenido en este lugar, y el deber, y el amor. La primera razón ya había desaparecido, las dos restantes desaparecerían pronto, y entonces sería libre.

Después de la cena, Darien dijo a Luna, -Si no estás demasiado cansada, me gustaría discutir contigo una inversión que he estado considerando.

-Desde luego,- dijo ella, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del comedor.

Serena permaneció sentada a la mesa, con expresión neutra. Se llevó a la boca el último bocado de la tarta de fresa que Zoicite había servido de postre, obligándose a comérselo, aunque no le apeteciera más que todos los demás bocados que habían precedido a este.

Darien hizo una pausa en la puerta y miró alrededor con un leve ceño, sus oscuras cejas fruncidas como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ella no los acompañaba.- ¿No vienes?

Silenciosamente ella se levantó y los siguió, preguntándose si él realmente esperaba que ella asumiera automáticamente que estaba incluida, o si el hacerlo fue una ocurrencia posterior. Probablemente esto último; Darien estaba acostumbrado desde siempre a discutir sus decisiones comerciales con Luna, pero, y a pesar de todo lo que había dicho de querer que Serena continuara con sus actuales responsabilidades, no pensaba en ella como en alguien con autoridad.

Y tenía razón, pensó, afrontando despiadadamente la verdad. No tenía autoridad más allá de la que él o Luna le concedieran, lo cual no era verdadera autoridad. Cualquiera de ellos podría tirar de las riendas en cualquier momento, despojándola hasta de la mera apariencia de poder.

Entraron en el estudio y se acomodaron en sus sitios de costumbre: Darien en el escritorio que hasta hacia poco había sido el de ella, Serena en un sillón y Luna en el sofá. Serena tenía los nervios a flor de piel, como si se los hubieran vuelto del revés. El último par de horas había estado repleto de revelaciones sobre su propio carácter, nada enorme y dramático, y no obstante todos esos descubrimientos la habían dejado con la sensación de que nada era lo mismo y que nunca fue como ella creía que había sido.

Darien estaba hablando, pero por primera vez en su vida Serena no estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras como si estas surgieran de la misma boca de Dios. Apenas lo oyó. Hoy se había enfrentado a un bruto, y descubierto que a la gente le gustaba por sí misma. Había tomado una decisión con respecto al resto de su vida. Como un niño se había sentido indefensa para controlar su vida, y durante los últimos diez largos años había dejado que esta pasara, retirándose a un lugar seguro en su interior donde nadie pudiera herirla. Pero ahora _podía _tomar las riendas; no tenía por qué permitir que las cosas ocurrieran como otra persona dictara, podía tomar sus propias decisiones, establecer sus propias reglas. La sensación de poder era a la vez embriagadora y aterradora, pero la excitación que le ocasionaba era indiscutible

-…una inversión importante por nuestra parte,- decía Darien, -pero Alan Alpha siempre ha sido fiable.

La atención de Serena se concentró de repente, atraída por el nombre que Darien acababa de mencionar, y recordó el chisme que había oído aquella misma tarde.

Luna asintió. -Suena interesante, aunque, por supuesto…

-No,- dijo Serena.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, roto tan solo por el apagado tic-tac del viejo reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Era difícil decir quién estaba más atónito, Luna, Darien, o la misma Serena. Algunas veces creyó que Luna debería reconsiderar sus decisiones, y de forma mesurada le había expuesto su razonamiento, pero nunca había discrepado rotundamente con ella. No como acababa de hacer. No lo había dejado salir como "_bueno-vamos-a-pensárnoslo", _sino que fue una declaración firme y tajante.

Luna se recostó en el sofá, parpadeando levemente por la sorpresa. Darien se había girado ligeramente en el asiento para poder mirarla de frente y se quedó contemplándola durante un rato tan largo que se le tensó hasta el último de sus nervios. Había un extraño destello en sus brillantes y ardientes ojos.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó finalmente, en tono suave. Serena deseó desesperadamente haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Su impulsiva negación se basaba únicamente en un cotilleo que había oído esa tarde en la reunión para organizar el Festival musical. ¿Y si después de que Darien la escuchara, le dirigía una condescendiente sonrisa, como un adulto al escuchar el inverosímil pero divertido razonamiento de un niño, y volvía a su discusión con Luna? Su nuevo y preciado sentimiento de autoconfianza se marchitaría en su interior.

Luna se había acostumbrado a prestar atención a las observaciones de Serena, pero esta las ofrecía simplemente como tales, y dejaba la decisión final a su abuela. Nunca antes había emitido un rotundo "no".

-Vamos, Sere,- la engatusó Darien. -Tú observas a la gente, notas cosas que a los demás se nos escapan. ¿Qué sabes sobre Alan?

Ella inspiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros. -Es solo algo que oí hoy. Alan necesita dinero desesperadamente. Ann lo abandonó ayer, y se comenta que le va a sacar una enorme pensión, porque lo pillo en el cuarto de la ropa sucia con una compañera del colegio de su hija, que había venido de visita durante un par de semanas. Es más, según lo que se comenta, el engaño dura desde Navidad, y al parecer la chica, que acaba de cumplir diecinueve años, está embarazada de cuatro meses.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y entonces Luna dijo, -Creo recordar que la hija de Alan trajo una amiga para las vacaciones de Pascua.

Darien resopló y una sardónica sonrisa curvó su boca.- ¿Suena como si Alpha hubiese celebrado su propio alzamiento personal?, ¿no?

-¡Darien! ¡No seas blasfemo!- Pero a pesar de su genuino sobresalto ante el comentario, el sentido del humor de Luna tenía una vena irreverente, y trató de contener la sonrisa mientras lanzaba una consternada mirada de reojo a Serena.

-Lo lamento,- se disculpó rápidamente Darien, aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo un brillo malicioso. Había sorprendido la mirada que Luna dirigió a Serena, como si la alarmara que esta oyera un comentario subido de tono. Era una actitud pasada de moda, proteger a una virgen, fuera cual fuera su edad, de cualquier insinuación sexual. Que Luna creyera que Serena aún era virgen significaba que no había habido ninguna relación amorosa en la vida de esta, ni siguiera en la Universidad.

Luna había tenido toda la razón, pensó Darien, acelerándosele el corazón cuando una imagen de aquella noche en Nogales destelló en su mente. Serena _había sido _virgen, hasta aproximadamente una hora después de que se hubiera acercado a él en aquella barra de bar. Ese era todo el tiempo que había necesitado para tenerla desnuda, tumbada de espaldas y penetrada.

Los recuerdos pasaron a través de él como suaves destellos, estimulando cada terminación nerviosa, hasta el punto del dolor. La sensación de su suave y esbelto cuerpo bajo él había sido... perfecta. Sus pechos, plenos y deliciosos y tan delicadamente formados... perfectos. Su cálido y apretado canal alrededor de su verga... perfecto. Y la manera en que sus brazos se habían curvado tan confiadamente alrededor de su cuello, el modo en que su espalda se había arqueado, la deslumbrante y apasionada expresión en su cara mientras se corría…Dios, había sido tan perfecto que lo dejó sin aliento.

Tenía la polla dura como el acero. Se removió incómodamente en la silla, alegrándose de estar tras el escritorio. Eso era lo que conseguía por permitirse pensar en aquella noche, en el absoluto éxtasis de correrse dentro de ella. Lo que había hecho, reconoció. Varias veces, de hecho. Y ni una sola vez habían usado condón.

Nunca antes en su vida había sido tan descuidado, sin importar cuánto hubiera bebido. Se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo, como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica. El control de natalidad no había pasado por su mente, esa noche, ni una sola vez; con el instinto primitivo de un macho la había tomado una y otra vez, imprimiéndose sobre su carne, y, reclamándola de la forma más primitiva, había vertido su semen en ella. Durante aquellas horas largas, su cuerpo había tomado el control sobre su mente, aunque tampoco es que esta hubiera estado en plena forma de todos modos. El cuerpo no tenía conciencia; con un instinto forjado por miles de años, la había reclamado como suya y ambicionó forjar un lazo irrompible dejándola embarazada, de modo que su dos identidades se mezclaran en una sola.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener el rostro impasible, no saltar y agarrarla, exigiéndole saber si llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas. Infiernos, si no habían pasado ni dos semanas; ¿cómo iba ella a saberlo?

-¿Darien?

La voz de Luna se introdujo en su conciencia, y arrancó a sus pensamientos de la frustrante dirección que habían tomado. Tanto Luna como Serena lo estaban mirando. La expresión de Serena era tan remota y calmada como de costumbre, pero en aquel momento estaba tan intensamente en sintonía con ella que creyó poder ver un atisbo de ansiedad en sus ojos. ¿Estaba esperando que descartara lo que había dicho como un mero cotilleo? ¿Esperaba impasible un nuevo golpe a su amor propio?

Se frotó la barbilla mientras la contemplaba. -Lo que estás diciendo es que la vida personal de Alan es un lío, y crees que está tan desesperado por conseguir dinero que no actúa juiciosamente.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. -Así es.

-¿Y te has enterado de todo esto hoy en tu reunión?

Ella asintió solemnemente.

Él sonrió ampliamente. -Entonces, gracias a Dios por los cotilleos. Probablemente nos has salvado de un gran desastre…y a Alpha también, porque necesita nuestro apoyo para cerrar el trato.

Luna bufó. -Dudo que Alan Alpha se sienta muy agradecido, pero sus problemas personales son culpa suya.

Serena se recostó en su asiento, un poco mareada por la facilidad con la que ambos habían aceptado su análisis. Sus emociones eran tan confusas que no sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer, así que se quedó sentada, en silencio y no hizo nada. De vez en cuando sentía que Darien la miraba, pero no se permitió buscar sus ojos. Ahora mismo, sus sentimientos estaban demasiado a flor de piel, su autocontrol era demasiado tenue; no quiso molestarlo y avergonzarse a sí misma contemplándolo con lealtad perruna. La tensión de las últimas horas le estaba pasando factura; la adrenalina estaba empezando a desaparecer de su sistema, y se sentía terriblemente cansada. No sabía si podría dormir; de hecho estaba tan cansada que tenía miedo de dormirse, porque era precisamente cuando más agotada estaba y caía en un sueño profundo al que le sucedían los episodios de sonambulismo. Pero se durmiera o no, deseaba muchísimo tumbarse, aunque solamente fuera un ratito.

Súbitamente Darien apareció junto a ella, su mano en su brazo y la puso en pie. -Estás tan cansada que te tambaleas en tu silla, dijo, en tono abrupto. -Vete a la cama. La oferta de Alpha era todo que teníamos que discutir.

Incluso aquel mínimo contacto bastó para que Serena deseara inclinarse hacia él, descansar recostada en su fortaleza, sentir el calor y la solidez de su cuerpo contra ella una vez más. Para no ceder al impulso, se obligó a apartarse de él.

-Estoy cansada,- admitió en tono apagado. -Si estás seguro de que esto es todo, me voy arriba.

-Eso es todo,- dijo Darien, y un ceño fruncía sus cejas.

Serena murmuró un -buenas noches- a Luna y abandonó la habitación. Darien la vio salir con ojos entrecerrados. Se había apartado de él. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Serena había evitado su contacto.

-¿Dormirá? - preguntó en voz alta, sin mirar a Luna,

-Probablemente no.- Suspiró. -O no mucho, en todo caso. Parece... OH, no sé, un poco nerviosa. Esta es la primera vez que se ha mostrado categórica en años. Me alegro de que escucharas lo que tenía que decir en vez de descartarlo sin más. Tuve que aprender a prestar atención a lo que decía. Es que percibe mucho sobre la gente, porque ellos se dedican a hablar sin más y ella se limita a escuchar. Serena se percata de los pequeños detalles.

Charlaron durante unos minutos más, después, cuidadosamente, Luna se incorporó del sofá, rehusando orgullosamente mostrar lo dificultoso que le resultaba. -Yo también estoy un poco cansada,- dijo. -Mis días de bailar hasta el alba han quedado atrás.

-Yo nunca los tuve,- contestó Darien irónicamente. -Siempre había trabajo que hacer.

Ella hizo una pausa, mirándolo con preocupación. -¿Fue demasiado?- le preguntó de repente. -Eras tan joven cuando dejé Davencourt en tus manos. No tuviste tiempo de ser simplemente un muchacho.

-Era un trabajo duro,- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero era lo que quería. No lo lamento.- El nunca lamentó el trabajo. Lamentó un montón de otras cosas, pero nunca la completa satisfacción de superarse a sí mismo, aprendiendo y llevándolo a cabo. No lo había hecho solo por Davencourt, sino por sí mismo, porque experimentaba un gran placer con el poder y la excitación que conllevaba. Había sido el chico de oro, el príncipe heredero, y se había deleitado en el papel. Incluso se había casado con la princesa, y menudo desastre resultó ser. No podía culpar a Luna de ello, aunque esta hubiera fomentado alegremente el matrimonio entre él y Mina. Fue su ciega ambición la que lo había conducido de buen grado al altar.

Luna le acarició el brazo al pasar, y también se la quedó mirando mientras salía, notando el cuidado con el que daba cada paso. Sentía mucho más dolor y mucha más debilidad de la que dejaba a nadie adivinar. Como no deseaba que nadie la mimara en exceso, la dejó ir sin un comentario.

Suspiró, un suave sonido en la tranquilidad del cuarto. Una vez estos habían sido sus dominios y mostraban el inconfundible sello de un uso exclusivamente masculino. No había sufrido demasiados cambios, exceptuando el añadido de los ordenadores y el fax, porque Davencourt no era una casa dada a bruscos o dramáticos cambios. Por el contrario, envejecía de manera sutil, con delicadas y graduales alteraciones. Sin embargo, la habitación ahora pareció más suave, más femenina. Las cortinas eran diferentes, en tonos más luminosos, pero era más que eso. El mismo aroma de la habitación había cambiado, como si hubiera absorbido el dulzor inherente de la piel femenina, de los perfumes y lociones que Luna y Serena usaban. Podía distinguir con facilidad el aroma a Chanel de Luna; era el mismo que había usado desde que tenía memoria. El olor de Serena era ligero, más dulce, y se hacía más fuerte cuando se sentaba al escritorio.

El débil aroma lo atrajo. Volvió a su asiento en el escritorio y revolvió algunos papeles pero después de unos minutos se rindió y en cambio se recostó, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus pensamientos volvían sobre Serena.

Nunca se había apartado de él antes. No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Lo molestaba profundamente en su interior, como si hubiera perdido algo precioso. Se había jurado no aprovecharse; demonios, hasta se había sentido un poco noble por ello, porque había estado negándose algo que deseaba mucho: ella. Pero estaba tan malditamente _remota_, como si aquella noche en Nogales nuca hubiera sucedido, como si no se hubiese pasado toda su adolescencia pegada a sus talones y venerándolo con una sonrisa de adoración.

Era tan controlada, estaba tan encerrada en sí misma. Seguía mirándola con una sonrisa, esperando que ella se la devolviera en uno de esos momentos de humor que siempre habían compartido antes, pero su imperturbable y remoto rostro permanecía tan solemne como de costumbre, como si ya no quedaran sonrisas en ella.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al momento en que hicieron el amor. Deseaba ver a Serena sonreír de nuevo, pero aún más, deseaba saber si llevaba un bebé suyo dentro. Tan pronto como pudiera arreglarlo, iba a tener una conversación en privado con ella… algo que podría resultar ser más difícil de lo que nunca había imaginado, dado el modo en que ella había comenzado a evitarlo.

La tarde siguiente, Serena suspiró mientras se reclinaba contra el respaldo del enorme sillón de cuero, masajeándose el cuello para aliviar la tensión. Una ordenada pila de invitaciones, con la dirección ya puesta, descansaban sobre una esquina del escritorio, pero un vistazo a la lista de invitados le dijo que aún le quedaban, al menos, un tercio de las invitaciones por escribir. Una vez que Luna consiguió el consentimiento de Darien para la fiesta, había comenzado a trazar sus planes de batalla. Todo el que era alguien tenía que ser invitado, lo que hizo que la lista de invitados abarcara unas quinientas personas. Una muchedumbre de ese tamaño sencillamente no cabría en casa, ni siquiera, en una casa tan grande como Davencourt, a menos que los metieran en los dormitorios. Luna no se había desanimado; simplemente abrirían las puertas francesas del salón a la terraza, decorarían con guirnaldas de luces los árboles y arbustos del jardín, y dejarían que la gente entrara y saliera a su gusto. De todas formas la terraza era mejor para bailar.

Serena había comenzado el trabajo de inmediato. Era imposible que Zoicite se las arreglara para preparar comida para semejante multitud, así que se dispuso a localizar a un proveedor que pudiera suministrar comida para una fiesta de semejante tamaño con tan poca antelación, porque la fecha que Luna había elegido era en menos de dos semanas. Lo había hecho intencionadamente, no queriendo dar tiempo a los invitados para que se lo pensaran demasiado, pero con tiempo suficiente para que pudieran comprar un traje nuevo y pedir cita en la peluquería. Los pocos proveedores en el área de los Shoals estaban ya comprometidos para aquella fecha, así que Serena se había visto obligada a contratar a una firma de Huntsville con la que nunca había trabajado antes. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Había una tonelada de artículos de decoración almacenados en el desván y cientos de tiras de lucecitas, pero Luna había decidido que solo utilizarían las de color melocotón porque este suave color favorecería a todo el mundo. No había ninguna luz de este color en el desván. Después de una docena de llamadas, Serena las había localizado en una tienda especializada en Birmingham, y consiguió que las enviaran de inmediato.

No había sillas suficientes, incluso teniendo en cuenta que una parte de los invitados estarían bailando o deambulando por el jardín. Hubo que traer más sillas, había que contratar una orquesta, encargar las flores, y encontrar una imprenta que pudiera hacerles las invitaciones _inmediatamente_. Todo esto estaba finalmente conseguido, y ahora Serena estaba ocupada escribiendo la dirección en los sobres. Había estado con ello durante las tres últimas horas, y estaba agotada.

Recordaba a Luna cuando se encargaba de esta tarea. Una vez le preguntó por qué no contrataba a alguien para hacerlo, ya que le parecía una tarea horrorosamente aburrida, permanecer sentar durante horas escribiendo direcciones en cientos de sobres. Luna le había contestado de manera arrogante que una señora tenía que tomarse la molestia de invitar personalmente a cada uno de sus invitados, lo que Serena interpretó cómo que significaba que era una de aquellas anticuadas reglas de etiqueta sureña que seguían vigentes, sin importar lo ilógica que resultara. Se había prometido a si misma que _ella _nunca haría algo tan aburrido.

Ahora, pacientemente, avanzaba con la lista de invitados. El trabajo seguía siendo aburrido, pero ahora entendía por qué la costumbre seguía vigente; daba una sensación de continuidad, de relación con aquellos que se habían ido. Su abuela había hecho esto, al igual que su bisabuela, y su tatarabuela, remontándose a un largo número de generaciones. Aquellas mujeres eran una parte de sí misma, sus genes todavía pervivían en ella, aunque al parecer ella iba a ser el fin de la línea genealógica. Solo había existido un hombre para ella, y no estaba interesado. Fin de historia, fin de la familia.

Resueltamente Serena se desprendió de todo pensamiento sobre Darien para poder concentrarse en el trabajo manual. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer cualquier papeleo en el escritorio del despacho, pero Darien había estado trabajando allí esa mañana. Aún sentía un pequeño sobresalto siempre que lo veía sentarse en la silla que había llegado a considerar como suya, sobresalto que no podía competir con la oleada de felicidad que la embargaba siempre ante su visión.

Se había retirado a una soleada salita en la parte de atrás, porque era la más privada, y comenzó su trabajo en el escritorio de allí. La silla resultó ser un instrumento de tortura si pasabas en ella más de quince minutos, así que se trasladó al sofá, con la escribanía en el regazo. Se le durmieron las piernas. Cuando Darien se había marchado después del almuerzo a visitar Neherenia, aliviada, Serena se aprovechó de su ausencia para instalarse a trabajar en el estudio. Se sentó en el sillón y todo pareció de nuevo correcto. El escritorio era de la altura adecuada, el sillón cómodo y familiar.

Ella _pertenecía _a esta silla, pensó. Sin embargo, se negó a sentir resentimiento. Aquí era donde se había sentido necesaria por primera vez en su vida, pero pronto tendría algo que le pertenecería únicamente a ella. La muerte de Luna marcaría el final de una etapa de su vida y el comienzo de otra. ¿Por qué preocuparse por este símbolo de poder cuándo de todos modos pronto se marcharía a otra parte? Tan solo le resultaría angustioso abandonar a Darien, pensó, porque en realidad todo esto le había sido prometido a él mucho antes de que ella asumiera, en su ausencia, la administración de Davencourt.

Había una enorme diferencia entre el papeleo financiero y escribir direcciones, al menos en cuanto a la importancia de ambos, pero físicamente era igual de agotador. Trabajando por fin con relativa comodidad, dejó la mente en blanco mientras continuaba con las invitaciones.

Al principio apenas fue consciente de que la fatiga se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de tan acostumbrada como estaba. Se obligó a ignorarla y con cuidado escribió unas cuantas direcciones más, pero de repente sus párpados se volvieron tan pesados que apenas podía mantenerlos alzados. Su temor de las dos últimas noches de caer profundamente dormida y volver al sonambulismo había sido infundado; a pesar de la fatiga que invadía hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo apenas consiguió dar una par de cabezadas y en total logró dormir apenas un par de horas cada noche. La noche anterior, otra vez, había sido casi dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de Darien en la habitación de al lado, y se había despertado varias veces atenta a sus movimientos.

Ahora era consciente de lo tranquila que estaba la casa. Darien se había ido, y Luna dormía la siesta. Souichi y Seiya estaban en el trabajo. Metalia y Setsuna podrían estar en contra de celebrar la fiesta, pero ambas se habían marchado a comprarse un nuevo vestido, y Sabio se había ido con ellas. Hotaru desapareció inmediatamente después del desayuno, con un despreocupado "volveré más tarde," y ninguna indicación de a dónde iba.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, el estudio estaba caldeado por la intensidad del feroz sol veraniego que se colaba por las ventanas. Los párpados de Serena fueron cayendo poco a poco hasta que se cerraron completamente. Ella siempre intentaba no dormir la siesta durante el día porque esto sólo contribuía a que le resultara más difícil conciliar el sueño por la noche, pero a veces la fatiga la vencía. Allí sentada, en el tranquilo y cálido estudio, perdió la batalla por mantenerse despierta.

Darien se percató, en cuanto entró en el garaje de que el coche de Serena estaba en su sitio, de que Hotaru ya había regresado y de que Metalia y Setsuna aún seguían fuera de compras. Fue, sin embargo, la presencia del coche de Serena, la que hizo que un ardiente latigazo de excitación recorriera su cuerpo. Ella había tenido reuniones vespertinas los dos días que llevaba de regreso, y medio esperaba que esa tarde también hubiera salido, aunque no había dicho nada sobre tener una cita. En la cerrada estructura social de las pequeñas ciudades, los negocios y los compromisos sociales a menudo se solapaban, a la manera de antes. Hasta que él no estuviera totalmente integrado de nuevo en la sociedad del condado otra vez, Serena tendría que ocuparse de aquellas obligaciones ella sola.

Aunque no había esperado verla tan poco. En el pasado, Serena siempre iba pegada a sus talones, fuera lo que fuera que él estuviera haciendo. Cuando tenía siete u ocho años, había tenido que impedir físicamente que lo siguiera dentro del cuarto de baño, e incluso así, se limitó a esperarlo en la puerta .Claro que por entonces, ella acababa de perder a sus padres y él había sido su única fuente de seguridad; su frenética dependencia había cesado gradualmente conforme ella se fue aclimatando. Pero incluso cuando se convirtió en adolescente, siempre estaba allí, su carita tan del montón, girada hacia él como un girasol hacia el astro rey.

Pero ya no era del montón; se había convertido en una mujer asombrosa, con la clase de estructura ósea fuerte y definida, cuya belleza no sucumbiría a la edad. Él había luchado consigo mismo para resistir la constante tentación; no podía aprovecharse de su angustiosa vulnerabilidad solo para satisfacer su lujuria. Maldita fuera su estampa, sin embargo, porque en vez de mostrarse vulnerable, ella se había tornado completamente remota con él, y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera estaba cerca. Era como si lo estuviera evitando a propósito, y esta comprensión lo sacudió en lo más profundo. ¿Se sentía avergonzada porque se había acostado con él? Recordó lo hermética que había sido su expresión a la mañana siguiente. ¿O estaba resentida porque él iba a heredar Davencourt en vez de ella?

Luna dijo que Serena no tenía interés ninguno en dirigir Davencourt, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? Serena escondía demasiado detrás de aquel apacible y remoto rostro. Hubo un tiempo en que él había sido capaz de leer en ella como en un libro abierto, y ahora se encontraba observándola siempre que podía, tratando de descifrar el más mínimo parpadeo o gesto que pudiera insinuar sus sentimientos. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, lo único que veía era la fatiga que la consumía y la reservada paciencia con que ella lo soportaba.

Si se hubiera percatado antes de lo malditamente agotadora que esta fiesta sería para ella, nunca habría estado de acuerdo en celebrarla. Si cuando entrara en casa ella seguía trabajando, iba a obligarla a parar. Su cara estaba pálida y consumida, y unas oscuras ojeras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos, prueba de que no había dormido. El insomnio era una cosa; no dormir por la noche y matarse a trabajar durante el día otra muy distinta. Necesitaba hacer algo que la distrajera, y pensó que un largo y relajado paseo a caballo era la respuesta. No sólo porque a ella le encantaba montar, sino porque además puede que el ejercicio físico obligara a su cuerpo a descansar esa noche. También a él le vendría bien; había estado pasando largas jornadas de trabajo en el sillón casi cada día, y echaba de menos el ejercicio, casi tanto como la relajante compañía de los caballos.

Entró en la cocina y sonrió a Zoicite, que tarareaba feliz alrededor de los fogones, sin aparente prisa o una determinada finalidad en su deambular, pero consiguiendo siempre una enorme cantidad de deliciosas comidas. Zoicite apenas había cambiado en todos los años que la conocía, pensó. Debía rondar ya los sesenta, pero su pelo seguía teniendo el mismo tono entrecano que lucía cuando él llegó a vivir a Davencourt. Era bajita y rolliza, y su bonachona naturaleza resplandecía en sus ojos.

-Esta noche tenemos tarta helada de limón de postre,- le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, pues sabía que era su favorito. -Asegúrese de dejarse un hueco para ella.

-Puedes estar segura.- La tarta helada de Zoicite estaba tan buena, que no le importaría que fuera el único plato de la cena. -¿Sabes dónde está Serena?

-Claro. Molly acaba de estar aquí, y ha dicho que la señorita Serena estaba dormida en el estudio. No me sorprende, mire lo que le digo. Solo con mirar a la pobre chiquilla puede verse que las últimas noches han sido malas, incluso peor que de costumbre.

Estaba dormida. El alivio batalló contra la desilusión, porque esperaba con ilusión aquel paseo con ella. -No la molestaré,- prometió. -¿Luna ha despertado de su siesta ya?

-Supongo, pero aún no ha bajado.- Zoicite sacudió tristemente la cabeza. -El tiempo no ha pasado en vano para la señorita Luna. Uno puede siempre saber cuándo los viejos empiezan a marcharse, porque incluso dejan de comer lo que antes les volvía locos. Es el modo en que la naturaleza nos va apagando, supongo. La comida favorita de mi madre, bendita sea su alma, eran los perritos calientes y la ensalada de col, pero unos meses antes de fallecer me dijo que ya no le apetecían y no lo volvió a probar.

El plato favorito de Luna, por encima de cualquier otro, era el quimbombó. Le gustaba frito, hervido, en escabeche, de cualquier manera en que estuviera preparado. -¿Sigue comiendo todavía Luna su quimbombó? - le preguntó suavemente.

Zoicite negó con la cabeza, con tristeza en los ojos. -Dice que este año no le encuentra sabor.

Darien abandono la cocina y caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo. Dobló la esquina y se detuvo cuando vio a Hotaru de espaldas, abriendo la puerta del estudio y echando una ojeada al interior. Supo de inmediato lo que pensaba hacer; la muy perra iba a cerrar de golpe la puerta y despertar a Serena. Lo invadió la furia, y se puso en movimiento mientras ella retrocedía y abría la puerta todo lo que su brazo le permitía. Vio tensarse los músculos de su antebrazo mientras se disponía a dar un portazo con todas sus fuerzas, y justo entonces llegó junto a ella, y atenazó con mano de acero su nuca. Ella dio un grito sofocado y se quedó congelada.

Darien cerró la puerta con suavidad, y después la arrastró lejos del estudio, sujetándola aún por el cuello con un hermético apretón. Le giró la cabeza de modo que pudiera verlo. Jamás en su vida había estado más furioso, y quiso sacudirla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. En una escala de importancia del uno al diez, despertar a Serena de una siesta era tan solo algo mezquino y rencoroso, a pesar de lo desesperadamente que ella necesitaba el sueño. Pero a él le importaba un pimiento esa escala general, porque Serena _verdaderamente _necesitaba esa siesta, y aquella mezquindad lo enfadaba aún más por su intrínseca estupidez. Hotaru no iba a conseguir o ganar malditamente nada molestando a Serena; era simplemente una bruja, y él no iba a consentírselo.

Su rostro era una máscara de pavor cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, quien continuaba sujetando su cuello arqueado hacia atrás en una incómoda posición. Sus ojos violeta se habían desorbitado alarmados al ser atrapada cuando pensaba que estaba sola, pero una mirada astuta se deslizaba ya en ellos mientras comenzaba a tramar la forma de escapar de este apuro.

-No te molestes en buscar excusas,- le dijo él, sin rodeos, manteniendo bajo el tono de voz para no molestar a Serena. -Tal vez debería dejarte un par de cosas claras, y así sabrás exactamente dónde te encuentras. Será mejor que reces para que, mientras Serena esté durmiendo, el aire nunca cierre una puerta de golpe, que un gato vagabundo no tire nada, o Dios no lo permita, se te olvide permanecer quietecita. Porque no importa lo que ocurra, si en ese momento estás en alguna parte de la propiedad, voy a culparte a ti. ¿Y sabes qué pasará entonces?

Le cambió la cara cuando comprendió que él no iba a escuchar ninguna de sus excusas. -¿Qué?- se burló. – ¿Irás a buscar tu fiel hierro de la chimenea?

Su mano se cerró aún más sobre su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

-Peor,- dijo él, con tono sedoso. -Al menos para ti. Te echaré de esta casa tan rápido que tu culo dejará una marca en la escalera. ¿Está claro? Mi tolerancia es nula con los parásitos, y tú estás rozando mi límite para el uso del antiparásito.

Ella se congestionó con un desagradable y oscuro rubor y trató de sacudírselo. Darien la dominó, arqueando las cejas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Bastardo,- escupió ella. -Tía Luna cree que puede obligar a la gente a aceptarte, pero nunca lo harán. Serán agradables contigo mientras les convenga, pero en cuanto ella esté muerta, averiguarás lo que realmente piensan de ti. Solo has vuelto porque sabes que se está muriendo, y quieres Davencourt y el dinero.

-Y lo tendré,- dijo, y sonrió. No fue una sonrisa amable, pero no se sentía amable. Desdeñosamente la soltó. -Luna dijo que cambiaría su testamento si regresaba. Davencourt me pertenecerá, y tú saldrás de aquí de una patada. Pero no solo eres una zorrita, sino además estúpida. Antes de esto, era Serena quien iba a heredar en vez de mí, pero tú has estado comportándote con ella como una mocosa malcriada y rencorosa. ¿Crees que ella te hubiera dejada quedarte aquí tampoco?

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza. -Serena es una blandengue. Puedo manejarla.

-Lo que he dicho: estúpida. No dice nada ahora porque Luna le importa mucho, y no quiere alterarla. Pero en cualquier caso, deberías empezar a buscarte otro sitio donde dormir.

-Mi abuela no te dejará echarme.

Darien bufó. - Davencourt no pertenece a Metalia. No es decisión suya.

-¡Tampoco es tuyo aún! Pueden pasar muchas cosas hasta que la Tía Luna muera. - Hizo que sus palabras sonaran como una amenaza, y él se preguntó que nueva maldad estaría tramando.

Estaba cansado de tratar con la pequeña bruja. -Entonces tal vez debería añadir otra condición: Si abres la boca y causas problemas, te echo de aquí. Ahora sal de mi vista antes de que decida que causas más problemas de lo que en realidad vales.

Ella se alejó bruscamente de él, dándole la espalda y meneando el trasero para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Tal vez no se lo tuviera, pero podía estar malditamente segura de que cumpliría su palabra.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta del estudio para asegurarse de que no habían despertado Serena con su discusión. Había tratado de mantener baja la voz, pero Hotaru no se había molestado en hacer lo mismo, y sombríamente se prometió que esa misma noche la pondría de patitas en la calle si los ojos de Serena estaban abiertos. Pero continuaba dormida, enroscada en el sillón de la oficina con su cabeza encajada en un rincón del respaldo del asiento. Permaneció de pie en la entrada, contemplándola. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado alrededor de su rostro, y el sueño había proporcionado un delicado rubor a sus mejillas. Sus senos se movían arriba y abajo con un lento y profundo ritmo.

Había dormido igual la noche que pasaron juntos; el poco tiempo que él la dejo dormir. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo verdaderamente ajeno que un profundo y reconstituyente sueño era para ella, no la habría despertado tantas veces. Pero inmediatamente después, cada una de las veces, ella se había enroscado en sus brazos, de aquella misma manera, con su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro.

Una afilada punzada de deseo lo atravesó. Le gustaría poder abrazarla de aquella forma otra vez, pensó. Podría dormir en sus brazos tanto tiempo como quisiera.

_Uhhh… Darien acaba de darse cuenta del "pequeño detalle"…no usó protección cuando estuvo con Serena…lo que significa…bueno, eso les tocará descubrirlo el próximo capítulo…y como siempre les digo, reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, etc., ustedes avisan y ya…_

_Un abrazotote._

_Issyta._


	17. Rechazo?

_**Hola! Antes de comenzar, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, creo el "olvido" de Darien y la posibilidad de un embarazo agitó las aguas…Les gustó la idea, no es así? Bueno, ahora les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste…**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

**Capítulo 16 **

Hotaru iba temblando mientras subía las escaleras, pero era un temblor más interno que externo. Necesitaba algo ya. Entró a toda prisa en su habitación y cerró la puerta, y entonces comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en todos sus escondrijos favoritos: en el interior del diminuto roto del fondo del sofá, dentro del bote vacío del desmaquillante, en la lámpara, en las hormas para los zapatos. Encontró exactamente lo que esperaba, nada, pero aún así necesitaba asegurarse de haberlo registrado todo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablarle así? Siempre lo había odiado, había odiado a Mina, a Serena. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué habían tenido ellos que vivir en Davencourt mientras ella tuvo que hacerlo en aquella estúpida casita? Durante toda su vida la habían despreciado en el colegio como la pariente pobre de los Tsukino. Pero a veces las cosas buenas ocurren, como cuando mataron a Mina y a Darien lo culparon de ello. Hotaru se había regocijado en silencio; ¡Dios, había sido tan difícil no reírse ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos! Pero se había comportado como se esperaba que lo hiciera, pareció apropiadamente triste, y cuando Darien se largó, las cosas pronto volvieron a la normalidad y su familia se trasladó a Davencourt, donde deberían haber vivido todos aquellos años, después de todo.

Tuvo entonces montones de amigos, gente que sabía divertirse de verdad, y no presumidos de los de "mi tatara-abuelo luchó en la Guerra", de los que lucían y no eructaban en presencia de las damas.

Qué mamarrachos. Sus amigos _sí sabían _divertirse.

Había sido espabilada, se había mantenido lejos de las drogas duras. Nada de chutarse, de eso nada. Aquella mierda podía matarla. Le gustaba al alcohol, pero lo que de verdad adoraba era aquel dulce polvo blanco. Una rayita y adiós a las preocupaciones; se sentía en la cima del mundo, la mejor, la más guapa, la más sexy. Una vez se había sentido tan malditamente atractiva que se lo había montado con tres tíos a la vez, uno después de otro, y por último los tres juntos, y los había agotado a los tres. Había sido de locura, se había sentido la mejor, no había vuelto a tener sexo así desde entonces. Le gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, pero ahora le costaba más _volar_, y en realidad disfrutaba más de eso que de follar. Además, un par de veces tuvo un pequeño problema uno o dos meses después, y se había tenido que marchar a Memphis donde nadie la conocía para ocuparse de él. Prefería no tener un panecillo en el horno que le arruinara la diversión.

Pero todos sus escondrijos estaban vacíos. No tenía nada de coca, y nada de dinero. De forma desesperada vagó por la habitación, tratando de pensar. Tía Luna siempre guardaba un buen fajo de billetes en el monedero, pero este estaba en su dormitorio y la vieja estaba todavía en su suite, así que no podía cogerlo. La abuela y su madre se habían ido de compra, por lo que se habrían llevado todo el efectivo con ellas. Pero Serena estaba dormida en el estudio... Hotaru sonrió para sus adentros mientras salía furtivamente de su suite, y cruzaba aprisa el rellano superior hacia el cuarto de Serena.

Pensó que después de todo había sido algo bueno que Darien le hubiera impedido cerrar de golpe aquella puerta. Deja que la pequeña y querida Serena duerma, la estúpida zorrita.

Silenciosamente se coló en el dormitorio de Serena. Esta siempre guardaba sus bolsos ordenadamente en el armario como una niña buena. A Hotaru le llevó sólo un momento sisar la cartera de Serena y contar el dinero. Sólo ochenta y tres dólares, maldición. Incluso alguien tan obtusa como Serena notaría que le faltaban un par de billetes de veinte. Raras veces se molestaba en buscar en el monedero de Serena por esta razón, casi nunca llevaba mucho efectivo.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la chequera, pero resistió la tentación., tendría que firmar un recibo para hacerlo efectivo, y de todos modos el cajero del banco podría darse cuenta de que no era Serena. Ese era el problema de las ciudades provincianas, todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, la tarjeta de crédito era otra cosa. Si solamente pudiera encontrar el PIN de Serena... Rápidamente empezó a sacar todos los recibos del monedero. Se suponía que nadie anotaba su PIN, pero todo el mundo lo hacía. Encontró un trozo de papel, doblado con esmero, con cuatro números apuntados. Rió por lo bajo mientras cogía una pluma del interior del bolso y garabateó el número sobre la palma de la mano. Quizás no fuera el PIN, ¿pero y qué? Lo peor que le podía pasar era que la maquina no le diera dinero, no era como si fuera a llamar a Serena y a acusarla a ella.

Sonriendo, se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Esto era mejor que pillar veinte aquí y allí. Sacaría un par de cientos, le devolvería la tarjeta a Serena antes de que esta la echara de menos, y tendría un poco de diversión esa noche. Infiernos, hasta pondría el

comprobante en la carpeta donde Serena guardaba esas cosas; de aquella forma, no habría ninguna discrepancia cuando le llegara el extracto de cuentas. Era un buen plan; tendría que usarlo más veces, incluso pensó que sería divertido usar la tarjeta de la tía Luna de vez en cuando, si podía conseguirla, y alternarlas en vez de usar siempre la misma. La variedad era la sal de la vida. Esto además reducía las posibilidades de ser pillada, que era lo más importante; eso y conseguir pasta.

Hacia las ocho de esa misma noche, Hotaru se sentía mucho mejor. Después del _"golpe" _al cajero automático, le había llevado algún tiempo encontrar a su proveedor habitual, pero por fin lo había localizado. El polvo blanco la incitaba, y ansiaba esnifarlo todo de una sola vez, pero sabía que era más inteligente racionarlo, porque no había seguridad de cuan a menudo podría echar mano de otra tarjeta de crédito ajena. Se permitió una única raya, lo bastante para calmar su ansiedad.

Ya se sentía de humor para divertirse. Se pasó por su bar favorito, pero ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí, y se sentó sola, tarareando un poco. Pidió su bebida favorita, daiquiri de fresa, que le encantaba porque de la forma en que el camarero se los mezclaba eran una bomba alcohólica, pero al mismo tiempo tenían el aspecto de ser uno de esos cócteles delicados que las señoritas bien educadas tomaban. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí sentada más se ensombrecía su humor. Trató de aferrarse a la euforia inducida por la droga, pero esta, como siempre, se iba desvaneciendo, y le dieron ganas de ponerse a gritar. El daiquiri estaba bien, pero el alcohol no le funcionaba tan bien como la coca. Tal vez si pillaba una buena borrachera, ayudaría.

Paso una hora eterna, y ninguno de sus amigos apareció. ¿Habrían quedado en otro sitio sin avisarla? Sintió una punzada de pánico. Nadie se habría enterado de que Darien había amenazado con echarla de Davencourt, aún no.

Desesperadamente se terminó a sorbos el daiquiri, tratando de no sacarse un ojo con la estúpida sombrillita turquesa de papel. O la

pajilla era más corta que de costumbre, o aquella maldita sombrilla se había agigantado. No había tenido ese problema con las dos primeras copas. Fulminó con la mirada al camarero, preguntándose si no le estaría gastando una jugarreta, pero ni siquiera la miraba, así que decidió que no.

Los cadáveres de las otras dos sombrillitas yacían delante de ella. Una amarilla, y la otra rosa. Ponlas todas juntas y tendrás un bonito ramillete de sombrillitas. ¡Yuhuu! Tal vez las guardara para ponerlas sobre la tumba de Tía Luna. Mira que idea; para cuando el viejo murciélago estirara la pata, debería haber juntado las suficientes como para hacerle una corona funeraria verdaderamente bonita.

O tal vez podría embutírselas garganta abajo a Darien Chiba.

Muerte por sobredosis de sombrillitas; sonaba bien.

El bastardo le había dado un susto de muerte esa tarde cuando la había sujetado así. Y la mirada en sus ojos. ¡Dios! Era la mirada más fría y despiadada que había visto en su vida, ¡y total para nada! El sueño de belleza de la señorita "Siempre-digo-lo-correcto" no había sido interrumpido, y Dios sabía que necesitaba todo el que pudiera conseguir. Hotaru rió entre dientes, pero su alegría se marchitó cuando recordó la amenaza de Darien.

Lo _odiaba_. ¿Por qué lo tenía todo? No se lo merecía. La irritaba que siempre fuera el elegido, el favorito, cuando su parentesco con Tía Luna no era más cercano que el suyo. Era un tacaño y un egoísta, la vieja bruja iba a legarle Davencourt, y no le permitiría seguir viviendo allí cuando Tía Luna muriera. ¡Era muy injusto! A pesar de lo mal que le caía Serena, al menos ella era una verdadera Tsukino, y no se sentiría tan mal si Davencourt se lo quedara ella. Y una mierda, se replicó. Serena era una estúpida debilucha, que tampoco merecía Davencourt. Lo único bueno de que Serena heredara la casa era que Hotaru sabía que podía manejarla con una mano atada a la espalda. Tendría a ese ratoncito tan acojonado que se apresuraría a entregarle la pasta en vez de obligar a Hotaru a robarla.

Pero si tía Luna no le iba a dejar Davencourt a Serena, ¡entonces no era justo que Darien se la quedara! Puede que tía Luna no creyera que Darien había asesinado a Mina, pero Hotaru tenía su propia opinión, reforzada además por la expresión que había visto en su cara esa misma tarde. No tenía la menor duda de que podía asesinar. Porqué durante un instante había creído realmente que iba a matarla, y todo por una bromita que pensaba gastar. Sólo había pensado en dar un portazo, no es que realmente fuera a hacerlo. Pero él la había agarrado y le había hecho daño en el cuello, el muy bastardo.

Alguien se deslizó en el taburete junto al suyo. -Tienes pinta de necesitar otra copa,- ronroneo en su oído una suave voz masculina.

Hotaru lanzó un desdeñoso vistazo al hombre sentado junto a ella. Era bastante apuesto, supuso, pero demasiado mayor. -Piérdete, anciano.

Él se rió entre dientes. -No dejes que las canas te engañen. Solo porque hay nieve en el tejado no significa que no haya fuego en el horno.

-Sí, sí, ya he oído todo eso antes,- dijo, aburrida. Dio otro trago al daiquiri. -Quién tuvo, retuvo y todo eso. ¿Y a mí qué? Qué te jodan… y no te lo tomes como una invitación.

-No estoy interesado en joder contigo,- dijo él, y sonó aún más aburrido que ella.

Se quedó tan sorprendida por su declaración que lo miró, lo miró de verdad. Vio el grueso cabello que se había vuelto casi totalmente gris, y un cuerpo que continuaba siendo poderoso y estando en forma a pesar de que debía rondar los cincuenta**. **Pero fueron sus ojos los que la atraparon, pensó; eran los ojos más púrpuras que había visto jamás, y mirar en su interior era como hacerlo en los de una serpiente: inexpresivos y totalmente carentes de sentimiento. A Hotaru le provocaron escalofríos, pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinada.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a las sombrillitas desparramadas sobre la barra. -Te has liquidado las copas a toda velocidad. ¿Un mal día?

-No sabes ni la mitad,- dijo ella, pero entonces se rió. -Sin embargo, la cosa parece mejorar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas?,- la invitó él. -Eres Hotaru Tomoe, ¿verdad? ¿No vives en Davencourt?

A menudo esta era una de las primeras cosas que la gente le preguntaba cuando se la presentaban. A Hotaru le encantaba la distinción que le proporcionaba, la sensación de ser alguien especial. Darien iba a arrebatárselo, y lo odiaba por ello.-Sí, vivo allí,- dijo ella. -Al menos por ahora.

El hombre se llevó su copa a la boca. Por el color del líquido, parecía bourbon seco. Tomó varios sorbos mientras la contemplaba con aquellos glaciales ojos azules. -Me da la sensación de que dentro de poco vas a sacar tu trasero de allí. Debe ser bastante incomodo vivir con un asesino.

Hotaru pensó en la mano de Darien apretándole el cuello, y tembló. -Es un bastardo,- dijo. -Voy a mudarme pronto. ¡Hoy me atacó sin motivo!

-Cuéntame,- le instó otra vez, y le tendió la mano. -A propósito, mi nombre es Diamante Black.

Hotaru le estrechó la mano y sintió una pequeña sacudida de atracción. Sería un tanto mayor, pero había algo en él que le hacía estremecer. Sin embargo, por ahora, estaba más que encantada de contarle a su nuevo amigo todo lo que quisiera saber sobre lo odioso que era Darien Chiba.

Serena se arrepentía de haber sucumbido al sueño durante la siesta de esa tarde. En ese momento había sido muy reparadora, pero ahora se enfrentaba a otra larga noche en vela. Había subido a las diez en punto y había realizado todo el ritual nocturno, poniéndose el camisón, cepillándose los dientes, metiéndose en la cama, todo para nada. Supo desde el principio que el sueño tardaría mucho en llegar, si es que lo hacía, así que salió de la cama y se enroscó en el sillón. Cogió el libro que había estado tratando de leer las dos últimas noches y finalmente consiguió concentrarse en él.

Darien subió a las once, y ella apagó la lámpara de lectura mientras escuchaba cómo se duchaba. Miró el rastro de luz que salía de su habitación, preguntándose si se acercaría a las puertaventanas y así ella podría ver su sombra sobre la galería. No lo hizo; su luz se apagó, y se hizo el silencio en la otra habitación.

La luz de su lamparita atraía a los mosquitos, por lo que Serena siempre mantenía las puertas que daban a la galería cerradas mientras leía así que no podría oírlo si él abría las suyas esa noche. Permaneció silenciosamente sentada en la oscuridad, esperando a que hubiera pasado tiempo suficiente para que él se durmiera, rogando para poder hacer ella lo mismo. Miró las manecillas fluorescentes de reloj hasta que pasaron de la medianoche; sólo entonces volvió a encender la lamparita y retomó la lectura.

Una hora más tarde bostezó y descansó el libro en el regazo. Incluso aunque no pudiera dormir, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era tumbarse. Echó un vistazo afuera y vio que se estaba acercando una tormenta nocturna; pudo ver el rojo destello de los relámpagos, pero por ahora estaba tan lejos que no pudo oír ningún trueno. Quizás si abría las puertas y se metía en la cama, sentiría más cerca la tormenta, trayendo la dulce lluvia con ella. La lluvia era su mejor sedante, arrullándola, hasta que caía en el más reparador de los sueños.

Estaba tan cansada que tardó un largo momento en darse cuenta de que los relámpagos no eran rojos. No había ninguna tormenta.

Había alguien en la galería, su oscura silueta apenas discernible entre las sombras.

Estaba mirándola.

Darien.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a asustarse con la idea de que hubiera un extraño en la galería. Estaba fumando y el cigarrillo describió un luminoso arco rojizo cuando se lo llevó a los labios. La punta encendida brillo aún con más fuerza cuando le dio una calada y con la breve llamarada ella pudo distinguir las duras facciones de su rostro, sus altos y afilados pómulos.

Estaba recostado contra el pasamano, justo en el límite de la claridad que escapaba de su habitación. Una luz plateada y fantasmal brillaba sobre sus hombros desnudos, procedente de las estrellas que tachonaban el cielo nocturno. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro, los vaqueros quizás, pero nada más. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaría ahí fuera, fumando y contemplándola en silencio a través del cristal de las puertaventanas de su habitación. Respiró profundamente, tomando conciencia física de él tan repentina e intensamente que el impacto le dolió. Despacio recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y le devolvió la mirada. Fue agudamente consciente de su desnudez bajo la tela de su modesto camisón: los pechos que él había besado, los muslos que había separado.

¿Recordaba él también esa noche? ¿Por qué no estaba dormido? Era casi la una y media.

Él se giró y lanzó el cigarro por encima de la barandilla, hacia la hierba cubierta de rocío. La mirada de Serena siguió automáticamente el movimiento, el arco de fuego, y cuando volvió la vista atrás, no estaba. No había oído cerrarse sus puertas. ¿Habría vuelto dentro, o estaría paseando por la galería? Con sus propias puertas cerradas, no podía oír si se abrían o cerraban las otras. Se estiró y apagó la lámpara, sumergiendo de nuevo la habitación en oscuridad. Sin luz podía ver claramente la balconada, bañada por la débil y plateada luz de las estrellas. Él no estaba allí.

Temblaba imperceptiblemente mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la cama. ¿Por qué había estado allí mirándola? ¿Tenía alguna intención en particular, o estaba fuera fumando y mirando su ventana porque tenía luz? El cuerpo le dolía, y cruzó los brazos sobre sus palpitantes senos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche en Nogales, y anhelaba sentir su carne caliente y desnuda contra ella otra vez, su peso hundiéndola en el colchón, moviéndose sobre ella, dentro de ella. El leve dolor sufrido por la pérdida de su virginidad se había desvanecido hacia mucho, y deseó sentirlo dentro otra vez. Deseó ir a él en el silencio de la noche, deslizarse en su cama a su lado, regalarle su propio cuerpo.

El sueño nunca había estado más inalcanzable.

Él le dedicó una penetrante mirada cuando entró en el estudio a la mañana siguiente. Había usado maquillaje para disimular las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero él se dio cuenta de inmediato de su esfuerzo.- Una mala noche, ¿verdad? - preguntó, bruscamente.- ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, así no podría adivinar su tormento físico. -No, pero antes o después estaré lo bastante cansada para dormir. Estoy acostumbrada.

Él cerró el archivo que tenía abierto sobre el escritorio, pulso la tecla de salida en el teclado, y apagó el ordenador. Se puso en pie con aire decidido.

-Ve a cambiarte de ropa,- le ordenó.-Vaqueros y botas. Vamos a dar un paseo a caballo.

Ante la frase _paseo a caballo _todo su cuerpo se sintió consumido por la impaciencia y renovado de energía. Incluso tan cansada como estaba, salir a cabalgar sonaba como algo celestial. El caballo moviéndose suavemente bajo ella, la brisa acariciándole la cara, el aire cálido y puro renovando sus pulmones. Nada de reuniones, ni horarios que cumplir, ni presión. Pero entonces recordó que si _tenía _un horario y una reunión, y suspiró.

-No puedo. Tengo…

-No me importa qué reuniones tengas hoy,- la interrumpió. -Llama y di que no irás. Hoy, lo único que harás será relajarte, y es una orden.

Aún así, ella vaciló. Durante diez años toda su vida había estado enfocada hacia el deber, ocupándose de los negocios, tratando de llenar el hueco dejado por su marcha. Era difícil volver la espalda de repente a diez años de costumbre.

Él puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la giró hacia la puerta. -Es una orden,- repitió con firmeza, y le dio un ligero golpe en el trasero para ponerla en marcha. Se suponía que era un azote, pero tan gentil que se sintió más bien como un roce cariñoso. Retiró la mano antes de que se prolongara, antes de que sus dedos pudieran curvarse sobre la firme nalga que acababa de rozar.

Ella se paró en la puerta y miró hacia atrás. Notó que estaba ligeramente ruborizada. ¿Por qué le había acariciado el trasero? -No sabía que fumaras,- dijo ella.

-Generalmente no lo hago. Un paquete me dura un mes o más. Termino tirando la mayoría porque los cigarrillos se han estropeado.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle por qué había estado fumando la noche anterior si no era su costumbre pero se tragó las palabras. No quería acosarlo con preguntas personales como hacía cuando era una niña. Había tenido mucha paciencia con ella, pero ahora sabía que había sido una molestia para él.

En cambio, se dirigió en silencio a arriba a cambiarse de ropa, sintiendo el corazón tan ligero como su cuerpo. ¿Un día entero para sí misma, sin nada más que hacer que cabalgar? ¡Era el paraíso!

Darien debía haber avisado a los establos, porque Kelvin los esperaba con dos caballos ya ensillados. Serena lo miró sorprendida. Siempre se había ocupado de su montura desde que fue los suficientemente mayor como para levantar una silla de montar. -Lo habría ensillado yo misma,- protestó- Kelvin le sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sé, pero pensé en ahorrarle tiempo. Ya no cabalga tan a menudo, así que quise que tuviera unos minutos extras.

Buckley, su favorito de siempre, tenía ya quince años, y sólo lo montaba para pasear sin prisa, sobre terreno llano. El caballo que Kelvin había elegido para ella hoy era una yegua robusta, no muy veloz, pero con patas de acero y mucha resistencia. Se percató de que la montura de Darien tenía unas características semejantes. Kelvin se había figurado acertadamente que iban a salir para algo más que un simple trote dominguero.

Darien salió de uno de los cubículos donde había estado acariciando a su ocupante, un potro retozón quién había estado jugueteando rudamente afuera con otros potros y una patada le había causado un corte en la pierna. -Tu bálsamo aún obra milagros,- le dijo a Kelvin. -Ese corte parece tener ya una semana en vez de solo dos días.

Tomó las riendas que Kelvin sostenía, y ambos montaron en sus sillas. Serena sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba, la vieja magia se infiltró en sus músculos como siempre hacía. Por instinto se comprometió con el ritmo del caballo desde el primer paso de este, su fuerza fluyendo hacia ella, contagiando sus ágiles miembros de un movimiento lleno de gracia.

Darien mantuvo a su caballo un paso por detrás, principalmente por el placer de mirarla. Era la mejor jinete que había visto en toda su vida. El mismo era tan diestro en cuanto a equitación que si hubiese querido, podría haber competido exitosamente en cualquier prueba ecuestre, o de saltos o en el rodeo, pero Serena era aún mejor. A veces, cada década más o menos, surgía un atleta en la competición cuyos movimientos trascendían lo meramente deportivo,

convirtiendo cada juego, encuentro o competición en arte, y eso era lo que suponía contemplar a Serena cabalgando. Incluso cuando solo iban al paso, como ahora, y montaban por el simple placer de hacerlo, los movimientos de su cuerpo eran fluidos como si se hubiera adaptado y controlara cada matiz del movimiento del animal bajo ella.

¿Tendría el mismo aspecto si lo montara a él? Se le cortó la respiración. Sus esbeltos muslos tensándose y relajándose, alzándola y dejándola luego caer, deslizándose sobre su erección, de modo que lo envolviera con una suave succión mientras su torso se movía con aquel grácil balanceo… Interrumpió el pensamiento cuando la sangre se le agolpó en la entrepierna, y se removió incómodamente. Tener una erección mientras cabalgaba no era una buena idea, pero le resultaba difícil disipar la imagen. Cada vez que la miraba veía la curva de su trasero, y se recordaba tocándola, acariciándola, penetrándola firme y profundamente, y corriéndose dentro de ella con una fuerza que lo hizo sentir como si hubiera explotado.

Iba a herirse seriamente sus partes si no dejaba de pensar en ello. Se secó las gotas de sudor sobre las cejas y deliberadamente arrancó su mirada de su trasero. Contemplo los árboles, las orejas del caballo, cualquier cosa excepto a ella, hasta que su erección desapareció y se sintió cómodo otra vez.

No hablaron. Serena se había vuelto muy callada y ahora parecía tan completamente absorta en el placer de cabalgar que no quiso molestarla. Disfrutó también de la libertad auto concedida. Había estado trabajando casi desde el mismo instante en que puso un pie en Davencourt, y no se había tomado tiempo para aclimatarse. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a áridas y majestuosas montañas e interminables extensiones de cielo, a los cactus y arbustos rodantes, a las nubes de polvo y un aire tan seco que podías ver a cincuenta millas. Se había aclimatado al calor seco y ardiente, a los arroyos que repentinamente inundados por la lluvia del día anterior, descendían sin control.

Había olvidado lo malditamente _verde _que era este lugar, poseía cada matiz de ese color de la creación. Esto inundó sus ojos, los poros de su piel. El aire era denso y nebuloso por la humedad. Los árboles de hoja caduca y las plantas de hoja perenne crujían suavemente mecidos por una brisa tan ligera que no podía sentirla, las flores silvestres balanceaban sus multicoloridas testas, las aves alzaban el vuelo, elevándose y gorgojeando y los insectos zumbaban.

Todo ello lo impactó con fuerza, como un golpe en el estómago. Había desarrollado un verdadero amor por Arizona y no olvidaría jamás aquella parte de su vida, pero esto era _el hogar_. Aquí era donde estaban sus raíces, generaciones de ellas arraigadas en el fértil suelo. Los Chiba había vivido aquí durante casi doscientos años, e incluso cien años antes de esto si contabas la herencia Cherokee y Choctaw que corría por su linaje.

No se permitió añorar Alabama cuando se marchó. Se había concentrado únicamente en el futuro y en lo que podría construir con sus propias manos en el nuevo hogar que había elegido. Pero ahora que estaba de vuelta, era como si su alma hubiera resucitado. Dirigiría a su familia, a pesar de lo temperamentales y desagradecidos que algunos eran. No le gustó tener a tantos Chiba viviendo a costa de los Tsukino y sin mover un maldito dedo para mantenerse. Luna era el vínculo entre los Tsukino y los Chiba, y cuando ella muriera... Miró la esbelta figura que cabalgaba delante de él. La familia no había sido muy prolífica, y los inoportunos fallecimientos habían diezmado sus filas. Serena sería la última superviviente de los Tsukino la última del linaje. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, mantendría el legado de los Tsukino intacto para ella.

Cabalgaron durante horas, saltándose incluso el almuerzo. No le hacía gracia que se saltara cualquier comida, pero parecía tan relajada, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, que decidió que lo compensaba. Se aseguraría de que de ahora en adelante tuviera tiempo para dar un paseo cada día si lo deseaba, y no sería mala idea que se aplicará la misma decisión a él. No chispeaba con el entusiasmo del que antiguamente hacía gala, hablando sin parar y haciéndolo reír con sus extravagantes y a veces escandalosos comentarios. Esa Serena nunca volvería, pensó con una punzada de tristeza. No sólo era el trauma el que la había convertido en la mujer reservada y controlada que era ahora; había crecido. De todos modos, habría cambiado, aunque no hasta este punto; el tiempo y las responsabilidades tendían a transformar a la gente. Echaría de menos al diablillo insolente, pero la mujer en que se había convertido lo había cautivado de un modo en que nunca nadie lo había hecho. Esa volátil mezcla de lujuria y reserva lo volvía loco, los dos instintos batallando mutuamente.

Había salido a la galería la noche anterior y la había contemplado a través del ventanal mientras leía. Enmarcada por suave resplandor, enroscada en un enorme sillón que empequeñecía su delgada figura. La luz resaltaba los destellos oscuros de su cabello rubio, haciéndolo resplandecer con ricos matices. Un modesto y níveo camisón la envolvía hasta los tobillos, pero pudo entrever la débil sombra de sus pezones bajo la tela, el tono más oscuro del vértice de sus muslos, y supo que el camisón era todo lo que vestía.

Supo que podía entrar en su habitación y arrodillarse delante de aquel sillón, y ella no protestaría. Podría deslizar sus manos bajo la tela hasta curvarlas sobre su trasero y tirar de ella hacia él. Se había puesto duro como una roca, pensando en ello, imaginándose la sensación de ella deslizándose bajo su cuerpo.

Entonces ella había alzado la vista, como si hubiera sentido el ardor de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos celestes, del color del cielo fueron como dos misteriosos estanques cuando lo miró fijamente a través del cristal. Bajo la blanca tela, sus pezones se habían endurecido, convertidos en picos diminutos. Tan solo con eso, el cuerpo de ella le había respondido. Una mirada. Un recuerdo. Podía haberla tenido entonces. Podía tenerla ahora, pensó, mirándola.

_¿Estaría embarazada? _

Era demasiado pronto para que su cuerpo mostrara alguna señal, pero aún así, de todos modos ansió desnudarla, atraerla hacia si con sus enormes manos para poder examinar minuciosamente cada centímetro de ella a la brillante luz del sol, memorizarla de tal modo que en el futuro fuera capaz de notar hasta el más insignificante cambio en ella.

Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza.

Serena se detuvo. Se sentía jubilosa por el paseo, pero sus músculos le decían que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sobre la silla. -Necesito caminar un rato,- dijo, desmontando. -Estoy un poco agarrotada. Tú puedes continuar si quieres.

Casi deseó que lo hiciera; era una fuente de tensión, estar a solas con él, cabalgar junto a él en perfecta armonía, como hacían antes. Relajada y con la guardia baja, varias veces casi se había girado hacia él con un comentario gracioso en la punta de la lengua. Se había contenido todas las veces, pero el escapar por los pelos la había puesto nerviosa. Sería un alivio quedarse sola. Pero él también desmontó y acomodó su paso al de ella. Serena echó un vistazo a su expresión y rápidamente apartó la mirada. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y miraba fijamente hacia delante como si no pudiera soportar ni siquiera mirarla.

Aturdida, se preguntó qué había hecho mal. Caminaron en silencio, con los cascos de los caballos resonando tras ellos. No había hecho _nada _mal, comprendió. Apenas habían hablado. No tenía ni idea de lo que lo molestaba, pero se negó a asumir automáticamente la culpa del modo en que hacía siempre en el pasado.

Él puso una mano sobre su brazo y la hizo detenerse.

Los caballos se pararon, pifiando tras ellos. Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante y permaneció quieta. Sus ojos eran de un profundo e intenso verde, brillando con un ardor que nada tenía ver con la cólera. Estaba parado muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que podría sentir el húmedo calor de su cuerpo sudoroso, y su amplio pecho se elevaba y descendía con profundas y arduas inhalaciones.

El impacto de la lujuria masculina la golpeó como un rayo, y se tambaleó. Aturdida, trató de pensar, retroceder, pero algo dentro de ella se desligó de su voluntad. _¡Él la deseaba! _La felicidad floreció en su interior, un íntimo y dorado resplandor que borró años de tristeza. Las riendas cayeron de sus laxos dedos, y se inclinó hacia delante como si tiraran de ella con una cadena invisible, poniéndose de puntillas mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y su boca suave se ofrecía a la de él.

Él se tensó en su abrazo, solo un segundo, entonces también soltó las riendas de su caballo, y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella, aplastándola con fuerza contra él. Su boca fue igual de feroz contra la suya, hundiendo la lengua profundamente. Se comportaba casi con salvajismo, la fuerza de su beso magullando sus labios, su férreo abrazo comprimiendo sus costillas. Podía sentir el relieve de su erección presionando sobre la suave coyuntura de sus muslos.

No podía respirar; una vertiginosa oscuridad comenzó a invadir su consciencia. Desesperadamente arrancó su boca de la de él, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás como una flor demasiado pesada para el frágil tallo. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y no le importó, no le importaba lo que le hiciera, le dejaría tomarla allí mismo, ahora, sobre el suelo sin tan siquiera una manta que cubriera la tierra. Había ansiado su tacto, sufría por su…

-¡No!- exclamó él, roncamente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas y obligándola a apartarse de él.- ¡Maldita sea, no!

El rechazo fue tan impactante como su ostensible mirada de lujuria anterior. Serena trastabilló, sus rodillas temblaban demasiado para sostenerla erguida. Se agarró a las crines de su caballo, enroscando los dedos sobre el grueso pelaje y dejando que el enorme animal soportara su peso cuando se apoyó contra él. Todo el color se evaporó de su cara mientras miraba atónita a Darien.

-¿Qué?- jadeó.

-Te lo dije,- contestó él, en tono salvaje. -Lo que pasó en Nogales no se repetirá.

Un vacío helado se hizo en lo más profundo de su estómago. Santo Dios, se había equivocado. Había interpretado mal aquella expresión en su cara. No la había deseado en absoluto, era que estaba furioso por algo. Había ansiado tan desesperadamente que la quisiera que había ignorado todo lo que él había dicho y sólo prestó atención a su propio, eterno y desesperado deseo. Se había puesto completamente en ridículo, y creyó que moriría de vergüenza.

-Lo siento,- logró balbucear, alejándose de él. El caballo bien entrenado, retrocedió también, siguiéndola. -No pretendía….sé que prometí… ¡OH, _Dios!- _Con este último gemido desesperado, se lanzó sobre el lomo del caballo y con un golpe de talón lo puso al galope.

Lo oyó gritar algo, pero no se detuvo. Las lágrimas le enturbiaban la visión cuando se inclinó sobre el cuello del caballo. No se creía capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara nunca más, y no sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de reponerse de este rechazo final.

Darien se quedó mirando fijamente como se alejaba, su propio rostro lívido, sus manos colgando en puños a sus costados. Se maldijo, empleando cada insulto que había escuchado en su vida. ¡Dios, no podía haber manejado esto peor! Pero había estado agonizando de deseo todo el día, y cuando ella se había lanzado contra él así, se había perdido. Una ardiente marea de lujuria lo había ahogado, y había dejado de pensar, sencilla y llanamente. La habría empujado contra el suelo y la habría tomado allí mismo, hundiéndola en la tierra sucia, pero ella se había apartado de él y su cabeza había caído hacia atrás como la de una muñeca de trapo, y de repente se dio cuenta de cómo la trataba.

La había obligado a irse a la cama con él en Nogales, usando el chantaje como un medio de apagar su lujuria de ella. Esta vez había estado a punto de usar la fuerza bruta. Había conseguido apartarse del abismo, pero a duras penas. Dios, sólo a duras penas. Tan sólo la había besado, ni siquiera le había tocado los pechos o le había quitado nada de ropa, y había estado al borde del orgasmo. Podría sentir la humedad del líquido pre seminal en su ropa interior.

Y entonces la apartó de un empujón; a Serena, quien había sufrido ya tantos rechazos que se había aislado de todo el mundo antes que darles el poder de herirla de nuevo. Sólo él conservaba ese poder, él era su única debilidad, y con la cruda y salvaje frustración que lo cegaba, la había alejado. Había querido explicárselo, decirle que no quería aprovecharse de ella del modo en que lo hizo en Nogales. Quería hablar con ella sobre aquella noche; preguntarle para cuando esperaba su período, si ya se le había retrasado. Pero las torpes palabras que habían salido de su boca habían sido como un puñetazo para ella, y había huido antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

No tenía sentido tratar de alcanzarla. No es que el caballo de ella fuera un rayo a cuatro patas, pero tampoco el de él. Y tenía la ventaja de pesar aproximadamente la mitad que él, y ser mejor jinete para empezar. Perseguirla sería un esfuerzo inútil, y agotaría a su montura con este calor.

Pero tenía que hablar con ella, decir algo, lo que fuera, que borrara aquella mirada vacía y atormentada de sus ojos.

Serena no regresó a la casa. Lo único que deseaba era esconderse y no volver a mirar a Darien a la cara nunca más. Se sentía destrozada por dentro, y el dolor era tan reciente y desgarrador que sencillamente no podía enfrentar a nadie. Sabía que no podía evitarlo para siempre. Estaba atada a Davencourt mientras Luna viviera. De alguna forma, mañana, encontraría la fuerza para verlo y fingir que nada había pasado, que, no se había lanzado, literalmente, a sus brazos otra vez. Mañana habría reconstruido su escudo protector; tal vez mostrara algunas grietas donde había tenido que repararlo, pero la coraza aguantaría. Le pediría disculpas, fingiendo que no había tenido importancia. Y resistiría.

Permaneció lejos el resto de la tarde, deteniéndose en un sombreado paraje para abrevar al caballo y dejándolo pastar sobre la suave y fresca hierba de alrededor. Se sentó a la sombra y dejó en blanco la mente, permitiendo que el tiempo pasara lentamente, como hacía por las noches cuando estaba sola y las horas de insomnio se extendían ante ella. Todo pasaba, segundo a segundo, si no se permitía a si misma sentir.

Pero cuando las sombras rosadas y purpúreas del crepúsculo comenzaron a oscurecer el mundo a su alrededor, supo que no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo y de mala gana monto a caballo y lo encaminó hacia Davencourt. Un preocupado Kelvin le salió al encuentro.

-¿Está bien? - le preguntó. Darien debía haber estado de un humor de perros cuando regresó, pero Kelvin no le preguntó qué había pasado; no era asunto suyo, y ella se lo contaría si quisiera. Lo que él realmente quería saber era si se encontraba físicamente bien, y Serena logró asentir con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien,- dijo, y su voz era firme, aunque con un eco de ronquera. Qué extraño; no había gritado, pero aún así la tensión era evidente en su tono.

-Continúe hacia la casa,- le dijo él, con el ceño todavía fruncido con preocupación. -Yo me ocuparé del caballo.

Vaya, ya iban dos veces en un día. Su coraza protectora no debía estar tan restaurada como ella pensaba. Sin embargo, estaba cansada, tan devastada, que simplemente dijo, -Gracias-, y se arrastró hacia la casa.

Pensó en usar la escalera de servicio de nuevo, pero de alguna manera parecía demasiado esfuerzo. Se había escabullido por esa escalera demasiadas veces en su vida, pensó, en vez de afrontar las cosas. Así que se dirigió a los escalones delanteros, abrió la puerta, y subió por la escalera principal. Estaba a la mitad cuando oyó acercarse el sordo taconeo de unas botas de montar y Darien dijo desde el vestíbulo, -Serena, tenemos que hablar.

Necesitó de hasta la última gota de entereza que poseía, pero se giró para afrontarlo. El parecía, si cabe, tan extenuado como ella. Estaba parado a los pies de la escalera, con una mano sobre la barandilla y un pie sobre el primer escalón, como si se dispusiera a ir tras ella si no le obedecía. Sus ojos estaban entornados, su boca era una línea severa.

-Mañana,- dijo ella, con voz suave, y se dio la vuelta... y él la dejó ir.

Con cada paso esperó oírlo venir tras ella, pero llegó al final de la escalera y luego a su habitación, libre. Tomó una ducha, se vistió y bajó a cenar. Su instinto la instaba a esconderse en su habitación, al igual que cuando pensó en utilizar la escalera de servicio, pero el tiempo de esto había pasado. No más huidas, pensó. Afrontaría lo que tuviera que afrontar, se ocuparía de lo que se tuviera que ocupar, y pronto sería libre.

Darien la contemplo meditabundo durante la cena, pero, una vez finalizada, no trato de hablar en privado con ella. Estaba cansada, más exhausta de lo que lo había estado nunca, y dudó de que con el lío de ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza pudiera dormir esta noche, tan solo quería acostarse, tenía que acostarse. Dio las buenas noches a todos y regresó a su habitación.

Tan pronto como se tendió en su confortable cama, sintió que una extraña y pesada somnolencia la invadía. Fuera por el paseo, la falta de sueño acumulada, la tensión, o una combinación de todo lo anterior, cayó profundamente dormida.

Ni se enteró de que Darien entró silenciosamente en su habitación a través de las puertaventanas de la galería y comprobó cómo estaba, quedándose a escuchar su profunda y acompasada respiración para asegurarse de que estaba dormida, mirándola descansar un ratito, y marchándose después tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Durante esa noche, no fue consciente de cómo las manecillas del reloj giraban inexorablemente.

No recordaba qué había soñado; nunca lo hacía.

En lo más profundo de la noche, salió de su cama. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero misteriosamente ciegos. Caminó sin prisa, sin vacilar, hasta su puerta y la abrió. Sus pies desnudos se movían seguros y silenciosos sobre la alfombra mientras recorría el pasillo hacia la escalera, como un fantasma con su blanco camisón.

No fue consciente de nada hasta que una súbita explosión de dolor explotó en su cabeza. Oyó un grito extrañamente distante, y después sólo hubo oscuridad.

_OMG! Qué le habrá sucedido a Serena? Qué pasará con ella ahora?... Nota aparte, que perra es Hotaru. Y ahora además se hizo "amiga" de Diamante…se juntaron el hambre y las ganas de comer… y tienen un festín delante…_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, un abrazo._

_Issyta._


	18. Primeras sospechas

_**Lo Holis! Sí, lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar, pero no lo pude evitar, mi compu sigue de mal en peor. Ahora fue formateada por completo, asì que estoy subiendo los capítulos con ayuda del celular…. Espero que me entiendan y me perdonen…**_

_**A quienes quieran contactarme, mi correo es**_ _**issyx21**____** y en Facebook me buscan como Oteiza….**_

_**Que disfruten este capítulo… **_

**Capítulo 17 **

Darien saltó de la cama, instantáneamente despierto y con la espantosa certeza de que era a Serena a quien había oído gritar, aunque el sonido no había venido de su habitación. Agarró los pantalones y se los puso, abrochándoselos mientras corría hacia la puerta. El grito parecía haber provenido desde las escaleras. Dios, y si se había caído por ellas…

El resto de la familia también se había despertado. Oyó un murmullo de voces, luces que se encendían y puertas abriéndose. Metalia asomó la cabeza mientras él pasaba a toda velocidad por delante de ella. -¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó irritada.

Él no se molestó en contestar, toda su atención concentrada en llegar lo antes posible a las escaleras. Entonces la vio, tirada en el suelo, como una muñeca rota, en el rellano, en el ángulo recto en que doblaban las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Encendió las luces del techo, la araña casi cegaba con su resplandor, y el corazón casi se le para. La sangre, húmeda y oscura, le enmarañaba el pelo y empapaba la alfombra bajo su cabeza.

Oyó un ruido abajo, como si alguien hubiera tropezado con algo. Darien miró alrededor y vio a Seiya parado cerca, parpadeando somnoliento, sin comprender todavía lo que estaba sucediendo. -Seiya,- dijo bruscamente. -Hay alguien abajo.

Su primo parpadeó de nuevo, y entonces la comprensión brilló en su mirada. Sin una palabra, bajó las escaleras. Souichi no vaciló en seguir a su hijo. Darien se arrodilló junto a Serena y con suavidad presionó dos dedos contra su cuello, conteniendo la respiración. El pánico oprimía sus pulmones, asfixiándolo. Entonces sintió el pulso que palpita bajo las yemas de sus dedos, fuerte y regular, y se sintió débil de alivio. Ignoró el creciente murmullo de voces a su alrededor y suavemente le dio la vuelta. Sabio bramaba, Metalia y Setsuna se abrazaban mutuamente y gemían bajito. Hotaru permanecía de pie, congelada, en la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos como platos de terror mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Serena.

Luna se abrió paso a empujones entre todos los cuerpos y se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas junto a él. Estaba pálida, y su temblorosa mano se clavó en su brazo.-Serena,- susurró, con voz tomada. -Darien, ¿está ella…?

-No, está viva.- Le habría gustado decirle que solo se había dado un golpe, pero su herida parecía ser algo más serio que eso. No había recobrado el conocimiento, y el miedo volvía a apoderarse de él. Con impaciencia, miró hacia Metalia y Setsuna, cuyo nivel de histeria crecía progresivamente, y las descartó por inútiles. Su mirada recayó sobre Hotaru.

-¡Hotaru! Llama al 911. Que vengan los paramédicos, y el sheriff.- Se lo quedó mirando, sin moverse, y él ladró, -¡Ya! - Ella tragó convulsivamente y se lanzó hacia el interior de su habitación. Darien escuchó su voz, aguda y temblorosa, mientras hablaba con el operador del 911.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- gimió Luna, acariciando la cara de Serena con dedos vacilantes. -¿Se ha caído?

-Creo que sorprendió a un ladrón,- dijo Darien, con voz tensa por el enfado, la ansiedad, y un miedo que apenas podía mantener a raya. Quería tomar a Serena en sus brazos, acunarla contra su pecho, pero el sentido común le dijo que no la moviera.

Seguía sangrando, la alfombra se empapaba con su sangre. Una mancha de color rojo oscuro se extendía alrededor de donde su cabeza reposaba.

-¡Hotaru!- bramó. -¡Trae una manta y una toalla limpia!- Ella estuvo allí en un momento, tropezando con la manta que llevaba arrastrando, y luchando simultáneamente por ponerse una bata sobre la bastante ligera camisola de seda que vestía. Darien tomó la manta y la remetió cuidadosamente alrededor de Serena, después dobló la toalla y tan suavemente como le fue posible la deslizó bajo su cabeza, para amortiguar la dureza del suelo y colocándola de modo que presionase contra la herida que aún sangraba.

-¿S-se pondrá bien?- preguntó Hotaru, con los dientes castañeteándole.

-Eso espero,- dijo él en tono sombrío. Sentía un dolor salvaje en el pecho. ¿Y si no se ponía bien? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Luna se derrumbó, y cayó de rodillas. Sepultó la cara en las manos y estalló en desgarradores sollozos. Metalia detuvo sus lamentos, tan de repente como si hubieran sido apagados con un interruptor. Se arrodilló junto a su hermana y la rodeó con los brazos. -Se va a poner bien, se va a curar,- canturreó de forma tranquilizadora, acariciando el blanco cabello de Luna.

Serena se movió, gimiendo un poco cuando trató de llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Carecía de las fuerzas y la coordinación necesaria, y su brazo cayó débilmente de nuevo sobre la alfombra. El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco. Le tomó la mano y la acunó en la suya.- ¿Serena?- Al oír su tono de voz, Luna se zafó de Metalia, acercándose de nuevo, frenética. Su expresión era de esperanza y terror, todo a la vez.

Serena respiró profundamente un par de veces, y abrió los ojos. Su mirada estaba desenfocada, aturdida, pero había recobrado el conocimiento, y eso era lo que importaba.

Darien tuvo que tragarse el nudo de su garganta. -Serena,- dijo otra vez, inclinándose, y con un obvio esfuerzo ella lo miró, parpadeando mientras trataba de aclarar su visión.

-Te ves raro- masculló.

El apenas podía respirar y el corazón le palpitaba violentamente. Llevó los dedos de ella hacia su áspera mejilla.-Sí, tengo que afeitarme.

-No es eso,- dijo ella, pronunciando con dificultad. Inspiro de nuevo profundamente, como si estuviera exhausta. -Tienes cuatro ojos. Luna se atragantó con los sollozos y una risita ahogada se mezcló con sus lágrimas cuando se estiró para asir la otra mano de Serena. Un diminuto ceño frunció las cejas de Serena. -Me duele la cabeza,- anunció confundida, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Hablaba con más claridad Trató de tocarse otra vez la cabeza, pero Darien y Luna la tenían cogida de ambas manos, y ninguno parecía inclinado a soltarla.

-Me lo imagino,- dijo Darien, obligándose a hablar con calma. -Has recibido un golpe infernal en el cuello.

-¿Me caí? - murmuró ella.

Eso supongo,- contestó él, no queriendo alarmarla hasta que supieran algo más con certeza.

Seiya y Souichi regresaron arriba jadeando. Seiya que tan sólo vestía los vaqueros, se había cerrado la cremallera, pero no los había abotonado, y su robusto pecho brillaba de sudor. Había cogido un revolver de alguna parte, y Souichi se había parado el tiempo suficiente para sacar el rifle de caza del 22 de su sitio, sobre la chimenea. Darien los miró a ambos inquisitivamente, y ellos negaron con la cabeza. -Se escapó,- articuló Souichi, sin emitir un sonido.

Las sirenas aullaron en la distancia.-Mejor pongo esto en su sitio antes de que llegue el sheriff,- dijo Souichi. - Les abriré.- Regresó abajo para devolver el rifle a su estante, no sea que alarmara a un policía con la adrenalina ya disparada de por sí.

Serena trató de sentarse. Darien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la obligó a permanecer tumbada, alarmado por el poco esfuerzo que necesitó. -No, no te muevas. Te vas a quedar ahí quietecita hasta que un médico diga que estás bien para moverte.

-Me duele la cabeza,- dijo ella otra vez, sonando un poco malhumorada. Hacía tanto que él no le había escuchado ese tono de voz que no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar del terror que le había estado retorciendo las entrañas y que sólo ahora comenzaban a aflojar un poco. Ya lo sé, dulzura. Pero levantarte solo lo empeorará. Quédate tumbada un poco más.

-Quiero levantarme.

-Enseguida. Deja que los sanitarios te echen un vistazo primero- Ella soltó un suspiro impaciente.

-Vale. Pero antes de que las sirenas hubieran cesado frente a la entrada, trataba otra vez de sentarse, y él se dio cuenta de que sufría una conmoción. Lo había visto antes en gente que había sufrido un accidente; era un instinto primitivo, despertar, ponerte en movimiento, alejarte de lo que te había causado daño.

Oyó a Souichi dando explicaciones mientras conducía a un auténtico desfile de gente por la escalera. Había seis paramédicos y al menos otros tantos agentes de la autoridad, y más llegando, pudo deducir por el sonido de sirenas que se escuchaba mientras más vehículos adicionales arribaban por el camino.

Darien y Luna fueron apartados a un lado cuando los paramédicos, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, rodearon a Serena. Darien se apoyó contra la pared. Luna se puso a su lado, temblorosa, y él la rodeó con un brazo. Ella se reclinó pesadamente contra él, absorbiendo su fuerza, y con consternación, él se percató de lo frágil que este fuerte cuerpo, en otros tiempos, se sentía en su abrazo.

Llegaron más autoridades, y el sheriff. Andy Furuhata ya se había retirado, pero el nuevo sheriff, Haruka Tenou, había sido el ayudante principal de Andy durante nueve años antes de ser elegido sheriff, y había trabajado en el caso de Mina. Era un hombre alto, de músculos compactos, con el cabello rubio ceniza y unos ojos fríos y suspicaces. Andy había desempeñado su cargo con una actitud de viejo camarada, Tenou era más brusco, directo a la cuestión, aunque había aprendido a atenuar su temperamento de bulldog, las tácticas de "directo-a-la-yugular" que le habían enseñado en los marines. Comenzó a reunir a la familia, llevándolos a todos a un lado. -Muy bien, todos, vamos a apartarnos del camino de los paramédicos ahora, y dejarlos que se ocupen de la señorita Serena. - Su acerada mirada se clavó en Darien. -Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Hasta entonces, Darien no se había dado cuenta de la similitudes entre lo que le había ocurrido a Serena esa noche y la muerte de Mina diez años antes. Se había concentrado totalmente en Serena, aterrorizado por ella, cuidando de ella. La vieja y helada furia comenzó a resurgir cuando comprendió que Tenou sospechaba que él había atacado a Serena, tratando quizás de matarla.

A pesar de ello, contuvo despiadadamente su furia, porque no era ahora el momento de ello.-Oí gritar a Serena,- dijo en un tono tan controlado como pudo. -El sonido venía de la parte delantera de la casa, y temí que se hubiera levantado sin encender ninguna luz y hubiera caído rodando por la escalera. Pero cuando llegué aquí, la vi tirada justo donde está ahora.

-¿Cómo supo que era Serena quien gritó?

-Sólo lo supe,- dijo, con rotundidad.

-¿No pensó que podía haber sido cualquier otra persona quien estuviera levantada?

Luna se entrometió en la conversación, espoleada por la obvia sospecha en la voz de Tenou. -Normalmente no,- dijo, en tono firme. -Serena sufre de insomnio. Si hay alguien vagando por la casa de noche, generalmente es ella.

-Pero usted estaba despierto, dijo Tenou a Darien.

-No. Me desperté al oír su grito.

-Todos lo hicimos,- apostilló Metalia. -Serena solía tener pesadillas, ya sabe, y eso fue lo que pensé que pasaba. Darien pasó corriendo por delante de mi puerta justo cuando la abría.

-¿Está segura de que era Darien?

-Sé que lo era,- intervino Seiya, mirando directamente a la cara al sheriff. -Yo iba pisándole los talones.

Tenou pareció momentáneamente frustrado, después se encogió de hombros, decidiendo evidentemente que después de todo no había correlación entre los dos acontecimientos. -¿Entonces se cayó o qué? De la centralita dijeron que era un aviso para los sanitarios y el departamento del sheriff.

-Justo cuando llegué junto a ella, dijo Darien, oí algo abajo.

-¿Cómo qué? La mirada de Tenou se agudizó de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Un ruido.- Darien miró a Seiya y Souichi.

-Seiya y yo bajamos a echar un vistazo,- dijo Souichi. En el estudio había una lámpara tirada en el suelo. Salí afuera mientras Seiya comprobaba el resto de la casa.- Vaciló. Me parece que vi a alguien correr, pero no puedo jurarlo. Los ojos no se me habían adaptado a la oscuridad.

¿En qué dirección?- preguntó Tenou sucintamente, llamando al mismo tiempo por señas a uno de sus ayudantes.

-Hacia la derecha, en dirección a la carretera.

El ayudante se acercó, y Tenou se giró hacia él. -Consigue algunas linternas y comprueba la zona al otro lado de la calzada. Esta noche ha habido bastante sereno, así que si alguien ha pasado por allí, quedaran huellas sobre la hierba. Puede que haya habido un intruso en la casa.- El ayudante asintió y se marchó, acompañado de varios compañeros.

Uno de los sanitarios se acercó. Obviamente lo habían sacado de la cama para contestar la llamada; una gorra de béisbol cubría su despeinado cabello, y sus ojos aún estaban hinchados por el sueño. Pero estaba espabilado y su mirada era despierta.-Estoy seguro de que se va a poner bien, pero quiero llevarla al hospital para que le hagan un reconocimiento y que le suturen el corte de la cabeza. Parece que también tiene una leve conmoción cerebral. Probablemente van a querer tenerla en observación durante veinticuatro horas, sólo para asegurarse de que está bien.

-Iré con ella,- dijo Luna, pero de repente se tambaleó. Darien la sujetó.

-Túmbela en el suelo,- dijo el sanitario, sujetándola también.

Pero les apartó las manos y se irguió una vez más. Seguía sin tener buen color, pero los fulminó a ambos ferozmente con la mirada. -Joven, no necesito tumbarme. Soy vieja y estoy enferma, eso es todo. Cuide de Serena y no me preste atención.-

Él no podía tratarla sin su permiso, y ella lo sabía. Darien la miró y pensó en cogerla y llevarla al hospital él mismo, intimidándola si era preciso, para que un doctor la viera. Ella debió intuir lo que pensaba, porque levantó la vista y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. -No hay de qué preocuparse,- dijo. -Es Serena quien necesita que la vean.

-Yo iré con ella al hospital, Tía Luna,- dijo Setsuna, sorprendiéndolos a todos.-Necesitas descansar. Tú y mamá quédense aquí. Voy a vestirme y a recoger lo que necesitará.

Yo conduciré,- dijo Darien. Luna comenzó a protestar de nuevo, pero Darien la rodeó con un brazo. -Setsuna tiene razón, tienes que descansar. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho el sanitario, Serena se va a poner bien. Sería diferente si estuviera en peligro, pero no lo está. Setsuna y yo nos quedaremos allí con ella.

Luna lo cogió de la mano.- ¿Me llamarás del hospital y me dejaras hablar con ella?

-En cuanto esté instalada,- le prometió él. -Tendrán que hacerle primero radiografías, supongo, así que puede que tarde un rato a lo mejor no se encuentra con ganas de hablar,- le advirtió.-Va a tener un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios.

Solamente avísame de que está bien.

Con esto, Luna y Metalia se marcharon por el largo pasillo que conducía a los

dormitorios traseros, para reunir las cosas que Serena necesitaría durante su corta estancia en el hospital. Darien y Setsuna se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones a vestirse. A él le llevó menos de dos minutos, y regresó junto a Serena justo cuando la trasladaban a la camilla portátil para llevarla abajo.

Ahora estaba totalmente consciente, y sus ojos estaban dilatados por la alarma mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. La tomó de la mano, de nuevo, cobijando sus helados y finos dedos contra su palma áspera y caliente. -No me gusta esto,- dijo ella, con irritación. "Si sólo necesito unos puntos, ¿por qué no puedo simplemente acercarme en coche hasta la puerta de Urgencias? No quiero que me transporten.

-Tienes una conmoción,- contestó él. -No es seguro para ti que conduzcas.

Ella suspiró y capituló. Él apretó su mano.- Setsuna y yo iremos contigo. Justo detrás de la ambulancia.

Ella no protestó más, y él casi lamentó que no lo hiciera. Cada vez que la miraba, una nueva oleada de pánico lo golpeaba. Estaba blanca como el papel, al menos la parte de su rostro que no estaba cubierta de sangre. La oscura mancha de color oxido se extendía por su cara y cuello, por donde había resbalado desde la herida de su cabeza. Setsuna llegó apresuradamente abajo, llevando un pequeño maletín, en el instante en que introducían la camilla en la ambulancia. -Estoy lista,- le dijo a Darien, caminando ya por delante de él hacia el garaje.

El sheriff Tenou apareció junto a Darien. -Los muchachos han encontrado marcas en la hierba húmeda,- dijo. -Parece que alguien cruzó esa zona a la carrera. También han forzado la cerradura de la puerta de la cocina, hay algunas marcas en el metal. La señorita Serena ha sido muy afortunada si se topó cara a cara con el ladrón y salir tan sólo con un golpe en la cabeza.

Recordando el aspecto que presentaba tirada en el pasillo, como una muñeca rota, con toda aquella sangre extendiéndose alrededor de ella, Darien pensó que la definición de _afortunada _de Tenou era diferente de la suya.

-Iré más tarde al hospital para hacerle algunas preguntas,- prosiguió el sheriff. -Vamos a hacer unas cuantas comprobaciones más por aquí.

La ambulancia arrancó. Darien dio media vuelta y caminó a zancadas hacia el garaje, donde Setsuna lo esperaba. Pasaron varias horas y un cambio de turno en el "Helen Keller Hospital" antes de que Serena hubiera sido explorada, suturada, e instalada en una habitación privada. Darien esperó con impaciencia en el vestíbulo mientras Setsuna la ayudaba a asearse y ponerse un camisón limpio y cómodo. El sol brillante de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas cuando finalmente le fue permitido entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Ella yacía en la cama, con aspecto casi normal ahora que la mayor parte de la sangre había desaparecido tras su aseo. Su pelo seguía todavía pegoteado con ella, pero eso tendría que esperar más tarde para desaparecer. Un níveo apósito cubría las puntadas de la parte posterior de su cabeza, y le habían colocado una venda alrededor de la misma para sujetarlo en su sitio. Seguía estando muy pálida, pero en conjunto tenía mejor aspecto.

Él se sentó a su lado, en la cama, con cuidado para no sacudirla. -El doctor nos ha dicho que te despertemos cada hora. Una faena del demonio para hacérselo a una insomne, ¿no? Bromeó él.

Ella no sonrió como había esperado. -Creo que ahorraré problemas y me mantendré despierta.

-¿Te sientes con ánimos para hablar por teléfono? Luna estaba frenética.

Con cuidado, ella se incorporó un poco más en la cama. -Estoy bien, es un simple dolor de cabeza. ¿Puedes marcarme el número?

Un simple dolor de cabeza como consecuencia de un cerebro magullado, pensó él sombríamente mientras tomaba el auricular y marcaba los números para obtener línea exterior y llamar a Davencourt. Ella seguía creyendo que se había caído, y nadie le había dicho lo contrario. El sheriff Tenou no iba a conseguir mucha información de ella.

Serena habló brevemente con Luna, el tiempo justo para asegurarle que se encontraba bien, una flagrante mentira, luego devolvió el teléfono a Darien. Se disponía a tranquilizar él también a Luna, pero para su sorpresa era Metalia quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Luna ha sufrido otro desvanecimiento después de que se fueran,- le dijo. -Es demasiado cabezota para ir al hospital, pero he llamado a su médico y va a venir a verla esta mañana.

Él echo un vistazo a Serena; lo último que necesitaba oír ahora mismo era que Luna se encontraba mal. -No la dejes levantarse,- la instruyó bajando la voz mientras se giraba para que Serena no pudiera oírlo. -No voy a decirle nada a ellas por ahora, así que no lo menciones. Llamaré en un par de horas para ver como está.

Estaba colgando el teléfono justo cuando el sheriff Tenou entró y cansadamente se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas de la habitación. Setsuna ocupaba la otra, pero Darien no tenía ganas de sentarse de todos modos. Prefería estar cerca de Serena.

-Bueno, tiene mejor aspecto que la última vez que la vi,- le decía Tenou a Serena. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No creo que vaya a salir de fiesta esta noche,- dijo ella, de esa forma tan solemne suya, y él se rió.

-No, supongo que no. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas si se encuentra con fuerzas para ello.

Una expresión de perplejidad cruzó por su cara. -Por supuesto.

-¿Qué recuerda de la pasada noche?

-¿Cuándo me caí? Nada. No sé cómo pasó.

Tenou disparó una mirada interrogante a Darien, quien negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. El sheriff se aclaró la garganta. -La cosa es, que no se cayó. Al parecer alguien se coló en Davencourt anoche, y creemos que usted se tropezó con él.

Si Serena estaba pálida antes, ahora había perdido todo rastro de color. Su cara asumió una expresión cansada y asustada. -Alguien me golpeó,- murmuró para sí misma. No dijo nada más, no hizo ningún movimiento. Darien, que la vigilaba atentamente, tuvo la inequívoca impresión de que estaba retrayéndose en sí misma, guardándoselo todo dentro, y no le gustó. Deliberadamente alargó una mano y tomó la de ella, apretándosela para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, y no le importaba las malditas conclusiones que Tenou pudiera sacar de su acción

-¿No recuerda nada? - insistió el sheriff, aunque su vigilante mirada parpadeo brevemente ante sus manos cogidas. -Sé que ahora mismo todo está confuso, pero tal vez vislumbró algo de él y todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Vamos paso a paso. ¿Se acuerda de salir de su habitación?

-No,- dijo ella, en tono monótono. Su mano permanecía inerte en el apretón de Darien. Hubo un tiempo en que se hubiese refugiado en él, pero ahora ella no se apoyaba en nadie en absoluto. No era solo que pareciera no necesitarlo más, sino que era como si ni siquiera quisiera estar cerca de él. Durante un rato, cuando había estado tan aturdida, las barreras habían caído y pareció reconfortada por su presencia, parecía necesitarlo. Pero ahora se alejaba de nuevo de él, poniendo distancia emocional entre ambos aunque no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por apartarlo físicamente. ¿Sería a causa de lo que había pasado entre ellos el día anterior, o sería por algo más, por algo relacionado con su accidente? ¿Recordaba algo después de todo? ¿Por qué no querría contárselo al sheriff?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?- le preguntó Tenou.

-Acostarme.

-Su familia dice que sufre de insomnio. Tal vez estaba despierta, tal vez oyó algo y fue a echar un vistazo.

-No lo recuerdo,- dijo ella. La mirada de agotamiento era más pronunciada.

Él suspiró y se puso en pie. -Bueno, no se preocupe por ello. Mucha gente no recuerda al principio lo que ocurrió justo antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, pero a veces los recuerdos regresan después de un tiempo. Volveremos sobre ello, señorita Serena. Darien, acompáñeme al pasillo, y le cuento lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Darien salió con él, y Tenou caminó por el pasillo hacia los ascensores. -Seguimos el rastro sobre la hierba por todo el pasto que va paralelo al camino que lleva a la carretera, justo hasta donde se bifurca para acceder a Davencourt,- dijo. -Calculo que dejó su coche allí aparcado, pero ya hace un par de semanas que no ha llovido y la tierra estaba demasiado compacta para contener marcas de rodadas. Sólo para asegurarnos trajimos un par de perros, y siguieron el mismo rastro hasta el giro, pero después de eso nada. Es un buen lugar para esconder un coche; la maleza es tan espesa que cualquier coche aparcado, incluso a veinte metros de la carretera sería malditamente imposible de ver a plena luz del día, así que mucho menos por la noche.

-¿Entró por la puerta de cocina?

"-Eso es lo que parece. No hemos podido encontrar ninguna otra señal de entrada.- Tenou resopló. -Al principio, pensé que había sido un idiota al no entrar por alguna de esas frágiles puertas de cristal que tienen por toda la casa, pero tal vez fue muy astuto. Piénselo, la cocina es la mejor elección. Todo el mundo debería estar arriba en la cama a esas horas de la noche, así que no querría arriesgarse a despertar a nadie entrando por cualquiera de las puertas del porche superior. Las puertas que dan al patio están en el lateral de la casa, visibles desde los establos. Pero la puerta de cocina está en la parte de atrás, y no puede verse ni desde la carretera, ni desde los establos ni desde ningún otro sitio.

Habían llegado junto a los ascensores, pero Tenou no se detuvo para llamarlo. Él y Darien caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, fuera del oído de nadie que bajara del ascensor en aquella planta.

-¿Se llevaron algo? - preguntó Darien.

-Nada que nadie notara. Estaba la lámpara tirada en el suelo, pero excepto por eso y la cerradura de la puerta de la cocina, parece que no tocaron nada más. No sé lo que hacía en el estudio, a menos que se sobresaltara cuando la señorita Serena gritó. Supongo que regresó corriendo abajo, buscando una salida rápida, pero la puerta de la calle tiene doble cerrojo y no pudo abrirlo en la oscuridad. Entraría corriendo en el despacho, vio que no tenía salida al exterior, y accidentalmente derribó la lámpara. Parece que finalmente salió por la puerta de la cocina, lo mismo que para entrar.

Darien pasó bruscamente su mano por su pelo.-Esto no volverá a pasar,- dijo. -Tendré un sistema de seguridad instalado esta semana.

-Ya tendrían que tenerlo puesto.- Tenou le miró con desaprobación. - Andy solía insistir en lo fácil que debía ser colarse en esa casa, pero nunca pudo convencer a la señorita Luna para hacer algo al respecto. Ya sabe cómo es la gente mayor. Al estar la casa tan lejos de la ciudad, ella se sentía segura.

-No quería sentirse como en una fortaleza,- dijo Darien, recordando los comentarios que Luna había hecho durante años.

-Esto, probablemente, la hará cambiar de opinión. No se moleste en instalar uno de esos sistemas que piden ayuda automáticamente, porque están demasiado lejos de la ciudad y sería tirar el dinero. Ponga una alarma atronadora que despierte a todo el mundo, si quiere, pero recuerde que los cables pueden ser cortados. Su mejor apuesta serían unas buenas cerraduras sobre puertas y ventanas, y conseguirse un perro. Todo el mundo debería tener un perro.

-Luna es alérgica a los perros,- dijo Darien irónicamente. No estaba dispuesto a traer uno ahora y amargarle los pocos meses que le quedaban de vida.

Tenou suspiró. -Supongo que por eso nunca han tenido uno. Vale, olvide la idea.- Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron de regreso a los ascensores. -La señorita Luna tuvo otro ataque después de que se marcharan.

-Lo sé. Metalia me lo dijo.

-Vieja cabezota,- comentó Tenou. Alcanzaron los ascensores, y esta vez él presionó el botón. -Llámeme si Serena recuerda algo, de lo contrario no tenemos una mierda.

Serena descansó tranquilamente el resto del día, a pesar de las molestias de las náuseas. El doctor le puso una medicación para remediar eso, y pudo tomarse la mayor parte del almuerzo, una dieta suave de sopa y fruta. Setsuna resultó ser sorprendentemente buena como enfermera, asegurándose de que Serena tenía siempre agua fresca en la jarra junto a su cama donde ella pudiera alcanzarla, y ayudándola a ir al cuarto de baño cuando le fue necesario. El resto del tiempo, permaneció sentada pacientemente, leyendo una revista que había comprado en la tienda de regalos, o viendo la televisión con el volumen bajo.

Darien estaba inquieto. Vagó dentro y fuera del cuarto, mirando malhumoradamente la cara de Serena cada vez que estaba dentro. Algo en su comportamiento lo molestaba cada vez más. Estaba demasiado tranquila. Tenía razones para estar disgustada y asustada, pero en cambio mostraba poca respuesta a nada. Rehuyó su mirada y alegó dolor de cabeza cuando trató de hablar con ella. Las enfermeras la revisaban con regularidad y dijeron que estaba bien, sus pupilas reaccionaban con normalidad, pero aun así estaba intranquilo.

Llamó dos veces para preguntar por Luna, pero en ambas ocasiones contestó Luna misma y no le dejó hablar con Metalia. -Estoy bien,- le dijo de mal humor. -¿No crees que el doctor me habría enviado al hospital si tuviera algo serio? Soy vieja, tengo cáncer, y mi corazón no es el de antes. ¿Qué más crees que podría ir mal? Francamente, no sé ni porqué me iba a molestar en tomar medicinas ni para un catarro.

En ambas ocasiones pidió hablar con Serena, y las dos veces Serena insistió en que se sentía lo bastante bien para hablar. Darien escuchó su parte de la conversación y se dio cuenta de lo cautelosa que sonaba, como si tratara de esconder algo.

¿Había visto a su atacante después de todo? Si era así, ¿por qué no se lo había contado a Tenou? No podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que ella mantuviera algo así en secreto, nadie a quien ella quisiera proteger. Definitivamente escondía algo, pensó, y estaba decidido a averiguar qué. No de inmediato, no mientras estuviera convaleciente, pero tan pronto como estuviera de vuelta en casa, iba a llevársela y sentarla en un lugar privado para tener una pequeña charla.

Setsuna dijo que se quedaría esa noche, y Darien, finalmente a las nueve, se marchó. Aunque regresó a las seis y media de la mañana siguiente, listo para llevar a Serena de vuelta a casa tan pronto como le dieran el alta. Ella estaba preparada, vestida ya con ropa de calle y con mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Veinticuatro horas de descanso forzoso le habían hecho bastante bien, a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¿Has dormido algo? - le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Todo lo que cualquiera dormiría en un hospital, supongo. Detrás de ella, Setsuna busco su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Eran pasadas las ocho cuando el doctor entró y comprobó de nuevo sus pupilas, después sonrió y le dijo que podía irse a casa. -Tómese las cosas con calma durante una semana,- le dijo, -y después vaya a ver a su médico de cabecera para una revisión.

Darien las llevó entonces a casa, esforzándose por evitar los baches y las vías del ferrocarril en un esfuerzo por no sacudir su cabeza. Todos los que se encontraban en casa en ese momento salieron a recibirla, y su plan de tener una conversación privada con ella se fue así al garete. No tuvo ni una posibilidad de estar a solas con ella en todo el día. Ella fue inmediatamente llevada a la cama, aunque se quejó con un poco de irritación de que prefería estar en el sillón, pero nada satisfaría a Luna excepto que descansara acostada. Luna y Metalia la mimaron en exceso, Molly entró al menos diez veces a preguntarle si estaba cómoda, y Zoicite abandonó sus dominios culinarios para llevar personalmente las bandejas de comida que había preparado con los platos favoritos de Serena. Incluso Hotaru se acercó a visitarla y le preguntó un tanto incómoda si se encontraba bien.

Darien se mantuvo alerta, sabiendo que encontraría su momento.

Este no apareció hasta última hora de aquella noche, cuando todos los demás se habían ido a cama. Esperó en la oscuridad, vigilando la terraza, y como suponía no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una luz se encendiera en el cuarto de al lado.

Sabía que las puertas de ella a la galería estaban cerradas, porque las había cerrado él mismo antes de salir de su habitación la última vez. Salió al pasillo, donde las luces quedaban encendidas por la noche desde que Serena se había herido, y silenciosamente entró en su cuarto.

Ella se había levantado de la cama y estaba enroscada en aquel enorme y mullido sillón suyo, aunque no leía. Supuso que todavía le dolía demasiado la cabeza para poder hacerlo. En cambio había encendido la televisión, con el sonido tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo. Ella volvió la mirada con expresión culpable cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Te pillé,- dijo él suavemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Captó de inmediato un atisbo de inquietud en su rostro, antes de que asumiera una expresión neutra. -Estoy cansada de estar en la cama,- explicó. -He descansado tanto que no tengo el menor sueño.

-Entiendo,- dijo él. Había permanecido en cama durante dos días, así que no era asombroso que estuviera cansada de ello.-No era eso de lo que quería hablar.

-Lo sé. - Bajó la mirada a sus manos. -Me puse en ridículo anteayer. No volverá a pasar.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que por un momento él se quedó mirándola fijamente sin entender, y entonces comprendió que ella hablaba de lo que había ocurrido cuando salieron a montar a caballo. Él era quien se había comportado como un torpe idiota y, como de costumbre, Serena asumía que la culpa era de ella.

-Tú no te pusiste en ridículo,- le dijo, severamente, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de la galería para comprobarlas otra vez, sólo para asegurarse de que estaban cerradas. -No quería aprovecharme de ti y lo manejé todo mal. - Permaneció allí de pie, contemplando su reflejo en el cristal. -Pero eso lo discutiremos más tarde. Ahora mismo, lo que quiero saber es lo que no le has contado al sheriff.

Ella mantuvo la mirada en sus manos, pero él vio lo inmóvil que permanecía. -Nada.- Él percibió la culpa y la incomodidad, incluso en el reflejo.

-Serena.- Se giró y se acercó a ella, agachándose frente al sillón y tomando sus manos en las suyas. Ella estaba sentada en la que evidentemente era su posición favorita, con los pies subidos en el asiento y ocultos bajo su camisón. Él clavó la mirada en el vendaje de su cabeza en lugar de en las sombreadas cumbres de sus pezones contra la blanca tela, porque no quería que nada lo distrajera de lo que trataba de averiguar, y sólo el estar tan cerca de ella ya era bastante malo. -Puedes engañar a los demás, pero ellos no te conocen como yo. Sé cuándo escondes algo. ¿Viste a quién te golpeó? ¿Recuerdas más de lo que has contado? -

-No,- dijo ella, con desconsuelo.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Nada…

-Sere,- le dijo, peligrosamente. -No me mientas. Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué escondes?

Ella se mordió el labio, mordisqueándoselo con los dientes, y sus dorados ojos castaños se elevaron hacia él, llenos de una angustia tan intensa que casi se lanzó hacia ella para consolarla. -Camino dormida,- dijo.

Él se quedó mirándola, asombrado. De todas las cosas que podría esperar, esta no era una de ellas. -¿Qué? -

-Soy sonámbula. Supongo que esta es una de las razones por las que sufro insomnio,- explicó en tono suave, mirando de nuevo hacia abajo.-_Odio _despertarme en sitios extraños, sin saber cómo he llegado hasta allí, qué he hecho, o si alguien me ha visto. Sólo me ocurre cuando estoy profundamente dormida, tan…

-Así que no duermes,- terminó él. Se sintió devastado por dentro cuando comprendió la completa enormidad de la carga que ella acarreaba, la presión bajo la cual vivía. Dios, ¿cómo podía mantenerse en pie? ¿Cómo podía funcionar? Por primera vez, percibió el fino núcleo de puro acero en ella. Ya no era la pequeña, insegura y necesitada Serena. Era una mujer, una Tsukino, la nieta de Luna, con su cuota del temple Tsukino.-Esa noche caminabas sonámbula.

Ella inhaló profundamente. -Debe ser. Estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida tan pronto me acosté. No recuerdo nada hasta que desperté en el rellano con terrible dolor de cabeza y tú y Luna os inclinabais sobre mí. Pensé que me había caído, aunque nunca antes había sufrido ningún accidente cuando estaba sonámbula.

-Jesús.- La contempló, estremecido por la imagen que vino a la mente. Se habría acercado al ladrón como un cordero al matadero, sin verlo aunque sus ojos hubieran estado abiertos. Los sonámbulos _parecen _despiertos, pero no lo están. Posiblemente el ladrón hasta creyó que podría identificarlo. El intento de robo y el asalto no eran delitos que justificaran un asesinato para evitar la detención, pero aún así ella podría estar en peligro. No sólo instalaría nuevas cerraduras en todas partes, así como un sistema de alarma que despertara a los muertos en caso de allanamiento, sino que se cercioraría de estar malditamente seguro de que todo el mundo en el condado supiera que tenía una conmoción cerebral y no recordaba nada sobre el incidente. Ya habían publicado un artículo sobre el intento de robo, y a continuación, él se encargaría de que esa información saliera también impresa.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste al sheriff que caminas dormida?

- Setsuna estaba allí,- dijo ella, como si fuera razón suficiente.

Lo era, pero le llevó un momento caer en la cuenta.-Nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Ella negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, se estremeció y detuvo el gesto.-Es embarazoso, saber que vago por ahí en camisón, pero es más que eso. Si alguien supiera…

De nuevo, no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar su pensamiento. -Hotaru,- dijo en tono grave. - Temes que la pequeña zorra intente alguna trastada contigo.- Frotó sus pulgares sobre el dorso de sus manos, sintiendo los finos y elegantes huesos bajo la piel.

Ella no respondió a eso, solamente dijo, -Es mejor si nadie lo sabe.

-No estará aquí mucho más tiempo.- Se alegró de poder hacer esa promesa.

Serena pareció asustada.- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Porque le he dicho que tendrá que largarse. Puede quedarse hasta que Luna... Puede quedarse unos meses más si se comporta. Si no lo hace, tendrá que marcharse antes de eso. Setsuna y Souichi tendrán que encontrar otro lugar para vivir, también. Tomoe tiene buenos ingresos, así que no hay excusa para que se aprovechen de Luna de la manera que lo hace.

-Creo que vivir aquí fue decisión de Setsuna, suya y de Metalia.

-Probablemente, pero Greg podría haber dicho que no. No sé qué pensar sobre Seiya. Siempre me ha caído bien, así que no esperaba que fuera un gorrón.

-Seiya tiene un plan,- explicó Serena, y de improviso una débil sonrisa rozó sus pálidos labios. -Vive aquí para poder ahorrar tanto dinero como pueda antes de casarse. Va a construirse su propia casa. Él y su novia ya le han pedido a un arquitecto que empiece con los planos.

Darien se quedó mirando su boca, encantado por aquella sonrisa diminuta y espontánea. No había tenido que engatusarla para sonsacársela. -Bueno, al menos eso es un plan,- refunfuñó para esconder su reacción. -Metalia y Sabio tienen setenta años; no voy a hacer que se muden. Pueden vivir aquí el resto de sus vidas si quieren. -

-Sé que no quieres la casa atestada de parientes,- dijo ella. -Yo me mudaré, también…

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte,- la interrumpió él ásperamente, poniéndose en pie.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-Esta es tu casa, maldita sea. ¿Pensabas que trataba de decirte que _tenías _que irte? - No pudo ocultar la cólera en su tono, no sólo al pensar en ella marchándose, sino porque que ella había creído que él quería que lo hiciera.

-Yo también soy sólo un pariente lejano,- le recordó. -¿Qué va a parecer que vivamos aquí juntos, incluso aunque Metalia y Sabio vivan también aquí? Es diferente ahora, porque la casa está llena, pero cuando los demás se muden la gente hablará si yo no lo hago también. Tú querrás casarte de nuevo un día, y…

-Esta es tu casa,- repitió, apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo para mantener la voz calmada.-Si uno de nosotros tiene que mudarse, seré yo. -

-No puedes hacer eso,- dijo ella, estupefacta. - Davencourt será tuyo. No sería correcto que tú te marcharas solo para que yo tenga un sitio donde vivir.

-¿No has pensado nunca que debería ser tuyo?- le espetó, provocado más allá de toda resistencia. -Tú eras la Davenport. ¿No estas malditamente resentida conmigo por estar aquí?

-No. Sí.- Ella lo miró un momento, sus ojos velados e ilegibles mientras las palabras pendían entre ellos. -No estoy resentida, pero te envidio, porque Davencourt va a ser suyo. Creciste con esa promesa. Has modelado tu vida alrededor de la custodia de esta familia, de esta casa. Por ello, te lo has ganado, y debería ser tuyo. Yo sabía cuándo fui a buscarte a Arizona que Luna cambiaría su testamento, dejándotelo todo otra vez; lo hablamos de antemano. Pero aunque te envidié, nunca he pensado en Davencourt como mío. Ha sido mi hogar desde que tenía siete años, pero no era _mío_. Era de Luna, y pronto será tuyo- Suspiró, y con cuidado reclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. -Tengo un título en Administración de Empresa, pero lo saqué sólo porque Luna necesitaba ayuda. Nunca he estado interesada en los negocios y las finanzas, mientras que tú destacas en ello. El único trabajo que siempre he querido hacer es entrenar caballos. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en reuniones de negocios; _quédate _con esa parte, y gracias además. No me quedaré en la pobreza, y lo sabes. Tengo mi propia herencia.

Él abrió la boca y ella alzó una mano para detenerlo. -No he terminado. Cuando ya no sea más necesaria aquí…- Hizo una pausa, y supo que pensaba en la muerte de Luna, como hacía él. El pensamiento siempre estaba allí, acechando en su futuro tanto si ellos se animaban a hablar de ello abiertamente o no. -Cuando llegue el fin, voy a crear mi propio establo, mi propia casa. Por primera vez algo _me _pertenecerá, y nadie más va a poder quitármelo jamás.

Darien apretó los puños. La mirada de ella era despejada, aunque distante de alguna manera, como si mirara hacia atrás, hacia todas las cosas y las personas que le _habían _sido arrebatadas cuando era demasiado joven e indefensa para tener el más mínimo control sobre su vida: sus padres, su hogar, el mismo centro de su existencia. Su amor propio le había sido sistemáticamente arrebatado por Mina, con la inconsciente ayuda de Luna. Pero lo había tenido a él como su baluarte hasta que, también, la había abandonado, y desde entonces Serena no se había permitido tener a nadie, sentir cariño por nada. Se había desconectado a sí misma. Mientras su vida estaba en suspenso se había volcado en Luna, pero ese tiempo llegaba a su final.

Cuando Luna muriera, Serena planeaba marcharse.

La miró furioso. Todos querían Davencourt, y no tenían derecho a él. Y Serena que legítimamente podía reclamarlo, no lo quería. _Quería marcharse_. Estaba tan furioso por ello que decidió que debería volver a su habitación antes de que realmente perdiera el genio, algo que ella ahora mismo no estaba en condiciones de soportar y que no quería hacer de todos modos. Caminó con paso majestuoso hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo allí para decir la última palabra.

-Nos ocuparemos de todo eso más tarde,- dijo él. -Pero tú _no _te mueves de esta casa. "

_Ufff! Las cosas están cada día más complicadas… Darien trata de romper la coraza de Sere y no hay caso, se volvió de hielo, ahora, el también no es que sea muy diestro en el arte de la sutileza…le toca esforzarse más…_

_Espero que les haya gustado este avance en la historia, yo haré todo lo posible, pero no dejaré de compartir lo que sucederá más adelante…._

_Un abrazotote y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios. Ustedes saben que cualquier cosa que les guste o que no les guste, avisan para evitar cometer errores en un futuro…Bye…_

_Issyx_


End file.
